<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noble White Roses by Suki_Da_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736674">Noble White Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Da_Neko/pseuds/Suki_Da_Neko'>Suki_Da_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Cheese, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Past, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fainting, Falling In Love, Female Chosen Undead (Dark Souls), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers to Friends, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pain, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Self-Pity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Da_Neko/pseuds/Suki_Da_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a threeway relationship between the chosen undead, Solaire and Oscar. I don't think there's enough fanfiction of Oscar and I hope to depict his full story so this will be very long.</p><p>The chosen undead(reader) is a female cleric and develops a soul bond with both Oscar and Solaire. Their souls become connected as the can feel each others feelings. Witch causes tension of all kinds to arise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chosen Undead &amp; Solaire of Astora, Chosen Undead/Oscar of Astora, Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora, Oscar of Astora &amp; Solaire of Astora, Oscar of Astora/Reader, Oscar of Astora/Solaire of Astora, Solaire of Astora/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction so I may be rusty. </p><p>This is written in the readers point of view. My first time writing this way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light peaking through the top of your cell trickles down the side of the wall. Your arms wrapped around your knees as you contemplate how you got yourself in the situation, your memories are foggy because of the the undead transformation to the vessel you used to call your body. Touching your bright robes, you seem to pick up on vague far off clues.<br/>
It was your duty as a cleric to be a healer, to use your faith in all that is good to heal all those around you. Though you from a different land you were summoned by the great houses of Thorolund to learn under the great clerics of the land. You had the talent to train under the way of white but you were scrutinized constantly because of your race in a foreign territory. </p><p>No matter the great feet of healing you preformed for the council it was never good enough solely based on your skin color.</p><p>When it was time for the the chosen few to be sent out as cleric Kindlers. You were the first to be chosen and sent away. There was no arguing with them lest you be executed for hersey. It didn’t matter either way but you preferred not be stripped of all your dignity. The humanity stolen from you by your own teachers and branded with that accursed sign. </p><p>If it was your job to kindle why would they lock you up forever with no way out, You grind what’s left of your teeth together in frustration. You could have been a healer for the houses like they summoned you for in the first place. You let out a sigh as you try to cry but the undead body you acquired is unable to, no matter how hard you try. The red leathery body is tight and uncomfortable but resting to try and get away is also impossible. </p><p>You hear something peaking up  your crusted ears up in curiosity. A shadow appears ontop of you in your cell, as you lift your heavy head slowly to glance up at the hole in your ceiling. A knights armor gleaming down on you, you try to focus on the figure but your eyes sting from the sun. </p><p>A sudden wave of wind pushes against your robes, your eyes widen in surprise at the undead in front of you. You try to catch a glimpse of the man again but he was already gone before you could’ve. Brushing yourself off as you stand up you exit the tomb that was assigned to you. Venturing off in this cruel world.</p><p> </p><p>Through the bars of another cell you peer in to see a knight leaning against a wall, he seemed hurt and your cleric intuition knew it. You made your way around into the small room to kneel down next to him.<br/>
“Oh….you….your no hollow and thank goodness” you try to examine him he cuts you off before you could try “I’m done for I’m afraid, my insides are damaged and I’ll die soon. Then lose my sanity" He twitched his body in pain and grabbed his abdomen in shock “I can feel it coming…..I wish to ask something of you, you are a god send to come at this moment" you grip his hand and try to send your healing aura through his body but it seemed futile because you didn’t have a talisman to help filter your faith.<br/>
He let out a weak chuckle as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth and you could tell he would pass out at any moment.  “You and I are both undead hear me out would you?” </p><p>You nod at him as you speak very softly to him as if to comfort him “yes of course" </p><p>“Regrettably I have failed in my mission but perhaps you can keep the torch lit" you try as you might to pour your energy into this man, there was no way it was happening but maybe if you try harder…..<br/>
He continued on “There is an old saying in my family. Thou who art undead are chosen, in thine exodus from the undead asylum. Maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lord’s when thou ringeth the bell of awakening. The fate of the undead though shalt know” </p><p>His ramblings only distracted you from your goal of reviving this poor man. You stood up unsure what to do in this moment, before you departed he handed you an estus flask. You griped the flask, you had to do something for him.<br/>
“I’ll find a way to get you out of here, as my honor as a cleric. I will promise you that.” You wrapped a leather strap around the flask and hooked it to your belt.<br/>
The knight groaned as he tried to move his body to lean a little more to the side. His armor scratched on the chucks of stone making a horrible metallic  screech. Your flesh almost jumped, turning around quickly to see him on his side on the sharp jagged rocks he was sitting next to. </p><p>Your feet felt like you were almost gliding to him with how fast you were running. Your left hand grabbing at his right arm and your left around his body to lift him up. Struggling with your weak grip you finally set him back where he was sitting. Your lungs burned as you gasped for air, it had been a long time since your body moved. It wasn’t used to moving let alone lifting anything right now</p><p>“please leave me be, I have not long to live. And I may harm you after death"<br/>
A burning sensation rises in your chest like a fire of determination. There is no way your going to leave him now. You have to find a talisman, if anything you could repair his broken leg so he could walk his way out of this death trap. Another healer has to be out there, maybe they could help you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter of the chosen undead trying to heal a new friend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putting your hand to your chin, you think for a minute leaning against the wall. He weakly lifts his arm to point to the hole in the wall. “Please go I beg of you, I can't hold out much longer" 
You let out a deep sigh and with swift hands you yank off his helmet to reveal his face. His fair colored skin tone and bright blonde hair told you he was of Astora origin, though he had bags under his eyes. He had a look of shock on his face. “What are you doing?” He said to you frantically. If he could’ve moved away he would’ve the fear in his eyes told you. “Don’t worry, just relax” </p><p>The leather strap around the estus flask he just gave you fell to the ground. Your hands quickly popped the cork off and pushed it against his lips. “please drink it, I can feel your soul slipping” he gently tried to push it away with the arm he could lift still.<br/>
“No it won’t help” his voice was very quiet as if he had no strength to even speak to you. With your free hand you grab his hand and firmly squeeze it. “I’m not going to let you die" with a hard push his head tips back as the magical drink goes down his throat. Eagerly watching the flask empty slowly giving him breaks to breathe, you emptied all of it. The man’s body began to convulsed as he sat up and to cough uncontrollably. You might have been to rough on him In this state he must be very fragile. The grip on his hand loosened but you held on to show him you wouldn’t leave him like this. </p><p>The coughs became more violent and he became to up chuck blood all over the stone flooring. You squirm in horror watching this poor man. Like nothing you’ve ever seen before, it scared you. You felt relieved as his coughing slowed and blood had stopped pouring out of his mouth. Tears were streaking down his face, he must be in such horrible pain. He gingerly looked up at you and squeezed your hand back. A surge of electricity shot down your spine and emanated in your head. “tha..thank you" he managed to out of his crusted lips. Emotions began to run through your entire body as you stared at him. Emotions that you have never felt before “are you okay?” he looked up at you concerned. </p><p>“I’m fine, but will you be?” some color had returned to his face</p><p>“I will survive a little longer but my bones are still broken.” His right arm and leg were limp but no bones were peaking out of the flesh, he was still fixable. A warm smile creeped over your face and you leaned in to give him a hug very gently. He seemed rather spooked by this and jumped a little bit in confusion.<br/>
“Don’t worry, I will clear the way and get us both out of here"</p><p>You didn’t even know this man’s name yet but it was in your nature to help those in desperate need and this man needed you now more then ever. It must be fate you two should meet like this, the healers of old always preached about fate. How we were destined to meet certain people. There’s something about this man that drew you to him. The thoughts in your head raced trying your best not to hurt this poor man. He wasn’t cold anymore, he felt warm holding him close. His hand wrapped around your side and to return the kindness he had received.  “I will never forget this" whispering to you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Self harm chapter if you don't like self harm skip this chapter please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt heavy as the ashes of the asylum demon corroded away into a bright shining soul in front of you. A deep breath escaped your lungs as you picked up the first soul of many you were sure you’d have to handle. It was unfortunate but it had to be done, there would be no way you could’ve gotten past it carrying him on your back. Something seemed off though you could feel it but you weren’t sure what it was. Instead  of opening the door like you know you should’ve, you decided to head back to the Astora man to see if he was alright. As you got closer to the hole in the wall you felt a feeling of dread wash over your body. It was your intuition and it was never wrong. </p><p>As you entered the room your eyes widened as you stared at the spot he used to be “oh no" he was gone. Did he die in the short time you were gone? But where was his soul?  The guilt filled your entire body as you wanted to cry again. If only this undead body could do such a simple thing as sheding even a single tear. You didn’t even ask him his name. There’s  no way you could give him a proper burial prayer without his name. Still you had to try even if it was futile, it was the least you could do for him. </p><p>The bones in your knees cracked against the stone floor as you kneeled down next to the pile of stone. Speaking an incantation of old for noble knights who fell in battle. “Please great spirit carrying this soul of Astora to the first flame where his warrior soul should be praised. Let thy soul be cleansed of all sin and washed in the fire of man" you continued on as you clenched the talisman you found on your way back to him. Your nails digging into the skin of your hands as punishment. Though it was  just the beginning for you, you knew the true punishment for those who failed their duties as a cleric and weather you liked it or not you had to uphold it. Lest you have no honor at all. </p><p>You grab at the hilt of the small knife you had found on a hostile undead, turning it to the side to examine the blade. It seemed very dull and the metal had no shine to it whatsoever. You run your finger across the blade as you murmur to yourself “this is going to take a long time"<br/>
You’ve had to do this so many times before. Why did this feel hard to do it now?  but it made sense. 100 lashes with a knife would do much more damage then a whip. Getting into position as you lean over your knees with your body. At least it won’t hurt as much being undead. Lifting the knife up to your back you begin your punishment. The first slice wasn’t so bad, gritting your teeth as you prepare for the second slice, You accidentally sliced into the already existing cut sending a shockwave through you. Blood started to stain your old robes as it dripped down your arm. </p><p>This had to be done, you failed how could you even call yourself a cleric. The knife sticking your already thin flesh, you tried to detach yourself. If you didn’t focus on the pain you could do this. You gasped as you made it up to 25th time, the blood you had shed was much more then you would’ve if it was with a whip. The pain was so immense you could hardly stand it but it was your fault. You failed, how did you let this happen? You deserved this and you knew it.</p><p>The thought running through your mind “should I stop? If I pass out I won’t be able to finish” you shake off the thought. No this has to be done or else might you be cursed for failing your duty to uphold your honor.<br/>
Steading your hand to strike down again on your ribcage. The blood poured down your side staining every part of your robes. It pooled onto the floor in a puddle beneath you,  Blood never scared you before, you’ve seen plenty of fallen soldiers bleeding out or crushed underneath giants. To see it come out of yourself was something different. The lids of your eyes squeezed shut as you lifted the blade up once more.</p><p> The 30th time made you feel extremely woozy. You felt so weak from the amount of blood loss, The knife slipped from your bloody hand as it clanged against the floor, landing in the puddle of blood. “I shall do my punishment before I die" you pray against the stone flooring unable to lift your head from the pain. You hear a familiar voice that shook you out of your state of mind.<br/>
“By the gods no” it was a man’s voice but you had felt so weak you couldn’t move from the spot you positioned yourself in. You felt the warm touch of the man lifting you onto his shoulders. The state you were in you couldn’t even speak but even though you didn’t look at your savior he felt familiar somehow, He felt so comforting even to your aching soul. It made you feel safe enough to close your eyes, it made you feel so tired. The weakness of your body drifted as you felt yourself falling asleep. Unable to control your body anymore you let it rest against this warm man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lovely little chapter showcasing the new relationship between the undead and Oscar, It seems as though they are already close somehow.</p><p>What will become of these two? The competition of Rivalry that fate wants them to adhere to or breaking the mold and embracing the passion of love?</p><p>Please read with the song<br/>"Soul Below" by LJones</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>



The burning feeling of the rays of heat on your bare skin and the crystals of the soft white sands surrounding you. Being locked in a cell for hundreds of years warped your mind to become numb and forget the joy you once remembered. Being cut off from the one thing you knew to be ever true. That was the happiness and faith you felt being basked in the great spirit of the sun, all clerics knew the tremendous magic of the sun. The sun had the most powerful healing powers imaginable. </p><p>Like a foggy distant memory in evoked a deep sense of need inside your heart. It may never beat anymore but it felt so right. It was so remarkable it didn’t feel real, like a far off fantasy. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
.....Wait a second…..<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A sudden pressure pressed hard down on your chest as your body convulsed upward in jolt of a agonizing slam. The water around you felt like concrete suffocating you. Try as you might but your limbs were paralyzed and refused to move. The water quickly becoming ever higher consuming your body under its intense weight.<br/>
Gasping for air you reach both your arms out, for anything to grasp onto instinctually. The Swelter of the heat so intense rose so incredibly rapid. </p><p>Heavy eyelids blinded you as you awoke from your deep sleep. You weren’t alone, you could feel the closeness of another soul mixing with your own aura. The familiar feeling returning to you as you regained consciousness.</p><p>You were curled up in a ball but it seemed as though you were in someone’s lap. Your hand as well was intertwined with another’s but that couldn’t be true. It must be the dream affecting your state of mind. </p><p>Opening your eyes slowly, you begin to understand where you were now. Strained eyesight blurred your vision. </p><p>“You're awake, how are you feeling?” he whispered to you softly.<br/>
Glancing up, you focused slowly to see the shining radiance of the fair skinned astora man. Your pupils dilating in surprise. It was him, he was alive.<br/>
“our friend here helped heal us both" as he gave you a smirk, you didn’t notice before because of the lowlight in the asylum. The vivid color of his nearly glowing yellow hair was so bright. His eyes were a vibrant green that almost shimmered at you, It seemed as though he was crying. </p><p>You noticed another man glaring down at you from above. He had a dull blonde bowl haircut and was donned in the robes of another house of Thorolund. You knew very well he was of the richest house, it mattered not if he was stuck here.  “You should know better then to try and do flogging apon yourself young lady” </p><p>He shook his head in frustration and grumbled at you “why may I ask were you doing such an act alone?”<br/>
Being shamed  by your own kind made you feel so uncomfortable. The disdain he emitted towards you was so significant. “I was preforming it because I thought I failed my duty sir"</p><p> There was something about this man that gave you a unnerving sense of hate.<br/>
He retorted back “and what was your duty?” he tapped his foot impatiently.</p><p>Taking a moment to breathe and think for a brief second. As you could feel your talisman in between the astora mans hand and your own. Was he attempting to heal you as well? </p><p>“I promised this man I would save him from hollowing in the asylum”<br/>
The arrogant cleric let out a boisterous laugh. He turned to walk away from you to stand against a wall nearby “well sorry there dearie his the one who saved you"</p><p>The vulnerability you experienced from this moment of time seemed to resonate in your soul. So weak it hurt to even try and move your head even slightly. You let your head rest against his sternum, it wasn’t so bad. You could feel the faith he shared with you coursing through your body. </p><p>He spoke to you “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you again Turtle Dove, my name is Oscar of Astora. I didn’t expect such an event to unfold, it’s quite flattering indeed that you would flog for a lost cause such as i"<br/>
The tightness of your skin was no longer there and you were flush red at the comment he had just made. You were no longer hollow, it must been cured when they shared their essence with you. How strange, you didn’t expect to have such a reaction from your body. It was a sensation you hadn’t gone through in a long time due to being hollow. “Tis of course, to uphold my honor and your own sir Oscar. I had too”</p><p>His arms wrapped around you very gently in a tender embrace. “heh heh well Petrus here has ordered me to give my faith to you until you recover. To repay my debt to you, I hope you don’t mind Turtle Dove"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the slow update, this chapter was accidentally deleted off google docs. I had to rewrite it, I don't intend at all to give up on this story, it's going to be very long.</p><p>Please read with "Intertwined" by Dodie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glisten of the sunrise peaked over the broken down stone wall. You could feel the graceful rays touching your skin. Detecting the sunshine sweep over you, you stirred underneath the arms of the noble knight that kept you company for this prolonged period. The rush of a light warm breeze pressing against your skin.  The sensitivity of you nose twitched as the air continuing to hit your face, being disturbed the lids of your eyes open. The site of Oscars face staring at you directly in the eyes made you jerk somewhat in awe. </p><p>“Good morning Turtle Dove, you've been asleep for two sundowns now, I thought you’d never wake up"<br/>
The aching of your body felt uplifted. So was he here the entire time with you? The throbbing of your soul felt so alleviated. The talisman was in between the two of you, as if he was trying to focus his faith directly into his soul and into yours. Where did he learn such an advance technique? It takes years to even comprehend how such a complicated technique works. There would’ve been no way Petrus could’ve taught him so soon. The sacred act of sharing ones soul was a very personal thing. Surely he knew that if he had the knowledge of a virtuous offering, The unparalleled value of being connected through the soul was reserved to those of extreme intimacy. Never had familiarity between the two of you felt so incredible. </p><p> “Did I scare you? My apologies, I was worried about you waking up.” Before you could respond to him, You heard Petrus chime in to your conversation “I see you two love birds are up, it’s about time. I thought I’d have to dump you both in the graveyard" </p><p>Turning your head to give him a glare, you knew why he was acting like this towards you. The house he was from always believed they were above all other houses, due to the wealth they acquired. Petrus slyly half smiled at you “heh….I’d prefer if the two of you would move on, you’ve been in my resting spot long enough.”<br/>
The Astora man parted with you as he stood up, to extend his hand out to you to help you up. Oscar decided for the both of you that Petrus was right. You felt annoyed being ordered to leave by this man who dared call himself a cleric. Grabbing onto his hand with both of your own very firmly. You struggled to get the rubbery appendages you called legs to work, it was harder then you thought it be. The drowsiness didn’t at all serve the situation. </p><p>Oscar could see your knees buckling under the sudden movement, so in advance of you collapsing on the ground. He reached out to secure you upright. “careful now, Turtle Dove" </p><p>You finally gained your balance as you swayed slightly “I’ll be alright"  rather blunt as you were. You weren’t much for talking, the vocal cords inside you had were severely damaged and the voice you did have was quiet.<br/>
The silver shine of his helmet glimmered as he put it back on. He clicked it back into place so it sealed properly onto his suit of armor.</p><p>“Let us make haste. There is a old friend waiting for us close by, he will be absolutely of assistance to us"<br/>
Nodding in approval you start to lead the way, though you didn’t know witch way to trek. A hunch somehow told you it was opposite of the cowardly cleric. Having to be proper was a must unfortunately with this man, making foes was not on your list of priorities at the moment. </p><p>Stopping in front of Petrus you bow to him and lifting your hand in motion of the sign of cleric missionaries. The kindling calling was respected among all the households of Thorolund.<br/>
Petrus bowed back astonishingly signing back. “I’m deeply sorry if I seemed exasperated. The land here you see has a way of muffling the mind, I do request we keep our distance.” Rotating his head toward Oscar he smiles at him “Dear boy remember kindness in excess is a sin. Thou should be of certitude before sharing ones soul anymore then you have already"</p><p>The adventure the two of you initiated seemed grand to you. Hardly you knew him but it seemed as though he wanted to protect you each time you approached anything inhospitable. He braved on for you as if you were still hurt, he definitely had genuine care for you it seemed. The story’s told of the Astora knights were described as valiant and selfless. Never had you encountered such a knight. Most you knew were selfish to no end, bullying those who were weaker as a need for domination. Unless duty bound to protect the innocent. Those knights were far and few between.</p><p>If not bound by celibacy you would want a knight of Astora as your own. Fidgeting at the very thought raced your mind wild In a sea of mixed emotions. Tis unheard of to break such an oath, however who was bounding you by regulation. Left to your own devices, you were stuck here permanently. Unable to return to your post where you worked so hard to achieve. It was a dilemma to let the thoughts drift.</p><p>Oscar upturned his hand, a show of chivalry to help you onto a platform several feet above from where you were. Cocking his head to the side “Is something the matter Turtle Dove? You appear distressed"<br/>
Reality hit you once again, the thoughts were distracting you. It must be as Petrus was going on about this place altering  the mind. </p><p>Pulling yourself up to him “I’m just thinking about what Petrus said” not wanting to admit such impure thoughts, you kept it to yourself.<br/>
Oscar said confidently “no need to worry, as long as I am here. The hollowing will nary come close to the both of us"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm going to start POV changes sometimes. Not that often but enough. </p><p>Please read with "Your shadow expands as you walk by No ones perfect"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dilapidated ruins of this undead castle town at one point must have been moderately wealthy. That was obviously a long time ago but how long ago? These buildings were older then any you've ever seen. The architecture was that of ancient sacred texts you were studying before you were sent here.  They were extremely guarded. Only gifted individuals who were deemed worthy enough to teach, were tutored by the white sentinels. Teachings of the old dead language of the primordial gods, were viewed as a great accomplishment.</p><p>Running your fingers along the stone wall you could feel the deep cracks in each one. At any moment any of these buildings could collapse. Strange as it was knowing you could die trapped in the building didn’t scare you. It really didn’t matter since you were already dead. </p><p>Turning around to see Oscar sitting next to the brightly burning bonfire. He turned to look at you as well, noticing you staring at him again. His armor plates clattered as he stood up to take out his sword from his holster. “We should get going, our comrade is awaiting our arrival. I gave him my assurance I would return" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Oscar’s POV<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was not long that you set off in this city. The undead were all over the place and Turtle Dove not wearing any heavy armor was at constant risk. Taking the lead through this hideous death trap was the only way to keep her safe. </p><p>She was unusual to say the least, her timidity was off putting. So straight and narrow like most clerics, Though different in a way you couldn’t put your finger on it for some reason. </p><p>From atop a building high off the ground, you stare down at the streets below. The glove of your hand plate clanged against your chest plate, you wondered to yourself silently. “Was Petrus right? Did I do the right thing sacrificing part of my soul for a stranger?”<br/>
A ring from your armor echoed as a finger tapped on your shoulder. You do a complete turn around to face her looking at you. She was holding a single flower in her hands smiling up at you.<br/>
“I found this wall flower growing over here and I enchanted it with healing magic…..I think you should have it.” </p><p>Responding back to her softly “Why many thanks Turtle Dove, I shall cherish it dearly"<br/>
Reaching out the grab the flower from her and tuck it into the crevasse under your face plate so it stuck out toward her. </p><p>“Does it look good on me?” Posing in a way that the tip of your sword was pointing down into the building with both hands folded over one another on the end of the hilt.<br/>
She nodded at you as a blush ran over her face. She must be rather feverish still, you had to keep an eye on her so she doesn’t collapse again. The last thing you need is to have her faint, if she faints you might as well and that would mean certain death for the both of you.<br/>
Thinking to yourself as you glance back at the city behind you again. With a refreshing outlook of things. “She’s still a maiden lost in a land of monsters, surely it would be suicide to leave her alone. Even for a little while, your life depended on it. Besides she is delightful to be around, things aren’t so bad”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The whispers of Petrus talking to you behind her back as she walked away, came flooding back to you suddenly. “I forgot to mention boy, Now that you shared part of your soul with her. If either of you dies you will die together.” He said to you in a very condescending way</p><p> “I know what I did Petrus, by my honor I was bound. To repay my debt” you snapped at him, not appreciating his tone of voice. </p><p>The cleric laughed at you “I’d keep her safe if I were you. If not it’s your funeral boy"</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping your hand around her's you make your way to the edge of the building to look down on a walk way about 10 feet below. “Come with me Turtle Dove. I know a short cut, jump with me down here. Were almost there now, I’m sure your wings will help us glide down"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The long awaited Solaire is here. I was waiting so long to write this because .....</p><p>☀️☀️☀️Solaire☀️☀️☀️</p><p>Please read with "Stare into the sun" by Graffiti6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Undead Pov~</p><p>The text written of this great city was recalled to be a haven for those of wishing to worship lord Gwyn. No men were permitted entry into the mighty city of the gods, unless they were from the Burg. It was made by the gods so they could convince man to always be loyal. Not much else is known but the ancient drawings encased in a powerful magic of what the city used to look like.<br/>
The city was depicted as pristine and each building were painted white. Statues of the lord’s were abundant and were boarding the streets. The statues of Gwyn’s all be it bigger.</p><p> Oscar exited the doorway to turn toward a ledge that had been constructed. To face the morning sun, it was large and very well built. Even in it’s old age it was more sturdy then the rest of the city, this area must have been used for something very important.</p><p>Oscar steped over to the higher ledge surrounding the stairs. He clanged his gauntlet on the stone and called out. “I proclaim I maketh my return old friend, I have someone I want you to meet.”<br/>
As you both made your way down to this fellow knight. He was still facing away from the both of you. The shine from the angle of the sun made it appear as though his armor was glimmering. Though blinding as it was you didn’t turn your eyes away, a sudden wave of calm flooded over you. The silhouette of his figure was shrouded in shadow due to the massive glare, something about this man was giving off a intoxicating aura around him. </p><p> </p><p>The knight broke the silence to speak, his mellow voice was like nectar to a butterfly.<br/>
“My brother in arms, I’m overjoyed that you came back. I gravely feared something may have happened to you. Tis a glorious day is it not?” The knight still facing the direction of the sun.<br/>
Oscar leaned his body against the wall putting his arms behind his head. “Well if you don’t mind Turtle Dove I’m going to rest here.  Your debut is over there, though he may be a bit half wit. He is a great knight of worthy regard”</p><p>You turned to look back at the strange man still staring towards the sun. </p><p>Approaching him slowly you stood next to him to face the sun with him. “I see you’re admiring the rejuvenating rays of the great sun. The faith it emits is so tremendous it’s as if it’s what gives us faith to live on.”<br/>
He responds back “Glorious, The sun is a wondrous body, The sun is like a magnificent father, I wish I could be so grossly incandescent”<br/>
Oscar pipes in a comment “But you are, No one is more radiant as you Solaire."<br/>
Solaire let’s out a hardy laugh. “Oh Oscar, you never cease to amuse me.”<br/>
The knight turns to bow to you “Let me introduce myself. I am Solaire of Astora an a Adherent of the lord of Sunlight. I am here with my companion to search this land. The birthplace of lord Gwyn to seek my very own sun" </p><p>As he stood back up you noticed his attire immediately. It was definitely not that of traditional knight armor. Examining him you looked at the sun clearly drawn on his chest witch looked to be nothing more then cloth. The green dyed fur lining his broad shoulders was very unique to say the least. Though it appeared he had chainmail on underneath it still didn’t look very protective. The shield he had hanging off his arm also had the same sun drawn on it.</p><p>Unconsciously your face contorted into a confused look. This man was very unusual but courteous. Taken aback by this man you had no words, you weren’t sure what to say.<br/>
Though proud he sounded at first he spoke unconfidently in response to your reaction, almost as if he would begin to stutter out of embarrassment “You find that strange Don’t you? Well you should. I get that look all the time” He let’s out another hardy laugh as he scratches the back of his helmet nervously. </p><p>You quickly realize your mistake in offending your new ally. “No no no of course not. I was just observing your armor. It’s very rare to see such a wonderful piece of art displayed on a noble knight”<br/>
Solaire stood up straight and cleared his throat his demeanor changing almost instantly “ah ha, so I didn’t scare you. You were admiring my beautiful creation. I painted them both myself, to show I will one day achieve my goal.”<br/>
you responded   “that’s very virtuous of you. I do believe the sun will light our way”</p><p>Oscar had snuck up on the two of you he must of sensed how uncomfortable you were. He put his arms around the both of you. “Solly this is Turtle Dove as I like to call her. She’s a cleric with great healing abilities and wants to help us on our journey to discover the sun.”</p><p>Smiling at them both you nodded and put your arms around there shoulders to convey companionship. As you could recall this was act that knights did. Only among those they trusted deeply enough to lay down there lives for in battle.<br/>
Oscar hit his helmet on Solaire's making a loud clang together “See Sol she agrees. The sun awaits our illustrious discovery” </p><p>Solaire let out another hardy laugh and joined you both, his hands around the two of you. “our fates appear to be intertwined, the three of us imprisoned in the asylum, the three of us undead now we all meet here together. It must be fate. Please let us participate in jolly cooperation as one. True it will be that nothing shall stop us"<br/>
The euphoria that Solaire gave off was contagious and made your heart feel as though it might start to beat again. You could see now why Oscar wanted to return to him so badly.</p><p>Oscar slapped Solaire on the back making another clanging noise “Only if you don't walk into a fire thinking it’s the sun again"</p><p>He was precious and even though you just met him. You liked him a lot, abnormal though he may be. He was endearing in a way. The two knights laughed you couldn’t help but laugh with them. Not nearly as the loud as the two them, it had been a long time since you laughed so much. They both had quite a energy together you couldn’t quite understand.</p><p>At this moment with these two you wish you had escaped sooner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait as compensation this chapter is really long. </p><p>This is a budding relationship chapter between Solaire/Undesd.</p><p>The sunlight alter is very important to Solaire so I wanted to do something special with it. </p><p> </p><p>Please read and listen to<br/>"Reve Lucide" by Lune</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the archway of the bridge you take your first few steps on this walkway. You stopped in your tracks as the bridge below you quaked at the monstrous sound echoing across the sky. You attempted to cover the sides of your head at the unexpected roar vibrating your ears. </p><p>“What the hell is that thing?” Oscar pointed up at the skyline  far away. The beast was massive, its wings spread over the horizon as they flapped you could see a strong gust of wind tearing apart clouds in one swift movement. The roar it made reverberated off of the stone city. As the silhouette of the creature was clear to you now, you recognized what that behemoth could possibly be. Even non clerics knew what they were but the pictures of them were highly classified due to them being so scarce. </p><p>You glanced at them both quickly and quietly said “we need to run guys" </p><p>Unable to hear you over the monster Oscar said “what? Is it flying towards us?” His sword unsheathing from its holster he held it in a resting position though he stood in a defensive stance. </p><p>Solaire followed his lead but stood in a very relaxed stance upright. “foul creature, its no match for us”</p><p>Standing in between the two of them, you reach out to put your hands on both of their shoulders. They turn to look at you bewildered you didn’t join them.</p><p> “Believe it or not That’s a dragon boys, we need to run. Right now!!" You give them both a forceful push. Propelling them both forward. Oscar turns around to look at you “What so you mean that thing is a dragon"<br/>
The rushing pressure of the wind flying past you, a large shadow covered the bridge shrouding you in momentary darkness. The roar of the dragon was right on top of you now and it nearly shattered your ear drums.<br/>
“We need to go" You shove them as hard as you could. Not resisting they both decided to listen to your request, running as fast as you could to a small break along the wall. The dragon dropped from the sky making a huge earthquake shaking the bridge violently. You stumble to the side almost falling completely over. </p><p>You clench your teeth as you see the dragon lifts its head high into the sky, you knew what that thing was about to do. The three of you are sitting ducks on this bridge. You do a roll a few feet away landing your self behind the wall along the break and call out to them “Over here quick" </p><p>The dragon swung its head down in a downward motion, the maw of the beast exposed. The faintest of glows shined from deep inside it’s long gullet. The radiation of the magic backlit its enormous teeth poking out.</p><p> A gust of wind violently flew by, you grab onto the pillar along the wall to steady yourself. You closed your eyes for only a second as the wind flew by you could sense the magic coming your way. Looking at the the side of the wall you were hidden behind, all you could see was red and yellow blowing past you. </p><p>The swift actions of the two knights moved so gracefully as if in sync with each other. They rolled away in opposite directions hiding themselves just in the nick of time.<br/>
Oscar hid along the wall on the other side, meaning….<br/>
Oh no<br/>
For some reason you start sweating a little bit, you were really nervous about being alone with this guy so soon.<br/>
Solaire was behind you bent over slightly brushing dirt off his leg armor. “Hmm its seems were in quiet a mess” He let out a hardy laugh standing up straight. His hand came down on your shoulder with a hard pat.<br/>
You shook in place as your spine shivered as electricity shot through your body making it shudder. Sparks flew off of you scattering in streaks of zig zag patterns around your body.<br/>
“Leave this up to me"<br/>
A burst of yellow miracle flew through the air behind you. Your hair giving off electricity at the tips as it blowed in the wind.<br/>
The bolt struck the dragon directly in the eye socket, it roared in pain recoiling its body, the creature lost its balance stumbling along the top of the building. The dragon flapped its wings to lift it self up into the air to adjust itself.<br/>
Solaire walked past you slowly with only a talisman equipped.<br/>
You tug on his arm to try and pull him back towards you “Wait a minute Solaire, that thing will kill you"<br/>
His free hand comes up to sit itself gently on yours, his gauntlet less hands felt warm against yours. You almost jumped back in shock at the touch. You weren’t allowed to touch men because of the oath. Though Oscar touched you before he never touched you with his bare skin touching your own.<br/>
He chuckled quietly at you, you could feel the warm aura expanding around him surrounding you “The beast is no problem for me, stay safe"<br/>
As he walked away and stood in the middle of the bridge. He pulled his body back. Summoning a large bolt of lightning shining in his hands. He threw it up at the dragon hovering above right in the crease of its wing. The monster to injured to fly anymore, lands down on the bridge in front of Solaire. </p><p>You cry out “Weren’t we just joking about this? Get back over here"<br/>
Oscar was now sitting resting his body up against the back of the wall with his hands behind his head. “Don’t worry about him, his got this"<br/>
While swinging his short sword at the dragon. He was simultaneously summoning bolts of lightning at it. He was circling the thing trying to confuse it. The dragon only frustrated with the game Solaire trying to play with it, it mustered up the strength to lift itself off the ground to spew out flames down on the bridge.<br/>
The sudden force of the fire hitting Solaire’s  body sent him flying past the wall you were behind. Without any thought you pulled out your mace, to jump out in front of the dragon. The monster stood high above, smoke was pouring out its nostrils and the corners of its mouth.<br/>
Now or never<br/>
You leap forward into a heavy attack and you keep swinging hard watching blood from the dragon fly off of it. The beast let out a painful roar as a bolt of lightning flew up and hit it in the other eye.<br/>
The creature‘s body fell hard against the stone bridge. The dust drifted off in the breeze as it faded away.</p><p>Solaire was standing behind you again. “You didn’t have to try and save me but Thank you"<br/>
Turning around to face him you start to laugh as to play it off “As a cleric I couldn’t leave you in danger. Let’s find a safe place so we can heal your wounds”<br/>
As you got up from kindling the bonfire. You notice the old alter to the right of you “An alter I can use that to filter my faith to help heal"<br/>
Oscar patted Solaire on the back “Amazing as always Sol”<br/>
Solaire said confidently “ah I know, I am pretty great aren’t i"<br/>
Kneeling down at the alter to try and examine what you could’ve of it. It was unrecognizable unfortunately, you had no idea because of it being so badly crumbled. </p><p>The sun shined down on a plaque at the feet of the statue. It was buried in the brush of the plants overgrowing the alter. Solaire sat beside you on the stairs of the alter. </p><p>Brushing off the leaves and moss covering the plaque. You read it allowed so they both can hear you “This is the only remaining Sunlight alter, it was written they were all destroyed”<br/>
Solaire breaking his calm demeanor sounded excited “are you sure?”<br/>
You pointed at the plaque of the statue though it in the old language of the lords.<br/>
With your talisman in your hand, Solaire reaches up to clasp it with both of his “I would be honored if you healed me with the faith of this statue"<br/>
Your face burned a bright red not expecting him to be touching you again. His soft voice was so relaxing yet you are a nervous wreck. You tremble as you try to concentrate, you pour the faith you could into him. </p><p>“That tickles a little bit"</p><p>The twitch of your fingers at the remark alerting him to your plight it seemed. His fingers rubbed across the top of your hand making you bounce in surprise. The faith you were filtering came out in bursts due to you not fully concentrating and Solaire could feel it.<br/>
Oscar wasn’t paying attention he returned to the bonfire far away from the two of you. If you were connected at the soul could he feel what your feeling right now? Does he know? It was overloading your senses.<br/>
You let panic take over you and pull away from him. Turning your head away to the side facing the statue.<br/>
Solaire nervously laughed sounding very meek “I’m sorry did I do something wrong?”<br/>
You looked down and then back up at him “no it’s not you, it’s just my….first time touching a man”<br/>
He perked back up complimented by your nervousness “my apologies, I didn’t mean to make you feel uneasy"<br/>
Swallowing what pride you had holding you back, you grab ahold of Solaire's hands with your own. “it’s okay I need to get used to it if I’m going to be healing you"  You smiled at him warmly as your faith was coming out stronger then ever surrounding the two of you in the vibrant yellow glow. </p><p>You could feel a strange energy combining with your own. Opening your eyes to look at your hands the glow coming off of them was stronger then anything you could produce. Was he?<br/>
The aura around the two of you shined brightly extended outwards about 10 feet. Baffled you didn’t understand how this could happen with you alone……unless…</p><p>His tender voice was so sweet you couldn’t help but be relaxed “Thank you Starlight, I appreciate this"<br/>
You look at him dumbfounded “you know how to use healing faith don’t you?”<br/>
He let out a hardy laugh “Sorry but I thought it be a nice experience to enjoy the sunlight alter with you"<br/>
Thinking for a moment you didn't move almost not able too.<br/>
Did Oscar know this whole time? He must of, there was no way he couldn’t. He knew this was going to happen to you and yet he still let this go on. He has to know what your feeling right now. You glance over at Oscar who turned to look at you from the bonfire.<br/>
He nodded at you from far away and turned his head back toward the bonfire.<br/>
Looking back at Solaire you close your eyes and begin concentrating your faith through the talisman, still holding onto his hands.<br/>
You try and hide your blush on your face but it was futile to even attempt. Gingerly you said to him “I don’t mind" </p><p>The aura of this man filled your body as he poured in his faith. Though it intoxicating before just being near him, flowing into your body it was sensational. Like warm water coursing through your veins. Sharing faith is not unheard of but something about this was different.<br/>
He chuckled “You have a sublime aura Starlight”<br/>
You shift slightly fidgeting your body “I uh…..so…do you" you felt like a child by the way you were acting. You loosened your hands on his, you panicked again as you pull your hands back as you hesitate.<br/>
Solaire very gently intertwines his fingers with yours. The talisman in between one of your hands, you look up at him.<br/>
In his sweet calming voice he says “We can share each other’s  faith more directly like this"<br/>
You knew this but it was still embarrassing for you. Always had it been other sisters and more recent Oscar. You weren’t used to the feeling of a mans aura.<br/>
The two of your aura it made a wonderful glow emitting around the area. It felt like hours passed by as the sun slowly set making the clouds give off a pink hue.<br/>
The energy you were sharing was exhausting and the faith you were sharing was starting to slow down. </p><p>The feeling of Solaire’s hands sliding away from yours was noticeable enough to break you out of your trance like state.<br/>
“I can feel your getting tired let’s try and do it again sometime. We don't want your fever getting any worse” His lovely voice woke you fully up to be aware of the situation. </p><p>He stood up to hold out his hand to you to help you up. Setting your hand in his to have him pull you off the ground.</p><p>“How long were we doing that?” you asked him quietly </p><p>Solaire patted you on the back “long enough” Most likely he was unsure as well but as you both made your way to the bonfire you could tell Oscar had fell asleep in the sitting position hunched over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The gang meets Andre the blacksmith. How will they react to each other?</p><p>Please read with<br/>"Gates" by  j^p^n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thoughts ran wild through your head as you trailed behind the two knights up to the foot of the church.</p><p> What was happening to you? </p><p>You look up at the backs of the two knights as they pulled out there swords. They were about to fight off the Balder knights hiding inside the church, you wanted to join them but you were distracted with your thoughts. </p><p>Was all of that in your head? </p><p>You must have been thinking into things to much. You just met these two, you’ve got to be more careful about what you do. Still…..why did you react that with him and not Oscar? Is it because he shared his soul with you or maybe its something else.<br/>
You shake your head as you pull out your mace to join the two of them.<br/>
Petrus was right, It’s got to be this land messing with your mind.</p><p>By the time you had gotten done thinking the front of the church was clear and they were already fighting the Berenike knight under the alter. </p><p>The size of the knight scaled high over them both. Size meant nothing when numbers were at play. They had the knight soon backing up into the wall with its shield up.<br/>
As you enter the main hall of the church you notice the statues lining the room. Though you studied the ancient texts well these statues were unknown to you. You looked around the room to appreciate the architecture, spotting the way the pillars as old as they were they stood strong holding up the weight of the church beneath them.<br/>
The dust of the monster scattered along the floor near the alter. Oscar walked over to you examining the center where the alter is. </p><p>“Does it look familiar to you?” he asked you.</p><p>You shake your head side to side “I do but I’m starting to have problems remembering things" </p><p>Solaire wiped off the dust on his sword of the knight that it had left behind. “How odd. It seems I as well am having problems remembering things before Lordran.” </p><p>You look at Oscar with a worried expression on your face “Do you believe what Petrus said was true Oscar?”<br/>
I have to know what he thinks. I can’t be the only one.</p><p>Oscar responds plainly “If this land is cursed as they say it is. Then I do believe what he said but We have to keep going. Were already cursed by the dark sign there isn’t much left we could lose" </p><p>The depressing note Oscar left it at made you drop the subject. It wasn’t worth pursuing right now anyway. Instead  of going deeper into the church the three of you made your way right of the church where a long thin bridge lead you. As you entered the building you could hear the sound of a hammer hitting metal far below you. </p><p>Oscar putting his hand on the rail to guide you two down. “That sounds like a blacksmith, I could recognize that sound from acres away" </p><p>As you made your way down to the fire, you stopped at the bonfire near an opening in the wall next to more stairs the sound of the blacksmith very close now. Kindling the bonfire with an extra humanity was no issue for you. The job you were assigned to gave hope to those who follow you, it was a small gesture.<br/>
As you stood up you could hear a faint humming noise coming from the doorway. In the distance looked to be a closed off fortress, gated by heavy metal bars. </p><p>That place has to be holding something important. You wonder what that noise was? Oh no</p><p>You were left behind up here by yourself. You pick up your mace lying next the fire and as you go down the stairs to see the knights standing in front of an old man leaning over an anvil. </p><p>You made way over to them, you notice the sword the old man was working on. It seemed as though Oscar had already handed over his sword for him to work on.  The heat from the fire made it glow a bright reddish hue.</p><p>“Ah Greetings young maiden. Are you perhaps with these two?” his gruff voice sounded very aged. Either he had become cursed at an older age or he wasn’t cursed at all.<br/>
“Ah yes I’m with them, we’re on our way to the bell of awakening. When we heard you working over here"<br/>
Though he was old, he had no shirt on exposing his large muscles and stature. He appeared huge to you even sitting down on the stool. As he smiled at you, he set down his hammer for a moment to extend his hand to you.</p><p>“To trust yourself with knights of Astora you will not be in harms way. My name is Andre of Astora my dear, if you require smithing then talk to me"<br/>
You reach out to shake his hand, his hard grip showed you how much power this man had behind him. He may be old but he wasn’t fragile at all that’s for sure. As you both let go he goes back to hammering away at Oscar’s sword. The sound of the hammer clanging against the metal of the sword echoing in this small room. </p><p>Solaire was sitting down next to the wall where Andre was near, he was polishing his shield with a small piece of worn cloth that looked tattered by time.<br/>
Oscar standing next to you asked “So Andre about the bell of awakening. Where is it exactly?” </p><p>Andre continuing his duty said to him “The bell you say? Its high above the church you see. Back where you came from. Be careful treading up there, the gargoyles of the church don’t take kindly to the undead trampling on their holy church.” </p><p>Oscar laughed at the notion “The gargoyles? That’s preposterous gargoyles are mere statues for decorations”<br/>
Andre shrugged at Oscar not letting him get to him<br/>
“Believe what you want boy. You know as well as I do stranger creatures exist in this world"</p><p>Solaire looked over to comment “I believe you sir Andre, these monsters can’t stop us from our journey” </p><p>Andre let out an amused laugh “Sir? No need for formalitys young man but I appreciate your optimism”<br/>
Andre handed over Oscar’s sword to him. As Oscar took it, Solaire gave him his own sword to work on. He got right to work on it putting it under the fire to make it more malleable. </p><p>Oscar was being skeptical still, was studying his sword after Andre just worked on it. Andre looked up at him insulted by the fact he was questioning his work. </p><p>Andre putting Solaire’s sword on the anvil hammering away at it as sparks from the fire flew about.<br/>
He said “I have an errand that needs to be delivered to firelinks shrine. If your interested I will repay you by forging your armor for free” </p><p>Oscar put his sword away in his sheath and stood up straight with his hands on his hips.<br/>
“What kind of errand?” </p><p>Andre said to him “A weapon for the cleric called Petrus, I have to stay here with my forge lest it be stolen by the hollows wandering about" </p><p>Solaire was now polishing his boots with them still on making sure they were very clean giving off a sheen even in the low light of this room.<br/>
“We would be honored to help you. What is a knight of Astora that doesn’t help their own. " </p><p>Andre perked up at the comment Solaire made “Thank you very much, I was worried that I’d have to risk my tools not being here when I returned”</p><p>Oscar stepped forward towards him and said “I will do it, if only a weapon. Only I will need to do it" </p><p>You turn to Oscar concerned “Alone? You imply we separate?” looking at him with a look of disapproval. </p><p>Oscar turning to face you he puts his hand on your shoulder “I’m not a weakling, it’s only a short walk away with that dragon gone after all Turtle Dove.” </p><p>Solaire stood up making sure his outfit was dirt free, he adjusted his belt so it sat in the correct position along his waist. “Fret not Starlight, Oscar is truly a worthy adversary. He bests me in combat quite often” </p><p>Oscar beat his fisted gauntlet on his chest proudly in agreement “Tis true my friend I have superior technique but you are a good swordsman as well. I envy your gusto” </p><p>Solaire laughed hardly “Do you mind if we continue on without you? It being dark out you know I get restless” </p><p>Oscar shook his helmet and said mockingly “no I don’t mind, I’m sure you will be able to take on these Gargoyles without me” </p><p>Andre handed over Solaire’s sword to him as he put it away without looking at it. Andre got up off his stool to turn around and rummage through his pile of weapons behind him.<br/>
“Ah here she is” Andre held up a embedded mace that was shaped very uniquely over the light of the forge. He turned around to hand it over to Oscar.</p><p>“Now be gentle with her my boy. I don’t need the wrath of that cleric down on me again. Quite a temper on that one, watch your self around him. Something is off about him indeed" </p><p>Andre was very annoyed but not enough to say anything about it you could tell. As Oscar took the mace from him he hooked it onto the part of his belt near his sheathed sword. </p><p>“I will take good care of her and I will return shortly to let you know I have fulfilled my duty”  Oscar tried to stand tall in the presence of this giant of a man but the blacksmith was several feet above up looking down at him. He was a giant among men and he obviously could take Oscar out with one swing of his massive arms. He was much to polite to do such a thing.<br/>
“See to it boy, I’ll be waiting for you here”<br/>
Andre sat back down on his tiny stool to pick up a large board sword next to him to put it under the forge behind him.</p><p>As you made your way back to the church you stopped for a minute before you departed with Oscar to face him.  You put your talisman up to the flower hanging off of his helmet, Praying over it you refresh the healing faith you put into it. After you were done, You then rest your hands at your side.</p><p>“Please come back soon Oscar, let us meet back at Andre’s at sunrise" </p><p>Solaire objects to this “Not sunrise, I must watch sunrise every morning. It's my favorite time of day"</p><p>Oscar let’s out a sigh and chuckles at Solaire “Sol never change" </p><p>The two of them making you smile. They were such a joy to be around. </p><p>“alright just after sunrise"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our heros meet Lautrec and drag him into battle with them. </p><p>This is mostly an action chapter.</p><p>Please read with "on top" by the Girl next door</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare up at the statue in the hall of the church, You think about Oscar being out there without you. He hadn’t been even gone 5 minutes yet you were already wondering about him. It’s not like you hadn’t had any faith in him, being a cleric you had plenty of faith in people. Something was giving you a weird feeling in your soul you didn’t know how to interpret it. </p><p>Was he feeling this right now? </p><p>A streak of blue magic flew past your head hitting the foot of the statue. Scattering fractures of the magic in the air as it broke apart. The two of you turn to look up at the balcony of the church, high above the pillars stood a robed undead with a massive staff in hand pointing it at you. The Chandler focused another soul arrow through the staff, aiming directly for you.<br/>
Your shield laying behind you, you had no time to turn around to get it. So attempting to protect yourself you cross your arms expecting the arrow to at least cut you open, closing your eyes for the impact. </p><p>Confused when the moment never came, you look up to see Solaire in front of you with his shield up.<br/>
“Devious mage almost got you Starlight, make haste”<br/>
Grabbing your shield to run up the stairs on the right side of the church, as you made your way around the corner you bumped into a Balder knight on the stairs. It swung its sword at you as you jumped back to the wall, just missing the blade barely. Pulling out your own weapon, you take only a second to look over at Solaire through the pillars of the stairway to see what he was doing. He was tossing lightning up at the Chandler above the balcony while dodging the soul arrows coming at him. </p><p>The blade of the knight coming at you again hit the wall as you jumped to the side, You need to pay attention to what’s at hand. Your weapon swinging forward into a hard attack the Balder knight stumbled slightly giving you the chance to follow up with a few more hits. The Balder knight shield swung forward hitting your weapon out of your hands as he parried you. Jumping quickly over to your weapon lying on the ground at the base of the stairs against the wall. Rotating your body as your heels spun as fast as they could you held up your shield just in time to block a blow from its sword coming down on you.</p><p>As your shield lowers, Solaire came from around the pillars behind the knight striking it several times until its dust fell into a pile on the floor between the two of you.<br/>
“Thank you Solaire" you said very quietly. Smiling at him you hold up your talisman to him.<br/>
“Do you need healing?”<br/>
He shook his helmet sounding very proud of himself “I am quite alright Starlight. That mage couldn’t touch me with my quick feet" </p><p> </p><p>The room was full of hollows behind you now. You were on the other side of the balcony heading above the statue. You spotted a door out of place. It was s makeshift door poorly crafted and looking to fall apart any second . You reach out to touch the door but it couldn’t be held together anymore. The door fell apart into a pile on the floor in front of you making a loud crashing sound against the stone of the church.</p><p>Before you could react at all you heard a voice cry out from the room it was concealing.<br/>
“Hello? Is someone there?” It was a mans voice with a heavy eastern  accent.<br/>
Solaire responded to the voice “Yes do you perhaps need any assistance friend?”<br/>
The voice responded back “yes I do"<br/>
The two of you making your way up the stairs leading to a cell constructed in the back of the church.<br/>
There was a knight sitting down in the cell with his arm on his knee. He looked as though he might’ve been here a long time.<br/>
“As you can see I am stuck without recourse, I entreat you have pity on this powerless knight. Surely you can imagine the depth of such dejection”</p><p>You ask him “Why does a church need a jail cell?” </p><p>The knight shrugged his shoulders at you “how would I know, you’re the cleric” he sourly responded to you. His attitude towards you showed you that he showed some resentment towards cleric kind rather then you as a person.<br/>
“please, I have duties to fulfill and I will reward you handsomely”<br/>
You remembered you picked up a key earlier when you were exploring around the church. You pulled it out of one of your pockets you had tucked it in. It fit in the keyhole of the cell door and as you turned it. The sound of the door unlocking was heard, you opened the door as the knight stood up to look at you. His armor was made of bright gold, with a crown shape on his helmet and the same strips of metal pattern lining his shoulders. It appeared as though arms were engraved wrapping around his armor. A sign of protection as if he was embraced by a powerful force.<br/>
“Thank you…yes…sincerely, I am knight Lautrec of carim. I truly appreciate this and I guarantee a reward…..only later” </p><p>Solaire asked him as he stepped out of the jail cell. “No need, mayhaps you know witch way the bell might be?”<br/>
Lautrec stretched his back and twisted his spine to the side to make cracking noises with his stiff bones.<br/>
“hmmmm your after that? Of course you would be. I could take you to the roof maybe but what would I get out of it?” </p><p>You responded to him “we freed you from your prison, does that not duty bound you to return the favor?”<br/>
The knight let out a long irritated groan “I suppose your right it seems, though I been locked up for some time. I don’t know how much help I will be fighting those gargoyles”<br/>
Solaire patted him on the back pushing him forward slightly.<br/>
“No worries friend, we will triumph for certain”</p><p>Lautrec let out a pained growl as Solaire hit him, he started to walk down the stairs leading the way. He was Ignoring Solaire completely.<br/>
“Yes well let’s get this over with. I have things I need to get done as soon as possible”</p><p>You were on the other side of the church now climbing up a ladder to the roof, these ladders looked to be very old and made loud creaking sounds as the three of you made your way up.<br/>
Lautrec pulled out his duel shotels  in front of a doorway looking above the roof of the church.<br/>
“We are here, now don’t go and get yourself killed because I won’t avenge you if you may die"<br/>
Solaire turned to look at you and boasted as he tapped his sword on his shield.<br/>
“Stay behind me Starlight, I will keep you safe. A knight must protect the maidens in perilous danger"<br/>
You chuckled at him as you pulled out your own weapon and sheild. “I can take care of myself Solaire don’t worry about me"<br/>
The three of you making your way to the tower, A loud crumbling sound as if stone was falling apart  came from the bell tower in front of you. You could see one of the gargoyles jaws move, the wings spread out as dust fell from the creature. The jaw of the beast opening wide as it let out a mighty roar.<br/>
It began to flap its wings and lifted itself into the air. It flew through the sky at an extreme speed and glided down on the roof in front of the three of you shaking the church. It let out another roar to try to intimidate you.<br/>
Weapons drawn you tried to do as Solaire did to the dragon and circle around the beast as Solaire and Lautrec wailed on its frontside. You got in a single swing before it lifted up with its wings covering you in dust from the stone, the jaws of the gargoyle spread wide to spew down fire at the three of you. Its fire breath was much slower then the dragons and it gave the three of you plenty of time to get out of the way. As it stopped its breath it focused in on Lautrec and came down with its halberd slamming it hard causing the tiles of the roof to fly off.<br/>
It let off a screeching roar as it stared directly at you. Glancing up behind the gargoyle, you could see another gargoyle spreading its wings on the bell tower.<br/>
“There’s more then one?”<br/>
You just now notice the gargoyles lining the sides of the roof. There had to be at least 10 or more. Any of these gargoyles could come to life and take you out from behind. If you let them they could overwhelm you with numbers, you had to be more aggressive to not let it summon any more.<br/>
Lautrec dodged out of the way of the halberd as it narrowly missed him. “Like I said, don’t die. I’m not going to pray for you cleric" </p><p>The second gargoyle landed at the bottom of the tower, It was running on all fours right for you. Solaire had backed away so he could summon his lightning spears, he threw the spear at the second gargoyle in the body just as it was about to hit you with its halberd. Knocking it off balance only for a second, opening its mouth to spit fire at you. </p><p>You rolled away but unfortunately you landed in between the legs of the first gargoyle. It stretched out it’s back to look down at you curiously, it let out a long roar at you. You attempted to run away but the gargoyle slammed down its foot in front of you, Sending you falling backwards hitting your head on its stone leg. </p><p>Solaire yelled out at the gargoyle as a lightning spear came up and hit the gargoyle in the jaw.<br/>
“unhand her you beast"<br/>
Lautrec was swinging his shotels at the other gargoyle sending dust everywhere around him.<br/>
“You’ve got to be kidding me" he said in a very unamused tone of voice.</p><p>The distraction was enough for you to get away for a second to collect yourself. You pulled back your arm to do a heavy attack on the gargoyle that was tormenting you. The creature let out another screeching roar as you were continuing to swing at it. </p><p>Another gargoyle dropped down from the tower and was flying over. You pulled back for another heavy attack to crack the stone of the first gargoyles leg, The crack went up the leg and all through the gargoyle as it fell apart it crumbled into a pile of stone. </p><p>You looked over to see that they each had their own Gargoyle right now, Lautrec being closer to you, you decided to help him out first. You knew Solaire could handle himself just fine his already proved that much to you.  You came up behind it and swung down on its tail causing it to break off into a weapon. It was the same halberd the gargoyles were using. </p><p>The gargoyle let out at a roar as it lifted up with it’s wings to turn itself around to face you. Taking the halberd you thrust it forward landing a blow right in one if its eyes. Lautrec meanwhile was hitting it from behind not letting up on it he kept swinging furiously.<br/>
You could hear the third gargoyle behind you flapping its wings. You turn your head to see it flying above you. It curled up its body as it did a somersault in the air, you rolled out of the way to the side. The third gargoyle came down with its axe tail only to smash it into the second gargoyle causing it to instantly fall apart in pieces of stone.<br/>
There was only one left now all you had to do now is kill this one. A lightning spear hit the gargoyle in the back of the head. As it recoiled its neck back it swung its tail all around it. Being so close to it you couldn’t get away from it and slicing through your robes it cut open your stomach.<br/>
It hit Lautrec as well sending him flying back into the wall of the church. He let out a groan in frustration “I didn’t sign up to get killed for the two of you do gooders”<br/>
You managed to get up while holding your stomach closed, you tried to heal yourself with your talisman quickly before the gargoyle could get to you again. The glow surrounding you in its bright aura, The wounds on your stomach closed shut. </p><p>The gargoyle was after Lautrec swinging its halberd with him up against the wall, as Solaire was swinging his sword trying to get its attention on him.</p><p>Running over to provide assistance to them the power of the three of you was to much for it because when Solaire swung his sword down on its wing, It cracked under the pressure.<br/>
The gargoyle attempted to let out a screeching roar but it broke apart soon after. Crumbling apart into chunks of stone, Leaving a soul floating above the pile of rock.</p><p>Lautrec cracked his neck and put away his shotels on his belt.<br/>
“There I have fulfilled my duty, I’m going now" as he was walking towards the doorway.</p><p>You say to him “do you want me to heal you first?”</p><p>Lautrec let out a low laugh and kept walking. “No thanks I’m good" he disappeared as he entered the doorway probably jumping down to try and get away from you faster. He was really unfriendly for some reason you wonder to yourself if he will cause any trouble for you.</p><p>You pick up the soul laying above the stone and stuff it into one of your pockets. Solaire approached you from the side, he seemed alright. Thinking to yourself you wonder.</p><p>Solaire saved me again, why does he care so much if I live. It’s not like Oscar and I where if one of us dies the other would die. Does he just genuinely care for me or is it all an act?</p><p>You look over at Solaire who pulled out his talisman to put it up to you and use a healing miracle on you. The energy coursed through you as it closed up the cuts you had left from the fight .<br/>
“I told you we’d do just fine" as he let out a hardy laugh.</p><p>You smiled at him and laughed with him “I guess you were right sol” </p><p>The sunrise  was peaking up over the skyline now. The stars were disappearing as the day break was near.<br/>
Solaire asked you as he was staring at the horizon. “would you like to watch the sunrise with me Starlight?”</p><p>You said back to him “I would love too"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Undead x Solaire chapter all the way. </p><p>I had a little to much fun writing this one.</p><p>Please read with "more sunshine" by Ayeon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell above you was coming to a still after you had just wrung it. Echoing the surrounding area you could still here the bell traveling across the mountain tops. As Solaire lifted his leg to cross the barrier to reach the edge of the bell tower. </p><p>“Let us watch the sunrise, we can see more of it from up here.”  </p><p>He carefully sat down on the edge and turned his body to set his arm on the barrier holding his hand out to you.</p><p>“I will assist you over, please take my hand” </p><p>Seeing how far up you were slipping would definitely kill you from this height. So getting help is necessary at least for your own safety.<br/>
You stared at his hand as you hesitated a little bit with your own hand close to your chest. You swallowed your fear and took his hand forcing yourself to be brave. You struggled stepping over, your legs almost not long enough to cross the barrier in the way but you made it without slipping. You tried to steady yourself looking down at the church, it felt like you were going to fall forward from the vertigo you were feeling.<br/>
You gripped down on Solaire’s hand so you had some form of balance from being so dizzy. Slowly you sat down next him, you didn’t even notice because you were focusing on the roof of the church.</p><p>“Your afraid of being up so high aren’t you?” he asked you.</p><p>You quickly realized you were still  holding hands with Solaire and looked over at your hands between the two of you.</p><p>“I am, I don’t want to fall down" you said back to him.</p><p>Your hand loosened its grip somewhat as you were thinking of trying to not make it feel so awkward between the two of you and pulling away. Solaire then squeezed down on your hand with his mighty grip, Sending electricity to run up your arm and all through your body making you shudder at the feeling.</p><p>“You need not be scared, I will not let you fall. I swear by my honor you will be undoubtedly alright.”</p><p>Your face went flush from his declaration, he was sure something else. You hid you face behind the hood of your robes.</p><p>What is it with this guy?</p><p> You’ve never met a stranger person in your life but yet he was charming in a way. You try and laugh to ease the tension.</p><p>“Thank you, I most appreciate it"</p><p>Solaire leaned towards you and pointed at the mountain tops as the sun was beginning its ascension over the horizon. Lighting up the peaks of the mountains. </p><p>“The sun is making its glorious introduction”</p><p>You both sat in silence together watching the sun rise. It felt almost like a dream with how the sun was making everything glow more and more as time went on. Staring at the sun with Solaire you couldn’t help but think to yourself.<br/>
Is he still leaning on my shoulder? Does he have feelings for me or am I just over analyzing this situation. It can’t be true he seems much to proud of a knight. I must be letting this cursed land get to my head again. Its I who had feelings for him, this damn land is twisting my sense of perspective on everything.<br/>
Solaire’s gentle voice broke you out of your thoughts swirling around in your mind. “is it not beautiful? Tis what is the best way to start the day then to watch the sun come up and greet us with its marvelous illumination” </p><p>Just relax, this is nothing. It’s all in my head.</p><p>You scooted as close as you could to Solaire, your hands the only thing keeping you from getting any closer at this point. You squeezed on his hand and put your head on his shoulder.<br/>
Solaire turned his helmet to you sounding bashful of all things. </p><p>“Is something the matter Starlight? Are you scared again?” he was very nervous acting as if he was about to stutter on his words. You had to come up with an excuse he didn’t seem comfortable with this at all. You felt like you made a mistake but you couldn’t back out now.</p><p>“yes, it’s really bothering me" </p><p>You smiled meekly trying not to let on you were in fact fine at the moment.</p><p>He let out a hardy laugh nervously trying to calm himself.  “ahh worry not, I will never let you down" </p><p>As you were getting to know him better you could see now that Solaire puts on a façade for everyone. Deep down his very anxious. Laughter is a way for him to bring his confidence back.</p><p>The sun was now half way up lighting most of the land surrounding the church. It was a wonderful sight to see the church that once troubled you be basked in the soft embrace of the sun. The warmth of the sun felt so rejuvenating as you could feel your faith returning to you as it beat down on your skin.</p><p>You changed the subject to try and ease his mind. “I never knew the morning sun could be so powerful. The clerics I was taught under always prayed at sunset for it to return the next day"</p><p>Solaire cleared his throat returning to his usual soft spoken voice “True it is, the sunrise can do so many things for you. It refills faith inside our souls, it also can purify the soul under the right circumstances and it can enhance your senses.” He let out a nervous chuckle.</p><p>The sun was letting out streams of light as it shined down on you, the ray of sunshine on the two of you glowed brightly. You put your hand in front of your face to block the sudden glare in your eyes. You turned your head on Solaire’s  shoulder towards him, he was looking down at you or at least his helmet was.<br/>
“Sol….I’m sorry if I put you in any distress” </p><p>He turned his helmet away for him to let go of your hand and reach up wrapping his fingers around the base of his helmet. As he lifted it off of his head, he shook his head to get a strand of hair out of his face that looked to be bothering him.<br/>
He set down his helmet on the other side of him and reached down to grab ahold of your hand again. He didn’t make eye contact with you, even he seemed unsure showing his face to you. </p><p>“I am never in distress, don’t worry…not about me.”</p><p>You looked closer at him, studying his face now. The ray of light had drifted away not blinding you anymore. His fair skin was lighter then Oscar’s, such a tone must make him burn easily just being in the sun for a few minutes. He had the signature bright blonde hair typical of all people from Astora but what was different is that he had a long ponytail hanging down past his shoulders. You wouldn’t of imagined but as free spirited as he was it really wasn’t that surprising to you. He was extremely handsome and you couldn’t understand why he would be so neurotic.<br/>
You look away up at the sun before he noticed you were staring at him. Sitting in silence for what felt like an hour you let you mind drift.</p><p>If the sun can enhance your senses does that mean it also enhances your feelings? It must have been a combination of this land and the sun messing with me. Though……it is nice being here with him. I hope we can do this more together.</p><p>“I like this" you said quietly</p><p>Solaire hummed at you as he turned his head to you “what do you mean?” </p><p>“Watching the sunrise with you, I like it. Can we do it every morning?” you asked him while smiling at him.</p><p>He grinned from ear to ear as he lifted your hand up to his mouth. He pressed his soft lips against your skin to give it a kiss. While looking at you the entire time his baby blue eyes, glinting in the sunlight shining down on the two of you. </p><p>“I would want nothing more then to bask in the wondrous glow of the sun. Then with a friend I trust as much as you dear Starlight” </p><p>You were completely in shock unable to respond back. You turned colors as it glowed a bright reddish hue. You weren’t expecting him to be so forward but it was a thing from his country, It was what men would do to woman who they admired and respected. It is a common chivalrous thing expected from men of Astora to do but never had one done it to you.<br/>
Solaire put his hand on your forehead to feel your temperature. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay? Your fever seems to have come back.” </p><p>He wrapped his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer to him. Before you knew it you had your head on his chest. </p><p>“It will be okay, i will not let you get anymore sick friend”<br/>
He let out a hardy laugh trying to ease the situation again. </p><p>You were really tense now, you weren’t sure what to think anymore considering he pulled you close but he called you friend. You look up at the sun again to see that it was almost all the way up the sky now. Meaning you would have to head back to find Oscar soon.</p><p>Solaire sounded unconfident again he questioned you “We are friends right?” </p><p>You wrapped your fingers around his hand hanging off the side of your shoulder “were the best of friends"</p><p>Solaire let out a hardy laugh and sent a shock of electricity through you, making your spine twitch as it shot through your body.<br/>
“Of course the sun has declared our vow of true friendship. Let us  never forget this day and let nothing stop our journey together”</p><p>You both laughed together nervously as he patted you on the back.<br/>
“Forgive me, I shouldn’t of doubted you"<br/>
You looked up at him, you could see him smiling with a far off stare in his eyes. He was unaware you were staring at him again. His full attention was on the sun, you could see he had a hard time looking away from it at all. It was a wonder he hadn’t gone blind already by how much he admired it. </p><p>You felt of twinge of pain in your soul knowing what he wanted was unobtainable. To achieve the sun would be impossible but you couldn’t tell him that. You had to keep his hopes up so that he would keep from going hollow. Silly as it was you had to keep up the charade to keep him happy. He truly had a pure soul and nothing should ever taint it. </p><p>“Of course, may the sun keep us both going on and fulfill our duties" you said back to him.</p><p>Solaire’s still staring at the sun responded back “The sun is within reach we just have to find out how to get it. With the three of us we will most definitely find a way to get it"</p><p>“We will find it, I just know it" lying through your teeth. You hadn’t the heart to say otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Our three heroes meet siegmeyer to get directions to blight town. </p><p> Please read with "Parada" by guri</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tapping your foot on the stone floor and leaning against the wall.  It had been several hours now and Oscar still hadn’t returned. You didn’t want to stay here and wait around anymore.  If he was hurt and dying somewhere it would kill you.  Something in your soul was aching and you just knew it had something to do with him.<br/>
“Solaire lets go find Oscar”<br/>
Solaire was sitting down polishing his helmet with his worn piece of cloth.  “He can take care of himself,  he may of just got distracted. He does have a habit of that” </p><p>Andre jumped into the conversation “well now the gargoyles are gone. I fixed the elevator in the church, it will bring you right to firelinks shrine. If his not there he may have gone hollow.  He would’ve been here by now, it’s not that far of a walk away”</p><p>Solaire being thorough about cleaning his helmet, he was cleaning in between the indents at the base making sure it was very clean.<br/>
“Oscar did his best at the Asylum and he came back. I’m for certain he will return just fine”</p><p>You look down at the floor and grit your teeth “about that… “</p><p>Solaire hummed at you as he looked up “hmm?”</p><p>I can’t tell him, how would he react? I’ll have to ask Oscar about it.  </p><p>“Never mind, I’ll tell you about it later. Can we please go find him?” </p><p>Solaire stood up to put his helmet back on looking down at his outfit making sure he didn’t get any dirt or dust on it. </p><p>“well I wouldn’t be a Knight of Astora if I said no” he hit his chest with his fist very proudly making the chainmail underneath clang quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Passing by the bonfire above Andre you hear laughing coming from the hole in the wall.  Looking over at the fortress you could see the shine of silver armor far away near the base of the old fortress that wasn’t there before. </p><p>Your curiosity got the better of you as you walked onto the old bridge. It looked like both this bridge and fortress were much older then the building behind you.  It had moss scattered here and there all over the place. The bricks looked loose and worn by time.  It was constructed a long time before the parish you could see that it was very clear to anyone who could see. </p><p>Solaire followed you onto the bridge looking around at the dark forest below  “where are you going? This isn’t the way to the church”</p><p>You responded quietly to him “I want to see something,  I’ll only be a minute”</p><p>As you got closer to the fortress you could see two people on the left side of the fortress.  You noticed one of them had Knight armor on. You knew you had an inkling for a reason.<br/>
The man sitting on the ledge behind the left gate was still laughing as he noticed you and Solaire approaching them.<br/>
The man on the ledge spoke as he waved at the two of you “ooh Good evening, might you be here for the gates to open as well?” </p><p>The other man turned around to face you and you could see it was Oscar now.<br/>
“oh I was just about to come down there when I wanted to see this fortress and meet this wonderful fellow” </p><p>You poke at his armor in the middle of his chest trying to push him but failing horribly because of him being much taller then you “Where were you? It’s nearly sunset again. We’ve been waiting all day”</p><p>Oscar turned his helmet away and let out an obvious forced laugh “I went exploring and I got sucked into something else.” He seemed upset but you didn’t want to ask about it in front of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>You let out a deep sigh as you relaxed now he was back. You dropped the subject for his peace of mind  “well you had us worried”</p><p>Solaire piped in and patted you on the back pushing you forward into Oscar  “She was the one worried about you.  I had complete faith in you”</p><p>You blushed as you quickly turned around to yell at him or at least as loud as you could be with your damaged voice “Solaire!!!”</p><p>Solaire let out a hardy laugh as he put his hand up to his helmet being very amused by your reaction.  “See I told you”</p><p>The man on the ledge laughed with Solaire very loudly together.   The man slapped his knee with his hand while he laughed  “the three of you are quiet a bunch.  Ho ho ho are these perhaps your companions Knight Oscar?”</p><p>Oscar turned around to speak to the man “yes they are, we are on our way to blight town. May you know how to get there?”</p><p>The man cleared his throat after laughing so hard his heavy armor looked most uncomfortable,  as he moved to put his hand down on the stone to lean back on it.<br/>
“mmmmmhhh hmmmmmm blight town….. Ooh yes blight town.  You must go to the lower burg to get down to that dreaded place. I am Siegmeyer of Catarina by the way, I could draw you a map of where it is if you want. I’m not doing anything but sitting up against a wall waiting for it to move out of the way” He let out another long laugh as he made fun of himself</p><p>You pulled out a piece of blank parchment you had tucked away in a pocket and handed it over to him.  “that would be most helpful, we will find a way to repay our debt to you I swear it”</p><p>Siegmeyer jotted down a very crude drawing of the undead burg and handed it over to Oscar.<br/>
“The only thing I need help with is getting into this fortress here.  I’ve hit a wall and I just can’t get over it”<br/>
Solaire laughed with him as they laughed together at the terrible pun.  You looked at the map Siegmeyer drew, it was messy and his writing was almost unrecognizable but you could make out the lazy drawing he drew of the dragon on top of the bridge.<br/>
“oh so the way down is near the sunlight alter”</p><p>Siegmeyer still laughing struggled to speak through his laugh  “oh hohohoho yes yes that’s it exactly” </p><p>“thank you sir Siegmeyer” you said to him as you smiled and bowed to him. </p><p>Siegmeyer said to you as he flicked his wrist as if he was swatting away a fly bugging him “hmmmm oh no problem but I’m not a good cartographer, if you get lost come  back and I could lead you there”</p><p>Oscar folded up the map carefully into a square and handed it to you.  You put it into the small unused pocket you had on your chest and Buttoning the pocket shut so the map wouldn’t get lost. </p><p>Oscar said to him “I’m sure we can make our way there. We must get going before sun sets, The hollows get more aggressive at night time” he was already walking away down the bridge in a hurry to get away and move on.</p><p>Siegmeyer slouched over how he was before you got there. His round armor making it so he couldn’t bend very far.  “ahh yes well then, I hope we meet again soon.  I think I’ll just take a little nap”</p><p>As you walked away from the fortress you could hear loud snoring coming from behind you.  His jovial personality was something to respect despite being in such a terrible place as Lordran but that was just the attitude of most people from catarina. They were known for their alcohol being the best In the world, many a rich man would pay a pretty penny to import any type of alcohol made there. He didn’t seem as if he was drunk though he just may be a very happy person.  </p><p>You look back at the man, he was sleeping soundly on the ledge and you wonder to yourself if he’ll be alright by himself. </p><p>As the three of you stood in front of Andre. Oscar handed over a note to Andre.  </p><p>“hmm what’s this then?” Andre grabbed it to unfold the note to read it. </p><p>Oscar cracking his neck to make a loud popping noise “Petrus wanted me to give it to you.  He said something about the hilt of the mace but I wasn’t listening to him” </p><p>Andre looked annoyed at Oscar and he threw the note into the fire making it crackle and spit out embers.  “that pretentious cleric always has to complain about something I do. He spelled my name wrong on purpose to insult me,  my name is not Andrew. Ungrateful little welp” </p><p>Oscar said as he was already heading up the stairs “I need to take a rain check on that favor you owe me, sunset is coming and we need to get moving”</p><p>Andre sat down on his stool and picked up his hammer to work on the sword he was mending before you came back.<br/>
“Prithee, be careful. I don't want to see my work squandered”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The adventure in the undead burg.<br/>Also the beginning of Oscar x Solaire</p><p>Please read with "know the feeling" By Shag</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping away from the hallway with the long ladder that lead you down here.  The three of you entered into the lower burg far below the high walls of the parish. As you walked down the stairs Solaire was leading the way,  you looked around at the short buildings.  The disrepair and poor construction let you know that this was once the poor part of town. More than likely this is where the servants and slaves lived back in the day.  It had been taken over by time and moss and vines were growing up the the stone of the buildings. You looked down at the well and garden at the bottom of the stairs. The well had dried up a long time ago and the moss growing on the walkway was climbing up the sides covering everything in vegetation. </p><p>Solaire pulled out his sword in front of you and backed up into you suddenly. Knocking you back slightly and you were pressed up against his back. </p><p>“Solaire,  what…. “ before you could finish a decaying undead  dog jumped up at Solaire pushing you both back up the first set of steps. </p><p>You stumble back and pull out your weapon.  The narrow staircase made it impossible for you to get around and the fire on the other side of the staircase was burning high making it so you couldn’t jump down to help him. </p><p>The rabid dog jumped up again to try and break through his defense, He swiftly swung his sword slicing through the neck of the dog.  Dropping it to the ground it faded away into nothing,  two other dogs were running toward the staircase at him. Drool was dripping from the corners of their mouths. As they slowed to prowl up to Solaire trying to intimidate him.  He moved forward so you could descend the stairs to join him.<br/>
The dogs were growling angrily at you not liking they didn’t have the upper hand anymore they both pounced at you. You pulled up your shield and blocked the blow from the dog,  as Solaire parried his dog sending it flying causing it to land on its back near one of the buildings to the left.  You used a quick attack to try and out speed the dog but it jumped through your attack lunging at you. You fall back hard on the stairs, you panicked as the dog was about to bite your face with its sharp fangs.<br/>
When  Solaire grabbed the dog by the nape of the neck and lifted it off of you.  He threw it into the fire beside the staircase with no mercy. The yelps of the dog were heard as it cried out in pain,  it collapsed being consumed by the fire fueling it with its own bones.<br/>
He turned his body to the side so he could look at you. He asked sounding very concerned “are you alright?”<br/>
The other dog jumped at Solaires back as he was distracted with you.  He whipped his body around to shake off the dog. It landed between the well and the small garden on the walkway.  The dog growled at the two of you as it jumped forward at Solaire trying to bite at him. You had gotten up off the stairs and came down on the dog with your weapon killing it before it could make contact with Solaire.<br/>
You turned to look at him “I’m fine but are you okay?”</p><p>Solaire wiped the blood the dog left behind on his sword with the worn piece of cloth he had.  Making sure it shined in the low light of the sunset.<br/>
“I’m excellent as always,  Starlight”  </p><p>You turned to look back wondering what Oscar could be doing right now, you saw he was standing just behind you. He was looking down at the darkness below on the staircase.  He must of heard what was going on,  why didn’t he….. </p><p>A burning sensation felt like it was happening deep inside your chest.  The sudden shock went through your body and You clench down with your hand on your robes as if a fire was in your soul. What the hell is that?<br/>
“Oscar what are you doing?” </p><p>The feeling faded in your soul as Oscar turned around to look at you and pull out his sword to join you a little to late.<br/>
“oh um…. I just was looking at something down there.  It’s nothing”</p><p>Solaire’s hardy laughed echoed in the small area of the burg “Oscar your always off in the clouds”</p><p>Oscar walked down the stairs to walk past punching Solaire in the arm playfully “your one to talk Sol” </p><p>You ignored what had just happened to you not wanting to bring it up in front of Solaire. If you mentioned it you would have to explain to Solaire why you were connected and you just weren’t ready for that yet. </p><p>Something felt suspicious as you walked through small houses lining the street.  You turned around to look back to see three thieves coming up behind you with daggers in hand.<br/>
“an ambush” you said quietly to the two of your comrades. </p><p>Oscar and Solaire both turned around to face the thieves as they were already swinging their daggers at you. Blocking the blows with your shield,  Oscar ran forward in front of you cutting through two of the thieves with a wide swing of his sword.  The third thief paid no attention to Oscar as it lunged to the side of your shield cutting the skin of your hand slightly but before it made contact with your body.  Oscar furiously attacked the hollow with a barrage of attacks from his sword.<br/>
The thieves turned into dust on the stone as their souls faded away. </p><p>“hmmmp dirty thieves think they can just be sneaky and get a cheap shot on us” Oscar said as he walked away continuing down the walkway in between the buildings. </p><p>Hmmmm that was strange. He seems stressed about something, this land seems to affect everyone’s mood in a different way or maybe I’m just thinking about it to much. </p><p>The walkway narrowed into a small path as old houses were on the sides of the streets with the doors open wide. This was clearly another ambush as you stood in a defensive stance readying  yourself for them to attack you.<br/>
Oscar walked forward in between the buildings with his sword out he turned to the open door on the right cutting through a thief hiding behind the door waiting in the shadows. Two dogs ran up the walk way as another thief came out the door behind Oscar. The thief was about to stab Oscar in the back when you swung your weapon fast pushing the thief back into the house where it came from.<br/>
Oscar kicked at the dog jumping up at him sending it backwards so he could come down hard on it with a heavy attack turning it to dust.  Solaire calmly stood as the second dog prowled up on him,  he waited for the dog to lunge at him so he could step aside so the dog would jump behind him, his sword slices twice into the back of the dog killing it. </p><p>The three of you went on to see two hollows dragging a human through a doorway across a small bridge. You could see through the door way that a horned demon was behind and was to big to get out. </p><p>“their going to sacrifice that man to that demon” you tried to yell out but your damaged voice only came out scratchy and hard to make out.<br/>
Oscar held out his hands and said “what did you say?”</p><p>You spoke more in your normal tone of voice “their going to sacrifice that man to that demon as an offering,  we need to save him”</p><p>Solaire pulled out his sword and  ran into the room where the man was being taken. You chased after Solaire heading into the room knowing he couldn’t go in there alone.  </p><p>The capra demon had lifted the brown haired man into the air with its hands and had its mouth open wide like it was going to take a chunk out of the man.  When a lightning spear came up and hit it in the nose. He caught the demon off guard and it’s head pointed up in the air after being hit. The demons teeth poked out as a sneer covered it’s face, a growl was heard as the demon dropped the human on the ground. </p><p>The man turned to see the three of you in the room with him. He could see that you still had your humanity and had no other choice but to trust you. Besides there was no other way out but behind you.  He struggled to get up off the ground and fell on his knees as the Capra demon came down on the ground with its over sized swords causing dirt and grass to fly up in the air. Solaire took this chance to step in between the man and demon to swing at the demon with his sword.  Oscar was on the stairs behind the demon fighting off a dog but was caught off balance walking backwards up the stairs by stepping on a loose stone and landed on his butt.  He held out his sword as the dog jumped right into it killing itself unintentionally </p><p>The man crawled over to you quickly on his hands and knee’s. As another dog pounced out at you behind a pillar to the right. You weren’t facing the dog when you spotted it so you tried to side swipe  at with your weapon sending it flying up against the wall killing it.<br/>
The man’s voice sounded very young as he cowered behind you “Tha….. Thank you”<br/>
The Capra demon came down with its sword on Solaire pushing him into the ground on his back. Solaire had just put up his shield in time blocking the sword from going into his body. </p><p>As the demon lifted up with his other sword,  Oscar came up behind the demon slicing at the left ankle of the demon cutting the tendon of its leg. The demon fell on its knee unable to use that leg now that Oscar had just cut. The demon turned its had to Oscar enraged with him, it lifted up its sword off of Solaire and attempted to use his left sword as a crutch. It turned to face Oscar and swung a variety of quick attacks at him. Oscar pulled up his shield blocking the sword from hitting him,  he waited until the demon slowed to take the opportunity to roll behind it and carve at its back.  You ran over to Solaire while the demon was dealing with Oscar. You kneeled next to on the ground you could see he wasn’t turning hollow so he was still conscious. </p><p>“Solaire hold still, I’ll heal you”</p><p>You held the talisman directly over his chest to surround you both in the yellow aura of a healing miracle. You tried to pour as much as you could into him until he started to move his arms to sit up and look at you. </p><p>“I thought I was dead there,  Starlight”</p><p>You held your hand out to him and smile at him “you’re not dying on my watch”</p><p>Solaire took your hand to stand up,  he picked up his sword laying on the ground next to him.<br/>
“it’s going to take me at least two hours to clean my armor again”</p><p>As Oscar still had the attention of the demon.  You both snuck up on the demon the two of you circled around it in opposite directions so you were surrounding it. The demon noticed the two of you in the corners of its eyes and dropped to its knee so it could swing its swords in both directions trying to hit all if you in one hit. </p><p>You jumped back as Solaire and Oscar blocked the hit with their shields. The demon was exhausted from not being able to move properly,  it breathed out heavily as its scaly tail swung around knocking you and Solaire off your feet.  </p><p>Oscar lunged forward at the demon trying to stab it in the skull but it bounced right off. The demon looked up at him and growled as it swung forward with it sword hitting Oscar’s armor. The force pushed him back leaving him winded as the breath was knocked out of him. </p><p>Solaire and you had gotten back up to hit at its back side trying to end this already.  When a recognizable stream of dark blue magic flew past your face hitting the demon in the side, That was a heavy soul arrow where did that come from. You looked over at the man you had saved and he was holding a catalyst in hand now. He fired another arrow at the demon landing it in the other leg trying to cripple it. </p><p>You turned back to the demon and swung at it as the four of you overwhelmed it with numbers. The demon cried as it fell to the ground as it turned into a pile of dust with a soul floating above it.<br/>
You walked over to pick up the soul and tuck it into your pocket.<br/>
The strange man walked up to the three of you and bowed as far as he could bend over.  “I most certainly thankful for your help”</p><p>Solaire responded “it’s no trouble friend.”</p><p>The man stood up straight to look at the three of you “I am Griggs of Vinheim a sorcerer of the school, that demon was about to devour me. I surely would’ve been done for,  I am much obliged to all of you”</p><p>Oscar questioned him as he crossed his arms “why weren’t you helping us before if you could use magic?”</p><p>Griggs held up his catalyst up to look at it.  “they had taken my catalyst so I couldn’t escape. I had to go find it in one of the buildings”</p><p>Putting your weapon and shield away you said to him quietly “are you hurt at all” you offered him your talisman. </p><p>He shook his head and held up his hands “no I’m fine you guys did all the work”</p><p>Solaire sat down underneath the tree so he could easily start cleaning the legs of his armor trying to get the dirt off of him. </p><p>Griggs noticed your robes where the gargoyles had ripped open your stomach.  You could heal flesh but fabric was a different story. “I can fix that for you I have a needle and thread with me” </p><p>You looked down at your robes noticing how big the hole actually was.  “oh well yes but I have no other clothes to wear”</p><p>Griggs pulled out the needle “I can do it with you having it on,  I’m very good at it”</p><p>You think about it for a moment knowing if you let it rip anymore the robe could be ruined and you’d have nothing to wear at all.  It didn’t take you long to come to your decision.<br/>
“alright just don’t make me take it off”</p><p>Oscar was leaning up against the tree next to Solaire,  as Griggs was working on your robes across the room thinking you were out of ear shot but you weren’t.<br/>
Oscar spoke to Solaire in a hushed voice “how are you doing Sol?”</p><p>Solaire was wiping all the dirt off the bottom of his boots “I’m fine why do you ask?”</p><p>Oscar shrugged his shoulders as he looked away over at the staircase in front of him “no reason, I just wanted to know if you were feeling down lately”</p><p>Solaire spoke softly almost to where you couldn’t hear him but you just made it out barely “a little bit but it’s nothing I can’t handle”</p><p>Oscar still had his arms crossed and looked down at the grass below him “just remember Sol you’ll always be as bright as the sun to me”</p><p>Solaire let out a hardy laugh sending it echoing in the room “oh Oscar you always get me everytime with that.”</p><p>Oscar shook his helmet and laughed with him, as he whispered to him “it’s not a joke... I care about you”</p><p>Solaire moved on to his other boot brushing off all the dirt that got on it. He lifted his head to look over at you and bit his lip before he spoke. "that's funny Oscar don't mess with me"</p><p>Oscar scoffed at him as he punched the tree behind him making it shake and causing leaves to fall off of it<br/>
"Damn it Sol stop being like that, you know how I feel about you"</p><p>Solaire put his hand down on Oscar's foot looking down at his boots still. "I know, don't stop"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The trio explores the first part of the sewer and meet a trapped pyromancer. </p><p>This is the beginning of Oscar's emotional turmoil from here on out his going to be very angsty and secretive. </p><p>What could be bothering him? </p><p>Please read with "Scarce" by J^p^n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parting ways with Griggs you headed into the depths below the burg and you were looking down from a balcony at a very large undead carving at a piece of meat with an oversized butcher knife. </p><p>You said quietly “that’s a really big piece of meat, I hope that’s not human”</p><p>Oscar said with a dull tone in his voice “let me do this alone” He was already heading down the stairs towards the hollow not even taking a moment to rest after fighting the room full of hollows you were in. The butcher noticed him and stopped what it was doing to walk around the table and to swing its knife down on a couple barrels that were in its path. It tried to get around the pillar to the right, to get an advantage on him. Oscar approached the hollow stepping to the side of the pillar not allowing the butcher to do whatever it was planning. The hollow stood a foot or two taller than him.  It’s apron stained with blood and had a horrible stench to it like rotten meat and garbage.  You could smell the thing from up here and it made you cover your nose as it lingered in the air. You were glad you were spectating right now because it smelled so bad it made you want to throw up over the railing. </p><p>Oscar made the first move and ran at the butcher with his sword trying to get in a few quick attacks, as the butcher swung its knife at him but missed as Oscar  backed away from it.  He circled around the side of the butcher as he keep getting in quick attacks until he had the butcher on the other side of the table now.  Oscar kicked the hollow causing it to fall back into the table with the huge chunk of meat still on it.  The table snapped in half due to the weight of the butcher falling on it, the meat splattered all over its back and on the floor.  Making the room stink even worse then before.  While he had the butcher stuck he sliced at it with his sword getting in heavy attacks on it while it couldn’t get up until the butcher crumbled into a pile of dust. </p><p>Oscar walked back to the bottom of the stairs and looked down below the balcony you were looking over.  He grumbled “Solaire isn’t going to like this” </p><p>You and Solaire head down the stairs to join him and glance at what he was looking at.  Oh great, you could see sludge and grime in the water,  this isn’t going to go over very well. How are you going to get him to do this. </p><p>Solaire was standing very silent beside you and said nothing. Knowing Solaire for the short time you knew him,  he had a tendency to be a little obsessed with keeping himself clean. His outfit seemed very special to him and he probably doesn’t want it to get ruined since the outer part was made of mostly fabric and fur.  Something that could easily be destroyed. </p><p>It could also be washed if it just got dirty but clean water was very limited here due to the land not being properly maintained. There was only one place you knew that had clean water. </p><p>You said quietly “Solaire, you remember that place Andre told us about while we were waiting for Oscar?”</p><p>Solaire still wasn’t saying anything, he hummed at you in response to answer your question “mmh hmm” </p><p>You turned to him trying to comfort him “We should go there after we go down to this horrible place. He said there was clean water in that forest” </p><p>Oscar patted Solaire on the back “besides is a little muck going to stop us? I’m sure it won’t be that bad, come on Sol”</p><p>Solaire perked up suddenly trying to brush everything off “yeah,  let us do that.  I’m sure we’d all need to bathe after this” He was very good at hiding things but you could read him like a book like you’ve known him for years.  Witch is strange because you had only known him for a couple days and you weren’t normally able to read someone deeply so soon. You look down at your chest and then over at Oscar walking down the stairs into the grime below. </p><p>Is it because of him? Did he share something else with me besides his soul.  By proxy him sharing his soul with me did it mean we share feelings and memories? </p><p>Solaire was heading down into the water leaving you behind. You noticed they were moving on without you,  so you followed them into the small square area covered in sewage that almost came up to your hips. Two dogs were prowling around in the water both on opposite sides of each other,  the smell you smelt before wasn’t all the butcher it was also this stagnant old sewage water. It was terrible being in it and the feeling touching your skin horrified you. You covered your mouth trying not to throw up again being completely disgusted. </p><p>Oscar and Solaire had their swords out ready for the dogs to attack. It was hard to move around in the water because it was so deep so they tried to get the dogs to come to them. </p><p>You tried your best to head for the other side wanting to get out of the water as soon as possible when an undead jumped out at you from behind a pillar and swung it’s sword at you. You put up your shield to block the slow swing. You made quick work of this weak hollow with a few swings of your weapon, it fell into the water face first and floated on top of the water in front of you. </p><p>You tried your best to climb up the pile of stone leading you into a hallway on the other side of the room you were just in. You looked up to see that you could’ve dropped down instead of walking through that hip deep sewage. It was to late now the lower half of you was already covered in a disgusting dark brown water,  it was dripping off of your robes.  Hopefully it won’t stain them otherwise what Griggs did for you would’ve been pointless. </p><p>You turn around to see Solaire trying to climb out of the water. You held out your hand to him to help him up to where you were. He grabbed at your hand with such a force it felt like he’d pull you down in the water behind him but you held your ground and pulled him up with you. </p><p>Oscar followed soon after him joining the two of you.  “Well that was gross. Hopefully this doesn’t lead us to a sewer system further down”</p><p>Solaire looked down at his outfit and the edges of cloth covering his armor also had the same brown stains on it. “well at least it didn’t get to my sun” he tried to shrug it off but the way he said it sounded very quiet even quiet for you. </p><p>You heard a voice coming from a room to the left of you close by. “He.. hello? Is someone out there?  please help me! Please!”</p><p>The desperate tone in the man’s voice sounded like he was very  scared. Walking into the room you heard the voice in, the walls  lined in tall storage pots the purpose of keeping food fresh.<br/>
You didn’t see anyone at first so you were confused were you hearing things?<br/>
“yes please over here, over here” the man’s voice cried out. </p><p>You spotted the man in the corner of the room behind an abundance of pots in the way. </p><p>Oscar went over to the man breaking the pots with his sword and letting out the man from where he was trapped. The man fell to the ground as the pot surrounding him shattered into pieces.<br/>
“tha…. Thank you….I would have been supper if it wasn’t for you.  She was about to chop me up and eat me”</p><p>Oscar helped him up off the ground “she?”</p><p>The man explained “that butcher is female”<br/>
That hollow didn’t look female but being hollow can mutate the body until it’s unrecognizable so it’s not totally unbelievable. </p><p>Oscar interrupted him “Was….I killed her” </p><p>The man wiped at his brow with his hand like he was relieved.  “oh thank Gwyn. I didn’t want to run into her again”<br/>
The man stood up and you could see his attire now. He had on the leather garb of a person from the Great swamp, Beads were covering his neck on his chest typical of most pyromancers.<br/>
The man spoke as he brushed himself off to get the pieces of the pot off of him.  “I’m Laurentius of the Great Swamp, I will not forget my debt to you”<br/>
You asked him “are you hurt at all?”</p><p>Laurentius responded as he stood up straight “no no I’m fine. I wouldn’t mind a drink though I’m parched.”</p><p>Oscar laughed at him “well your not going to find any clean water down here”</p><p>Laurentius held up a canteen that was hooked to his belt “well actually I have some with me right here. Would the three of you want some tea from my homeland?”</p><p>You didn’t really need to drink or eat now that you were undead. Your body could process food but it wasn’t really necessary for survival like it would be if you were alive. It had been a long time since you did drink something so it would be nice to do such a simple act again.</p><p>“That would be wonderful” you said to him </p><p>Oscar piped in almost jumping back “hey wait a minute I didn’t agree to this”</p><p>Solaire’s soothing voice followed after him “I haven’t had good tea in years I would love some”</p><p>Laurentius happily smiled at the three of you “splendid, there’s a bonfire just down that hall you came from, let us go find it and I’ll make a brew you’ll never forget”</p><p>The four of you made your way down the stairs to step back into the same sewage water as before.  The stench was even worse here. It wasn’t as deep this time it only came up to your knees but it was still not pleasant that’s for sure. </p><p>You stepped onto a platform higher up on the other side of the small room, The water now only came up to your ankles. It still didn’t make it any better you could feel the water sloshing around in your boots and the thought made you feel sick. </p><p>Oscar shuddered behind you as he grumbled “I just had to say something about a sewer didn’t I?”</p><p>Solaire took the lead to get out of this horrible place first.<br/>
He said back to him “just our luck huh…. At least it can’t get any worse right?”</p><p>Oscar yelled out at him from the back of the line you formed  “Shut up Sol you know saying that can be an omen”</p><p>Solaire tried to laugh but sounded off because he was so uncomfortable “calm down Oscar we got Starlight to bless us with her miracles.  We don’t need to worry about omens”</p><p>You said quietly “I was never taught any counter curse miracles. If they taught me any I would’ve prevented them from branding me with the dark sign”</p><p>Solaire didn’t seem bothered by what you said and spoke calmly as usual “oops sorry Oscar”</p><p>Oscar was grumbling behind you, being down here is making him really irritable but who wouldn’t be really having to go down into a sewer,  It’s understandable. </p><p>You came to a long hallway with a single hollow at the end holding a torch in hand lighting up the hall.  The hollow made grunts at you as soon as it noticed the three of you but it stayed on the other side waiting for some reason. </p><p>“that’s weird, why is that hollow not coming over here?” Oscar said sounding concerned </p><p>Laurentius pointed up at the ceiling as you all looked up. It was hard to make out because of the lighting but there were something moving upon the ceiling.<br/>
“there are slime creatures up there waiting for us to walk by so they can drop down on us”</p><p>You said quietly “how will we get them down?”</p><p>A light shined next to you as it lit up the walls of the hallway. Looking over at Laurentius he had a fireball in his black gloved hand.<br/>
“No worries I got this” he threw a dozen or so fireballs knocking off each of the slimes on the ceiling.  They crawled on the sewage covered floor but they really did nothing to you so you all decide to walk around them as to not get sludge all over your weapons. </p><p>The hollow with the torch was no problem, it’s weak body couldn’t handle more than a few attacks from Solaire’s sword. With nothing else in the way Solaire opened the door at the end of the hallway. </p><p>Finally a bonfire what a relief. The four of you sat around the bonfire as Laurentius pulled out a small teapot he had tucked away in one of his pouches. It looked like it was a portable clay teapot made for only about two cups at most with how small it was. He poured the water he had in the canteen into the teapot very carefully trying not to spill any of it in the process. He pulled back the sleeve of his robes making sure it was all the way up his arm. He then held the teapot above the fire with his bare gloveless hand and he wasn’t getting burned by the fire at all. </p><p>You took off your boots to turn them upside down to drain it of all the dirty water in them</p><p>You asked the man curiously  “How are you doing that,  Touching the fire”</p><p>Laurentius looked at you confused “didn’t you know? Bonfires aren’t made from the same kind of fire as normal fire. A bonfire is a ember from the first flame, the ember of the dark soul gave humans life so it can’t hurt us”</p><p>You shook your head nodding at him “oh I think I remember that.  This land has been messing with me recently I can’t quiet recall things anymore”</p><p>Laurentius had his whole arm in the bonfire now, the flames just seemed to curve around as skin as if he was surrounded in a magical barrier. It was quiet a sight to behold.  “that’s normal, this land is cursed to gradually erase your memory’s before you came here”</p><p>Solaire was trying to dry the water on his outfit, he got close to the fire so it didn’t stain it.   “well that explains a lot”</p><p>You said quietly “Petrus was right then, he wasn’t lying”</p><p>Oscar was sitting up against the wall far away from the bonfire now at the back wall of the room.  He was upset about something but you were unsure at what it could be.  You decided to get up and sit next to him. </p><p>Laurentius and Solaire were going on about the kind of tea he was brewing but you weren’t listening.<br/>
“Oscar” You said quietly to him he responded to you with a grunt not really wanting to say anything.<br/>
You asked him “what’s wrong?”<br/>
You put your hand to your chest  “I can feel something is wrong”</p><p>Oscar shrugged his shoulders as he took off his helmet to set it down on the stone next to him. It was a little hotter in here then you were used to, the small room with the bonfire made sure the heat couldn't escape very well. </p><p>“everything is fine Turtle Dove” he tried his best to hide it but you could even see it on his face he was depressed and this must have been the feeling you felt earlier when you were on the surface still. </p><p>You didn’t know what to say to him because it didn’t look like he was going to open up to you while you were in the same room as these two.</p><p>Laurentius and Solaire were busy chattering away and they weren’t paying attention to the two of you. So you might as well try. </p><p>“You know that’s not true, were connected and I feel everything you do.”</p><p>Oscar turned his head to you and grinding his teeth. “Don’t say anything about that with Sol around”</p><p>So he didn’t want him to know either, Solaire didn’t seem like he’d be mad at anyone.  Let alone Oscar whom he seemed to adore more then any person in the world. They seemed to have known one another for a long time maybe even grew up with each other. </p><p>“can you just tell me what’s wrong at least?” you said to him putting your hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Oscar shook his head and turned more away from you trying to avoid it “no, I can’t let him know what happened”</p><p>Happened? What could have happened? you were with him this whole time. Unless something happened when he was making that delivery to firelinks shrine that would’ve been the only time he could of got hurt maybe. </p><p>You held up your talisman to him pressing it against his shoulder where you had your hand to try and heal him of his wounds. The glow surrounded the two of you as it lit up the room brighter then the bonfire. You poured what you could into him confident you had healed all his wounds. </p><p>“is that any better?” You asked him quietly </p><p>Oscar turned back to face you with a fake smile across his face<br/>
“Yeah I’m feeling better now thanks”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So turns out having tea with Laurentius is a little to much for the trio because it's an unwanted drug trip. </p><p>You have an existential dream about the future but what does it really mean?</p><p>Please listen to "When I was done dying" by Dan Deacon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was being really difficult with you, he really didn’t want to talk about it. You knew something was still wrong because of the feeling in your chest felt like a low burning sensation making you feel hot even more so in this already warm room. You pulled back your hood trying to cool off but it didn’t really help. It was coming from inside of you and you didn’t want to go back near the fire because of the heat. </p><p>This room was really starting to bother you but you had agreed to drink tea with Laurentius, it would be rude to leave now. </p><p>You sat silently next to Oscar as the feeling grew as each minute passed.  You looked over at him to notice he was staring at Solaire, he was fixated on him and didn’t want to look away. Solaire took off his helmet awhile ago while he was talking to Laurentius, He was smiling at him across the bonfire with a serene expression on his face as he always does whenever you look at him.<br/>
You scooted closer to Oscar  pressing the side of your body up against his. He wasn’t fazed by it at all he was still looking at Solaire. </p><p>“Whatever it is,  I don’t think he’d be bothered” you said whispering to him</p><p>Oscar took off his right gauntlet to wipe his forehead with his hand that had started to sweat.<br/>
“his more sensitive then you think he is”<br/>
You sat in silence until Laurentius came up to you with a teacup for the each of you in his hands.<br/>
“Here it is, I made a special brew made just for you guys”</p><p>Both of you took the teacups that were worn and looked like they had been used a lot. He seemed to have had these for a while now but you didn’t mind.<br/>
You blew at the tea trying to cool it down so you could enjoy it. The tea smelled of a scent you had never smelled before but since you were forgetting things at an increasing rate you may have recognized it and just didn’t know. You took a sip of the tea noticing it had a tangy flavor to it with a hint of sweet to it. You still couldn’t recognize it but it almost tasted tropical.  Something only reserved for nobles because they were they only ones that could afford it. </p><p>You sipped on it for a while appreciating the unique flavor, it was something you might not get to taste again because of the rarity of such tea. You look over at Oscar who set it down in front of him witch he hadn’t even touched at all.<br/>
“You should try it Oscar, this tea is delicious”<br/>
Solaire holding his tea cup out to Laurentius over the top of the bonfire “That was very good, I haven’t had tea that tasty since…. “ he stopped trying to think with his hand on his chin<br/>
“um… when I was a child but I don’t think I’ve ever had tea like this”</p><p>Laurentius took Solaires cup and set it next to him as he took the last sip of his own tea, pulling his head back to make sure he got every last drop. He set his cup on top of Solaires stacking them together for the moment. </p><p>“Ah yes… the reason you never tasted it is because this tea is a highly cultivated plant from my home country.  We’ve never been allowed to out source this particular tea”</p><p>Solaire sat back stretching his spine, curiously he asked “hmm what did you call it again?”</p><p>You were taking your last drink of the tea as Solaire was talking and set the cup next to you.   You nudged Oscar with your elbow trying to get him to try it again. Oscar let out a groan as he reached down for the tea cup and he chugged the whole thing at once. </p><p>Laurentius pulled out a red fruit from one of his pouches that looked to be dried, so he could store it longer with out it growing mold. “It’s called dragon moss fruit, it’s magical in nature and it only grows with a certain tree that’s been dying off in the great swamp”</p><p>You asked him from the corner of the room quietly “What is it used for?”</p><p>Laurentius said in a overly dramatic tone of voice “it’s used by witch doctors to achieve enlightenment and” he held out his arms making a half circle around his head and body “become the sun”</p><p>Oscar tried spitting out the tea from his mouth but he already swallowed it.  He started choking on what was left in his throat still trying to get it out.  You patted him on the back but his armor was in the way preventing you from helping him. </p><p>Solaire’s expression changed immediately as he leaned forward almost into the bonfire “I will become the sun?”</p><p>Laurentius said while smiling at him “no not exactly, it’s a state of mind”</p><p>Solaire cocked his head confused by what he meant “what do you mean?”</p><p>Oscar finally stopped choking as a loud cough came out of  him as he caught his breath. He threw his tea cup at Laurentius angrily, The cup shattered on the floor next to the bonfire. Oscar pointed at him as he yelled at Laurentius. “Did you drug us? You swine!”</p><p>Laurentius looked a little terrified at Oscar, nervously he responded “I mean no it’s not considered a drug in the Great swamp”</p><p>Oscar pulled out his sword and pointed it at him “so you admit it’s a drug?”</p><p>Laurentius shook his hands in front of his face “whoa hey take it easy man… “</p><p>Your hand came up to pull down on Oscars arm making him lower his sword to the ground in front of him “Calm down, bloodshed should not be spilt for something that won’t kill us”</p><p>Oscar didn’t fight back, he only  made a disproving noise  “hmmmp….” He looked over at Solaire who was looking at him with a frown on his face.<br/>
Solaire spoke slightly sad at him “Oscar… “<br/>
Oscar put his sword away in its sheath and sat down next to you again looking away at the wall.<br/>
“just don’t rob us, I’ve had enough of thieves today”</p><p>Laurentius laughed to try and ease the tension in the room “oh no I wouldn’t do that. I may be poor but I’m not common riff raff”</p><p>You were still holding onto Oscars arm, you hadn’t even noticed. Your head felt funny like something was happening to you, you started to feel dizzy like you did when you were in the bell tower but it consisted. </p><p>You looked up to see Solaire rocking his head side to side with his normal calm face and his same happy smile. Was it already affecting us? That was quick. </p><p>You felt your skin starting to twitch as if it was jumping and the feeling you felt in your head increased every second making you feel more dizzy. Not quiet like alcohol would be but in a different way… it was….. Much more then that. You looked down at Oscar’s arm where you were holding it and followed his arm up to his face. He was looking at Solaire again but he had a look of determination about it. As if he had to make sure we’d be okay but he was spacing out and you could see it was affecting him too.  Maybe even more so because he drank it all at once instead of taking his time.  </p><p>Laurentius broke the silence you were all in “see you guys just need to relax. Let’s just chill” he sat back pulling out a small notebook out of one of his pouches along with an ink well and quill. He started drawing something in it very slowly. </p><p>Solaire looked over at the two of you and gave you a goofy smile.  It took him a minute to get up off the floor because he was already ahead of the curb on all of you since he finished his first. As cruel as it sounded you’d know what to expect next by watching what Solaire does. He stumbled over to the two of you like he had forgotten how to walk. He leaned up against the wall next to Oscar so he was in the corner of the room. He slid down the wall so he was sitting down next to Oscar now. </p><p>Oscar turned his head to face him “Uh Sol, you feeling alright? Does it hurt?” he asked him as if he was a worried mother asking a child. </p><p>Solaire turned his head to him still smiling “I’m always alright Oscar don’t worry about me” it may have took him awhile but he managed to cross his legs in a criss cross pattern. </p><p>Oscar looked away down at his lap and you could feel the sensation in your chest burn even hotter then before. You gripped at your chest at the sudden fire burning in your soul. Is this feeling in your soul more then just depression?</p><p>Solaire leaned forward really far almost hitting his head on the cement floor,  Oscar reached as fast as he could to catch him just in time. Solaire was looking at you composed as if nothing was wrong “Does your chest hurt Starlight? I hope your fever hasn’t turned into something else”</p><p>Oscar turned his head to glare down at you with an aura of bitterness around him. You could feel the sensation burning hotter in you more then you’ve experienced it so far. He calmly said to you “yes Turtle Dove tell us”</p><p>You let go of your chest and wave your hand in front of you “I’m not getting anymore sick,  I think that tea just gave me a little heart burn is all”</p><p>Solaire leaned back up against the wall as a strand of his hair drifted in front of his face. “oh”</p><p>The three of you sat in silence next to each other, as you stared at Laurentius drawing his note book in front of the fire. Watching the movements of the quill move back and forth. You moved on to stare at the bonfire in front of you,  the flames looked strange to you. It was taller than normal at least half way up the room and the tips were whipping around wildly like as if they would reach out and pull you in. The feeling in your chest returned as you looked over at Oscar. He was like wild game about to be killed, he had a horrified look on his face. You could see that Solaire was still leaning up against the wall blowing at the strand of hair in his face lifting it up in the air to only have to come back down on his face and just kept doing it. He looked amused and certainly didn’t even notice Oscar next to him. </p><p>You remembered you were still holding onto Oscar’s arm and squeezed down on it to get his attention. Oscar shook his head slightly like you pulled him out of a bad daydream. He turned to look at you with a concerned look on his face, he looked so vulnerable right now and he obviously didn’t like being like this.<br/>
You look over at Solaire and back at him giving him a signal your not sure if he understood. You were trying to tell him to talk to Solaire but didn’t want to out right say it. </p><p>Oscar shook his head not understanding what you were trying to say or he was already to high that he couldn’t process what it meant. </p><p>You smiled at him and with all your might you pushed Oscar into Solaire so he’d be leaning on him. </p><p>Solaire stopped what he was doing and looked down at Oscar on his shoulder and laughed out “Sunshine, are you feeling cold again? You haven’t been cold since Starlight showed up” he put his arm around Oscar pulling him closer to him. </p><p>The burning sensation in your soul felt like there was a raging fire inside you, like it was about to consume you in a burst of flames, As if you’d become surrounded by fire.</p><p>You looked over at the bonfire it was higher then before, it looked like it was touching the ceiling now. It was burning the ceiling leaving scorch marks and streams of ash, The tips of the fire flew about as if it was swirling around. The fire was so big now Laurentius was sitting in it but his clothes or his notebook wasn’t burning up. You were staring at him until he looked up to notice you. </p><p>Laurentius smiled at you and said “are you guys feeling it now? The fire should be almost consuming the room now”</p><p>He noticed Oscar and Solaire cuddling in the corner and coughed trying to clear his shocked reaction “I can see I may have given you guys a little to much but don’t worry it will fade away in a couple hours”</p><p>You mumbled at him almost not able to form words “is it going to get any worse?” </p><p>He said back to you “What color is the fire right now?”</p><p>You look over at the fire to examine it.  It was an orange  hue nothing usual but you thought the fire had always glowed red.  “Orange”</p><p>Solaire said quietly as he leaned his head on top of Oscars and rubbing his head on top of Oscar. “Green for me”</p><p>Laurentius coughed again and a little embarrassed looked away from the sight of the two men “aw well white is the last stage”</p><p>The feeling burned in your chest again, it made you feel like you were dying or was it the tea you drank and the fire in front of you looked like it was taking over the room. It was about to eat you up.  It was also hard for you to hear things as well as if you were underwater, Like water was blocking your ears. Every time you moved its as if it was delayed, you were mesmerized by moving your hand in front of your face watching it as if it was leaving a copy behind it as it moved and disappeared in an instant. Are you dying? Is this what true hollowing feels like?</p><p>You noticed the fire had changed colors to a bright blue and the center was glowing a deep dark blue. When did that happen? </p><p>Solaire’s Hardy laugh echoed in the room as he had Oscar in a head lock and rubbing his fist on the top of Oscar’s head “Hahaha you know you’d never win against me”</p><p>Oscar grumbled not really fighting him back. He was limp grabbing at Solaire’s arm not really trying to stop him at all “Damn it Sol stop, were not kids anymore” </p><p>Solaire pulled at Oscar’s hair trying to make him angry “come on you’re no fun”</p><p>Oscar grunted and pulled his head up out of Solaire’s hand to look at him.  “You know I hate it when you pull my hair!!”</p><p>Solaire looked discouraged at him with a frown on his face “I’m sorry Oscar, I just thought we’d could have fun like we used too”</p><p>Oscar laughed trying to fix the mood “Aren’t we having fun now? This tea really is messing with us bad isn’t it”</p><p>Solaire smiled at him, “a hahaha your right, were not acting like ourselves are we?”</p><p>You smiled at the two them noticing this was probably the happiest you’ve seen them together. They were closer then you thought and you were a little jealous. You let your mind drift.<br/>
I wonder what it would be like if I could be apart of that. To have them both at once and to know they wanted each other  as well.<br/>
you turned away embarrassed thinking they could hear your thoughts as if you said it aloud.<br/>
They aren’t like that what am I thinking? </p><p>You looked at the bonfire again in the middle of the room. You were in shock as you looked at it, the fire was a deep black. As if it was made of a dark magic or…….….It was so dark you couldn’t see through it like the other colors you were experiencing. It was almost solid like it wasn’t fire at all but it was waving around like a normal fire. You stared deeply into the fire trying to figure out what was inside of it but you couldn’t see the sword or even the floor beneath it…. </p><p>That wasn’t fire it couldn’t be….. Within an instant the fire expanded across the room pushing itself out wide this time blocking off the door. You felt the heat from the fire burning your skin, it felt like your skin would burn right off it was so hot. You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, you were fearful it would devour you if you stopped looking at it. You could see something faintly inside the fire,  it was so small it was hard to see.  You crawled over on your hands and knees toward the fire, inching closer and closer.  You could make out what it was now it was a dark red hand. Just as you were about to back away you looked away back at Oscar and Solaire who looked  far away like you traveled an acre away from them. You gasped for air as the hand reached out from the fire grabbing at your face covering your mouth and nose. Only letting a single eye see what was happening. You frantically try to get this hand off of you,  but no matter what you did nothing could pry it off, it was much stronger then you and you were helpless right now. </p><p>Your muffled cries were screaming out as you were trying to pull away, it was dragging you into the fire and you couldn’t stop it. The darkness scared you,</p><p> if it swallowed me would i ever be able to come back? Will i be stuck there? No no no no</p><p>You were shaking around on the floor like a fish out of water.<br/>
“No no no no no” you were mumbling<br/>
Oscar lifted you up off of the floor and held you close to him. You were shaking still with your eyes closed.<br/>
Oscar hugged you close trying to wake you up “Turtle Dove don’t you dare fly off on me”</p><p>You were pulled out of your hallucination not realizing you were being held by Oscar You could only see Solaire standing behind him with a worried expression on his face.<br/>
You said weakly “Solaire? What….. Where am I” you looked over at the bonfire to the left of you. It was glowing a bright pure white and was back to its normal size. You could see the sword again and floor below. </p><p>Laurentius held up a cup of water to you “you just had a vision, the dragon moss fruit only gives visions to people who are supposed to do something very important.”</p><p>Oscar turns his body to slap at Laurentius’s hand knocking the tea cup out of his hand causing it to crack against the floor.<br/>
“you’re the reason she’s like this why would we accept anything else from you” he glared at him angrily. </p><p>Laurentius backed off stepping back “I’m the only one that could possibly interpret her vision. I didn’t hurt you guys did I?”</p><p>Oscar was still holding you over his shoulder not wanting to let you go. You spoke out pointing at the fire “the fire was black…. “</p><p>Laurentius shook his head “It was never supposed to be black. That’s a bad sign”</p><p>You continued on as you grabbed your own face with your hand trying to recreate it “the fire took over the room and I went over to it. I looked away for only a second and a red hand came out of the fire trying to drag me into it but Oscar woke me up before I could be pulled into it”</p><p>Laurentius stood there shaking his head “hhmm………. Something is deeply disturbing  you,  you feel like it’ll consume you if you let it take control and you’ll have no way of escape. It’s suffocating you and Oscar is the one keeping you from letting it happen”</p><p>You look at him confused “but nothing is disturbing me…. “</p><p>You finally realize what this is all about now, it’s not about you. That was meant for Oscar  but you couldn’t say that,  Solaire can’t know. Oscar squeezed on you with his arms keeping you from breathing a little bit.  </p><p>“ahh yeah…. I’ve been worried about losing these two” you were afraid of it but you weren’t disturbed like it had already happened. </p><p>Laurentius smiled at you “I don’t think you have to be worried these two seem more than capable”</p><p>Solaire intertwines his fingers with your own, he was looking at you worried like you were dying. He was talking in his normal soft spoken voice now “don’t you scare me like that Starlight  I’ve never seen anyone have a seizure before”</p><p>Your eyes opened wide “a seizure?”</p><p>Oscar growled at Laurentius “if I wasn’t holding you I would’ve torn this guy open already”</p><p>You rested your head on Oscar’s shoulder and closed your eyes “do you mind if I take a nap? I feel really tired”</p><p>Solaire’s soft voice put you to sleep as he was talking “Rest Is what you need right now.  we’ll be here waiting for you to wake”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A terrible dream curses the undead with another vision.<br/>Is it a vision of the future?<br/>Is it a vision of what could be?<br/>Is it a hallucination from the dragon moss fruit still?<br/>Or is it a fever dream gone wrong?</p><p>This is a heavy Undead x Solaire chapter</p><p>Please read with "Que Sara" by Wax Tailor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt like you were floating around in a sea of nothing, The darkness around you surrounded you from all sides. Like freezing cold water caressing your body softly, it was putting pressure on your skin.  You tried frantically  to look around for something…. Anything at all. There has to be you can’t just be drifting in a void of black. You couldn’t find anything,  the terrifying feeling you felt grew as you panicked. </p><p>Where am I? What is this place? Did I die? Did I go blind? Am I…. Am I hollow?</p><p>The only thing you had keeping you from going insane was your thoughts racing through your mind and they weren’t much help to you right now.  You had no idea where you were or what was happening to you.  You grabbed at your head with your hands squeezing down hard trying to ease the pain that was throbbing in your head. </p><p>If I’m dead, that must mean Oscar died with me. Is this some sort of divine punishment i wasn’t aware of? To be permanently bound to this unending void for something you didn’t even consent to? How is that fair? I didn’t want this! I didn’t do anything wrong! Why did Oscar do this to me? Why do I have to be punished for something he did? Why has the gods forsaken me? Oscar why?</p><p>You opened your eyes trying to see if this was just your mind playing tricks on you. The same darkness was still there unchanging and cold. Tears were streaking your face you could feel them clearly running down your cheeks. You touched your face with your hand to your cheek feeling the wetness of the tears in your hand, even though you couldn’t see it all. It was as if the darkness consumed you and you were embraced by some sort of dark magic. </p><p>I’m not dead? Where am I? What is this place?</p><p>Out of the corner of your left eye you could see something…. You turned your head towards it desperately in a rush of pure terror.  </p><p>What is that? </p><p>From the darkness far away you could see something moving around. It had no color to it, it was also black but you could definitely see it moving. It was so far away though… it looked like a small insect crawling around it was so far away…… you knew it was your only chance whatever it is you have to see what it was…..</p><p>You tried moving your legs trying to paddle with them as if you were in water.  You had no concept of up or down, there was nothing to set your feet on or anything to look at.  Only this one thing moving around in the darkness…..  </p><p>You tried your best to make your way over to this thing in the darkness with you but it felt like you weren’t making any progress at all, it still felt like you were in the same spot not going anywhere. You had nothing to go  off of though, so you really couldn’t tell if you were moving or not….. </p><p>You stopped suddenly unable to move as if your limbs had seized on you. They were stiff as if all your bones were broken but there was no pain. You could still feel your fingers trying to move but they were frozen. You didn’t feel like you were surrounded by ice either. </p><p>Wait no! Not now please! I have to get out of here!</p><p>You could feel your hair rushing past your face brushing up against it as a powerful gust of wind flew from behind you. You instinctually closed your eyes shut. It was so intense it felt like you were caught in a tornado trying to rip you apart, It just kept coming as it pushed on your body with a incredible force. The sound of the wind was so loud, along with the pressure felt like your ears were going to implode. </p><p>You fought through the wind flying past you to open your eyes to look at the thing far away you were looking at. It looked like it was closer to you now. </p><p>Did that wind push me toward that thing? </p><p>You reached out with your arm toward it and you noticed you could see your arm again. You pulled up your hands to your face to look at them. </p><p>What? Why can I see myself again?</p><p>You looked up at the thing in the darkness, it seemed like you were close enough to make out the silhouette was even though it was also black. You could see it was moving around whipping back and forth, it had long strands coming off of it moving around like an octopus. It was moving around irregularly not bound by anything it looked like it could move any way it wanted. </p><p>What is that?</p><p>You couldn’t really tell how far away it was still, it was the only thing you could see. Even though you really couldn’t see it,  it was only an outline. It was still better them nothing at all. You reached out with your hand toward the strange thing hypnotizing you. As the wind behind you grew even stronger increasing in strength, you closed one of your eyes desperately trying to keep the thing in sight so you didn’t lose it.  As the wind blew harder the object in front of you increased in size so it was almost touching you now. It was waving around wildly trying to pull you into it. </p><p>You could feel the object wrapping itself around your wrist and you could feel the warmth of whatever it was against your skin.  It didn’t feel like the void around you that felt cold and lifeless.  This object felt warm like it had life to it.  As if it was a tangible thing you could touch in this horrible place. It has to be real, it has to be. </p><p>You looked down at yourself for only a moment to see that you were glowing a bright yellow around your body. It was covering the front side of you lighting you up almost blinding you with how bright it was.<br/>
Was it coming from this thing in front of me? Or is that coming from me?</p><p>You reach out with your other hand to put it inside the object in front of you. You quickly pulled back your hand to your chest as it felt like whatever was in front of you burned it to a crisp.</p><p>You tried pulling away from the object but it’s grip on your wrist tightened as another long tentacle like object wrap itself around your right ankle squeezing down tight making sure you couldn’t get away. </p><p>You panicked again as you struggled trying to get yourself free but unfortunately you weren’t strong enough. It felt like whatever this was it was draining your life energy extremely fast as it touched you.  You tried as you might be your strength soon dwindled into nothing, you couldn’t do anything and this thing was about to eat you. It’s all over now…. </p><p>You tried speaking out a prayer to try and bless yourself before you were about to die since no one could do it for you. </p><p>“Sun of the great spirit let thine light shine down on my soul to cleanse me of my sins. Please bless me for I have done my duties faithfully helping those I could. I implore you please forgive m…. “ You were cut off, unable to finish your hopeless attempt at saving your life. Something was wrapped around your mouth preventing you from talking, you looked at the object trying to see what had ahold of you. </p><p>The yellow light shining off of you illuminating a hand over your mouth covering it. It was black like the object in front of you but you could see it because of the light. You grab at the hand with the hand you still had free. It gripped down on you harder making your head feel like it was going to explode.  You could feel yourself get weaker as if it was stealing something from you.  Not your energy but something else,  you couldn’t quite tell what it was. </p><p>You looked up at the object as you could see something else appearing out of the darkness.  You screamed out in the hand of the creature as you could only see a skeletal face staring back at you. You flail around trying your hardest to fight back but the face disappeared back into the object as suddenly as it showed itself. You could feel the hand dragging you and forcefully trying to pull you in with it. You let out a painful cry as you could feel the object swallowing you and surrounding you in a heat that you couldn’t escape. It was still dark,  it didn’t change but now you could feel your self burning. As if your skin was burning off and the light coming off of you faded as you entered the object.</p><p>All is lost this is it. There’s nothing left now, I’m done for. Goodbye Oscar, live on Solaire. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>You shot up out of your deep sleep but you couldn’t open your eyes so you were still scared. you grabbed onto what was nearest you could and you felt something that wasn’t yourself or that object….. You ran your fingers over it, to feel the feeling of a soft texture over your finger tips. Was that fur? You moved your hand up to feel the warmth of something else on your hand. It wasn’t hot it was just mildly warm and it felt nice. You couldn’t tell what it was….. was that….. skin?</p><p>Through your almost near paralyzed state you could hear a familiar sound calming you down with his tranquil voice<br/>
“That tickles Starlight”</p><p>Starlight?..... Is that….. </p><p>You run your fingers over the side of the mysterious strangers face,  until you ran your fingers down their chest.  To feel soft fabric against your skin. It felt like something was raised on it. You ran your fingers over it as you followed the pattern and drew a circle with your hand. </p><p>“Solaire?” You managed to speak so quietly he almost couldn’t hear you. </p><p>You could feel something pouring into you….. It felt like warm water coursing through your body. It felt so nice….. It felt so familiar……it felt so intense……. </p><p>“everything will be alright, I won’t let you die” his soothing voice was so comforting you couldn’t help but relax being near him. </p><p>You hummed out weakly at him “hmmmmm am I turning hollow?”</p><p>He lifted up your hand up to his face to plant a kiss on the top of your hand. The kiss sent a shockwave all through out your body. As if he sent electricity directly into your veins making you shudder and waking you from your stupor.  Making you open your eyes wide to look at him. </p><p>“what is the sun without the stars lighting up the night sky?”<br/>
He had a half smile on his face as he went on lifting you up closer to his body, so you were pressed up against him.<br/>
“the sun would be nothing without something as radiant as the stars lighting up the darkness”</p><p>Your senses fled back to you all at once, as you understood where you were now. Solaire had you in his lap, as Oscar did when you first came to this land. He was hugging you close to his body and he felt so warm. You looked down to notice that he had both his own talisman and your talisman between the two of you. His energy was flowing into you as you could feel yourself growing stronger, you tried to speak to him but no words came out.  you were in such a state of shock you weren’t able to form any. </p><p>Is he sharing his soul with me?</p><p>….. His essence felt so warm as it flowed inside your body. It was much stronger than what Oscar gave you. Like he knew exactly what he was doing……. </p><p>Is this where Oscar learned how to do it? </p><p>You shook your head trying to shake off the thought. </p><p>He can’t be,  he must be just healing me. I’m imagining things that can’t be true. </p><p>His hand caressed your hair as he ran his fingers across it back and forth. He was so gentle with you as he tried to comfort you….. he was so sweet to you……. He could’ve left you here to die and turn hollow. Forever cursed with insanity to never come back to your humanity. He wrapped his fingers around yours intertwining them together. </p><p>You weakly make out only one word “Oscar”</p><p>Solaire in his calm voice said to you “he chased laurentius deeper into the sewer, I couldn’t stop him because I had to stay here and heal you”</p><p>Moving was hard you felt so heavy but the energy was returning to you. You could see a bright yellow aura surrounding the two of you. It was so strong and bright it couldn’t be just a miracle. </p><p>“Are you…. Soul…. Sha“ You stopped yourself,  you didn’t want to finish. If he wasn’t, you didn’t want to make him do something he didn’t want to. It has to be the fact he has two talismans…… that has to be it……. </p><p>His soothing voice made you feel so sleepy. He was so relaxing to be around, you felt like you could drift back to sleep any moment now. “Yes……I hope you don’t mind Starlight. If I didn’t, you surely would’ve been consumed by hollowing”</p><p>….. He knew exactly what you were talking about but…..</p><p>You could feel now the familiar feeling as you did before, he was sharing his soul with you. You could feel it combining with your own mixing and twisting together.  Is he receiving Oscars soul that he shared with you? No he can’t know…. </p><p>You try and push yourself off of Solaire attempting to get away from him. You couldn’t let him feel the same feelings you were, the nightmares, the pain, the burning inside your soul, the life connection. You couldn’t be responsible for him dying  because you were to weak to protect yourself or you getting sick and nearly dying each time something bad happens to you. You were already responsible for Oscar You couldn’t let him do this too. He shouldn’t have to deal with your body failing you, he was so pure, he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve you. </p><p>Your weak voice quietly said as you looked him in the face with tears in your eyes. “No Solaire please stop, you can’t”</p><p>He frowned at you with a sad look on his face and looked down at the talismans between the two of you “I…. Just wanted to help you. Your soul is slipping still and a humanity can’t cure you of this sickness. I tried….if you go on any further you’ll go hollow”</p><p>Your tears stop as you looked down at the talismans still glowing in the bright yellow aura. He was determined to save you wither you wanted it or not. He wasn’t going to let you go, nothing was going to stop him not even you. Not that you could fight back right now if you tried. </p><p>You looked back up at him in the eyes as he was still looking down with a gloomy look in his eyes,  you hadn’t seen such a look on his face before its as if you crushed his resolve and tore him apart into tiny pieces and set fire to it.<br/>
“No wait i….. “<br/>
Your right hand reaches up to push his chin up to make him look at you.<br/>
“I just don’t want you to die because of me”<br/>
He still had the same look in his eyes as they shimmered at you in the low light of this room. His voice cracked as he nearly stuttered speaking to you “I don’t want to lose another friend. Let me do this for you. I won’t let you die, I swear by my honor as a Knight of sunlight no harm will ever come to you. Please don’t leave me Starlight”</p><p>You leaned in close to hug him tightly wrapping your arms around his neck. You set your head on his shoulder, pressing the talismans in the middle of your chest. You couldn’t break his heart like this,  you couldn’t stand seeing him like this, It was to much. </p><p>You whisper to him “I won’t leave you….. We still need to see the sunrise together again, you promised me”</p><p>You could feel the energy pouring into you stronger then ever as you held onto him and relaxed your body. You felt the connection between you growing stronger as it deepened. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around your waist letting them gently sit on your hips. “The sun will bless us both with its magnificent rays of glorious sunshine”</p><p>He hummed to you a song softly with his mouth closed. It sounded familiar but you couldn’t quiet put your finger on it. It was so soft and soothing just like him.  </p><p>You closed your eyes as you let your body go limp and let this happen. His humming made you feel so very relaxed, it made you want to fall asleep in his arms. You tried to stay awake to be with him in this moment but his soul coursing through your body made you feel so warm….. So… tired….<br/>
You quietly said breaking the silence “Solaire……. “</p><p>He stopped his humming momentarily to respond to you “hmmm…. yes Starlight?”</p><p>You bury your head into the crook of his neck “don’t ever give up, I don’t want to see you like that again”</p><p>He closed his eyes as he hugged you tighter to him. As he poured in a wave of his soul in a burst almost overwhelming you with how strong he pushed it into you. It felt so magical as you could feel it lingering before it combined with your own. Like water sloshing around in your body before you absorbed it into your own soul. </p><p>He said to you as he leaned his head against yours rubbing it gently on your hair. He struggled to make out the words like he didn’t want to say it but he forced himself too “I…. I swear it, whatever will be will be” </p><p>You didn’t really know if he meant it because he hesitated so much…. But you had to trust him. You couldn’t question him, you didn’t want to make him upset again.<br/>
Solaire began humming again the same song as before, you let your eyes close as you hugged your knees closer to yourself trying to get more comfortable in this position. He was just so….wonderful…. You were so sleepy you could hardly hold on anymore. It was so hard to keep awake with him humming to you, was he intentionally trying to put you back to sleep?...... Your head slide off of his shoulder. As you curled up into a ball just as you woke up. With your head under his chin you push up with your head rubbing on it. He laughed softly as he rubbed you back continuing to hum to you…. </p><p>You felt yourself drift away into a deep sleep as his soul felt so warm, it made you feel…. So………. Tired…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This a chapter focusing heavily on the relationship of the Undead x Solaire </p><p>(my headcanon is Astora is the equivalent to France in the Dark Souls universe because Solaire means Solar in French)</p><p>The undead and Solaire now have a soul bond. So now our undead now has a soul bond with Oscar and Solaire.<br/> <br/>(So much fluff, fluffy Solaire is as soft as a Teddy bear)</p><p>Please read with "sao Paulo sunset" by Saib</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twitching your fingers as you stirred from your deep sleep, you could feel they were being constricted by something holding them back. You move your body slightly so you were leaning more into whatever you were on. It felt so familiar you didn’t want to open your eyes you were so comfortable right now.<br/>
You made a noise now you were conscious  “hmmmmm…. “</p><p>You still had your eyes closed as you felt a hand rub the top of your head slowly. The pain in your soul was gone, it no longer burned and you didn’t feel hot anymore. At least for the moment you felt a positive feeling was coming from inside your chest like warm water flowing through your body. It felt so nice to not feel pain for once. You couldn’t help but squeeze down with your hand on whatever was holding it back but you could feel it was warm like him….. </p><p> </p><p>You recognized the sound of his honey like voice speaking to you softly “Are you awake? Starlight wake up”</p><p>Your eyes opened slowly to see you were still curled up on his lap, he was holding you tightly to his body. You hadn’t moved at all, the two of you were still in the same bonfire room you drank the tea in. The smell of the water filled your nose as you realized you passed out in a sewer, the thought disgusted you to no end as you shuddered.  </p><p>At least I passed out in here where it was dry and not in the water. He had to have been here with me the entire time, I can see we were still in the same spot in the room as before. </p><p>You realized he was holding your hand and you were squeezing on it. The tea was no longer affecting you and it had long wore off now. A blush ran over your face as you remembered what happened before you fell asleep. Thoughts ran through your mind as you sat there for a minute not moving. </p><p>Was all of that a dream? Am I still dreaming?</p><p>You could feel Solaire rubbing his chin atop your head as he ran his fingers through your hair on the side of your head. You jumped a little bit not expecting him to be touching you like that, the blush on your face grew as you nervously shift moving around.<br/>
“Solaire…… What happened to me?” You asked him quietly </p><p>You were confused because you were still drowsy from sleeping so hard, It definitely felt like you were out for a while now.  you moved your head back to look up at him happily smiling down at you, with a melancholy look in his eyes.<br/>
He said to you softly “You got sick again,  we almost lost you”</p><p>He let go of your hand showing he had already anticipated you waking up and he reached around your body with his other arm putting your talisman in your hand.  You looked at it for a moment remembering what he did for you. You sat up to look at him with a serious look on your face “You didn’t did you?”</p><p>He continued smiling at you and lifted up his hand to pat you on the head. “I did, Oscar told me to do it but I was going to do it anyways”</p><p>What? Why would Oscar want him to?....... Well if i died he would’ve died too, it made sense. </p><p>He put his hand to your forehead feeling your temperature and catching you off guard making you blush more. He looked at you curiously with a worried look in his eyes “hmmm you still have a fever that’s strange…. We should stay here and rest for a while until Oscar gets back”</p><p>You didn’t feel as weak as before when you first woke up but something in you didn’t want to object to him. So you rested your body back in the same position you regained consciousness, you let your mind run wild. </p><p>What is this sensation in my chest? Is this what Solaire’s soul feels like? It feels like my heart is almost beating again. Almost like I can feel my veins running like a raging river, like moving water embracing me from the inside. </p><p>He broke you out of your thoughts as he spoke to you softly “you’ve been asleep for a long time, I was nervous you’d never wake up” He reached up with both his hands to gently hold your head close to his chest. </p><p>You didn’t move an inch, you didn’t want to. You closed your eyes and listened to his breathing, he seemed to be breathing a little faster then he should have. That  might of just be the fear you put him through after almost dying, you couldn’t  think of any other reason why. You would’ve asked him how long you were out but there was no concept of time being underground and not being able to see the sun. </p><p> </p><p>The silence drove you insane thinking this was just a dream about to turn bad, as your eyes drifted to the sun you were pressed up against on his chest. You could study it closely noticing how much detail he really put into it. He not only painted it but he sewed in the pattern of the sun and painted over it, he had very small details around the sun as if they were tiny rays coming off of it and the face was so realistic like it was a real human face.  It must of taken him weeks even with training in the arts to complete it. He really had a passion making it you never really noticed it before until now because you were so close. He really did love the sun more then anyone you ever knew, even his name meant solar in his native tongue. One of the only words you knew from his language. It must be torture for him being with out it down in the dark sunless ruins of this sewer. You touched the sun with your fingers running the tips over it gently as to not ruin it. </p><p>You asked him “how long did it take you to make this?  I’m curious about it”</p><p>He chuckled lowly as he started to run his fingers through your hair again “My sun? It took me nearly a month. I wanted to get it just right, I spent all of my entire savings on fabric, henna and wood. so I could keep trying until they were both perfect”</p><p>He sounded so proud about it you couldn’t help but smile, he was so passionate. .</p><p>You said back to him “it’s very stunning, it looks like it needs to be on a fabric painting”</p><p>He started humming to you softly  the same familiar song as before. It was so relaxing, you definitely heard it before a thousand times but the memories you had left were so foggy you couldn’t even make out where you came from before Thourland. Your smile quickly turned into a frown as you thought to yourself. </p><p>People aren’t as accepting as me especially in this world,  I can’t imagine how much he must have been subjected to torment and  beat down everyday for believing in something so unrealistic. How much his spirits must of been ripped apart by cruel words, they must of made a mockery of him. </p><p>You moved your hand over to his shoulder grabbing at the fur and trying to pull him closer.<br/>
“Solaire…. “</p><p>He stopped humming to answer you only for a moment “Yes?” and then continued off of the note he left off on. </p><p>“We will find your sun for you,  don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. I think it’s a noble endeavor you should never give up on”</p><p>He stopped his humming for a moment as you could feel the sensation in your chest feel like it was being flooded with warm water all through out your body. </p><p>He let out his hardy laugh quietly to you but it sounded off. It was slow and broken as if he was almost laughing at himself<br/>
“most folks tell me I’m mad for trying to achieve such nonsense,  no one has said anything like that to me but Oscar”</p><p>You could hear his breathing getting faster as the feeling inside you grew stronger overwhelming your senses, if you didn’t know any better it would feel like you were drowning in a sea of emotion. You were connected now at the soul and you could feel everything he felt. He may of not expressed it fully to you but he couldn’t hide his feelings in his soul. The bond you had was so intense it was such an extraordinary experience. </p><p>You tugged at the fur lining his shoulders again and said to him quietly “it’s not nonsense, your valiant strive for the sun gives us both faith to go on. If it wasn’t for you saving me from losing my sanity, I’d be hollow right now and I’d have nothing left. You really are my sunshine”</p><p>He turned his head to the side resting his cheek on the top of your head and as his pony tail drifted into your face. “Thank you Starlight, I needed to hear that.” He began to hum to you that song again but much quieter this time. </p><p>You didn’t really know you’d end up being here with him like this. It was so unexpected but you weren’t complaining it was just a little shocking. You weren’t really planning on getting sick off of that tea but this was nice. You were almost kind of glad that you could be close to him like this, physically and by the soul. </p><p>The feeling in your chest didn’t stop, to feel what he felt in this moment made you feel so accepted by him. Even though you felt like you were a major burden to the both of them. His soul combined with yours was so intense it’s all you could feel right now and the closer you were to him the more you could feel. </p><p>It felt like ages passed by as the two of you said nothing to each other but it didn’t seem you had to say anything to understand what the other was feeling because of the soul bond. He somehow made the connection between the two of you stronger then Oscars connection, since he knew exactly how to do it correctly or Maybe the connection strength depended on how close you actually were to one another. His humming came to a slow as his beautiful voice came to a still. A few minutes passed by as you enjoyed being so close with him. </p><p>You could feel him move suddenly. His ponytail brushed up against your face, as he lifted his head off of you and laughed out seeming very amused by something. </p><p>You ask him quietly “what’s so funny?”</p><p>He rubbed the top of your head with his hand as he responded to you with his soft voice “I fell asleep, you are just to cozy” Either he really was that relaxed around you or he put himself to sleep with his own song. </p><p>You couldn’t help but laugh “Well is that a bad thing?”</p><p>The feeling in your chest flowed around like a small wave crashing up against your ribs making you feel the sensation of warm water  flowing around. He set his chin down on top of your head rubbing it slowly on you and whispered the language of his country to you "ma lumiere des étoiles”</p><p>You weren’t fluent in the language of Astora so you weren’t sure what he said to you. “what does that mean? I don’t speak Astorian”</p><p>You waited for a moment as he didn’t respond back right away to you, witch made you more curious about what it meant… “Solaire?”</p><p>He rubbed his chin on your head again as he ran his fingers through your hair “I’ll tell you later, it’s a secret”</p><p>You moved your head up to knock him in the chin with your head gently.  “oh come on now tell me” you were grumbling at him. </p><p>He held onto his chin with his hand. Playfully teasing you he said “ow that hurt, well now I’m not telling you”</p><p>You bend back so you we’re leaning into his arm and knee keeping you from falling on the ground. He was looking down at you with a smile on his face “if you don’t tell me, I’m going to ask Oscar what it means”</p><p>You were actually shocked to see him blush at you, as he attempted to cover his cheeks with his hand quickly. The rush you felt in your chest was extremely strong now as it felt like wave after waves were hitting your ribcage over and over.<br/>
“please no don’t do that” he sounded very nervous as if he’d stutter again. </p><p>You teased him back by poking him in the forehead “Then tell me and I won’t say a thing to him”</p><p>He turned his head to the side to cough and regain some of his composure. He managed to repress his blush, as it faded away he turned to look at you and leaned forward to hug you setting his head on your shoulder.<br/>
“it means My starlight”</p><p>You were frozen in place as if you were a rat caught by cat in a corner. The feeling in your chest didn’t stop only making this even more confusing to you. </p><p>“Solaire I…. “ You couldn’t finish you were completely flabbergasted and couldn’t speak at all. You hugged him back gently and as the hug continued on, you felt more comfortable like this. As if it was meant to be. The two of you kept hugging until you heard footsteps coming from the hallway to the bonfire. Solaire sat  up to look over at the entrance of the room, you sat up with him but you were facing the opposite direction of the doorway so you couldn’t see what was going on. You could feel something else inside your chest, it was faint but it felt like a low heat inside your soul. </p><p>You heard a familiar voice speak out from the end of the hall “are you two still in there?”</p><p>The feeling of water splashing around in your chest subsided as you could feel Solaire relaxing but the other feeling inside your soul grew as the person got closer to you.  He spoke back to the voice “yes Oscar she’s awake now”</p><p>You heard the familiar sound of his metal armor clanging together as he entered the room to look at the two of you. He walked over to kneel down next to you and took off his helmet to get a better look at you. The burning sensation had returned to your soul as you could feel the fire burning inside you, the feeling of warm water also was inside you.  As they mixed together creating this unique sensation, you couldn’t quiet understand. To be hot and enveloped in flames like a fire but caressed softly by warm soothing water at the same time,  It was a magical feeling.  He grabbed your hand loosely holding it.<br/>
“are you feeling any better Turtle Dove?” Oscar said to you with a worried look on his face. </p><p>You smiled back at him happy to see him again alive and well.  “Thanks to Sol I am, I don’t think I would’ve survived without him”</p><p>He looked up at Solaire and asked him dully “did you do what I asked?”</p><p>Solaire responded back to him “indeed I did,  she almost slept through the whole thing”</p><p>Oscar looked a little worried to look back down at you “do you have the strength to get up? I cleared most of the way down”</p><p>You nodded at him as you spoke quietly “I think so but can you help me up? My legs are asleep”</p><p>Oscar stood up in front of you to  grab a hold of your arms lifting you up, as you got up off of Solaire. You legs felt like rubber like you hadn’t used them in days. Oscar kept a hold of you until you took a few steps, he remembered from last time what happened to you. He didn’t want you to fall on the hard stone flooring and hurt yourself. </p><p>You steadied yourself upright and  walked around the fire trying to get your bearings. You stopped to look over the bonfire at Solaire now standing up and putting his helmet back on. Oscar did the same making it sure it clicked back into place. </p><p>Oscar walked over to you to put his hand on your shoulder. You could feel the sensation of heat inside your soul fill your body. Solaire came up to stand next to him looking down at you. </p><p>Oscar said to you “are you for certain your ready? We don’t want you to pass out again.”</p><p>You pulled out your weapon along with your shield eagerly and smile up at him “I’m for certain and my deepest appreciation to the both of you. I swear I will get stronger. I owe my life to the both of you” you bowed to them signing at them with your hands with the blessed sign of cleric missionaries. </p><p>Oscar laughed out extremely hard as he held his gauntlet up to his head and the other on his stomach as he went on for about a minute.  He spoke to you through his laugh “oh hohoho Turtle Dove stop being so formal. You owe me nothing remember? I returned the favor to you when we left the asylum.” </p><p>Solaire spoke up “You don’t owe me anything either Starlight. I wouldn’t do that to you”</p><p>You let out a sigh at them and half smiled at them both as you turned towards the hall and began to walk down it with them trailing behind you.<br/>
You quietly said as it echoed in the hallway “well then let’s try and get out of here as soon as possible the stench of this place could kill a horse”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The start of jealousy and friction between Solaire and Oscar. </p><p>More of sassy and asshole Oscar comes out. </p><p>As well as a strange rivalry relationship blossoms between Undead and Oscar. </p><p>Please read with "I'm sorry" By swell</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you slayed the last rat around you, you look through the bars cutting you off from being in the same room as an enormous fat rat. It sleeps soundly in the middle of the room not noticing at all you just killed its baby’s. It looked to be in a large hallway that a jailer would walk through to access different cells,  There was no door here so getting to the other side wasn’t an option. Not that you wanted to be eaten by a giant rat anyway.<br/>
Oscar walked up to the bars next to you with his small short sword  sitting on the shoulder of his armor. He turned half way to point at the massive rat and look back at Solaire, he jokingly said “hey Sol, do you think this rat is the big boss around here?”</p><p>Solaire was attempting to wipe the blood left on his sword with that small piece of worn cloth again. He was still trying to keep himself clean even though we were in this nasty sewer.<br/>
He looked at the huge rat and stood next to you on the other side of you and put his hand up to his helmet as if he was thinking. “He must be, there’s no way he doesn’t make all the rules around here”<br/>
You shake your head as you begin to walk away from the spectacle. “well let’s try and avoid it if we can, I don’t feel like getting into trouble with that thing”</p><p>Oscar walks in front of you leading the way down the narrow hallway with flowing shallow sewage, he takes a sharp turn to the right down another hallway. “We need to go this way it’s faster. just be careful stepping over a couple holes that’s draining the sewage right here”<br/>
Oscar steps over the hole and as you follow him. Your foot slips on a small pile of sludge in the dirty water under the surface and your legs fell half way into the hole as you were about to be sucked down. You lean forward into Oscar trying to catch yourself on him and grabbing at his arm. He quickly turns around to grab at you with his other arm pulling you up out of the hole with ease. He laughs at you “I forgot your half asleep still, I should’ve helped you over”</p><p>You look back at the hole to see how deep it actually went down. It went down at least two storys, that would’ve hurt really bad and might of broken your bones. It made your legs feel unsteady again as they shook not wanting to be near such a height. You gripped down on Oscar’s gauntlet not letting go out of fear you’d fall again.<br/>
“Can you hold my hand till we’re out of this rushing water?”</p><p>Oscar turned his head back to the direction you were travelling and dragged you along with him “alright but don’t ask me to kiss your legs better so they can work properly again”</p><p>Your soul burned so intense it felt like you were about to breathe out fire like a dragon. It made you feel so hot as your entire face lit up as red as a tomato but neither of them could see you right now. Oscar was facing away from you and Solaire was behind you in this small hallway. </p><p>Why the hell did he just say that? Kiss my legs? Was he just flirting with me just now or was that one of his jokes?</p><p>Solaire coughed loudly behind you as he stepped over the hole carefully “Oscar that wasn’t funny”<br/>
You could feel the rush of water pounding around in your chest like a storm trying to put out a fire deep inside your soul. He knew exactly what you were feeling and he didn’t seem very happy about it. </p><p> It wasn’t just me. </p><p>Oscar laughed at the two of you “By Gwyn you two are to up tight right now, normally you’d laugh at my jokes”</p><p>Solaire said back to him with a hint of annoyance in his voice “Do you even know what you just said? She’s our friend not some harlot”</p><p>Oscar said back to him without much concern “it was just a joke Sol calm down”<br/>
The fire inside raged on overpowering the feeling of water taking over as you could feel you body heat back up rapidly. </p><p>The three of you came to another hole as you turned a corner.<br/>
Solaire didn’t want to let this go easily “You should at least apologize, I’ve never heard you be so disrespectful before”<br/>
Oscar turned around to let you by him so he could help you over the hole by balancing you with your arms. After you were over he followed you. He turned around as Solaire was crossing the hole and held out his hand for him. Solaire reached out to him trying to grab at his hand, when all of a sudden Oscar pushed him hard in the chest sending him falling down the hole below. </p><p>Running over you get down on your knees next to the hole just big enough for a person to slide down. It was dry in this particular spot so you weren’t getting sewage all over you. You felt your heart sink like it was about to just fall right out of your body. </p><p> “Solaire are you hurt? By the gods please say something” your frantic voice echoed down the hole. </p><p>You were relieved to hear his voice calling back to you “I’m unharmed Starlight,  I didn’t break anything.” </p><p>You sighed just happy he was okay “we’ll find a way to get down to you. Don’t do anything rash”</p><p>You could hear his hardy laugh echoing back at you up the hole  “Don’t worry about me, I’ll find my way back to you”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly you move on away from the hole feeling guilty that you had to leave him behind for now. You stare in front of you angrily at Oscar, who was standing a few feet away from you staring back at you with his arms crossed.  </p><p>You run up to him and pound your small fist on his chest plate causing it to make a loud clanging  noise. “Why the hell did you just do that? He was just trying to defend me” </p><p>Oscar laughed at your pathetic attempt to hurt him and pushed your hand away from him with a flick of his wrist. “He deserved it, he knows not to piss me off”</p><p>You shake your head at him as you put your hands on your hips and look at him with an eye brow raised “And you think that’s okay to just push him down a hole? What if he died?”</p><p>He shifted his armor looking at you up and down. Then he turned away with his hands up in the air as he shrugged his shoulders at you “if I didn’t know better I’d think you had feelings for him” </p><p>Your eyes widen as a fire burned deeply in your soul like a passion you never felt before,  you turned your head away covering your face with your hand as he turned back towards you. As he could feel the same thing you were in his soul, he questioned you. “So you do?”</p><p>Shaking your head furiously while still holding your face you said back to him “Stop Oscar your embarrassing me, that’s Insane of you to assume something like that”</p><p>He walked up to you grabbing at your hand to reveal your face was a bright shade of red and you were glaring up at him. </p><p>“Then why are you blushing?” He sounded so perturbed with you, you were fearful that he would push you Into the hole too. You slap at his gauntlet and walk past him to get away from him as fast as possible. “knock it off Oscar, you know I’m still sick”</p><p>He responded back “your really cute when your angry you know?”</p><p>You stopped in your tracks as if he just dropped another bomb on you. You stood there trying to come up with something to say but as you opened your mouth, you were cut off. By Oscar coming up behind you and wrapping his arms over your shoulders letting them hang down over your chest.  You were so surprised you jumped but unfortunately since you were on an incline you jumped back into him unwillingly.<br/>
“Hey hey stop being so edgy it’s just me”</p><p>You reach up to hold his hand and try to squeeze it as hard as you can but the metal of his gauntlet prevented you from actually doing any damage to him. You let go feeling defeated as he crosses his arms pulling you into a hug. “I’m sorry Turtle Dove, don’t be mad at me”</p><p>You sighed at him and tried to pull forward to get away from him but his heavy armor and strength was much stronger than you. So you couldn’t get away.<br/>
“I forgive you as long as he doesn’t get hurt”</p><p>Oscar lifts his arms off of you, you were nearly running into the room in front of you trying to get away from him as fast as possible. You felt something under the water as you entered the middle of the room under your boot causing you to be off balance. Making you fall forward, so you tried to desperately catch yourself with your arms before you hit the sewage floor. </p><p>You managed to just hold yourself up just in time but you couldn’t save the bottom of your robe, as it got covered from your waist down because it was so loose fitting. As you fell it made a loud splashing noise echoing in this fairly large room. Oscar ran over to you to help you up off the ground so you didn’t get anymore dirty.<br/>
“Your sure clumsy today…. What’s with that face?” you were looking at him with a look of horror. 

</p><p>He turned to realize that the giant rat was awoken from its slumber  by the loud noise you made. The thing was even bigger up close and much wider than you thought, It really was a big rat. The thing was the size of a house and then some. </p><p>You both pulled out your weapons and shields as it approached very fast towards you. It’s mouth opened wide as It tried to bite down on Oscar’s armor before he had the chance to put up his shield to defend himself but the teeth of the rat chipped off due to the metal being much stronger than bone. The giant rat stumbled back away from him crying out in pain that accompanied a horrible shrieking noise. You looked past the giant rat to see there was the smaller dog sized rats climbing up over the ledge in droves. They just kept coming as they poured over the edge as if it was an endless stream of rats. Oscar had already lunged forward at the giant rat while you were distracted swinging his sword furiously at it. You backed away fearfully that the giant rat would try and do the same to you,  with your robes you have no protection against a blow like that, You’d be torn to shreds. Just then you happened to notice the smaller rats were coming up on Oscar about to swarm him in a mob of angry teeth and claws. You mustered the courage up to run over by his side and slice at them with your weapon not letting a single one come near him. You were nearly back to back and that was a huge mistake. The giant rat rushed forward again Into Oscar pushing itself into him and sending him into you up against the stone wall hard. You could feel a couple of your ribs snap inside your chest as Oscars heavy armor was slammed into your body. You let out a pained breath as all the wind was pushed right out of your lungs. </p><p>Oscar yelled out to you “Turtle Dove Gods no” He lifted up his sword cutting the end of the giant rats nose right off. The massive rat in shock over the loss of its nose backed right up to the other side of the room. He pushed himself off of you and turned around as you crumbled to the floor unable to stand up and barely able to breathe. He took your hand and he sounded so concerned over you it’s like he would start crying.<br/>
“Are you alright?” He felt a pain in his chest burn like a fire. He grabbed at his ribs as well, as if he was also in pain.  “urrrrgh I guess not”</p><p>You attempted to stand up trying to show him you could still go on but it was so difficult to take in breaths. You had to try at least,  Solaire can’t be left down there by himself. He turned around to run the giant rat into a corner, it was cowering in fear over losing such a sensitive part of its body. It feebly attempted to try and get away from him but It failed horribly because it was just to big. You looked up to see the smaller rats were gathering in a circle around you as you tried to walk over toward Oscar. You let out a pained breath lifting your weapon up to swing at the rats as fast as you could. Even in your weakened state you had a determination burning inside your soul, as well as the fire of Oscar’s soul burning with anger. It burned you up so hot it made you start sweating as you tried to keep up the pace on these seemingly never ending rat army. </p><p>Oscar screamed out a yell of anger as he buried his sword down to hilt in the forehead of the giant rat. The dust off the monster scattered all along the floor. As the flow of rats came to a stop as soon as it died. </p><p>He rushed over to you to help dispose of the rest of the rats surrounding you.<br/>
You let out a sigh as you pull out your talisman and kneel down in the sewage saying a silent prayer under your breath trying to heal yourself. As the glow surrounded you, you felt two of your ribs sat itself back in place but there was still two more that you couldn't  heal by yourself. You needed Solaire to help you fix your bones. </p><p>Oscar grabbed at his chest again as he stood in front of you and groaned out at you “well that fixed it a little bit. I’m guessing you need him don’t you?”</p><p>You nod at him wordlessly shooting him another glare and turn to walk away from him. You leaned yourself against the wall for stability, dragging your hand across it so you didn’t fall from the pain you were in. You followed it till you got to the edge and realize it isn’t a drop off like you thought it was. It was an extreme incline that you could almost slide down. You could see something at the end of the incline passing by one of the pillars as it came into view. You could see the familiar colors of his outfit shining back up at you in the lit up area down below . </p><p>Your hand rested against the left wall as you waved with the other hand in the air down at him and call out to him “Solaire were up here”</p><p>Solaire waved back at you calling back to you “did something happen? I feel my soul is telling me, Someone got hurt”</p><p>You take a minute to think to yourself as you stepped back slightly. </p><p>What does he mean someone? He must of received Oscar’s soul when he was giving me his. </p><p>Oscar walked up beside you looking down at Solaire with his arms crossed  “She got hurt, she needs you to assist her in healing” he said it is bluntly as possible. </p><p> Was he jealous of him?</p><p>Solaire pointed at the wall you were standing next to and called back “it’s safe to come down here from there just stay along this wall”</p><p>You swallowed at your fear as you hesitated for a minute not  wanting to go down the incline. It looked so high up and if you were to fall….<br/>
Oscar let out a grumble behind you as you could feel his gauntlet pushing against your back just hard enough to send you forward rolling down the slide continuously all the way down. As you came to the bottom.  Solaire braced you with his body as he caught you in his arms, so you didn’t fall against the hard stone floor and hurt yourself anymore. Even though he caught you it still hurt leaving you winded again and your legs gave out on you. Solaire wrapped his arms around you tightly preventing you from falling to the floor. He gently picked you up and marriage carried you. To set you next to one of the pillars away from the sewage. </p><p>He took off his helmet to set it next to you on the floor. He looked so worried about you. He gave you the same gloomy look on his face he did when you were in the bonfire room.<br/>
“What happened to you Starlight? I was only gone for a short while”</p><p>You try and smile at him to cheer him up but to no avail. “It was that big boss rat, he shoved Oscar right into me up against a wall”</p><p>Oscar walked up behind Solaire to speak “I think she broke a rib Sol can you fix it?”</p><p>You sat there shocked, as for the first time you looked up at Solaire who’s normally calm demeanor shattered into pieces. You felt an intense pressure inside your soul as it felt like a tsunami was happening inside your chest as it thrashed around. He got up off the ground kneeling next to you and turned to face Oscar. </p><p>Even though you knew he was angry he still spoke in his same soothing low voice to Oscar.<br/>
“Why weren’t you more careful?” </p><p>Oscar shook his helmet and said “I didn’t mean to almost crush her,  she was just in the way”</p><p>The water inside your soul felt like it was going to drown you it was raging so hard. Like you’d be pulled under a large wave unable to surface back up. </p><p>Solaire said back to him “you could of killed her, do you not remember your training we spent 10 years together doing?”</p><p>Was Solaire scolding him? </p><p>Oscar cocked his helmet at him and shrugged his shoulders “Look Sol I said it was an accident, I had no control over it”</p><p>Solaire turned away from him as he kneeled back down next to you and pulled out his talisman surrounding the two of you in the yellow glow of his healing miracle.<br/>
“You know that’s an excuse, I’m disappointed in you”</p><p>Oscar stepped back suddenly as if he was hit with a powerful force and grabbed at his chest. You felt a fire swelling deep in the depths of your chest. You could feel the pain he was feeling though it felt distant. Oscar walked away leaning against the wall looking away from the two of you not wanting to look at what he was looking at. </p><p>You held out your talisman pressing it against his to expand the aura border around you and it’s strength. The feeling of his aura courses through you like a gentle wave caressing your soul and it overpowering the fire that Oscar had started inside you. The broken ribs you had were healed and Solaire could feel it as well with out you saying a word. He stopped using the miracle and helped you up off the ground.<br/>
“There you go Starlight all fixed up” he smiled at you with a deceptive somber look in his eyes. </p><p>You look over at Oscar who seemed to be still brooding as he tapped his foot on the floor causing a metal clangs to echo in this room. He glanced over at you noticing you were up now.<br/>
“let’s get going, blight town isn’t going to ring its own bell”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oscar x Undead chapter </p><p>We see the return of a certain knight that puts everyone on pins and needles. </p><p>And Oscar begins his realization for his feelings for the undead. </p><p>This kind of a funny chapter </p><p>Please read with "People" by whitey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passing by the broken jail bars, you stepped over a grate onto a dry area in front of a barred off metal door that looked to be shut tightly. Oscar walked past you to try and pry the door open as hard as he could using all of his strength but it refused to give way. </p><p>A very giddy lighthearted voice rang out from a few feet away from you that you didn’t recognize, It made you jump back into Solaire in surprise.  “Aye, siwmae,  you won’t be able to open that door Sonny it’s locked down tight”  </p><p>The three of you looked over at the voice coming from between the pillars underneath a torch burning brightly above him on the wall. There on the floor sat a man in a unique gold helmet with long horns atop his head pointing straight up. It also looked he had a set of glasses sitting precariously on the nose of his helmet and the rest of his garb was so out there  it put Solaire’s outfit to shame with how gaudy it looked. It had gold coins chained together hanging over his green robe that covered iron armor underneath. It was so bright and very colorful. </p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you miss,  not my intention I’m sure” His happy upbeat tone showed you he was no threat to you. Despite his appearance you gathered yourself and walked over to him. </p><p>“Greetings good sir, if I may ask are you hurt?”</p><p>He extended his hand to you for a handshake “Well greetings to you too. It’s rare to find someone so polite in this land and I’m quite alright but thank you miss” </p><p>You took his hand to shake his with a firm grip. <br/>“I’m Domhnall of Zena.  I’m just a peddler of sorts. I adore trinkets and oddities, So I trade for them.”</p><p>Solaire walked next to you as he spoke to the man “Do you happen to have gold pine resin?”</p><p>Domhnall leaned down to his large leather bag sitting next to him as he rummaged around inside it. <br/>“Aye, Aye, I do good sir, how many do you want?”</p><p>Solaire handed him a pile of small bright white souls over to him “As many as this will buy me”</p><p>Domhnall gave to him about 15 gold pine resins witch Solaire tucked into the small pouch he had hooked to one of his belts.  <br/>Domhnall’s  carefree light voice spoke up “So I may assume you might want to know how to get down to Blighttown?”</p><p>You nodded at him “yes we do sir, is there perhaps another way around?”</p><p>He shook his helmet at you as it caused his glasses to slide right off his helmet on the stone flooring next to him. He fumbled picking them up to put them back on, as he spoke back to you. “No you need the key but there’s a problem with that.”</p><p>Oscar walked over to stand next to you but slightly closer to the merchant with his arms crossed “And what’s the problem?” <br/>The extreme feeling you felt at this moment as you stood between the two knights. It was as if you were split right down the middle, as the soul energy fought inside you. A hot sensation burned the inside of your body closer towards Oscar. It tried to overpower the warm water feeling that filled you comforting you in it’s tender embrace on the right near Solaire. </p><p>Domhnall spoke with a skip to his step in his voice “Ahh well the demon that resides here has it. The gaping dragon as I like to call the monster”</p><p>You asked him “where might it be?”</p><p>The gold coins on his chest obnoxiously clanged loudly on his chest plate as he turned slightly pointing back at the way you just came from through the jail bars. “The beast is beyond a doorway on that side of those bars but let me warn you. She will eat you up if your not careful. Her massive maw covers most of her body”</p><p>A voice rang out from the hallway  as a golden figure walked through the bars towards you. You recognized this man immediately. <br/>“Domhnall I need all your gold pine resins”</p><p>It was that Knight you had saved back in the undead parish that was trapped in a cell in the church. His recognizable gold crowned armor wasn’t something you couldn’t just forget. </p><p>Domhnall spoke back to him “I just got bought out by this fellow here. I need to go get more”</p><p>Lautrec stopped in his tracks as he looked at the three of you and he let out an annoyed growl out at you. With a sarcastic tone in his voice he said “Oh it’s the cleric and her little pet. I see you acquired another one too. Having one guard dog wasn’t good enough for you?” </p><p>Solaire waved at him ignoring his comment “Greetings Lautrec, I see your doing well”</p><p>Lautrec scoffed at him and shook his helmet not responding to Solaire at all. “So woman I need you to make your dog give me his resins.”</p><p> </p><p>The fire inside your soul burned out of control as it felt like a wild fire was swirling inside you consuming you in it. Oscar stepped in front of you with his sword drawn pointing it at him.  He said back to him with aggravation in his voice “Don’t speak to her like that. Who the hell do you think you are?”</p><p>Lautrec laughed at Oscar not being intimidated by him at all “oh no did I upset your pup cleric?  Heal boy” his taunts towards Oscar only made the fire in your soul burn even hotter making you feel like you were about to start sweating again. </p><p>You reached up to grab for Oscar’s arm and pull his sword down toward the floor. When Solaire stepped in front of Oscar stopping him from doing anything else “I wouldn’t mind giving you some if you assist us in killing that demon”</p><p>Oscar conceded to the two of you considering he was just about to fly off the handle and possibly get you all killed because he had to be rash. </p><p>Lautrec put a gauntlet on his hip as you were sure he must be rolling his eyes right now with his attitude “If you don’t get in my way. Just hand them over”</p><p>Solaire opened his small pouch to hand some of the resins over to him without any thought about it. </p><p>Domhnall piped in “Aye siwmae  you are to generous my good man. I certainly couldn’t just give away souls like that”</p><p>Solaire’s tender voice spoke calmly as usual “It’s no problem, anything for a friend”</p><p>Lautrec laughed out and he bent over his knee he was laughing so hard. He stood back up as his laughter slowed and his normal gruff scratchy voice spoke back “Don’t test your luck, I wouldn’t be caught hollow being friends with the freak show like you”</p><p>Oscar yelled out at him trying to defend his old friend “Your one to talk in that ugly gold armor, it looks like it was made by an old blacksmith that went senile”</p><p>It seemed as though Oscar struck a nerve with Lautrec because he took out one of his shotels and swiped it in front of him. As if he was trying to warn him that he’d cut his throat. “At least I don’t have generic armor given to me by the Astora guard. You look like a knight that just walked out of training boy”</p><p>The tension in the room was really high as it felt like Oscar was about to break free and duel this guy right here in this small area leaving you all in danger from his temper. You let go of his arm as he was about to lunge forward, you wrapped your arms around him from behind giving him a hug. Setting the side of your head on his back, trying to snap him out of his state of anger. </p><p>You could feel the fire in your soul burn even hotter then before but in a different way this time. It didn’t feel painful like it was burning you, it felt like you were being enveloped in flames that didn’t hurt you. Like a bonfire caressing you gently and flowing over your skin. </p><p>Solaire said to the golden Knight “you’ll have to excuse my friend here, his been a little jumpy lately” He was trying to calm the situation with his natural charm. </p><p>Lautrec hooked his shotel back onto his belt and took a step back. <br/>“Well cleric, at least one of your dogs is properly trained. You need to get that other one fixed”</p><p>Oscar put away his sword  begrudgingly still very much on edge as if he could still snap at any moment. He stood their silently as you kept holding him. </p><p>Domhnall spoke up “I have purple moss stored away for an emergency. It can calm your nerves and I’d be willing to sell it at an inflated price”</p><p>Oscar snapped at him sounding very short “No need, we’ve already had problems with moss. I’d rather that not happen again”</p><p>You let go of Oscar to walk back over to the merchant handing him the small souls you were saving up.  “Yes we’ll take all of them please”</p><p>Oscar was growling at Lautrec who let out a low laugh leaning against the wall next to the merchant and wagged his finger at him. “overruled by your master boy, you should know your place”</p><p>As you stood back up to put the moss away into your pockets. You had enough of his sass but you weren’t willing to cause a ruckus about it. You only want to correct him and move on “I don’t own them, they aren’t my slaves. We’re traveling together” </p><p>Lautrec shifted his leg so he was leaning on the other as he spoke to you “Normally a cleric of high status always has slaves to protect them. Are you from a poorer house?”</p><p>He was confronting you and it stung that he would strike such a low blow against you. Though that was true that high status clerics have slaves, you never considered them your slaves. You had never wanted them because it was so cruel and the thought made you feel sick that he would even suggest that. <br/>“I don’t believe in having slaves, owning other people is wrong. I respect my comrades. They are both honorable knights that have the right to leave me if they so wish and I don’t think my status has anything to do with my right to stand for justice.”</p><p>Though you were not facing them you could feel the fire and water raging around in your soul as they fought with each other for control. You must of moved them both unintentionally. </p><p>Domhnall spoke to you “That’s very noble of you, I’ve never heard a cleric say such a thing before”</p><p>Lautrec made a disproving noise as he pushed off the wall heading towards the doorway leading the way. “Hmmmmmp well you should reconsider, a cleric like you can’t protect themselves without assistance”</p><p>Domhnall called out to you “come back soon now, I’ll be waiting for you to return to tell me of your triumph”</p><p>You followed Lautrec down the hallway as you could see the bricks were getting darker as you got closer to the doorway. You entered an extremely large room that looked like an area where the prisoners could stretch their legs and walk around for exercise. The stone work here was very dark like they were stained by a flood that must of happened a long time ago. As you made your way down the stairs Solaire spoke up. <br/>“Lautrec are you after ringing the bell of awakening as well?”</p><p>Lautrec grumbled at him “No it’s none of your business what I’m doing”</p><p>Solaire continued on attempting his best to make conversation with him “you must tell me how you keep your armor from corroding. Gold is so easily tarnished”</p><p>Lautrec didn’t respond for a minute as he was walking down the stairs “If I told you then everyone would know”</p><p>Solaire went on “That’s alright, I understand a knight must have his secrets”<br/>He was just brushing off everything Lautrec was throwing at him not even being phased by his reluctance or his attitude towards him. He acts like he had to deal with rude people all his life not letting it bother him in the slightest. <br/>“If you ever need assistance with anything we will always be here to help you”</p><p>Lautrec’s gruff voice furiously retorted back at him “would you shut your mouth boy. I’ve had enough of speaking to you”</p><p>Still now you could feel Solaire wasn’t upset about this at all, he was just letting it all roll off of him. You felt for him though out of guilt even though it wasn’t you talking to him like that. You couldn’t help but reach out to grab at his hand in front of you getting his attention. He turned his helmet slightly to look back at you and hum at you quietly. <br/>“Yes Starlight?”</p><p>Giving him a warm smile you squeeze down on his hand You asked him trying to distract him “do you think you could teach me more words from your language sometime?”</p><p>Oscar broke his silence finally as he slammed his gauntlet on the wall making the noise his armor made reverberate in this large room “Excuse me? What?”</p><p>Lautrec laughed out in front of everyone “oh no cleric, your dogs are about to fight each other”</p><p>Oscar grabbed at your shoulder and turned you around forcefully  to make you look at him. “since when did you want to learn Astorian?” </p><p>You didn’t expect him to overact like this at all, it’s not like you said anything specific about it. “um… “  you were taken off guard by this sudden outburst by Oscar and You couldn’t think of what to say. You didn’t want to admit to him what Solaire taught you, Oscar would flip on the both of you. </p><p>Solaire put his hand on top of Oscars hand that was still sitting on your shoulder and calmly spoke to him “I just taught her the word for Starlight in Astorian is all”</p><p>Well he told him but it was only a half truth. He didn’t even attempt to come up with something else though, this still could make Oscar angry. </p><p>Oscar let go of your shoulder and crossed his arms at you clearly still upset “I see, I can also teach you, you know?” </p><p>You smile back at him trying to ease his irritated mood “I would appreciate that, please do”</p><p>Lautrec spoke up from the front of the line “were here, you lot better not run away now.” He took out his duel shotels and lead the way into the room. </p><p>As you entered the room you could see there was a large pool of water on the other side and it seemed like it was moving around. </p><p>You tried to look closer at the creature that peaked its head out of the water to look at it. You were really far away still but it looked almost like an animal you read about from the great swamp. Your memories were fading away fast the more you spent time here, it had been so long you even forgot what your real name was.  Not that it mattered much, you enjoyed the pet names the knights gave to you. </p><p>The creature rose its body out of the water as you could see now that this demon was hiding its true form below the water. It was the biggest thing you had ever seen before, it was so massive and long. It seemed to go on forever as it pulled itself out of the water with all 6 of its legs supporting its gigantic body. As you peered at its back it had a set of 4 large wings coming out of its spine that flapped around but by judging at how big this thing was it could only lift itself off the ground instead of using them to actually fly. It’s massive body curled back high into the air as it supported itself with only its back legs and tail propping it up. It revealed its underside to you showing that it’s mouth went almost all the way down its body nearly splitting it in two. As it opened its mouth wide to roar at you exposing it’s several rows of sharp jagged teeth were covering the demons underside. </p><p>You backed up into Oscar out of shock from seeing such a large  deformed demon that you now had to fight, It was beyond anything you had ever seen before. </p><p>Lautrec applied the gold pine resins to both his shotels while you were amazed in awe of the beast. He rushed forward with Solaire to swing their weapons at its small head now back down on the ground. </p><p>Oscar patted you on the head and pulled your head to the side to make you look at him “Why don’t you sit this one out Turtle Dove? You’ve been through a lot recently”</p><p>He rushed forward away from you sword and shield in hand held high. He joined the other two knights in attacking the demon. </p><p>You were never afraid of fighting demons before but this creature was beyond your imagination of how they could look. It was like a nightmare incarnate ready to swallow you up. The demon curled the front of it’s massive body back so it was sitting on its back pointing the teeth up in the air. </p><p>As you stared at the three knights backs you saw the creature swipe at them with one of its arms knocking Solaire off his feet and flat on his back near you. </p><p>You reach down for Solaire’s arm to help him up quickly. As he stood up he looked over at you and coughed a little bit. “Oscar is right Starlight. Stay back”</p><p>Your arm slid off of his arm as he took off back towards this so called dragon. Reaching out for him you clench your hand into a fist in frustration, They think your weak now that Lautrec had to point it out. </p><p>Do they think I’m not capable of taking care of myself anymore? I get sick but that doesn’t affect my ability to fight, I can do as much as they can. </p><p>You made up your mind pulling out your weapon and shield just as the demon had grabbed Oscar with one of its hands and squeezed down on him making him scream out in pain. <br/>You ran between the other two knights and jumped onto one of the legs of the demon and used it to propel yourself up toward Oscar. With a heavy swing you smacked the demon in the hand hard enough to let go of Oscar before it could shove him into its mouth. </p><p>Oscars body fell to the ground with a hard thud and causing his armor to make a loud clanging noise as he groaned out. You could feel a pain coming from inside your soul as if you had also been crushed by this demon. It made you flinch a little bit but it couldn’t deter you from your newfound courage. You rushed over to Oscar to help him up off of the ground and healed his soul with your healing miracle as fast as you could. </p><p>You felt a rush of wind pushing your robes across the floor making them wave and flap against itself. You turned your head to realize the beast had used its wings to fly up in the air for a moment on top of you. </p><p>Oh no we’re about to be crushed by that thing. </p><p>You grab at Oscar’s arm trying to pull him along with you out of the way of the shadow of the beast.  Oscar pushed you forward away from him as hard as he could just before the demon came down hard on him. With one of its hands, pinning him to the floor and causing the stone to crack around him and a hole around his body. </p><p>You cry out to him “Oscar!”</p><p>All while this was happening Lautrec had snuck onto its back from behind mounting it like a horse. With a hard swing he stuck one of his shotels in its back propping the mouth above him so it didn’t try and crush him. He took his other shotel and sliced quick strikes into its back. While Solaire never left the front side of the demon and had already done major damage to it. </p><p>You ran over to the front of the demon this time next to Solaire and held your weapon low to the ground. <br/>As you swung it up under the head of the creature shoving it into the very top of its mouth and pushed as hard as you could burying it deep inside of it. </p><p>The beast backed up off of Oscar as he let out a loud groan of relief. You no longer had your weapon you couldn’t do much now that it was in the things body. You ran over to Oscar helping him up off the floor and mocked him “your sure falling down alot lately”</p><p>He chuckled at you as he patted you on the head “Merci Turtle Dove”</p><p>You looked up at him a little shocked for a moment. When you heard Lautrec yell out as he fell off the demon onto the floor. You both looked over at him scrambling to get up and attack the beast. He yelled out from the other side of the room “this isn’t the time to be training your dog cleric” </p><p>Oscar let out a growl at the man as he rushed toward the beast again, not even letting you heal him first. You tried to pull him back but his strength was to much for you. You watched helplessly with no way to help anymore as these three knights attacked the demon with full force. </p><p>In the end you had to stay back due to not having your weapon and it made you feel so mad. They backed the demon back up to the water again, as Lautrec sliced at one of its feet making it stumble to the side, as Oscar swiped at the leg on the other side. </p><p>The beast let out a roar as it’s legs gave out on it and it fell to the floor making the room shake violently. You stood astounded that they managed to take down this demon as it’s body slowly faded away leaving behind a soul in its place. Your weapon along with Lautrec’s shotel clanged against the stone flooring as it faded. </p><p>You ran over to Oscar as fast as your feet could carry you. He jumped back as you nearly tackled him to the floor holding his armor tightly to your body. You surrounded yourself in the yellow glow of your miracle again. </p><p>He said to you confused “you scared me” is all he could make out. </p><p>You looked up at him and smiled as you let go mocking him again “Don’t you dare fly off on me, you scared me. I don’t know if I could handle it if you got hurt anymore then you did”</p><p>Oscar stood there dumbfounded and wordlessly staring at you. </p><p>Lautrec went over to pick up his shotel and make his way out of the room. “Good luck cleric, remember to keep those dogs in line”</p><p>Solaire walked up beside you to wave at the golden knight “Safe travels friend, see you soon”</p><p>Lautrec ignored him as he continued on right out of sight not saying a word. Solaire held out your weapon to you along with the soul of the demon. </p><p>He jokingly said to you “I think these belongs to you milady Starlight”</p><p>Smiling at him you bow dramatically showing your respect to him “Why thank you Sir Knight Solaire I do very much appreciate it” the both of you laughed loudly together as Oscar still stood there silent still not registering what you said to him. </p><p>You turned back to Oscar and jabbed him in the side with your elbow “Are you going to let Solaire show you up Oscar? Mr funny guy”</p><p>He snapped out of his state of shock to clear his throat and said back to you “I guess you could say he crushed me”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it.... What everyone has been waiting so patiently for!!!</p><p>All at once hitting you like a train CHOOCHOO</p><p>its the very beginning of the true threeway relationship between Oscar x Undead x Solaire </p><p>Buckle up kiddies its going to be a bumpy ride. </p><p>Please read with "Just friends" by Potsu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view from the bonfire was extremely high up still even though it felt like it had been hours you were traversing this maze of old rickety scaffolding. You could barely see the bottom because of the fog being produced by the swamp. You had no idea blighttown would look like this.  You thought it would look similar to the parish but that was not the case at all. This place appeared to be a long dried up bay that ships would dock at,  probably to deliver supplies to the parish and the great city of the gods. Time had taken over and the water contaminated by dumping from the sewer and it had turned it into a place of disease and poisonous water. </p><p>Solaire held his arm out to you “It’s time to go Starlight, we shouldn’t stick around here to long”</p><p>This place made you so nervous, the height at witch you were at was terrifying and it felt like if you do much as breathed wrong you’d come tumbling down and die killing you all.  You asked for the Knights to keep you steady just in case for your peace of mind. </p><p>You wrapped your arm around Solaire’s only being slightly eased by the fact he had a hold of you, as you made your way down with them.  The smell of this place was even worse than the sewer, it smelt like old sewage from the depths but on top of that it stunk of sea water and rotting old vegetation. It was not a pleasant combination of smells at all. </p><p>When you made your way to a cave a large barbarian rushed out of the shadows with its club held high ready to swing directly on top of you and Solaire.<br/>
Letting go of his arm you back right up back onto the scaffolding to get some distance away from you and that mutated hollow. The giant hollow shoved Solaire out of the way In the cave with its massive arm and kept coming towards you as it came down hard on the scaffolding in front of you. The wood of the rotted constructed  structure shook apart underneath your feet. The wood that was barely held together began to fall apart, leaving you unable to do much but reach over and grab for Oscars arm. The wood around you flew up in the air as you started to fall. Luckily you were near the wall of dirt of this horrible place. It was still steep but it slowed your descent even if it was not much. Your hair flew up in the air as you picked up momentum as you fell. You looked over at Oscar and started to cry as the tears were flying up in the air past your face. “Oscar we are going to die”</p><p>The feeling of fire burned deep in your soul as it caressed you softly from the inside. As he pulled you close to his body holding you in his arms in a marriage carry.<br/>
“Like hell we are”</p><p>He pressed the weight of his armor against the dirt wall with all his strength trying to dig himself in to slow the fall as much as he could. The dirt of the wall flew up in the air past you leaving a trail behind you as it appeared to be working. You were slowing down and just maybe you wouldn’t die. If you had a heartbeat you definitely would’ve had a heart attack about now. Your fears were coming true as you fell with him, it made you instinctually hold Oscar close and curl up into yourself as you cried silently in his arms. </p><p>Since you were about to die with him you might as well tell him now that it doesn’t matter anymore. You blurted out without thinking at all of the consequences “Oscar… I…. I really like…… “<br/>
Before you could finish you felt a sudden rush go through your body as you slammed down hard into the dirt ground below. A pile of dirt flew about in a wave as you left a huge indent in the ground around the two of you. Oscar had done it, were not dead. You blinked in complete shock, you couldn’t speak or even move. You weren’t hurt and neither was he, you could feel it in your soul. </p><p>Oscar looked down at you and patted you on the head as he laughed out probably out of surprise being able to really save the two of you.  “now what was that Turtle Dove?” </p><p>You were completely blank unable to think right now. You just stared at him like you were a deer about to be shot with an arrow. He still somehow had the strength to stand up after that fall, he set you down next to him and stretched his spine causing it to crack. “I’ll give you a minute to think it over, I’m pretty much at a loss as well right now”</p><p>You spoke up looking at a cave in the distance you pointed at it “Let’s go wait for Solaire over there, I think we need to rest after that. Don’t you think?”</p><p>Oscar took out his sword to swipe it at a couple of giant fly’s circling the two of you.  “Yeah I agree, I think I got a couple dents in my armor I need to fix.”</p><p>You turned away from him as you power walked toward the cave. A blush covered your face as you couldn’t help but think to yourself. </p><p>Is he suggesting taking off his armor in front of me? What is he wearing underneath. It has to be hot, what if his not wearing anything at all?</p><p>Your mind swirled around like a hurricane growing more anxious as you approached the cave. You felt your heart drop as Oscar put his hand on your shoulder behind you. It pulled you out of your thoughts not expecting him to be touching you, you stood still like you were frozen. Like he could hear your thoughts, it made you feel more guilty for even thinking such impure thoughts about a man who probably didn’t feel the same way back. </p><p>You heard him speak to you “What’s wrong? Your not feeling right, Can you tell me?”</p><p>Your teeth stuck together as if you were caught like the dirty little rat you were. Of course he would ask you what’s wrong, he can feel your soul doing back flips right now. You refused to say anything as you tried walking even faster away from him the splashes of the water underneath your feet flew about as you were nearly running right into the cave. </p><p>You looked down to see there was a bonfire here and it was lighting up the dry cave away from the old stagnant water. You sat next to the bonfire to kindle it as Oscar entered the cave to sit next to you. The flare of the fire when it burst up as it rose reminded you of the feeling inside your chest whenever Oscar felt any extreme emotions around you. </p><p>You both sat there silently for a minute as neither of you said anything and it was awkward as hell. </p><p>Did he know what I was going to say? I just made a huge mistake. He probably hates me now. Why couldn’t I just keep my stupid mouth shut. </p><p>As you were beating yourself up mentally you didn’t even notice that he was unhooking his armor and he already had the whole top half of his armor off and laying next to him on the ground. You were right to think such thoughts  because he wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath. He was exposing his muscular bare chest to you and it made you turn away in embarrassment covering your face that was burning a bright red. </p><p>Oscar laughed at you as he said with a joking tone in his voice “what’s wrong with you? Have you never seen a man undress before?”</p><p>You shook your head slightly but not enough to where you could see him. You put both hands over your eyes and cheeks messily. “No Oscar, I was sworn into celibacy at a young age”</p><p>It took a minute for him to respond as he finally registered in his mind that you were a virgin of any sort of love. “So your telling me you’ve never been with a man before?”</p><p>You nearly jumped out of your skin as he said that, you stiffened up straight in an uncomfortable  position. You wanted to get up and run away as far as you could at this point and the worst thing is you didn’t know what to say to him. </p><p>His voice seemed a little closer to you but you were to afraid to peak out to see where he was right now. “Well that explains why you reacted like that in the sewer”</p><p>You could feel his hands tearing away your fingers from your face with his gauntlet less hands. It made you scramble back into the wall behind you like a frightened animal. Your hands firmly planted in the dirt next to you, you saw him kneeling next to you with nothing but the leggings of his armor still on. </p><p>“oh really?” he said to you with a tone of deviousness in his voice. </p><p>You managed to spit out at him nervously “Oscar stop, this isn’t funny. Your not decent please”</p><p>He made his way over to you on his knees and was hovering above really close to you now. He put his hand against the wall next to your head making you flinch and looked down at you with a wide grin on his face.</p><p>“Then tell me Turtle Dove, do you look at me the same way you look at Solaire?”</p><p>You were frozen still and your voice quiet “W w w what?” acting dumb isn’t going to work for you but you didn’t really want to answer the question. </p><p>He cupped your chin gently with his other hand to make you lean forward towards him only Inches away as you could feel his warm breath blowing against your lips.<br/>
“I’m not a fool, I can see and feel the way you want him. Do you want me too?”</p><p>His green eyes shimmered at you with a passion behind them. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from them, as if you were stuck to them like glue. Just like the fire you felt raging around in your soul, it was consuming you in a warm embrace you with such care. </p><p>You still couldn’t say anything back because of you never being in a situation like this. Your eyes and soul couldn’t lie. He only smirked at you, he knew the answer even if you couldn’t speak it to him</p><p>He lifted your head a little closer to him so you were nearly touching. His eye lids lowered slightly giving you a look of lust back. The fire inside your soul raged out of control, Like you were about to start breathing fire again. </p><p>The feeling of something warm and wet dragged across your lips and your fingers dug into the dirt trying to dig yourself in a hole. You didn’t realize it before it escaped your mouth but you made a lewd noise you didn’t know you could make before. You lifted up both your hands in shock covering your mouth trying to block off whatever that was. </p><p>Oscar laughed lowly at you as he tore away your hands from your face.  “Now now Turtle Dove was that so bad?”</p><p>Your face was so red you’d feel like you would just combust into flames right here and now. You finally managed to speak to him.<br/>
“No, I just…. Oscar… I….. “</p><p>He put a finger on your lips rubbing it back and forth. Letting you feel the skin of his index finger on your lips.<br/>
“Hush Turtle Dove. I know what you were trying to say when we were falling.”<br/>
He dragged his finger down your face and gently dragged it down your neck to press it in the middle of your chest where your soul resides. He moved his head centimeters away from your face,  turning his head slightly and whispered to you. “I’ve known all along”</p><p>Without any warning he pressed his lips against yours as his arm slid down the wall so it was now behind your neck pulling you in closer to him. </p><p>You had no idea what to do, you never expected such a thing to ever happen to you. Sure you thought about it but you were never brave enough to do anything about it. How could you not think that Oscar would know, it was so obvious and yet you let it slip your mind entirely. </p><p>You took in a deep breath through your nose to relax your nerves and tried your best to just let go. Closing your eyes and loosening your grip on the dirt you decided for some stupid reason. To return the kiss back to him with the same passion he was giving you. Though he came off hard and angry, he had the most tender kisses you could of ever imagined.  What you thought would be only one kiss turned into multiple as he parted slightly with you occasionally switching sides. It was like a fierce onslaught  of a starved predator devouring its prey. Though you didn’t mind at all anymore it almost felt natural at this point the longer it went on. The warmth inside your soul had complete control of you now and it filled your entire body. Like the flames of a bonfire washing over you and sweetly cradling you. </p><p>The hand he had on your chin drifted down to your waist pulling you closer to him. As you unconsciously sat up on your knees to match his height and pressed up against him, like some sort of crazed hollow. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck as he pinned you against the wall with his body. </p><p>What in the name of Gwyn is happening right now? Is this even real?</p><p>His hand drifted up towards your chest but this time he wasn’t after your soul. He cupped your breast in his hand gently making you shiver uncontrollably as he very softly squeezed at it. It made your knees weak as you could barely hold yourself up anymore from the new feelings you were experiencing right now. You parted lips with him as you hit your head on the wall and slid down it falling to the ground. Your breathing was out of control as he was still above you giving you a mischievous grin.<br/>
“how was that?”</p><p>Your broken and quiet voice only made out one word “good”</p><p>His hands quickly plopped themselves on either side of your torso as he crawled on top of you. The backlit of the bonfire shining on the two of you in the darkness of this cave. He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “ma tourterelle”</p><p>You look at him unable to say anything, Like your mind was broken. </p><p>He just passionately kissed you in a barrage of kisses and your broken over him speaking Astorian to you. What the hell is wrong with you?</p><p>“It means My Turtle Dove”</p><p>He leaned down your neck to press his lips against the skin, giving you forceful kisses with much more force this time. A sensation you never felt before now radiating down your spine and set up shop in your abdomen.  The same lewd noise escaped your lips, as you grab at his hair with both of your hands.<br/>
“O….. O…. O….. Oscar wait”</p><p>He let out a low chuckle for a minute only to speak back to you.  “Yes my sweet little bird?” His face still buried in your neck not daring to pull himself away. </p><p>Your voice was as quiet now as he first meet you.  “What if Solaire finds us like this?”</p><p>He lifted off of you to pull you to press his face close to yours again looking you in the eyes with his beautiful bright green eyes.<br/>
“We’ve already talked about it with each other, we both agree that we wouldn’t mind you in our relationship”</p><p>You stared at him almost yelling out at him “Are you saying…. You and Solaire are lovers?”</p><p>He smiled at you genuinely and pressed his forehead to yours. “You haven’t noticed? I guess Solaire is pretty shy about it.”</p><p>You wordlessly stare at him more in shock over what he just said  then what just happened to you.  Your eyes darted around trying to understand what he told you but it just wasn’t clicking. Like a broken record it just kept repeating in your mind, This was all just to much. </p><p>If Solaire sees him on top of me will he get jealous? will he be mad at me? will he do the same to me? At the same time?</p><p>You sat frozen as you peered over Oscars shoulder. Your pupils dilated Into small pricks as you could see a familiar figure in the entrance of the cave. Oscar cocked his head at you concerned he did something wrong. </p><p>“What’s wrong Turtle Dove? You look like you’ve seen a ghost”</p><p>You covered your face with your hands, a miserable attempt at hiding but there wasn’t much else you could do now. He already saw you and there’s nothing else you could do. </p><p>His heavenly voice spoke alerting Oscar what was going on “I see you didn’t take any time trying to defile her”</p><p>Oscar got off of you to sit next to you in the dirt scratching the back of his head “Well you would to, if you saw how she reacted to me taking off my armor to fix it” he was being so nonchalant about it like it was no big deal. </p><p>You rolled over on your side and curled up in a ball. You just wanted to die right now, why did you have to be tethered to them? You were beyond embarrassment right now. </p><p>You muttered under your breath a prayer to cleanse yourself of all your sins over and over. You couldn’t bring yourself to even look at either of them right now. </p><p>Solaires voice sounded closer to you “look you broke her, did you even ask her if that was acceptable? Maybe she wasn’t ready yet”</p><p>On the other side of your body you felt one of them pull you close but you refused to remove your hands to your face. You could feel cloth pressing against your hands as you realized it was Solaire. </p><p>He doesn’t hate me?</p><p>You peek up at him from in between your fingers to see he took off his helmet and was smiling down at you. He was unfazed and even….. Happy looking?<br/>
His sweet voice as calm with no sign of any sort of anger what so ever.  “Are you okay starlight? Did Oscar scare you?”</p><p>For once your the one almost stuttering to him “Your not mad at me?”</p><p>His fingers ran threw your hair as he pulled you closer to his chest. The feeling of water overflowing your senses, like a waterfall pouring over your body. You could feel it now. The same feeling that Oscar was giving you just a few minutes ago but with his aura it just felt a little different. “oh Starlight, I would never be mad at you. Haven’t I already expressed that I love you through my soul.”</p><p>Oscar’s elbow hit you in the side as he laughed out “You really didn’t know did you? Leave it up to a cleric to be clueless about soul sharing”</p><p>You let go of your face unable to move. The overload of everything happening at once was all to much. You felt like you were about to explode into a million pieces. </p><p>Solaire reached down putting his finger under your chin to make you look into his baby blue eyes.  “Starlight your so innocent, take your time to think this all over. Just know we won’t do anything until you are ready”</p><p>You were still at a loss for words as you stared at him. You couldn’t process this at all,  your mind was shattered. He gave you a sly smile you had never seen on his face before as he lowered his eye lids halfway at you. His hand rubbed the top of your head so sweetly.<br/>
“but I hope you don’t mind starlight, it’s only fair”</p><p>“what… “</p><p>He leaned down to you as he closed his eyes to press his lips against yours. He was so much more loving with you then Oscar  like he knew exactly how to make you shutter and melt in his arms. His intoxicating aura running through you like a rushing river and you drank him in more then willingly.  He parted with you to rub the top of your head again and smile down at you softly.  He only gave you a single kiss and it was just as intense as all of the kisses Oscar just gave you. </p><p>Holy mother of Gwyn bless me for I will sin. Please forgive me I cannot uphold my oath. </p><p>Oscar laughed out at you as he poked you in the cheek, he teased you “is this how you respond to something as simple as a kiss. What are you going to do when…. “</p><p>Solaire cut him off “Oscar, stop your going to make her feel uncomfortable. It’s her choice after all” </p><p>Oscar shrugged his shoulders to get up and sit next to his armor to start working on it. “Alright but it’s your job to bring her back because it’s you who broke her this time”</p><p>Your body was limp and you were out of your mind. You only stared back up at Solaire with your mouth open. He laughed quietly with his lips closed and pushed it shut with his hand and pulled you closer to his chest “ma lumière des étoiles”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff<br/>Fluff<br/>Fluff<br/>So much fluff of the OscarXUndesdXSolaire</p><p>This one is pretty crazy, more crazy then the last one.  Because of the full reveal SolaireXOscar relationship. </p><p>I made myself drool writing this, it's so good. </p><p> </p><p>This will the theme song of their relationship together. It's very important you read this with this song. So please read this with "Apple candy" by Ben Lee</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like hours had passed since it all happened. You only stayed close to Solaire, as you stared at Oscar across the bonfire hammering away at his armor. He had fixed some major dents in his armor but it looked like he still had much more to go. None of you said anything in this unbearable silence. They were most likely giving you time to really think about all this information they just dropped on you. It was still hard for you to understand, like you were wandering around in an endless fog. </p><p>Solaire reached down to take a hold of your hand intertwining his own with yours. It broke you out of your trance to look up at him unconsciously out of instinct, he smiled down at you and tilted his head slightly. “Are you okay? This is probably a lot to take in. Isn’t it?”</p><p>You nodded at him shyly as you started to take in shallow breaths out of fear. His other hand was still rubbing the top of your head very gently back and forth. He was doing his best to try and comfort you in your time of need right now.<br/>
“I know, I wish Oscar would’ve waited until… we knew you were ready, I was for sure you’d think less of us if you knew the truth”</p><p>You swallowed down hard as you tried your best to form words. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>Oscar chimed in to the conversation with a dull tone in his voice “because you’re a cleric, the way of white states that no man should ever be with another man lest you be executed. Let alone another person” </p><p>You stuttered on your words “N no I…. I… I never believed in that law….. you should be able to love who you love”</p><p>Solaire closed his eyes happily, smiling a little wider “is that so? This doesn’t bother you at all?”</p><p>You squeezed down on his hand nervously and quietly said “of course not, I don’t think I should have to uphold any laws anymore since they imprisoned me here.”<br/>
You realized what you just said and dropped your mouth down surprising your own self. He chuckled at you, as he lifted both of your hands up to push it against your mouth closing it. He rubbed the top of your head again with his other hand. “it’s okay starlight calm thyself please”</p><p>The feeling of Solaire’s watery aura and Oscar’s fiery aura mixing together inside you was a wonderful sensation as they swirled around inside your soul. It was magical as they spread out covering every inch of your being moving around so seamlessly. It made you feel so warm but not uncomfortably so, just enough to make you feel the love they were both expressing to you at this very moment. Without saying a word you could feel them sharing everything with you, it was such a unique feeling. You couldn’t explain it at all, other than your soul was telling you exactly what it was. </p><p>You managed to collect yourself for a second to speak but still very quiet “Solaire…. “</p><p>He hummed at you sweetly leaning in just a tad closer to you “yes Starlight what is it?”</p><p>You swallowed nervously again looking at him so close. You lost your nerve and looked away as you asked him.  “do you… do… you think…… “ you gripped down on your robe, bunching it up in the palm of your hand. </p><p>He let go of your hand to put his fingers under your chin. Turning it gently towards him to make you look at him in the eyes. It made you loosen your grip on your robe and relax as you stared into his lovely baby blue eyes. His voice was low and sweet as honey as it always was “Do I think what?”</p><p>You blurted out without thinking,  Entranced by his gaze. “do you think I can have another?”</p><p>He gave you the same sly grin as before and he lowered his face down to yours breathing softly on your skin “do you mean this?”</p><p>His lips were so soft as they pressed themselves against yours. You could feel a surge of electricity run through your entire body making your hair stick up on end. As your body reacted by itself stretching up to be closer to him with out your consent. Like a wild animal you mimicked the same thing Oscar did to you. The same motions as you parted with him to switch sides, he put his hand on the back of your head mixing his fingers in your hair.  He was urging you to not pull away from him. You were out of your mind and you’ve just damned yourself,  There wasn’t much for holding back anymore. </p><p>The sensation of water overpowered the feeling of fire as it took over. It was like you were laying on your back in a stream letting the water flow over you. </p><p>Your ears perked up at the sound of him making very faint low moans occasionally. Your face was already red but the sound of him making such a noise made you shiver and turn as bright as it could go. It sent another surge through your body as it made you stiff for a second as it settled in the spot in your abdomen as before.  </p><p>Please forgive me, I can’t stay strong anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Though you were messy with your kisses from inexperience, his were so precise and perfect. Flowing together just as smooth and watery just like his aura. His fingers moved very slowly through your hair massaging your scalp. You thought these impure thoughts but never had you imagined you’d be able to act on such guilty pleasures. His other hand wrapped around your waist pulling you in closer but he did it with such care unlike Oscar. He was so gentle with you, making you feel like it was still your choice to pull away if you wanted. He didn’t want to push you into anything but Oscar did something to you. As if he opened a door to your basic primal urges you never knew you were capable of and it was all pouring out at once. You didn’t know how to handle it properly, so you just let it take over you. You grabbed at the fur of his armor firmly and pulled back towards you. Pressing him into you just as close as Oscar was to you. The rush of water was so intense, as if he sent a overpowering tsunami through your chest and all through out your body. It made you shutter at the sensation and you let go of him. Parting with him to stare at him in the eyes with a blank expression on your face. </p><p>He laughed at you quietly and lowered his eye lids at you. He smiled at you as he gave you a quick peck on the lips. Seeing it with your eyes open made your pupils dilate as you realized just what happened. His fingers in your hair started running through your hair again as he spoke very quietly to you.<br/>
“Tell me starlight… “</p><p>You blink at him owlishly like a frightened animal. Almost stuttering again to him “Tell you what?”</p><p>His aura was still thrashing around inside you with the same intensity when he was kissing you. His hand at your waist made it up to your cheek and rubbed his fingers so sweetly and softly over your skin. He looked into your eyes with such a passion it felt like you could just melt into a pile of goop.  His angelic voice was like a harp singing a sweet song of love to you.<br/>
“What is a star but a far off sun out off reach in the night sky?”</p><p>Your hand gripped down on the fur of his armor as you sat there completely and wordlessly staring at him. </p><p>Is he… declaring his love for me? </p><p>“Solaire I… “ you nearly whispered to him as he cut you off. Pressing his forehead to yours and closing his eyes.<br/>
“A star may not be as bright as the sun but the light it shines is a call of longing to be closer”</p><p>Holy Gwyn where is this coming from? You knew that Astora were the most affectionate lovers in the world but never it crossed your mind that they would be like this. </p><p>Oscar whistled from across the room making you jump up in surprise and buried your face in Solaire’s chest out of embarrassment.  Solaire sat back and looked over at Oscar. </p><p>Oscar said with a joking tone in his voice “Wow Sol, I told you to bring her back not break her even more. You know your words could kill a man”</p><p>Solaire let out a hardy laugh as you continued to stay in his chest and try and hide away from all of this, gripping down right at the cloth around his sun.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I get so carried away sometimes. I can’t help it”</p><p>You spoke up from his chest blurting out “I don’t mind”</p><p>They both looked at you at your sudden outburst. They stayed silent driving you mad as if you made a mistake for saying anything. It made you curl up in a ball still hanging off to either side of his armor. </p><p>You felt something warm press up against your back making you shoot up to look at Solaire. You could feel Oscar wrapping his arms around your waist and setting his head on your shoulder. </p><p>Biting down on your lip hard stopping yourself from your urge to scream. Oscars lips were so close to your ear you could feel the heat coming off his skin. He quietly whispered to you the language of his people “L'oiseau le plus doux de tous est la tourterelle, qui nous honore tous les deux avec son chant d'amour.”</p><p>You stared at Solaire confused as he gave you a low laugh in return. He smiled at you as he cupped your face bringing you closer to him “he said ‘The sweetest bird of all is the Turtle Dove. Witch graces us both with its song of love’ “</p><p>The feeling of water and fire was absorbing you in your soul. They mixed and twisted together along with your own, in a powerful wave of unlike any other. You could feel their aura create this  wonderful new feeling inside your chest and they could both feel it too. They reacted at the same time it happened inside you, Oscar kissed your neck up and down forcefully. As Solaire leaned into you for another kiss. </p><p>Did I just unconsciously give them permission to do this? I didn’t say anything, oh Gwyn I don’t care anymore. </p><p>You let everything in your mind go, all the worries you were feeling and doubts that they were both messing with you. The way they expressed such love through each kiss made you pray silently that this wasn’t a dream.  Even only for a moment let this be real.  With both of their arms around you, you could sense they each departed a single hand to hold each other’s hand setting them on top of your hip. As the kisses from each of them became stronger with much more force behind them. Making you moan into Solaire’s mouth out of pure unadulterated lust. Solaire hummed to you through your kisses and as a smile creeped on his face seeming very pleased by you, running his fingers through your hair. As Oscar wrapped his arm up towards your chest under your arm and through the sleeve of your robe. To softly cup your breast again but he pushed your bra down. So he could touch you with his bare skin on your own and rub his thumb over your nipple gently. Electricity filled your entire body in a burst all of a sudden making you twitch and fidget your body. Solaire opened his eyes to notice you seemed distressed and began to hum to you the song he put you to sleep with to calm you down. You opened your eyes to look at him for only a moment fluttering them as you closed them back shut, relaxing your self again. Your right arm lifted back to Oscar’s head to very gently run your fingers through his hair, trying to show him some love back to him. </p><p>If I’m in heaven right now, please let this never stop. </p><p> </p><p>As if they knew exactly what the other was thinking, It happened at the same time. Oscar dragged his tongue across your neck and ran it up and down your neck. Dragging it across your shoulder and up to the underside of your chin. As Solaire parted your lips with his own tongue twisting it around your own in a swirl very carefully and tenderly. You let out another moan but much louder this time, as your body went limp from all of this occurring at once. </p><p>Oscar nudged you with the top of your head under your chin, knocking you off of Solaire’s mouth. Making you turn your head as far as it could to look at him, he grabbed the side of your face and it pushed it down into his, so he could kiss you with a force that almost made you faint. He stuck his tongue in your mouth being much rougher with you, forcing his way around your mouth feeling every inch of it. </p><p>Solaire leaned into you setting his head on your shoulder and whispered to you. “Vous êtes l'étoile du nord qui guidera notre chemin à travers les ténèbres.”</p><p>Oscar parted you for only a second to translate for you so you could understand staring into your eyes with a fiery passion “it means ‘You’re the north star who will guide our way through the darkness’ ”</p><p>You said back to him “do I really mean that much to the two of you?”</p><p>Oscar snapped at you seeming a bit peeved “Do you think we’d just let anyone be with us?” his fingers dug into the skin of your face angrily. Making you let out a surge of pleasure through your soul, as Oscar looked back at you a bit surprised and loosened his fingers. </p><p>Solaire’s heavenly voice spoke out from the other side of your head rubbing his chin gently on your shoulder and giving you quick kisses up your neck. “What he means is we both have a deep seeded love for you and we’ve never allowed this to happen before”<br/>
Solaire stuck his head between the two of you and pushed your head aside to give Oscar a sweet kiss to calm him down. Oscar let go of his hand to grab at Solaire’s ponytail hard, not allowing him to pull away from him. You watched back in awe at what you were witnessing so close to you. All this time you never knew, you were so blind to the feeling of their souls when they were close to you. You never even thought about the feelings they could’ve been expressing to each other. Never had you seen two men express such love for one another probably out of fear of being caught and punished. The forbidden love of two men must of made it all the more exciting and thrilling. They hid it from you all this time, truly a well kept secret you never suspected. It was strange and new to you but so was this love thing in general. Who are you to judge, you could see and feel the overwhelming feeling of love that radiated off of them. </p><p>You couldn’t tear your eyes away from them as they kissed each other with such a ferocity, like two long lost lovers that hadn’t seen one another in ages. You could see tears welling up in Oscar’s eyes, as you could see he was trying his best not to cry but the time they had apart must have been torture to him. The feeling if fire inside you blazed out of control hitting you all of sudden. As he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He let all of his tears go as Solaire parted with him and Oscar let go of his ponytail. Solaire gave him a sympathetic look as well a bit sad himself. </p><p>Oscar yelled out at him as he buried his face ashamed of himself in the crook of your neck “I’ve waited for that for so long. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you”</p><p>Solaire reached up to put his hand under his chin to make Oscar look at him in the eyes while he cried. Wiping away tears that were streaming down his face with his thumb.   “I know sunshine, I could feel it. I’ve missed you too, never forget my soul will always burn for you”</p><p>Solaire leaned in to kiss him again but this time they did it much more tenderly as Solaire was taking the lead this time. Stopping Oscar’s tears from falling and his face relaxed as it seemed to go on for minutes. They finally parted again and Solaire smiled at him from over your shoulder. “Is that better sunshine?”</p><p>Oscar looked back at him with a look you’ve never seen on his face before. It looked to be vulnerability mixed with longing.  His voice was low and quiet much unlike him. “Whatever you do makes everything better Honey bear”</p><p>You were overwhelmed by the display of true love in front of you, how could anyone not say they deserved to be together. They were holding back for so long it must drove them insane.<br/>
You spoke up getting their attention finally “you two…..”</p><p>Oscar snapped at you again inching forward towards you gritting his teeth “What about us?”</p><p>You let a wide smile cover your face and said confidently as to assure Oscar “….. Are the most delightful thing I’ve ever seen in my life”</p><p>Oscar let go of his anger as he realized he was jumping to conclusions again and looked away from you.  He said to you with a bit of resentment in his voice “your not disgusted with us?”</p><p>You shook your head and lifted your left arm up to set your hand on his shoulder “no Oscar, I already told you. You love each other you belong together.”</p><p>Solaire laughed lowly at him sounding very happy “See sunshine, You were right all along”</p><p>Oscar huffed at you, a bit embarrassed with himself and looked away from you and changed the subject “well I hope your serious about us. I don’t want you to think this is just a one off thing”</p><p>Solaire looked over at you with a smile on his face “what he means is if this is still to much for you. It’s still your choice to say no”</p><p>Oscar turned back to Solaire and pulled on his ponytail hard making his head tilt all the way to the side and yelled out “that’s not what I said at all”</p><p>Instead of getting angry Solaire only laughed at him and stuck his fingers underneath Oscars arm tickling him. Oscars face contorted from an angry expression as he laughed out letting go of Solaire’s hair. </p><p>Oscar backed himself off of you and stood up off the ground. And grumbled at him “Gwyn damn it, now she knows I’m ticklish. Thanks” he stomped over to his armor and picked up the hammer to finish getting all the dents out. </p><p>Solaire laughed the whole time as he watched him act like a child having a temper tantrum. He turned back to you to smile at you warmly with his eyes closed and said very calmly to you “I’m deeply sorry if we rushed you into anything dear starlight. We were both caught up in the moment and it got the better of us”</p><p>Without a second thought you surprised him by leaning into him for a kiss, sending your aura through him just as he did you. Confirming everything he needed to know, through your soul and into his. You parted with him and buried you head in his chest. “I don’t think I could ever regret being close to either of you”</p><p>Solaire pulled you into him with both his hands and let out a heavy sigh of relief. “You don’t know how much that means to us”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alot of swearing is in the chapter because Mildred. Yes I gave her a personality because she seemed interesting enough to. </p><p>Also I plan on giving dialogue to bosses who are still partially human because Quelaag was meant to have dialogue. I want to give them more life and they aren't just bosses, I want to depict them as they are. Once human but now corrupted. </p><p>Please read with "Ain't no thang" by katzenjammer</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view of the bonfire burned brightly as Oscar held up the last piece of armor over it to examine it for any other dents on it. Turning it over to make sure he got it all. You were still close to Solaire half asleep listening to him hum to you softly while he petted your hair gently. The past couple hours have been crazy but you began to feel relaxed with this. Being with them made you feel safe even in this deadly swamp, you rubbed your head on Solaire’s  chest and closed your eyes. Letting yourself drift for a second enjoying this. </p><p>Your eyes shot open as all three of you looked over at the entrance of the cave. The sound of a shrill woman’s voice could be heard coming from outside the cave. The sight of a fire breathing cragspider could be seen scuttling across the swamp water trying to run away from something. As the sight of an oversized butcher knife  could be seen coming from the side of the cave entrance splitting it in two.<br/>
A woman walked up to the dead spiders body and kicked it across the water right into the cave before it crumbled into a pile of dust. Her harsh shrill voice was like nails on a chalkboard “Fucking garbage”<br/>
The woman was exposing most of her skin, in what looked to be ripped cloth barely covering her breasts and a loin cloth on her lower half. With a sack over her head just like the one they would put over someone’s head before they were executed. She turned her sack to see that the three of you were in the cave and stared over at Oscar who still had nothing on his top half. </p><p>She put the dull side of her butcher knife over her shoulder and cat called at him as loud as she could. “Hot damn, who’s this sweet piece of ass?”</p><p>Oscar sounded very perturbed at her and drawing out his words  “excuse me?”</p><p>She got closer to him and ran her finger up his chest in between his muscles and pressed her body up against him. “Why don’t you come back with me to my hut, I’ll show you a good time. I swear I won’t chop you up and eat you if your bad at sex”</p><p>Oscar pushed her off of him and attempted to put the pieces of his armor back on quickly hooking them together, so he didn’t feel so violated. </p><p>She dug her butcher knife in the ground and set her hand on top of the handle. Still trying to flirt with him. “aw come on now sweetheart don’t play hard to get or do that’s pretty hott”</p><p>Oscar looked so flustered out of embarrassment and anger. He was desperately rushing himself and it just wasn’t working. He put on one of his pieces wrong and he had to unhook the whole thing to do it over again. “Look, I’m not on the market. I’m taken” he yelled out getting more frustrated by the second. </p><p>She looked over at you and Solaire cuddling on the ground and laughed out the most annoying ear piercing laugh you’ve ever heard. “Don’t lie to me stud muffin. These two are lovers obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar managed to get two pieces on right but you could see he was still having trouble because it looked he was about to burst any second now. There’s no way he could explain that he was with you or Solaire, let alone you both now. How was he going to explain all of this going on. As he flipped over one of his pieces of armor something fell out onto the ground and bounced over to the woman. It looked to be a gold locket of some kind, the kind you can put a picture in. Oscar looked as though he was just stabbed through the chest, he had such a look of dread it was as if he was about to punch her to get away from it. </p><p>Before he could pick it up, she bent over and snatched it up from him and dangled it in front of his face. “well well let’s see if your telling the truth hot stuff”</p><p>She popped open the locket and stood there for a second and looked over at you and then back at him. She slapped at her knee as she nearly fell over on the ground. “oh my gwyn, you’re gay”<br/>
She threw the locket at his feet still open as it got covered in dirt. She approached him and flicked him in the nose as she chuckled at him. “pfft I don’t care if your gay I got an ass too”</p><p>Oscar had enough at this point and all his anger came out at once at her. He lifted his bare hand in one swift motion and back handed her so hard that she was knocked to the ground. He nearly had all of his armor on at this point but the few pieces he didn’t have on he dropped on the ground. The fire inside your soul burned out of control as it swirled around. It hurt so bad it felt like you were being burned from the Inside, you gripped down at your chest with your hands trying to quell the pain but it wouldn’t stop. </p><p>He walked over to the woman on the ground with a snarl on his face. He lifted up his hands to crack his knuckles loudly making them echo in the cave. She cat called him again as he slammed his fist into the wall next to her head. The stone crumbled slightly as dust fell off the stone. </p><p>She had no fear in her voice “damn your better then I thought”</p><p>He realized he was playing into what she wanted and backed off of her. He turned around to pick up the locket he had and brushed it off. Letting out a sigh of relief it wasn’t ruined. </p><p>You got off of Solaire and helped him off of the ground. So you could intervene if you had too. Solaire stood up with you and brushed off his armor trying to get all the dirt off him. </p><p>The woman stood up off the ground and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. “The names maneater Mildred, I like my men like I like my meat. Thick and muscular.” </p><p>You walked over to Oscar to put your hand on his arm to make him look at you. His face was very upset as he handed you the locket to keep ahold of it, probably till he got his armor back on right. You stuffed it into your chest pocket to see Mildred was right behind you and really close to you. It made you jump back into the wall a foot away in surprise. </p><p>She yelled out at you “oh so this little wench can touch you hmmmp what is she your master?”</p><p>You could feel her eyes looking you up and down as she got closer to you. Oscar put his arm in between you and Mildred stopping her from getting any closer. His voice was filled with malice and hatred “Don’t touch her or I’ll rip your legs off”</p><p>She set her arm on top of his to lean on it towards him.  “is that a threat or a promise big boy?”</p><p>Oscar growled at her looking away trying his best to not have another outburst to fuel the fire. He gritted his teeth and spoke still with anger in his voice “She’s under my protection if you touch her, I’ll filet you with your own knife”</p><p>She ran her finger up his bare arm  with her nail scratching at his skin making him bleed slightly “ooooh your kinky, come on hot stuff. She can’t please you like I can”</p><p>Oscar was getting flustered again and it was really hard for him to hold back, so he clenched his fist in front of you. “get away from me you harlot”</p><p>She stepped back from him and grumbled at him, crossing her arms again. “hmmmmp”<br/>
She turned her attention over to Solaire who was bending over to pick up his helmet off the ground. She trotted over to him as he stood up straight to look at her a little shocked. She pushed him against the wall causing his chainmail to clang underneath. “your a lot better looking anyway, so what do you say sexy?”</p><p>Solaire frowned at her as he stood there completely taken off guard and said nothing to her. She brought her fist back to slam it down into his chest pushing him  Into the wall again. And yelled out at him “come on gay boy, cat got your tongue?”</p><p>You had enough of this woman tormenting them. You knew Solaire would never hurt a woman even to defend himself, he was not that kind of guy. You ran up and kicked her in the back of the leg making her leg buckle and she dropped to the ground. Solaire pressed himself against the wall and slipped behind you, to go stand next to Oscar to get away from this crazy woman. </p><p>Mildred growled at you as she jumped up off the ground to pull on your hair as hard as she could. Making you fall to the ground in front of her, she lifted up her leg as she was about to bring it down on you. She backed off you and jumped to the side as her butcher knife was thrown at her by Oscar. It clanged loudly on the stone flooring behind her as it settled on the ground. </p><p>Mildred turned to him and shrilly said “almost got me stud muffin”</p><p>She stepped back and picked up her butcher knife and confidently said “I love a good scrap but your playing dirty” she stood with her hip to the side and put a hand on it. </p><p>You stood back up quickly and stepped back into Oscar. Who just got the last piece of his armor on and clicked his helmet back in place.  “What do you want from us?”</p><p>She scoffed at him and shook her head as she put her butcher knife back on her shoulder and pointed  at him with her finger.  “I want you hot stuff, if you don’t give me what I want. I’ll chop you all up and cook you up into stew”</p><p>Oscar pulled out his sword and pushed you aside to step in front of you “Then you better prepare yourself harlot because I don’t want nothing to do with the likes of you”</p><p>She dropped her butcher knife to the ground as it dug itself into the dirt. She pulled out a wooden plank as a shield and laughed at him. “then let’s go handsome”</p><p>Oscar stood there for a second waiting for her to come at him, she refused to move waiting for him as well. They were at a stand off, neither wanted to budge.<br/>
He mocked her “You scared pussy cat?”</p><p>She growled at him and came rushing at him with her butcher knife held high. He blocked it with his sword crossing it with hers and knocked it right out of her hands into the swamp water. She looked down for a second at it giving Oscar the advantage. He slammed her into the wall by the neck with his heavy metal armor of his arm. She grabbed at her throat as she was choking and gasping for air, Oscar pushed her harder into the wall and punched her in the stomach a couple times causing her to cough out loudly.  He lifted up his sword up to her throat ready to cut it. </p><p>Her raspy voice barely able to speak as she clawed at his gauntlet cried out “I give..I give”</p><p>He hesitated for a minute and let her go as she dropped to the ground trying her best to catch her breath. He turned his back to her and said to her as he turned his head to the side as he was at the entrance of the cave “if you touch one of us again I won’t spare you”</p><p>He walked out into the swamp without you. You grabbed Solaire’s free hand and pulled him along with you to follow Oscar. He was just walking straight into the middle of the swamp fuming as he stomped his feet causing large splashes of the poisonous water to fly about. You pulled out the purple moss you bought from Domhnall and handed about half of them to Solaire so he could use them. He gave you a worried look as he put his helmet back on. </p><p>Mildred had caught up with you and was walking next to you with her butcher knife on her shoulder. She looked over at you and said to you “hey sweet cheeks, these boys your slaves or something?”</p><p>She was being somewhat friendly with you now that Oscar showed her that he wasn’t to be messed with. You wrapped your arm around Solaire’s pulling him closer to you.</p><p> Should i tell her they are so she backs off of us? If I do they might get upset with me and I don’t want to ruin what we just started. </p><p>You look over at her and put on a fake smile. “No we’re travelling together. They are not my property”</p><p>She laughs at you as she looks forward toward Oscar “so you’re a poor cleric that’s sad, never heard of a poor cleric before”</p><p>You felt like she just stabbed you multiple times and tried your best not to get upset with her “Poor has nothing to do with freedom”</p><p>Mildred shrugged her shoulders and started walking a little faster “whatever” she changed the subject  “so you done it with hot stuff yet?”</p><p>Your face went blank from shock and turned red without your control. Your mouth opened wide and you were completely wordless. </p><p>She laughed at you as her hand patted you hard on the back knocking the wind out of you “good job dumbass, you got a stud like that around and you haven’t banged him yet?”</p><p>You turned away to look at Solaire, who had his helmet turned towards you and he squeezed down on your arm. He tried whispering to you softly “Starlight it’s alright”</p><p>Mildred laughed out loudly at you “Starlight? Is that your name or are you guys lovers too?”</p><p>You stiffened up as she said that unconsciously. She yelled out at you as she jumped in front of you “what kind of freaky shit you guys doing? Cause damn that’s hott”</p><p>Oscar had turned around and pushed her out of your face and grabbed the bottom of her sack twisting it so it was choking her.  He lifted her out of the swampy water. “If your going to follow us, mind your own business harlot”</p><p>He dropped her so she could breathe again and turned around to keep walking. You were nearly on the other side now where some old diseased trees that were clinging onto any thread of life they could. You passed by a massive pillar as you could see three barbarians in the distance holding up rocks above their heads. Oscar attempted to run at them but his heavy armor made it hard for him to jump out of the way when two of them threw their rocks at him at the same time knocking him off his feet and he fell on his back into the swamp. </p><p>Mildred laughed out as she rushed over in front of him blocking the fist of one of the barbarians from hitting him with her butcher knife. “You gonna regret that fat boy”</p><p>She ducked under the arm of the barbarian as it tried to hit her again and she got behind it. Swinging her butcher knife into its back and cutting it open, leaving huge gashes as it started to bleed out. The barbarian fell to its knees as she buried her knife into its back hard, killing it in just a few strikes of her knife. </p><p>Oscar had gotten up out of the water and tried shaking his armor off. His armor was covered in that disgusting swamp water and it was dragging him down as he attempted to swing at the other barbarian with his sword. Solaire let go of your arm and summoned a lighting spear in his talisman. Hitting the second barbarian right in the chest, it stood tall unfazed by the miracle damaging it. It pulled back its arm ready to hit Oscar when Mildred came down on its arm hard with her butcher knife cutting it right off. The barbarian stepped back holding its arm trying to stop the blood from pouring out but it was futile. Oscar took this chance to quickly swing his sword at it. It was already weak from losing a major part of its body and fell to the ground and turning it to dust. </p><p>Mildred turned to him and cat called at him again “Damn you hot and a good fighter? Hmmm you sure you don’t want to come back to my hut?”</p><p>Oscar let out a loud huff at her and continued walking right past her onto the dirt ground where the trees were spread out sparsely. The third barbarian threw its rock at him but it smashed into pieces as it hit a tree he ducked behind. The barbarian slammed its shoulder into the tree causing it to shake  slightly.  You ran up trying to do what damage you could against this hollow swinging at it from behind. While Solaire stood in front of it getting its attention on him as his sword was quickly striking at its front side. Oscar walked around the tree to join the two of you overwhelming it as it fell to the ground. </p><p>You glanced over at the hill you were heading up and noticed that the ground was covered in spider webs the further it went up. It made you shiver at the thought of what could’ve made so much if it. The trees on the hill had spider webs hanging off of them and we’re attached to the ground. </p><p>You turned to Mildred who was eyeing up Oscar again as he was walking away from you. Still clearly very angry. </p><p>You asked her calmly “is this the direction to the bell of awakening?”</p><p>She passed you tailing Oscar from behind dragging her butcher knife on the ground, ripping the spider webs as she went. Though she did You could still see more spider webs underneath as if they were piled on top of each other. She said to you with her shrill voice “you bet it is hun” </p><p>Solaire walked up to you and grabbed at your hand nervously. You looked over at him as he put his sword away for the moment. He didn’t seem to want to leave your side right now. </p><p> You followed Oscar and Mildred up the hill as you spotted an entrance to a cave. It was also covered in thick spider webs and as you looked closer you could see large spider egg sacks hanging above the ceiling.  Oscar stopped at the entrance and waited for you to catch up with him. </p><p>Mildred kept walking right into the cave completely fearless and She mocked him “you scared pussy cat?”</p><p>Oscar growled at her again and followed her into the cave not waiting for you anymore. </p><p>Now that you were out of ear shot, Solaire spoke to you very quietly “that woman is going to make him go mad, we need to get her away from him”</p><p>You let out a long sigh and said back to him just as quietly “you don’t think he’d actually kill her do you?”</p><p>He shook his helmet and sounded like he’d stutter again he was so nervous “I’ve never seen him this angry before”</p><p>You looked back in front of you as you entered the cave with Solaire  and swallowed your fear as you squeezed down on Solaire’s arm. Staring at the eggs lining the ceiling, afraid any one of them could pop open. The thought of being covered in spiders from head to toe was disturbing and the last thing you wanted right now.<br/>
“let’s try and catch up to them so nothing else happens”</p><p>You could feel he was very  uncomfortable, you could feel it in your soul. It seemed his never experienced a woman like this either and neither of them knew how to react to this situation at all “I agree, if Oscar loses it again he’ll most definitely kill her”</p><p>The both of you power walked to try and catch up to them. They were already in a section of the cave that spread out in a large bubble with a overabundance of eggs lining the ceiling. You could see a couple of mutated hollows on the ground writhing around in pain because they were covered in egg sacks consuming their body’s. There was no healing them unfortunately, so much damage has been done to them nothing could save them. </p><p>Mildred had caught up to Oscar and was attempting to flirt with him again “you know stud your hott when your mad”</p><p>Oscar was trying his best to just ignore her at this point. Tuning her out the best he could, he just kept walking. </p><p>She put her arm around his shoulder and cat called at him again. “damn come on, let’s get out of here big guy”</p><p>He reached up at his shoulder and grabbed her hand hanging off of it  and threw her against the wall as hard as he could. Knocking her to the ground again. He just kept walking forward not even giving her the time of day. He said to her very short “I told you not to touch me”</p><p>She jumped up and kept following him down into the cave still undeterred by him refusing her. She spoke up to him “you know Quelaag isn’t going to like your going into her domain”</p><p>You caught up to her and walked along with her. You said to her “Who is Quelaag?”</p><p>She tipped her head forward to point you in the direction of the cave in front of you. You look over to see a hole in the cave leading to a large room also covered in spider webs “She’s the spider Queen that lives in there near the bell of awakening”</p><p>Oscar didn’t care at all what she was saying and continued right into the room with no concern at all. You entered the room with him and noticed a bell tower similar to the one in the parish but constructed a little differently it had a spiral staircase leading up to a doorway and it looked to be long buried underneath spider eggs. You could see that this Queen had made this cave out of spider webs and eggs because the top of the tower was completely  buried. </p><p>You heard a loud rumbling as you could see something descending the stairs faraway. Large red and yellow hairy spider legs peaked around the corner as it made its way down. She revealed her body to You, this was the Queen and she didn’t look to happy. </p><p>Her body was massive and glowed a bright red as it appeared her abdomen was on fire. The top half of her body was that of a woman’s top half but she had nothing on exposing herself to you. The only thing covering her chest was her silky smooth black hair. She had a long sword in her hand that was enchanted with fire and it burned brightly as the flames enveloped it. </p><p>She smiled at you from across the room and bellowed out at you with a soft woman’s voice but it was so loud and powerful it took over the entire room  “Who dares enter my domain?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is the fight with Quelaag. I made it a little more interesting though because she's a spider queen. </p><p>A bit of anger problem Oscar not much though. </p><p>Please read with "Wrong" by J^p^n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mildred yelled out to the Queen next to Oscar “I tried to warn them Queen Quelaag, they didn’t listen”</p><p>The three of you looked over at Mildred confused, did she know this demon? </p><p>Quelaag slowed her pace but still was making her way over to you. Her voice still very loud and commanding for attention. “Go back forbidden are these parts. lest the flames devour all and the children of chaos feed upon your charred ashes”</p><p>Oscar took a few steps forward toward the Queen with his sword in hand. Fearless he called back to her “Nay we say, the bell of awakening is through here. We must ring it”</p><p>She swiped her sword in front of her. The flames of the sword leaving behind a trail of fire before it dissipated into the air. She picked up the pace as she approached you. “Then come my child, I will not let you pass”</p><p>You’ve never heard a demon speak yet, it tugged at your soul hard. Making you wonder if it was right to fight such a beast that asked you so politely to leave her home, away from her children she was taking care of. She was still partially human and it almost didn’t seem right. You looked around at the three of your ally’s who rushed her not even thinking about the fact of how morally wrong this was. You let out a sigh and gathered the courage you could to get past such a conundrum. </p><p>There is no other way if she doesn’t let us by, if I hesitate now I could get myself killed as well as them. </p><p>You tailed after them as you surround her from all sides, you were behind it with Solaire swinging at her back side with him. As Oscar was fighting her head on taking blows from her enchanted fire sword, his thick heavy armor protected him from the flames touching him. He had the perfect advantage being the center of attention for her. </p><p>She seemed quiet annoyed with the four of you all piling on her already. She stopped for a moment as her front half of her spider body opened its mouth wide and spewed out a thick fire all over the ground in front of her. Oscar stepped to the side and looked behind him to notice the fire had become a pool of lava. Burning the spider web flooring underneath and causing a horrible black smoke to drift around burning everyone’s noses with a stench unlike any other. As if it was like burning hair and a lot of it at once. </p><p>You covered your nose for a second backing off of her, to gag at the smell without your control. </p><p>Quelaag bellowed out and pointed her sword at him “This is your last chance, leave now or I will feed your comrades to my children”</p><p>Oscar yelled out as he tried to swing his sword at one of her legs in front of him “Never!”</p><p>She backed up and lifted up her two back legs up in front of you and grabbed both you and Solaire. Wrapping her thick long legs around your body tightly making you scream out in pain. Quelaag looked down at him high off the ground with a look of indifference “So be it knave”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped back with her other legs to the other side of the room far away and started to wrap up Solaire in a sticky web. She did it so quickly because she used four legs to spin it around him only leaving his head exposed so he could breathe. Oscar and Mildred were only halfway across the room before she finished with him. She had the time to do you but instead she turned her massive body to the wall next to her and walked up it. She walked all the way up it until she was hanging off the ceiling, her hairy spider legs keeping a firm grip onto the web covered ceiling. She weaved a small web next to a pile of eggs closest to the floor and stuck Solaire on the web. She began to weave a web around your body as you screamed out “Oscar help!”</p><p>Oscar and Mildred had no ranged attacks to take her off the ceiling. They were at a complete disadvantage right now and had no idea what to do. </p><p>Oscar yelled back to you a little frantic “We’ll get you guys down, don’t struggle or she could suffocate you”</p><p>The arms of her hairy legs were fast due to her using four legs to spin you around. Making you feel very nauseous and dizzy as the room spun. It wasn’t long before she stuck you next to Solaire on the small web close to the egg sacks. </p><p>Quelaag turned around to look at the two of you and lowered her body to you. Running her human fingers over your face as she purred at you but still very loud “a precious new sacrifice, my little dear. Your death will feed many of my beautiful children”</p><p>Mildred yelled out at her from the floor getting her attention “Hey Quelaag I think your baby’s down here look a little flat”</p><p>Quelaag turned her body to look down at Mildred stomping down on an egg sack that was close to the bottom of the wall near the ground. It oozed out a pinkish liquid on the floor and all over her leg. Mildred backed off of it and shook her leg off not expecting it to go so deep “ugh great I got spider fetus all over me now”</p><p>She turned her head to Oscar and yelled at him “you better fuck me after this man, I don’t like helping just anyone”</p><p>Oscar wasn’t facing her at all, he stood lower to the ground as Quelaag dropped from the ceiling and landed on her feet in the middle of the room. </p><p>He angrily said to her “Not going to happen, I wouldn’t do anything to you even if I went hollow”</p><p>Mildred let out a growl at him as Quelaag let out a loud booming yell of agony. Her face looked so enraged “You dare call yourself a follower of chaos you traitor? I will disintegrate you in my lava. You are not fit to be a meal for my children”</p><p>She was so quick as she rushed them from across the room, passing by Oscar and swung her sword right for Mildred. Not Allowing her to get away from the wall, Mildred blocked the swings of her sword with her butcher knife easily and laughed at her.  “You think you scare me you old hag?”</p><p>Quelaag yelled out at her as the swing of her sword came straight down on Mildred. Mildred seeing that she changed direction took this opportunity to roll underneath one of her legs and sneak away. Quelaags’s sword hit the wall crushing a few more sacks of eggs that were lining the wall and setting it on fire. </p><p>As they were fighting Quelaag, you were wrapped up so tightly you couldn’t move your head but you tried your best to talk to Solaire with much strain in your voice “Solaire are you okay? Can you breathe?”</p><p>He said back to you “As best as I can in a situation like this I suppose” His voice sounded just fine compared to yours, maybe she wrapped you up more then him. It was hard to tell it happened all so fast. Your eyes looked over at the spider sacks beside Solaire and noticed they were stirring, something was moving inside them and they were about to hatch. You tensed up as your eyes went wide and the web around you tightened up around you. Squeezing your body, as if it was made with some sort of magical properties to keep you from getting away. <br/>You said to him with panic in your voice “we got a problem”</p><p>He sounded a bit worried “I know I can feel them moving. We got to get out of here soon”</p><p>You looked over at Oscar swiping at the spider Queen trying his hardest to save you. He was attacking her with a fury you’ve never seen before, he was taking out all his pent up anger on her. Mildred was cutting at her legs trying to cripple her but the thick hairs of her legs were to strong to be cut by just any old knife. </p><p>The eggs were moving a bit more as the minutes passed and it seemed they were ready to pop very soon. You said very quietly due to your chest being so heavily constricted by the webbing “Solaire, if we get eaten, I just want you to know…. I love you”</p><p>He chuckled a little bit trying to ease his nerves “your soul tells me everything Starlight. I’ve known all along”</p><p>You questioned him “how long have you known”</p><p>His voice was sweet as honey as usual, He said it so confidently   “since the bell tower”</p><p>You blushed at him and wanted to turn away but you couldn’t you were stuck tight wrapped up In a web ball “that was before we were connected though how is that possible?”</p><p>He laughed lowly again, it seemed it was getting hard for him to breathe too, the more you both talked “I could just tell… I’m not as naive as I come off you know”</p><p>You stayed silent afraid you’d be suffocated by the webbing around you if you spoke anymore and neither did he. Nothing else really needed to be said. </p><p>Quelaag had begun to slow down.  She made several pools of lava around the room taking up more the half of it. It must take a lot of energy to make all of that lava. She curled up into herself, she was planning something. What was she doing?</p><p>Mildred backed off of her as far as she could go and yelled out at Oscar “get away stud muffin”</p><p>Before Oscar even had the chance to do anything, Quelaag let out a burst of powerful fire magic around her. It surrounded her in a circle as it expanded out about 20 feet. Oscar tried blocking the fire with his shield but instead of blocking it. It flowed right over his shield and reformed behind it. Slamming into his body. Knocking him back 10 feet, he landed on his back right underneath you and Solaire.. </p><p>You cried out as loud as you could to him “You’ve almost got her Oscar… You… “ The web constricted you so tightly now,  that even taking shallow breaths was hard. It was difficult to stay conscious at this point. You couldn’t speak anymore, if you did it surely would kill you. </p><p>Oscar noticed this immediately and jumped up to look at you and Solaire and yelled back to you “Don’t pass out you two, I’ll be there as soon as I can”</p><p>He rushed back over to the spider Queen who was still directing all of her attention on Mildred. Like they had fought before or she had watched her fight. Mildred knew exactly how Quelaag was going to move. Oscar ran up behind her trying to cut into her flaming abdomen from behind. It seems he found a soft spot on her because he cut off a piece of skin as it dropped to the ground. </p><p>Quelaag let out a pained growl “Ahh you little ant, I’ll devour you whole”</p><p>She turned around her body to face him and grabbed at his body with her two front spider legs. Lifting him up in the air so he was at her height so she could look him in the eyes. She ran her human hand over his chest plate “I need some iron in my diet, you’re a perfect snack for me” his arms were constricted to his body unable to lift his sword to defend himself. </p><p>Mildred saw the spot on Quelaag’s back side Oscar cut open and she took this chance while she had her back turned to her to carve at it with her butcher knife. Quelaag let out another loud pained growl. Loosening her grip on Oscar just barely enough to slip his arm out of the grip of her hairy spider legs. Being so close to her, he lunged his sword forward stabbing her in her human half. Right through the stomach. <br/>Quelaag looked down at the sword inside her body and let go of Oscar dropping her large spider body to the ground. Her human body leaned over to the front as tears were streaming down her face. Leaving behind a trail of steam as they fell to the ground. “No… she’ll die without me…. No…..leave her be I beg of you”</p><p>Oscar stood up straight backing away from the Queen in fear this was a trick to get him close to eat him. “leave who be?”</p><p>She lifted her head to look at him as her body slowly started to turn to dust “my sister….. She means no harm…. Leave her….”</p><p>Oscar stepped back in shock actually seeing compassion in this demons eyes as it stared up at him. It was already too late half her body was already gone. He assured her as he bowed to her in respect “I swear we will not touch your sister Queen Quelaag”</p><p>Quelaag smiled up at him weakly. Her voice weak and quiet “thank you… and….. Let Gwyn know that the daughters of chaos…..” she let out a pained breath almost completely gone now “wish him death… “</p><p>Oscar watched as her upper half turned to a pile of dust with a bright large soul left behind. He went over to pick it up and stuff it into his scarf right under his helmet to keep it close. </p><p> </p><p>The spider eggs burst open next to Solaire as you screamed out loudly. At the same time the webbing around you loosened. The magical properties that she enchanted them with were breaking down now that she was gone. You struggled trying to get loose, as the webbing around you ripped open you reached over to grab a hold of the webbing around Solaire before you fell. Dangling off the ceiling, the spider baby’s were crawling all over him. They hadn’t had the chance to feast on either of you yet, you reached up with your free hand and ripped at the webbing around him, Trying your best to get him free.  You must of ripped enough because the web ball ripped in two causing you and Solaire to go falling towards the ground. </p><p>Your eyes opened wide as you realized you are still 10 feet off the ground, though you were in the lowest part of the ceiling, it was still a high height for you to land on your back. With Solaire falling right on top of you this wasn’t going to be an easy fall. </p><p>You braced yourself by crossing your arms. You hit the ground but the webbing floor was softer then you thought it would be. Without a second thought you took no time in trying to roll on your back away from the spot you landed on. Letting Solaire hit the flooring just barely missing you, his chainmail clanged as he hit the floor.  “ooooof”</p><p>You sat up dizzy from your tumble, you put your hand on your head trying to ease the feeling of everything in the room spinning.  Your eye sight steadied enough for you to focus on Oscar standing in front of you with his gauntlet extended out to you. “Let’s go ring that bell together Turtle Dove”</p><p>You took his hand happily smiling up at him, standing up straight. You turned you’re attention to Solaire who had already gotten up and was standing behind you. He was trying to brush off all of the spiders that were crawling over him along with the residue spider webs. He seemed thoroughly disgusted right now being covered in those little creatures. </p><p>Mildred walked up behind Oscar and patted him on the back making the metal of his armor clang loudly “so hot stuff, how was that? Wanna come join me now big guy” </p><p>Oscar spun around grabbing her by the wrist and twisted it so hard she was forced to the ground on her knees. His angry voice spoke out to her “what did I say about touching me? I’ll give you 3 minutes to get out of my face before I kill you right here” </p><p>The fire in your soul was waging war with your body. It burned so hot the lava around you couldn’t even compare to the heat Oscar was producing through his emotions. You clenched down on your chest hard with your hand, now you were next to Solaire you could see he did the same thing. He looked like he was in pain too. </p><p>Are they connected at the soul too?</p><p>Oscar let go of her wrist and turned away from her unconcerned with her anymore.  He walked forward toward the bell tower, he grabbed at your hand forcefully as he passed by you and dragged you along with him. Not giving you the chance to interact with her anymore. Solaire  ran up to catch up to the two of you, not wanting to be alone with this insane woman. </p><p>Mildred growled out at him while she was on the ground still and yelled out at him “you’ll be back, one way or another.”</p><p>The three of you ignored her and kept walking away from her. She wasn’t following you anymore, she finally got the hint none of you liked her. </p><p>Hopefully we won’t ever have to see her again, we have to come back this way to get out though. That strange woman was a hassle just to be around. Maybe now Oscar can calm down. </p><p>As you entered the bell tower you looked over to the windows into a lava covered wonderland. It looked almost like the inside of a volcano but there was still some lava rock lining the way, Like a walkway almost.  You stood there with your hands on the window sill admiring the view. As Oscar stepped next to you putting his foot on the side of the lever pulling the rusty switch as hard as he could. </p><p>You looked behind you to see the bell in the room above you started to ring loudly, much louder than the other one. It made you cover your ears at the sound of the bell. Solaire and Oscar seemed unfazed though watching it ring. </p><p>Solaire spoke up over the bell, you never heard him actually raise his voice before “What do we do now?”</p><p>Oscar shook his helmet and shrugged his shoulders. Speaking up over the bell as well “I don’t know, let’s go see Andre though. I need him to fix the dents in my armor. I did a poor job fixing them”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update, I was working on this one for a while because it's over 6000 words long. </p><p>This chapter touches on the sensitive subject of slavery and racism. Dark souls is set in a medieval time period and these things should be expected of it to match the tone of the game. </p><p>I'm depicting Petrus as a jerk but his a kind understanding jerk if that makes any sense at all. </p><p>Also more Laurentius and Griggs because they deserve attention too. </p><p>Please read with "Loom" by J^p^n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of you explored the swamp and discovered an makeshift elevator next to the bonfire cave. Mildred was no where to be seen, it seems she cleared out. She didn’t want the wrath of Oscar on her again or she just lost interest in the three of you. It took a while but the three of you made it through to a deep ravine. You looked up as you exited the cave to see the surface was fairly close now. This beats walking through the sewer again for sure. Reluctantly you held onto Oscars arm walking across the mossy old bridge and noticed a metal jail barred door to the left along the small ledge hanging off the side of the cliff. Oscar seemed distracted as you approached the door, looking down at the steep drop of the ravine below. It was very dark, extremely dark actually. Like it seemed to go on forever and there was no bottom. It was disturbing you how a ravine could be so deep but it might be a trick of the lighting. It was night time after all and you brushed it off not giving it a second thought. </p><p>Oscar stopped in front of the door with his hand over the handle, like he didn’t want to turn it. Something was stopping him and you could feel the fiery sensation return to your soul. It wasn’t the soothing kind either, it was the painful kind. It grew hotter and hotter as he stood there not moving an inch and he pulled back his hand. He took a few steps back as his foot slipped on the edge of the cliff and he tried catching himself by falling forward on both his hands. Solaire bent over to help him up wrapping his arms around his arms to steady him upright. “Are you okay sunshine?”</p><p>Oscar said nothing to him but his soul couldn’t lie, something was very very wrong. He squirmed his hand out of Solaire’s grasp and opened the door in front of him and entered the small stone tower that lead into a spiral staircase. Solaire looked over at you and you could feel his soul rushing around as Oscar walked away from the two of you. </p><p>You asked him “what was that about?”</p><p>Solaire only shook his helmet not really sure what to say. Oscar was prideful and didn’t want to concern the two of you with whatever was bothering him. It was a little upsetting he almost killed the three of you out of nowhere. What was going on with him?</p><p>You followed him down the staircase entering an old dilapidated ruin near the surface, it looked to be some sort of old town of some kind buried underneath the dirt and it had been long flooded. The smell of sea water permeated the air but it wasn’t like the swamp, it smelled more clean with a hint of soil mixed in. There was an ominous fog covering the area. You walked over to the edge of the broken down wall to get a better look at the place. Time was not kind to this area, most of the buildings were already gone and eroded away by the water breaking them down until they were nothing but short walls barely peeking over the surface of the water. The odd thing was the water was unusually dark, darker then you had seen water so far. It didn’t smell tainted like it had something toxic in the water. It smelt just fine yet it was the darkest water you had ever seen. Pitch black and almost slimy looking. You stared out examining taking in this strange place in, when you heard the familiar sound of metal clanging against stone behind you. </p><p>You turned around to see Oscar laying on the ground near the doorway on his stomach. “Oscar? Oh my Gwyn Oscar!!”</p><p>You and Solaire rushed over to him to turn him over on his back. You quickly popped off his helmet to check if he was still breathing. You let out a long sigh and hang your body over his chest relieved. “His still breathing but I think we should get him to Firelinks shrine. Petrus can help heal him, I think we need all the help we can get right now”</p><p>Solaire cupped Oscar’s unconscious face with his hand  and stared at him through his helmet. “I agree, I can feel something is wrong with him….” He rubbed his fingers over his face gently, sounding broken as if he had already lost him “my sunshine don’t leave me”</p><p>You leaned your head on Solaire’s arm and wrapped your arm around his. You were looking down at Oscar as well. When It clicked in your mind what he just said and you leaned back to the side to stare at Solaire “what do you mean you can feel something is wrong with him?”</p><p>Solaire stood up and leaned over to throw Oscar over his shoulder with ease. You stepped back a little shocked how strong he actually was, with the weight of his armor as well as Oscar’s, didn’t slow him down as he walked away from you. Right over to the stairs left of the doorway you just came from. He spoke out to you. “I’ll explain later let’s just get him out of here”</p><p>You didn’t bring it up for the moment respecting his wishes. Now wasn’t the time to be talking about that, we have to hurry and get Oscar out of here and up to the surface as fast as possible. </p><p>The two of you quickly found an old elevator that seemed to be powered by some sort of old ancient magic and chains to hold it in place. You didn’t hesitate getting on it with him, you couldn’t be worried about if this old thing still worked properly. Surprisingly it did and it took you up far enough to be above the surface. When you exited you recognized the stone work of the building now even though it was still very dark out, it had the same stone as that of the parish. That means you were close to firelinks shrine. </p><p>Thank Gwyn we don’t have to walk far. Wait…. I know that view…. </p><p> </p><p>You look between the archways of the stone, over the ravine you were just going through far below. Your eyes drifted upwards looking up at the high walls of the parish you had come so well to know. </p><p>Wait if that’s the parish then where are we right now?</p><p>You looked around as you were at the top of the stairs noticing a small cave with bars in the way. It was empty and dark, Something seemed off here but you pay no attention to it right now. You made your way up another set of stairs with Solaire. His pace was steady, he wasn’t getting tired at all carrying Oscar. He was so incredibly strong to be carrying him with only one arm and he was walking faster than you. </p><p>As you finished climbing the stairs your eyes widen as you realized you were in the dead center of firelinks shrine. “Solaire were here, how in the name of Gwyn did we make it here so fast?”</p><p>Solaire laughed out trying to ease the situation even a little bit but he didn’t give it his normal gusto as he usually did “it seems the gods must be smiling down on us”</p><p>You noticed the bonfire wasn’t burning anymore, what was going on here? There was no time to question it right now. </p><p> </p><p>You lead the way nearly running up the stairs not looking where you were going. When you heard a familiar voice call out to you.<br/>
“Your still alive, I’m glad your okay”<br/>
You stop in your tracks to look over to your left to see a familiar face standing up against the wall with another standing close by. </p><p>You turned to him and bowed all the way down.  “I apologize if Oscar hurt you. I don’t believe your tea had anything to do with me passing out”</p><p>Laurentius shook his head and bowed back to you in response “no need,  I wouldn’t expect anything less from a knight to protect his master, where is he by the way?”</p><p>Solaire walked beside you with Oscar still over his arm and turned to him. “You don’t have to worry about him. His quiet disposed at the moment”</p><p>Griggs was standing next to Laurentius with a tea cup in hand, it seemed they were having tea together. Griggs unfolded his arm from under his other arm and asked “what happened?”</p><p>You answered him looking back at Oscar with his helmet still under your arm “we don’t know, he just passed out all of a sudden. He wasn’t hurt”</p><p>Griggs took a sip of his tea and set the cup down on a section of wall behind him. He tilted his head at you curiously “that’s very odd, maybe he over exerted himself. Having that armor on all the time has to be exhausting”</p><p>You half smiled at him, you wanted to talk more to them but you had to get over to Petrus right away.  “is the cleric called Petrus still here in the shrine? We need his help right now”</p><p>Laurentius nodded at you as the beads of his outfit jingled quietly together as he pointed behind you, where you first woke up in this land “he is indeed and lucky for you. His got other clerics with him right now, you seemed to make it just in time”</p><p>Solaire’s voice returned to his normal pitch and he questioned him “other clerics?”</p><p>Griggs answered for him “He is a slave to a woman called Rhea of Thorolund. She was the heiress of the richest house of Thorolund. That is until she became undead for some reason. They won’t let us non clerics talk to her, They are very protective of her”</p><p>Laurentius shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the wall. Taking a sip of tea from one of the only cups he had left after Oscar destroyed them all “Since you’re a cleric, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind helping you with your own slave”</p><p>You let out a sigh and turn your head away from him. You sounded annoyed as you spoke to him “they aren’t my slaves, they are just as free as you are”</p><p>Laurentius spit out his tea all over the ground in front of him choking a little bit, he held his chest with his hand trying to catch his breath as he coughed loudly. He came to a still after a few minutes taking in a deep breath and leaned back into the wall “what do you mean they aren’t your slaves? You’re a cleric”</p><p>You answered him flatly getting really tired of answering the same question over and over again “I don’t believe in slaves, we are comrades on equal ground”</p><p>Griggs and Laurentius looked at each other confused and shocked. Then back at you, it seemed they wanted to ask you so many more questions. Laurentius asked you with his hand out to you “then why did he react that way when you passed out? He acted like a slave would act when their master is harmed”</p><p>You didn’t know how to answer him and you stood up straight trying to think of something to say back but nothing came to mind. </p><p>Solaire spoke up behind you noticing how nervous you were through your soul. “Oscar has anger problems, he tends to over react to everything”</p><p>Griggs crossed his arms and nodded putting one of his hands to his chin “hmmm that makes sense, that’s very noble of you. I’m very intrigued about you three.”</p><p>You smile at him and turn away waving at the two of them “I would like to talk some more but we need to get Oscar taken care of. We’ll talk later please excuse us”</p><p>They waved at you as you walked away from them heading up the stairs to notice they were right. Petrus wasn’t alone anymore and he was joined by three other people. Two other men in similar armor to his, one with a helmet on and the other without.<br/>
One of the clerics noticed you immediately and pulled out his mace and stepped forward toward you. Not letting you go any further.<br/>
The man without the helmet spoke to you very sternly as he looked you up and down. Sneering at you all the while “You look awfully raggedy, the least you can do is look sharp. How dare you meet my lady like that? You might scare her off for good.”</p><p>You looked closer at him and the other cleric across from Petrus.  You noticed they both had the features of a true Thorolund pure bread. You knew your clothes were stained by the sewer and swamp. Though you hadn’t had the chance to clean them yet due to water being so scarce here. He was most likely treating you like this because you were a cleric of a poorer house then he was and on top of that. You were not from Thorolund and he could see that. You remembered partial memories of how poorly you were treated because of your race. You couldn’t say anything because they thought lesser of you and you were not considered a human in their eyes. You were sub human to them because you weren’t the proper race despite having great talent. It didn’t matter, the people of Thorolund were imbedded with racial prejudice at the core. They would always treat you badly no matter what you did, you are a dog to them. Not equal by any means and nothing would change their minds. </p><p>The best thing was to ignore them, you needed their help though you didn’t want it at all. It was necessary for Oscar and your own survival. You put on a fake smile and bow to him. Pushing through the anger you were feeling and signing to him the sign of cleric missionary’s. </p><p>You stood back up to see he was still staring at you and didn’t move. He refused to reciprocate back the sign as he continued to stand there. Looking at you as his sneer grew at you “what do you want peon”</p><p>He struck a major nerve with you as you stepped back into Solaire taking in a deep breath. Keeping yourself from screaming, Solaire put his free hand on your shoulder to try and calm you down the best he could right now.<br/>
“I request miracle aid, you see my Knight has passed out and I need assistance healing him”</p><p>The cleric in front of you furrowed his brow and snapped at you as he spoke “and why should we help you? Your beneath us.”</p><p>Petrus noticed him making a big to do about nothing and scoffed before he spoke up “Vince if you keep that up Rhea is going to punish you again”</p><p>Vince turned away from you as he growled to go stand next to the other cleric who was standing very still and has yet to say anything. You walked up to Petrus with the sign of cleric missionary’s and unlike Vince. He signed back to you, a little messy but he at least gave you the moment of being respectful.<br/>
He said to you “I see your still alive congratulations, I was convinced you wouldn’t be back”  he quickly surprised you by being sassy like he was before. It seems he wasn’t much different from the rest of them. He looked over at Solaire and shook his head noticing Oscar on his shoulder. “I told that boy to be careful. I suppose I could talk to my master and ask her if she could help you “ </p><p>He stretched out his back and walked with you over to the robed woman kneeling on the ground with her back turned to you in a praying position. </p><p>Petrus spoke to her with a respectful tone of voice and bowed to her “Milady I deeply apologize for disturbing you but there is a cleric here that has asked you for assistance. She wishes to know if we will help heal her slave.”</p><p>You cringed at his last word, he assumed that they were your slaves like everyone else did. It was so wrong to talk about them like that. You held your tongue for the moment not wanting to start a fight just yet about it. If you bring it up now, they may not help you. </p><p>Rhea turned her head slightly to look you up and down. Her face was unreadable as she looked at you in the eyes and then away to where she had it originally. Her voice spoke out as soft as a feather but her words were much different. “we have our own mission to attend to, why are you so uncouth to lack such judgement. By the looks of you….. I think not”</p><p>Your pupils dilate and as you tried not to clench your fists in anger at her response. You only grinded your teeth as you always did when you encountered such disrespect from your own kind. You gathered yourself as best you could and bowed to her unwillingly. “I have offerings to trade thee with if you help us”</p><p>Her nasty words continued to cut you like a knife deep into your skin and twisting around just to spite you “oh horrors the nerve, you think we would accept offerings from a lesser one such as yourself”</p><p>The water of Solaire’s soul rushed around inside you, like rapids from a raging river. Tossing you around from the inside. </p><p>Was Solaire actually getting mad?</p><p>You tried your best to speak normally as best as you could without raising your voice. She was really getting to you and it was hard to hold back. “I only request only one of your slaves to assist me, it will only take a moment and we will be gone”</p><p>Petrus still spoke respectfully to her almost sounding like another person entirely. “I do owe her a favor milady, I request that I assist her”</p><p>Rhea still hadn’t moved from her spot and stayed quiet for a moment thinking over what he said and came to a decision “I will allow it, for the sake of our honor and nothing else”</p><p>Petrus bowed to her again “thank you milady, I appreciate you take my honor into consideration. Now if you’ll excuse us. We’ll take this somewhere else so we won’t disturb you anymore”<br/>
Petrus straight up lied to her,  why did he do that? You looked over at him completely taken off guard. He came off like he hated you or at the very least disliked you in some way. Why would he risk death for you?</p><p>You watched him walk away from her as you stared at him. He looked at you with no sign of remorse on his face what so ever.</p><p>You quickly walked in front of him and led the way over to Laurentius and Griggs, They noticed you coming back and both smiled at you. Solaire carefully got down on one knee to slide Oscar off his back, so he could lean against the wall. You looked at him closer noticing the bags under his eyes and he almost looked pale. Like he saw a ghost or something he didn’t want to see. You nervously look over at Solaire who got up and stepped back. So the two of you could get a better look at him. </p><p>Laurentius waved at Petrus “Good evening Petrus, do you perhaps want some tea?”</p><p>Petrus rolled his eyes at him sounding a little annoyed “no I would not want anything from a heathen”</p><p>Griggs spoke up trying to defend his friend and sipping on his own cup of tea. Looking over at him with one eye open “Heathen he may be but at least he has something to drink”</p><p>Petrus ignored him and attempted to get closer to Oscar. Extending his arm to press his talisman over his chest to examine him. A small yellow circle surrounded his chest, it was small but very bright. He was concentrating it on his soul so he could better understand what was going on. It hit you all of a sudden, like a rush you felt your own chest glow as well. You looked down at your chest and the same intense glow was vibrating your soul. Laurentius and Griggs looked over at you and gasped. Laurentius put his hand up to his mouth in shock while Griggs put his tea cup down in fear he’d drop it. </p><p>Petrus looked up at you and his expression changed to that of pure confusion. He knew that Oscar shared his soul with you. Why was he looking at you like that?</p><p>Petrus’s voice was flat and monotone but his face said otherwise “I see he didn’t listen to any of my advice”</p><p>You tilted your head at him and gave him just as a confused look back “what are you talking about Petrus, you were there when it happened”</p><p>Petrus shook his head at you and turned back to Oscar. He was not interested in it anymore. “not you, him”</p><p>“what?”</p><p> Solaire was tapping on your shoulder from behind you to get your attention and that he did. You turned right around to look at him with his helmet off and smiling at you. His face was covered with a blush. As your eyes drifted downwards noticing he had the same glow as you emanating from his chest. He let out a very nervous laugh scratching at the back of his head “I was meaning to tell you, Oscar  didn’t want me to say anything about it yet”</p><p>You blinked at him about 5 times before you finally reacted. You wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him right here and now. Being decent held you back in front of all these people. Instead you opted to simply grab for one of his hands and hold it up. Cupping it with both of your hands and give him the most genuine smile of pure happiness “you don’t know how much that means to me”</p><p>He looked down at you with the same smile as before but you could feel inside your soul the feeling of warm water caressing you in a tender embrace. Cradling you in the most wonderful embrace you had felt come from him so far. He seemed to really love that you used his own words against him. His blue eyes shimmered at you in the lowlight of the moonlit sky and he told you everything you needed to know what he was trying to convey to you without saying a single word.  He loves you. </p><p>You tear your eyes away from him and looked down at the ground. You remembered how many people were around you right now. You let go of his hands and try to play it off by slapping your hand on his shoulder and laughed out. “We really are quite a trio, it seems we’re just full of surprises”<br/>
You start to sweat out of embarrassment and looked up at him like wild game about to be struck down. </p><p>That sounded a lot better in my head, what the hell is wrong with me. </p><p>You try to ignore it and turn away from him as fast as you could not to rouse anymore suspicion and decide to get down on your knees next to Petrus. Your talisman pressed onto Oscars chest inches away from Petrus’s and took the lead. Enveloping him in the strong aura of your faith around the three of you. Solaire joined you on the other side of Petrus without a skip to his step. He flowed his aura into him with just as much force as you, The border expanded about 10 feet around the two of you. Laurentius and Griggs were encased in the yellow miracle as they two were healed with its massive power. Petrus looked over at you for a second then back at Oscar. He waited till you were ready and released his aura as well into him.  Expanding the border even further another 20 feet. The border of the miracle was so large. The biggest you had ever seen before in fact, even with the power of 20 clerics. This shouldn’t be possible at all, it might have to do with the fact you were soul bonded. It was amazing to feel such power surge through you, never had you ever experienced the overflowing intensity of such a strong miracle. </p><p>You had your eyes closed but you decided to open them to look over at the two who were occupying this spot before you so rudely interrupted them. Griggs was waving his hand in the yellow aura of the miracle around him watching it dissipate and then reform as quickly as it disappeared. He was trying to study this strange magic around him the best he could. As Laurentius was simply admiring the view and continued to sip on his tea unfazed. They both stayed silent knowing full well that some magic is very delicate and requires complete silence.  Healing one’s soul is probably the definition of delicate, one wrong move and all three of you will be dead. </p><p>You looked back at Oscar and concentrate on him and try to use this time while you can to look at his soul. You couldn’t see it per say, just feel it…. It was really hard to tell witch was witch at this point. Yours, Solaires or Oscars. </p><p>Though something told you as you tried to squeeze your lids tighter to look in deeper inside him…. You could feel something cold deep inside, it was the hottest thing you ever felt but freezing bone chilling cold at the same time. It felt so unusual but in a way it also felt………. Slimy? Is that what you were feeling?</p><p>Before you could press it anymore, you heard a noise come from in front of you. A low coughing as he struggled to breathe. Your eyes shot open to look at Oscar weakly looking at you barely conscious, His eyes were only half way opened and his head tilted to the side. He made a low groan at you and tried to smile at you but he was much to weak to do so. </p><p>Still pouring what energy you could into him, you spoke to him  quietly “Oscar, its going to be okay”</p><p>He closed his eyes and let go letting himself fall asleep knowing you and Solaire were here for him. </p><p>What happened to him? What could of done this to him?</p><p>Petrus spoke up beside you, not letting up on a single bit of energy “it seems something is wrong with his soul”</p><p>Solaire’s voice was low like he was about to stutter like he always does when he was nervous “what do you mean?”</p><p>Petrus shook his head unsure “I don’t know, it’s not natural. That’s all I can tell”</p><p>You noticed Oscar was fluttering his eyelids open slowly to look up at you again. He tried his best to open them all the way but he couldn’t, only making them halfway again. He had a look of determination in his eyes though, he was trying to fight through it the best he could.<br/>
He spoke out to you horse and very quiet “I was tainted”</p><p>You pushed an eminence amount of your energy into him. Trying your best to wake him up, it was straining on your body and it would be very hard to keep it up at this pace. You couldn’t keep this up for long but he was nearly there now. You gently say to him “hush thyself”<br/>
He stayed silent as he looked around the small area you were in and how many people were around you. Until he locked eyes with Laurentius and an intense fire blazed in your chest so hard it felt like you would be knocked back as if you were hit by a powerful pyromancy spell right in the soul. It only broke you out of your concentration and you let go of your aura, from the sudden pressure in your chest. You closed your eyes from the pain it hurt so bad. </p><p>Oscar began to move his fingers and managed to lift his hand and set it on your leg. It made you open your eyes and look at him. He looked so incredibly angry right now, it looks could kill. You’d be dead where you were knelling but why was he looking at you like that? Did you do something wrong?</p><p>He bunched up his fingers around your robe and balled up the cloth in his fist. You put your hand on top of his to try and reassure him you were here. In case he couldn’t see right now and this was all a misunderstanding. “Oscar please  calm down”</p><p>This only seemed to make him more agitated for some reason and he began to move his shoulders back and forth. He was acting like he was trapped inside his own body and couldn’t move. A deep sleep from witch You never return, it’s a death sentence of your own body betraying you. </p><p>And yet Oscar was managing to push through it, not letting a single thing stop him. You stopped admiring his strong will for the moment and you pressed your talisman back onto his chest. To send your aura through his soul the best you could and returning the border of the miracle back to the size as before.  </p><p>You could feel the fire burn hotter as time went on and the grip on you robe got tighter. He was trying so desperately to snap himself out of it, It felt like minutes turned to hours. As the dark sky was lighting up in preparation for the sunrise. It seemed as though you might miss the sunrise, when you could hear Oscar groan out with a little more clarity “ma tourterelle…. “</p><p>You looked up at him again to see he had his eyes all the way open and he was looking right at you in the eyes again. He tried pulling you towards him and it seemed a lot of his strength had returned. He nearly pulled you right into him but you caught yourself on the wall with your hand right next to his head. If you hadn’t you would’ve fell right into him. </p><p>Wow this is a little backwards.</p><p>You were looming above him just as he was over you in the bonfire room down in the swamp. His eyes were shining the same deviousness. Meanwhile the fire in your soul had taken the same direction matching his eyes, It was burning the same intensity and  passion. You tried pulling back away from him not wanting this right now in front of all these people, when you felt he had lifted his hand off your robe. To quickly pull at the collar of your robe and pull you down into him. Without the strength to match his you fell right into him with your lips meeting his. Your eyes widen and your cheeks went flush from knowing so many people were witnessing this at once. </p><p>Petrus laughed as he let go of Oscar and stood back up behind you. “I knew you two were lovers,  what a disgrace”</p><p>He held onto your collar as hard as he could. Not allowing you to pull away even though you were trying your best to push off of him. After a minute of this intense kiss,  you could hear Solaire speak up “Oscar your getting carried away again”</p><p>This seemed to make Oscar finally let you go as you parted lips with him. You nearly jumped back so far you almost lost your balance and fell over but you caught yourself with your leg. He was looking at you with a glint in his eyes and giving you a devious smile. “Turtle Dove… “</p><p>You looked away from him completely embarrassed he would let everyone know there was something between the two of you. You noticed that everyone but Solaire was looking away. Turning their eyes away out of respect or maybe disgust. It was forbidden for a cleric to acquire a lover. Even the men were also sworn into celibacy, No one had the permission to break such a law. Lest you be damned for the rest of your life, Everyone knew that. </p><p>Griggs was the first to look back at you and spoke to you with no hint of disgust “you really are full of surprises.”</p><p>That statement only made you more embarrassed and blush a deep red. Everyone here knew you were a traitor to the way of white and a heathen. Though no one here technically had the power or right to execute you, it was the principal of the matter. You had broken your oath and this would just solidify the clerics beliefs that you were lesser than them. It made you clench your fists and turn around to look at Petrus giving him an angry glare.<br/>
Bluntly you asked him “Are you going to tell your master about this?” </p><p>Petrus shook his head and gave you a half smirk seeming amused by you. Confessing to you how he really felt “Why would I bother? Her knowing would be a nuisance and I don’t really care that you broke your oath. What do laws matter in a land where there is no law to uphold” </p><p>Your face softened as you looked around at the ground. Not expecting him to answer you like that. “your not going to try and punish me?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at you and crossed his arms. Sounding very condescending and irritated “I don’t have the rank to do such a thing. None the less I already knew and said nothing to her. It’s really none of her business”</p><p>You continued on “so why did you lie to her about owing me a favor?”</p><p>He turned his back to you and started to walk away back to his post where he belonged “I don’t appreciate being a slave to her. It’s demeaning especially when she treats us all like dogs. The entitlement of that wench is beyond words.” you looked back at Oscar who was attempting to stand up behind you. Using the wall as leverage to help him up better. Solaire was standing next to him ready to catch him if he were to fall but not touching him so it didn’t seem suspicious they were close. </p><p>Laurentius set his empty tea cup on the ground, he looked as though he was about to bolt away from Oscar but he stood still. He finally spoke looking over at you after clearing his throat “I thought something was up with the two of you. I for one think it’s very sweet, don’t let anything stop you from being happy”</p><p>Griggs nodded in agreement smiling as he spoke to you “yes very true, happiness matters much more then some law made by some old man who’s never loved before”</p><p>Laurentius stepped closer to Griggs ready to jump over the wall, as Oscar managed to walk over to you and stand next to you. Laurentius spoke very nervously “I never liked Allfather Lloyd. He waged war with the Great swamp over resources they could of easily asked to trade for”</p><p>Griggs said to him while shaking his head “That’s a shame, killing innocent lives when they claim to be for peace. How hypocritical.”</p><p>Oscar grabbed your arm to get your attention away from them and on him. You turned to him smiling at You, he seemed to be back to normal for now “Sorry about that, let’s not go back down there again okay?”</p><p>You responded back to him “Yes of course”</p><p>Wait…. Go back down there. How did he know that place was below you?</p><p>You let it go for now and turned away from him with a new mission on your hands. It was time to get your revenge. “I think I have a score to settle with a certain woman”<br/>
You turn your head to the side looking over at Oscar and Solaire for a moment. “will you join me? I’m afraid things are about to get heated”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The undead has had enough of the cast system and has a mental breakdown confronting Rhea. Things get a little out of hand. </p><p>Our undead overcomes racism and stands up for Rhea's slaves. It seems Petrus might of listened to her and it inspired him. </p><p>Please read with "Sega sunset" by Lorn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had new found confidence you hadn’t had before. The words of everyone around you helped you stand on your own beliefs. It was true what they said even Petrus, you said it yourself even. There is no law here and nothing should hold you back in what you believe in your heart to be ever true. This is Lordran not Thorolund, they may worship this place as the holy land but that does not make it part of Thorolund by any means. No one country has authority or entitlement of the land. </p><p>And that woman has no right to talk to you like she did. Just because she WAS a noble, it doesn’t make her better than you. Something that was handed to her at birth, she didn’t earn the right to be a bishop. The fact she had the nerve to even have slaves at all proves how unrighteous she  really is. It made you fume with anger at the thought, for once it wasn’t Oscar making you feel the fiery sensation to roll over you. It burned so brightly inside your soul the more you thought it over. Making the heat in your soul swirl around like a forest fire during a heavy winded day causing it to spread even higher and consuming everything in its wake. </p><p>Oscar broke you out of your thoughts sounding concerned about you. “Turtle Dove did something happen while I was out or are you mad at me?”</p><p>You were just about to turn the corner to the stairs that lead up to the 4 clerics, when you turned around to face him. You looked down at the ground unable to look him in the face and confessed to him “no I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at this woman up here”</p><p>He crossed his arms at you and that let you know he wasn’t satisfied at all with that answer.  He continued to pry you more “what did she do?”</p><p>You stayed silent not wanting him to do anything for you but he was going to hear it anyway soon enough. You might as well tell him now before he gets angry again. “She racially discriminated against me because I’m not from Thorolund and…. They called you…… my slaves”</p><p>Oscar had already put his helmet back on but you just knew he looked extremely pissed off right now. He practically screamed back at you “Are you serious? Who does she think she is?”</p><p>Solaire patted Oscar on the back with his bare hand trying to calm him down but it failed horribly. He said very softly to him. “yes, I was there,  They were very clear about it”</p><p>Oscar turned to him, quickly slapping his hand away and poked him in the chest with each word he spoke out. “And why didn’t you do anything about it? You know how much I hate people like that”</p><p>Solaire held up his hands in front of him defensively trying to get him to stop but not really stopping him. His voice was so extremely nervous and quiet again and nearly stuttered on his words. “Because of you Oscar, we needed help”</p><p>Oscar turned back around to you and forcefully grabbed at your hand. To drag you over to where Petrus and his group was. You tried your best to slip your hand out of his grasp but the metal of his gauntlet kept a tight grip on you. Even pinching your hand in between the grooves of metal as the two of you moved. </p><p>No Oscar stop, this isn’t what I wanted wait. </p><p>He stomped up the stairs with you in tow. Not letting you back out of this, he wasn’t going to let you. Vince noticed this immediately in how hostile Oscar was coming up on them and jumped in front of him to swing his mace down on his armor. It made Oscar stumble back to the edge of the steps while he let out an annoyed guttural growl at him. “Is that how you greet everyone you scoundrel.”</p><p>Vince stood in a very aggressive stance ready to swing at him again. it seems Oscar had aggro’d him without doing much. “State your business or I will strike you down from getting any closer to milady”</p><p>Petrus and Nico stood in front of Vince to stop anymore violence from occurring and they held out their hands crossing them together to keep him from moving any further. For once you actually heard the other cleric open his mouth and It sounded like he couldn’t speak properly. It only came out a garbled mess and you couldn’t understand a word he just said, it was completely unintelligible. </p><p>Petrus rose his voice sounding a little annoyed at him. “Nico is right, your getting out of hand again. You need to stand down.”</p><p>Vince growled as he stared daggers at him and his free hand came up to slap Petrus across the face. “Don’t tell me what to do! I have rank over you, Underling!”</p><p>Petrus stepped back several feet away from him holding his now sore red face with one of his hands and said nothing to him. He walked away from him excusing himself, so he could stand back against the wall where he was before.  Nico continued to say something to him again but it still was a mess of mumbles with no structure to it all but they seemed to perfectly understand whatever he said. </p><p>Vince looked over to argue with him. “Just because we’re on equal rank doesn’t give you the authority to tell me what to do either. They need to be punished before she…..”</p><p>Rhea stood up from where she was  kneeling down with her back still turned to them, she commanded their attention as she spoke. “Vince, why are you interrupting my praying? Mayhaps I need to personally flog you myself?” Her words sent a shiver up his spine, as you could see him physically shake in place. He was terrified of her and his demeanor changed entirely in a matter of seconds. He put away his mace and pivoted his heels to face her. He bowed obediently to her nearly falling over he bent so far down. His voice once full of aggravation just a moment ago, replaced with that of a whimpering dog pleading for forgiveness from their master not to hurt them. “Milady I deeply apologize but this fool was approaching you with an ill will and I needed to… “</p><p>She cut him off not allowing him to speak anymore. While lifting her hand up in the air next to her signing at him to stop and from going on anymore. “Silence”</p><p>He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. He was so ungodly scared of her, so much so you could hear his armor rattling together as his armor shook harder. She turned her body gracefully to see the three of you standing on the stairway and rolled her eyes at you in particular. “oh… it’s you….. Why do thee dare taint my aura with your presence?”</p><p>Gwyn, if she wasn’t surrounded by her slaves right now…… </p><p>She noticed Oscar was holding your hand and began to laugh out an annoying screeching laugh. Making you want to cover your ears at the horrible ear piercing sound. As she put her hand up to her face, trying to make herself look cute but that didn’t. It only made her look more pretentious and arrogant. Her voice cut you deep like a magical knife that would leave a gash in your skin that would never heal. “Ha, you touch your slaves like that? What kind of heathen are you that you think that is acceptable? Do you even comprehend the levels of laws you broke alone from doing such a repulsive act? Such an intimate gesture is strictly forbidden. Do you understand that? or is your lesser mind to small to understand such a grave mistake.”</p><p>Oscar let go of your hand realizing his mistake, he was making things worse for you. He stepped back away from you, letting you handle this situation.  He could feel how determined you were right now. He didn’t want to stop you from standing up for yourself because he knew you were going too. He could feel it burning inside you. Nothing could deter you now as you spoke back to her confidently as he would when he was worked up. “They are not my slaves! Having slaves is deplorable!”</p><p>Her three slaves looked back at you completely bewildered by you. Like you were some foreign creature they had never seen before. In a land brimming to the seams with hollows and demons,  That communicated a lot. She walked over to you and pushed Vince and Nico out of her way so she could stand right in front of you. She met your height perfectly, maybe an inch or two taller but about the same height. She looked at you with a look of smugness on her face and a frown that looked like she wore a little to much. “They are not your slaves? What kind of cleric are you? I can see the house your from is poor, that’s a shame. You should’ve stayed in your homeland where you belonged or maybe you should become my slave to make up for your lack of judgement Little girl.”</p><p>She glanced over your shoulder at the two knights behind you and scoffed at them. Laying her eyes directly on Solaire and giving him a sneer of disgust. She turned her head away waving at the air in front of her as if she had smelled something bad and was wafting it away. “What is that thing? How detestable. No wonder you don’t have slaves, tis embarrassing to be around such a joke. Though he would make a good jester if that armor wasn’t so ugly.”</p><p>You held back the urges you had to attack her right now. It was so hard but you managed to just grind your teeth and speak as confidently as before to stand up to her. “That thing, as you like to so disrespectfully call him is my comrade. He is not a jester, he is a noble Knight of Astora. His armor as you like to point out has absolutely nothing to do with the fact his more of a human then you are. He actually stands for what is right so don’t you dare speak about either of my comrades like that. They have freewill and I don’t support such a repulsive thing as owning slaves unlike you. I don’t employ fear into them or try to control them with threats when they could easily over power me. It’s disgusting to even think of them as anything less then equal, they deserve all the respect I do. You have no right to even speak to your ‘slaves’ the way you do, this land has nothing holding them back from stabbing you in the back and killing you right now. You should think about your actions before you open your filthy mouth and just maybe they might actually begin to regard you as worthy to be watching over you.”</p><p>Everyone was dead silent….. Oscar was about to start a fight but now you could feel how proud he was of you right now. The warm fire he was expressing to you mixed in with your own raging flame in your soul but it only fueled the fire inside you. Not calming you down like he thought it would. While her three bodyguards just stared at you with their mouths a gape, not sure what to do in fear she’d take it out on them. Though you noticed Petrus was standing against the wall behind the group and gave you a very slight smile. They couldn’t see him from where he was so he felt sure of himself to give you a sign he appreciated you returning the favor to him. </p><p>She spoke back to you and unmoved by your words and indifferent. She lifted up her hand to examine her finger nails in boredom or disrespect. “I have a birthright to my slaves, they’re forever mine and mine alone. You actually believe your words mean anything to me? I didn’t even listen to a word you blathered on about. I don’t give the time of day to lesser one’s like you. Now get out of my sanctuary before I enact retribution on you or I will flog you for disturbing my praying. ”</p><p>Unfazed by her threats, you didn’t care what she thought she was going to do to you. She was wrong and you were going to let her know, you had enough of bowing down to people like her. You were never going back to Thorolund and neither was she, this cast system had gotten under your skin and you were done with it. “You don’t have the right to anything. This is Lordran not Thorolund, they are free in the eyes of Gwyn and You’re a fool to think you can lay your hands on me. I’d like to see you try and we’ll see what happens.”</p><p>She raised her voice at you as you could see her get flush with anger and clenching her tiny fists. “Don’t speak to me of Gwyn you lesser being. You aren’t even human in the eyes of Gwyn. I can do whatever I want to you because you don’t exist, even dogs have more humanity then you. At least they obey without biting back the hand that feeds them. I’m appalled that Gwyn hasn’t stricken you down right now for your demonic behavior.”</p><p>You yelled back right at her the same irrational tone in your voice. Tilting your head to the side and spitting in her face. “Well I think you’re a lesser being for thinking you could even dare to believe your better then anyone else wench and you know nothing of what Lord Gwyn thinks. You are just a little spoiled brat who needs to be punished herself for how disgusting she is. Your attitude is so hideous it should match your looks because thats what you deserve. Karma will get you and nothing can stop true justice from striking you down.”</p><p>She finally reacted to your outburst and slapped you as hard as she could across the face. Knocking you to the ground and hitting your knees on the hard stone stairway. That’s going to leave a bruise or two for sure, that really hurt. </p><p>She looked down at you with a furrowed brow and an evil stare shining in her eyes. She bent over to grab at your chin to make you look at her in the eyes. Squeezing your cheeks so much she bunched up your skin making your mouth into an ‘O’ shape. Pressing the inside of your cheeks up against your teeth hard and digging her nails into your skin. “You insolent ne'er do well, you think you can speak to me like that? Your superior? I was going to forgive you and allow you to earn your status back but I have lost my patience with you. I want your head on a spike so I can feel safer that there’s one less of your kind besmirching the way of white with your; filthy, worthless, stain of an existence. Your just a smear on my boot and nothing more.”</p><p>You finally had enough of this woman, she crossed the line now. You didn’t care that they were around you at this point. Oscar’s anger must be leaking into your soul or his had some influence on you. The anger raging around Inside you taking hold, the intense rush of fire engulfed your entire being from the soul out. You couldn’t take it anymore, you couldn’t hold back anymore. She was going to get whats coming to her right now. Your hand flew up past her head and reached up just as Mildred did to you. All in the same motion. You pulled back hard on her hair the same way and used her to stand up above her. You held your leg in the air and slammed down on her skull with your foot. Her head came crashing down into the stone below making a hard thud noise. Before her slaves had the chance to attack you. You yelled out at her as you bent down looking at her in the face. “Don’t touch me you petulant courtesan! You’re the one who is worthless. You can’t even defend your self. What good are you if you can’t do even one thing right? You should really work on that mouth of yours or it’s going to get you killed” mocking her as you draw out each syllable and purposely just to spite her. “li-tle gi-rurl”</p><p>Vince ran at you and swung his mace trying to hit you off of Rhea but Oscar swiftly stood in front of him and parried him with his shield with ease. Knocking the mace right out of his hands and flying back over by Petrus. Vince yelled out at him. “unhand her now or you give us no choice but to kill you.”</p><p>Oscar mocked him as he stepped forward towards him. Swinging his sword at him as a warning.  “what are you going to do then? Try and punch through my iron armor? Let’s go buddy I’m waiting.”</p><p>Vince growled at him as he stepped back a couple steps but wouldn’t go for his mace. He didn’t want to turn his back on Oscar in fear he’d strike him while his back was turned.</p><p>Nico spoke out, he mumbled out something at you but you still couldn’t understand him. He appeared to be calm somewhat, well it seemed like that it was hard to tell with that one.  Maybe he was asking you a question?</p><p>Petrus pushed off of the wall and walked calmly over beside Vince. He was very apprehensive about doing anything but he seemed the most sensible out of the three and he knew it. He also knew you and gave you his word that he would stay silent. The two of you had a unspoken mutual agreement that you could tell was there. He helped you out when you first came here and then just now, You gave him something you didn’t know he wanted. A bond of some strange trust formed between the two of you, as you stared at him in the eyes. It was very clear to you, now that you had knowledge of soul communication it all made sense to you now. Though you were not connected the eyes are a window to the soul and soul communication can be conveyed in certain forms. You sensed this soul energy while looking at him in the eyes and it all came together. Wither he realized it or not you still could see it through your soul. </p><p>He cleared his throat and looked at you with a relaxed look. He spoke as he normally did flatly and a bit bored. “My dear, I request you unhand milady as per exchange of me just assisting you.” He was putting on an act for them and knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to use this to his advantage to make himself look better but you could see he was still giving you a half smile on the side of his face that the other clerics couldn’t see. He was sending you a silent sign and you knew exactly what was going on. </p><p>You also heard Solaire’s sweet voice from behind you as he put his hand on your shoulder,  Snapping you into reality. “Starlight you need to calm down. Listen to him please, this isn’t worth the trouble. Would you maybe like to see the sunrise together instead?”</p><p>You thought about where you we’re right now, this was not like you at all. You have someone pinned under your foot and your acting like those feral knights that you hated so much. It made you really think if Oscar could be affecting you this much through your soul. What was happening to you? Are our souls blending together or have I been in this land so long I’m losing my mind?</p><p>You came to your senses finally and took your foot off of her neck. You stepped back showing you had conceded to the deal and you weren’t hostile anymore. She quickly got up on her feet grumbling and growling all the while, Just like a child who hadn’t gotten there way. She flipped her hair back into place now that you had made it into a tangled mess. You couldn’t help but laugh at her giving you an enraged almost cartoony angry face. “How dare you knave? Then the nerve to laugh at me? I hear by excommunicate you from the way of white. Your not fit to wear those robes anymore, I demand you relinquish anything that belongs to the church.”</p><p>You stepped past her totally ignoring her and pushed her out of the way. You had no intention to do anything for her, let alone strip yourself in front of all these people. She let you by in fear you’d attack her again and her slaves didn’t move following her obediently like they know they should. You headed towards the elevator stairs and stopped at the top of the first set and turned around to face her. “I’d rather be excommunicated then be associated with the likes of you and if you wish to take my possessions I suggest you try and take them from me.“</p><p>She growled at you as you walked up the stairs away from her. She turned her body to look over at Oscar and Solaire. She attempted to open her mouth. When she noticed Oscar had the tip of his sword touching the end of her chin. While Solaire had a summoned lightning spear in hand and had his arm over his shoulder. Ready to throw it if he had too. <br/>Oscar spoke to her leaning in towards her and tilting his head to the side. He said in a mocking tone of voice. “Don’t follow us or else we’ll excommunicate you from being alive. I’m sure you wouldn’t like that pretty little skull of yours to be used as a bowl for us to feast out of.”</p><p>With that Oscar sheathed his sword in its holster and walked between the battle clerics who separated waiting for any command from their master. They knew what she would do to them and in fear of her punishing them did nothing. They didn’t want to do anything until she told them to do what she wanted right now. Afraid of her wrath would come out at them any moment now. So they let Oscar and Solaire pass by them without a hitch. </p><p>She said nothing as the three of you turned the corner and stomped her foot on the ground hard like she was having a temper tantrum over and over. She was so angry she turned to Petrus flinging her robe as it flowed around her body to settle in place and stomped her way over to him. He backed up into the wall away from her and closed his eyes ready for her to take all her frustration out on him.  She pulled out a thick whip embedded with metal spikes all along it and stretched it out tightly. Causing it to make a loud cracking noise as the leather hit together. She tapped her foot impatiently on the stone hard and screeched at him. “You will be severely punished for making any sort of deal with that heathen boy. I’m disappointed in you, this will take much groveling to even come to appeasing me ever again.”</p><p>Petrus swallowed down hard making it clearly audible as he did it and slumped down the wall in udder fear of her. He cowered underneath her like a frightened animal. “but milady I got her to stop, I was only helping you. Doesn’t that mean anything?” </p><p>She cracked the whip again. It made him wince at the sound and slump further down the wall.  as she tilted her head up to look down at him with a more menacing glare.  “Silence, take your armor off now or I’ll force Vince and Nico to strip you. I would most enjoy making you pay the price for being disobedient. Would you like to be shamed naked? Because I don’t think you do”</p><p>Petrus hung his head down sounding defeated and broken and He began to unhook his armor just as she asked. “yes milady”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly a Oscar POV chapter explaining what happened to him when he was gone delivering that mace to Petrus. </p><p>The flashback takes place during the same time as the Gargoyle fight and the bell tower at sunrise. </p><p>Oscar's story ark starts here and explains why Oscar is the way he is. </p><p>Please read with "pruitt Igoe" by philip glass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked over your shoulder as you entered the building leading to Andre. Noticing the sun was close to coming over the horizon soon, making you frown realizing you might miss it. It seemed like you were down there for a while, the sunrise would be so refreshing to watch right now. You hadn’t seen the sun in what felt like forever now and it was the time you could feel really close to Solaire. You looked over at Solaire who had his arm wrapped around yours, keeping you very near to him. You noticed how much more clingy he was to you since everything happened down in the swamp. It didn’t bother you at all, on the contrary you liked it a lot. You never would’ve guessed he would be so affectionate to you but with his sweet caring nature, it made a lot of sense. On the other hand Oscar was distant with you, he was much more serious about things. It was hard for him to express his true feelings to you but you knew he loved you in his own way. Even if he didn’t outwardly show you, you could feel it whenever he looked at you. He much preferred to let you know through his soul or the way he kissed you when it did happen.  Just like how he showed it to you when he woke up after he passed out in that old ruin. </p><p>Solaire begrudgingly let go of your arm as the three of you made your way down to Andre at the bottom of the building. His hammering echoing through the building was a welcome noise to hear again, in a weird way it made you feel safe. Andre noticed the three of you coming down the stairs and set down his hammer to look over at you. His loud booming voice matching his massive body. “Greetings, I thought you three had gone hollow you were gone for so long.”</p><p>Oscar stepped in front of him and shrugged his shoulders. He said back to him. “Almost but not quite. We’re tougher then that it seems”</p><p>Andre bellowed out his loud long laugh and set his hand down on the hammer. He rest his body as he leaned forward looking at Oscar’s armor examining it and then looked over at you giving you a smile. “I’m sure you’ve had a lot to do with that. A woman cleric is always more in tune with her faith then men I’ve learned.”</p><p>You smiled back at him and blushed slightly complimented by his words. You spoke confidently to him still in a very brave mood after what just happened. “I do what I can for them, they’re both very sturdy knights. It’s true what you said before about knights of Astora, I have not been in any danger with them around.”</p><p>Andre smiled back at you, he seemed very proud of himself that he was correct. He didn’t know them personally but he sense they were both very honorable knights. Dispite Oscar’s sour attitude, he had a good personality deep down. He turned his attention back to Oscar and spoke to him. “I can see your armor is severely damaged, I would like to fix it for you and upgrade it to return the favor I owe to you.”</p><p>Oscar nodded his helmet at him and said back to him. “I would like that yes, that is what we came here for but before we do that… “ </p><p>Oscar turned around to face the two of you and put his hand on top of Solaire’s shoulder. “Go my friend, it’s almost sunrise. I know how much it means to you. I’d go with you but I’d rather not walk around half naked.”</p><p>You objected as he said that sounding very concerned. “but Oscar, what if you pass out again? We’d have to be here for you if something were to happan to you.”</p><p>Andre spoke out getting everyone to look over at him. “No worries, If something happens to him I will bring him to Petrus.”</p><p>You laughed out nervously at him shifting around your body. As your voice became quiet and hard to hear again. “about that, I may have gotten into a fight with his master but if you were to go get him bring only him back I know he wouldn’t object.”</p><p>Andre questioned you curious about your statement but respectfully asked you. “You stood up to that noble woman? How brave of you, what did you get into a fight over if I may ask.”</p><p>You looked over at Oscar and then Solaire unsure if you should tell him at first but he came off as an understanding old man. It couldn’t hurt to let him know. You looked back at the kind old man and give him a nervous half smile. “I told her off about how I didn’t appreciate her being racist to me and I stood up for her slaves. Telling her how having slaves is a horrific thing to even practice.”</p><p>Andre raised his eyebrows at you surprised, he sat back straightening his spine out so he was sitting up straight to speak back to you. “I’m very proud of you dear. I whole heartedly agree with you.”</p><p>You bowed to him slightly with your hands folded over one another on your lap, showing respect back to him. He just laughed back at you while he closed his eyes seeming very amused at you. “What did I tell you lot about being formal with me? Relax my dear.”</p><p>You stood back up a little embarrassed and blushed a slight pink hue. “if you may excuse us, I think we need to go catch that sunrise.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~Oscar’s POV~~~</p><p> </p><p>Andre had given you some leggings to wear while you were waiting for him to finish your armor so you weren’t sitting on the cold stone floor. It was just temporary but it still made you feel better having something on. You let out a deep sigh as you sat there up against the wall with your arm extended out and resting on your knee. You wanted some time to yourself to really think over what happened to you down in that terrible place again. It made you shiver at the thought remembering what happened to you back when you went to go on that errand for Andre. You clenched your fist and shook it violently. Remembering it like a far off dream but it was clear as day when it came to you. </p><p>~~~Oscar’s flashback~~~</p><p>After you had given Petrus his mace, you decided to talk to the crest fallen knight. When he told you there was a long forgotten kingdom underneath firelinks shrine and it made you curious enough to want to go check it out. There was an old elevator constructed a long time ago that seemed to be in good shape still that led down to this place. You thought to yourself as the elevator dropped at a steady pace. </p><p>Solaire will be able to take care of her, I’m sure his already got things handled…..He seems to have gotten attached to her already. His so damn trusting, it makes me wonder if someone would’ve stabbed him in the back if I wasn’t there for him. I miss that fool, I wonder how long it will be the next time I can show it to him. </p><p>The elevator slowed as it came to the bottom of the elevator and clicked into place as it set itself into the grooves of the stone carved out for it. You exited the doorway to immediately feel a strong eerie presence about this place. The endless fog sent a shiver up your spine as you heard a loud booming echo reverberate in this extremely large cave. It didn’t deter you to step down and look around at the bottom of the stairs. Noticing the lost hollows around the entrance moaning out but non hostile to you. They seemed to be suffering or they couldn’t handle being hollow, so they slipped down here not wanting to be mistaken for aggravated hollows. This seemed to be a safe haven for them so they could wallow in their own demise. Unable to come to humanity but not accepting the fact they were long gone. You didn’t want to bother them out of respect for them, they didn’t need to suffer anymore then they already were. </p><p>You walked past another archway to cross a short bridge that led over to what looked to be an old lookout tower. Now barely peaking over the water, it was just another stepping stone to get over to the rest of this old eroded castle town. You bended over slightly to look down at the water, peaking your innate curiosity to examine it. You leaned further over trying your best to look closer at this strange water, it was the darkest water you had ever seen. It was unlike anything you had read about either, though it didn’t smell tainted. It smelled like ordinary sea water and nothing more. Witch made you more curious about it. </p><p>You decided to get down on your knees near the edge of the tower and took off your right gauntlet. Setting it behind a small wall on the edge of the tower that broke off right about where you were kneeling. It felt weird but you felt so compelled to know what this water felt like. It’s like it drew you in, you couldn’t explain the burning curiosity you felt. There was something about it, that made you go crazy at the thought of it. </p><p>As you lowered your hand, only touching a finger to the surface and bringing it back up to look at it closer. Rubbing it between your index finger and your thumb. It had an odd feel to it, it felt thicker then water and it didn’t look see through like normal water would if you had gotten wet. It heavily stained the tips of your fingers with the oily and slimy like texture. </p><p>This wasn’t normal water at all by any means but the question burned in your mind. Why didn’t it smell tainted? And what could be affecting this water to be making it like this?</p><p>It burned at your curiosity even more and you couldn’t seem to control yourself as you took a huge chance. you leaned down closer to the water and plopped your entire hand in it. It felt like your hand was surrounded by something that didn’t feel exactly like water at all, it was so viscous and dense. So much so it almost felt solid but that couldn’t be right. How could you be sticking your hand in it? What in the world was this stuff?</p><p>It also felt so extremely bizarre like it was blazing hot yet icy cold at the same time. How could it be hot and cold? Was this stuff made of some old long forgotten hex magic?</p><p>You pulled back your hand as fast as you could unsure of what to really think about it. You stare at your hand and was mesmerized at what you were looking at. </p><p>Your hand was now covered in this strange substance. You weren’t sure what to call it now that you really felt it. Your left hand came up to hold your black hand at your wrist, convinced it might fall off. Your eyes widened as far as they could go and let out a guttural scream from the deepest parts of your body in utter pain. The sound of your voice echoed loudly bouncing off the sides of the cave, making it even louder in your ears as you continued to yell out. The substance felt like it was seeping through your skin and it was burning it unlike fire. The sensation was very different all together, you could feel it was microscopically seeping through the pours of your skin. Like it was almost molding itself with your skin becoming apart of you. Like it was almost seeping into your soul and stealing your essence. </p><p>The black thick substance was so dark, you couldn’t even see your hand anymore. It was completely black covered in this strange substance, not leaving a trace of your skin underneath. You bended your body over your knees and stuck out your hands away from your head. Trying to get it away from you as far as possible right now. Your face contorted into an agonized scream as you began to cry from the searing pain. The tears were streaming down your face unable to stop yourself, it just hurt so bad you wanted to cut your hand off you were so desperate. It was so intense you weren’t sure if you could get up and run away from this water like you know you should right now. Plus you don’t have the strength to cut through your arm out of pure fear from this substance. It felt like whatever this substance on your hand was, was sucking out all of your energy slowly as it consumed you. </p><p>You rolled on your side and scrunched up your body into yourself, while still keeping your hands away from your face. It just kept burning you not even letting up on you even a little bit, there was no sign of showing any kind of mercy to you. It made your screams become more frantic as you realized this wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. You rolled over on your back and rolled from side to side with your hands up in the air. The same phrase kept repeating in your mind unable to actually say them aloud because you were to busy screaming. </p><p>Make it stop! Make it stop!  Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!</p><p> </p><p>Nothing was going to make it stop, nothing at all. It was beginning to affect your state of mind as you were writhing around in anguish. You were letting dark thoughts drift through your mind as it seeped in further to your body. </p><p>If I give up now I can let myself go hollow, If I go hollow I won’t have to experience this pain. How do I make myself go hollow? Can I make myself go hollow? I… I can’t stand this. It hurts so bad… I can’t…. It hurts…… make it stop…. No…… why……. Please stop……it hurts….. I…… have to…. Hollow…..make it stop….. </p><p>You were trying your hardest to give up and lose hope, to accept defeat and let yourself turn. You knew no one was going to come and help, no one knew you came down here. Or even cared if you were down here if they did know.  Your ears perked up at the sound of a bell echoing in the distance, it was so damn loud. It seemed to echo in the cave you were in and buried itself deep inside your head. As every last gong of that damn forsaken bell was reverberating in your skull, as if you were the bell being rung.</p><p>Your screaming came to a screeching halt as you pressed your teeth against each other and ground them together. Your voice was so sore as well as your throat. It was so scratchy and dry you were screaming for so long. You were sure you definitely wouldn’t be able to speak for a while, if you ever got to that is. Your groaning replaced your screams. As the pain was to much and they mashed together making you let out one continuous long groan. You rolled over to your side and scrunched up into yourself again. You were much to tired now to move much anymore. You only just laid there on your side, waiting for it to all go away. To let the hollowing consume you and make it all finally stop. It has to stop, you didn’t want this anymore. The pain was so unbearable and you couldn’t take it anymore. It was breaking the last thread of your mind and you could tell it was so very close now. You just wanted the pain to stop, the pain was consuming you. </p><p>When you looked up at the ceiling noticing the hole leading up to the surface. It was so large but tiny compared to the grand scale of the cave itself. Your eyes snapped open wide, the tears only stopping for a moment to see what you were looking at. A ray of sunshine was drifting into the cave as you could tell the sun was rising. You knew the sun only shined like that during the morning sun, you knew everything about the sun because of him…my dear sun would you miss me?</p><p>It was so heartbreaking…. You never even got to kiss him when you came back. To hold him close and tell him you loved him. All those times you could’ve shown any kind of love to him…. You didn’t…..</p><p>You’ll always be my sunshine</p><p>Sunshine</p><p>You could still remember the way he would say it to you… how low and sweet when it came out of his mouth…The shine in his eyes when he’d look at you….. The feeling of his soothing watery soul that calmed you down whenever he was near you……. You had been together for so long…… Solaire……. </p><p>I love you</p><p>Weakly you let go of your black hand and reach out with your left towards the sunshine. If only you could touch it, to feel what he loves one last time……. </p><p> </p><p>It dawned on you all of a sudden as you froze still with your hand out towards the hole in the ceiling and dropped your hand on the floor next to the other one due to not having the strength anymore. </p><p>If I go hollow, he’ll go hollow….Turtle Dove will go hollow too….. If I do this I’m killing everyone……I…… no I can’t…. He doesn’t deserve that…..Solaire…..I love you…. </p><p> </p><p>Your eyelids forcefully close on you….You couldn’t keep them open anymore. You weren’t gone yet because you could sense a presence was definitely near you. It wasn’t anyone you knew but something was there with you. Mentally you tried to picture whatever it could be, it was very large and was towering above you so very high. So high off of you that it wasn’t human, it couldn’t be. </p><p>You let panic sink in as you could feel something touching your armor. The sound of your armor was screeching on the stone flooring of the tower and it terrified you to no end. Like it was happening in slow motion feeling every bit of yourself being dragged across the floor. Goosebumps formed on every part of your body and your hair stuck up out of fear. </p><p>It was dragging you in the direction of the water…… you were going to fall in the water…..you’d sink like a rock in your armor and you knew it. All your energy was drained from you as you laid there motionless. Your body refused all your commands like all communication had stopped. It was like you were in a deep sleep but still awake. The cursed deep sleep from witch you never return…. There was no coming back from it…. </p><p>You felt your right arm fall into the water and it quickly sank below the surface. The pain now consuming your whole arm but you had no more strength to even scream out. You were drained of everything and nothing is going to stop this thing from dragging you in. Another drag and you could feel now the edge of your body was near the side of the tower. It was about to be all over…….. This is it. </p><p> </p><p>And with that the creature quickly flipped you over into the water as you sunk just like you predicted. Your eyes shot open for a minute out of shock from the sudden pain covering your entire body at once. It hurt so badly to feel this all over your body and not just your hand.  It was so dark everything was a pitch black and you couldn’t even see debris floating in the waters. It was all just black. Everything was black. </p><p>You could feel something wrap around your body carefully. It didn’t try to squeeze you like a snake but it felt like one, only much larger than any snake you had ever seen. It was larger then your own body because it managed to wrap around your armor from your chest all the way down to your feet. </p><p>As it settled around you, you could feel a rush flow past you. It was dragging you downwards deeper into the water and was making sure to do it really fast. So fast that if your helmet didn’t snap underneath your chest plate that it would’ve fallen off and got lost somewhere. Not that it mattered you were going to die anyways. </p><p>You were trying to hold your breath for some reason. Maybe out of shock or your body’s own reaction to try and keep yourself alive. None the less you tried your hardest to hold it. When pictures raced in your mind of Solaire and Turtle Dove. How much you really cared for them both, how much you actually realized you loved her. </p><p>what would’ve Solaire even think if he knew I loved her too? He would hate me if he knew I betrayed him. They both didn’t deserve this, Neither of them….How could I have allowed them to be dragged into this… this was my fault….. I can’t let them die….. I have to hold on…… for them……They counted on me…. They need….. </p><p>You felt a sudden force squeeze your body. The snake like creature tightened it’s grip on you hard and your body convulsed without your control. Your mouth opened wide and you took in a deep breath out of instinct. As if it didn’t hurt being outside your body enough. The soft tissue of your throat, lungs and stomach filled all at once with this substance. Burning you not only on the outside but on the inside as well. It was so intense you felt yourself slowly drift away as your body went limp and everything faded from your mind. </p><p>Solaire….. Turtle Dove…… I love……. You…… </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

</p>
<p>The sound of a deep cracky elder voice brought you back into consciousness.  “awake undead….. Rise thyself”</p><p>Your eyes flutter open feeling a surge of energy return to you. Something still had a hold of you  still wrapped around your body. Your eyes hysterically looked around as you gasped for air hyperventilating trying to take in every bit of oxygen you could. The darkness was still around but there was no water now….. Where were you? You were dragged down into the water how did you get out? What is this place? Why is it so dark?</p><p>The voice spoke loudly commanding your attention. “Greetings undead warrior”</p><p>Your head quickly looked in the direction of the voice. You looked up to see a creature you had never seen before or anything that could come close to it. It was a serpent of some kind but it had a human face. It was distorted and twisted looking, with large glowing red eyes with thin black slits that stared directly into your soul. It appeared to have fleshy like appendages right underneath it’s nose that hung off the sides of its face like a mustache. </p><p>It went on noticing you were looking at him now. “I am the primordial serpent. Darkstalker Kaathe”</p><p>Its tail moved closer as you were looking at it just a few feet away now. “I can guide thee and illuminate the truth.”</p><p>You managed to collect yourself and ask it a question. “where am I?”</p><p>The serpent chuckled at you, though it was just a low chuckle you could feel every bit of his laughter shake your body from the inside. “Ah…. You undead are so simple…… this is the abyss my boy”</p><p>You blink at him confused “The abyss? That place is real?”</p><p>He moved his tail extremely quickly as he shot you out in the darkness away from him but still keeping a firm hold on you. The serpent spoke to you. “As you can see for yourself it’s very real.”</p><p>He pulled his tail back so you were back in front of him, as he tilted his head at you. “Do you wish to escape this unending void? The maddening siren call of the abyss is so easy to succumb to, you should accept it for what it is.”</p><p>You tried struggling in its grasp but there was no getting loose. It had a tight grip on you and there was no getting out of this. “I don’t want to accept the abyss! I want to see them again please!”</p><p>The creature grinned at you with a toothy smile. It’s large human like teeth stuck out at you with its massive overbite. “My child, the abyss has already chosen you. You cannot refuse. It is deep inside your soul now, there is no choice.”</p><p>You stopped trying to struggle and responded back to the serpent. “What do you mean it’s in my soul?”</p><p>The creature pulled you up to its face so you could feel the hot breath of the serpent blowing on you. “If you do not accept the darkness, it will consume you. Taking over your body and you will be a vessel for it to control. You will watch through your own eyes, as you will be unable to control your body just like your predecessor.”</p><p>You questioned him “my predecessor?”</p><p>The serpent squeezed his tail around your body knocking the wind out of you and keeping you from breathing. “I will tell you all you need to know if you join me dark one and I will release you to the surface unharmed.”</p><p>He loosened his grip on you so you could breathe again. Letting out loud painful coughs, as you began to spit up blood all over the inside of your helmet. “I…. Don’t…. Seem to…. Have a choice…. Do I?”</p><p>The serpents eyes shined a menacing dark glow in the darkness. The only light source it seemed that was down here was the eyes of that thing in front of you. “Yes my child that is correct.”</p><p>You spit out a mouth full of blood that pooled inside your throat allowing yourself to speak clearer. “If I accept will you do something for me?”</p><p>The serpent raised its eyebrow pulling you closer to him. Growling at you while it spoke to you. “And what would be that dark one?”</p><p>You let out a long sigh trying to ease yourself and looked up at the creature. “I will only agree if you do this for me. If I turn I want you to….. “</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
~~~Flashback over~~~<br/>
“My boy are you alright?”<br/>
The sound of Andre’s voice made you look around the room frantically. As you looked over at the man sitting down in the stool, your eyes widen not believing what you were looking at. The man sitting there was covered in that black inky substance and had long thin tentacles whirling around him sticking out from every inch of his form. You screamed out as you fell over onto the floor on your side scared stiff and out of your mind. You curled up into yourself as you shivered against the cold stone. When your body turned itself on you giving into the darkness. The shivering turned into shaking and it just kept getting worse. </p><p>Andre got up from his stool to come over to you and help you up with his large muscular arms. Leaning you against the wall and keeping a firm grip on your shoulders. Your eyes were rolling back in your head as you kept shaking uncontrollably. All you could see was black now and you couldn’t hear very well. It felt like you were underwater again, it felt like you were down there again. It felt like it was burning you from the inside and out again. Every inch of your body was burning as you could hardly breathe.  “wake up boy”</p><p>Your body continued to betray you, as it shook so wildly it hit your head against the wall hard several times. Before Andre put one of his hands behind your head to stop you, padding the blows as you continued to do it.  Drool was dripping out of the corners of your mouth as it slid all the way down your face and neck and all the way down to your chest. You could feel everything that was going on but you couldn’t control your body at all. It made you want to scream out but you couldn’t. All of a sudden you felt a hand slap you hard across the face knocking your head to the side. </p><p>Your shaking ceased just as suddenly as he slapped you. You sat there for a minute as it seemed your brain was turning back on, you tried moving your lips to speak forming soft words that you could barely here. “I was tainted”</p><p>Your vision slowly came into view again as the darkness faded away.  You could now see Andre waving his large hand in front of your face. “What happened boy?”</p><p>You look up at him with bags under your eyes and a deep burning sensation in your soul. As it always did since that happened to you. It never stopped burning like it was consuming your soul from the inside out and thus consuming you into the abyss. The darkness wanted to claim your soul because you weren’t doing what it asked you to do. How you wish the pain would stop even for a minute to give you even a moment of hope but it never stopped. Anger is the only way to quell the pain. The only choice you had was to get angry and let it take hold of you. To let it consume you in its embrace, you had no choice. You had to protect them at all costs even if…… </p><p>Nothing was going to make it stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solaire x Undead Fluff</p><p>This chapter is mostly fluff near the sunlight alter. This chapter is also borderline smut but not quite. </p><p>The two of them have soul sex with each other but it's not really smut like you think it is. My version of soul sex is strictly a spiritual thing not 'exactly' physical but can cause physical reactions...... It'll make sense I swear. </p><p> </p><p>Please read with "Roi" by VeidoClub</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Undead POV~~~</p><p>The two of you were side by side each other as you were walking down the steps down to the bonfire hand in hand. The sight of the bonfire burned a bright hue since the first time you kindled it. It felt so long ago now but it felt just like yesterday almost. The first time you met him not to far away from here and then you spent your afternoon here with him under the foot of the sunlight alter. </p><p>As you were approaching it with him, you glanced up at the old crumbled statue brought back the wonderful memory and how nervous you were when he held your hands for the first time. It was only platonic back then but it still made you question everything you stood for at the time. Your celibate oath back then the only thing on your mind back then it seemed. If you hadn’t had that experience with him, you don’t know if you could’ve fallen for him so hard the way you did. You looked over and up at him as you entered the archway slowly together and spoke to him quietly just as you did back then. Tightening your grip on his hand as you spoke to him because of your nerves going wild at the sight of this place. <br/>“it seems we made it just in time”</p><p>This place evoked deep feelings with in you, like this alter was your little spot together. He may worship the sun more than you do but you still had a deep connection yourself to the sun. It was your duty to prey under the sunset before you were cursed, it was completely different then the sunrise though. The sunset feels like the faith draining your body as it disappears over the horizon, devoid as the darkness takes ahold of the night. Where as the sunrise was much more lovely, it refills your faith as the light shines down on you brightly. Solaire that much has taught you in your time together. You glanced around at this small area dedicated to this once forgotten broken statue and It made your skin tingle remembering it all as your hand squeezed on his again.  The silence you sat in when you first shared your faith with one another. The first time you felt his aura flowing through your body and the sensation it radiated in your soul. The first time he called you Starlight as he thanked you for something that wasn’t really even a big deal at the time. You couldn’t help but smile as you stood in front of the stairs leading up to the statue between two white pillars and looked up to see the sun a quarter of the way up the horizon now. </p><p>The feeling of his aura was crashing around in your soul. The watery sensation was rolling over you, as it filled your body with its  warmth. You accepted it and closed your eyes for a minute to enjoy it. You focused on it, for just a moment trying to let it wash over you just like back then. </p><p>You opened your eyes noticing Solaire had parted his hand with you witch made you look over at him wondering what he was doing. When you did he already had his helmet half way off and set it under his arm on the other side of him away from you. To look up at the sun with that long lost stare in his eyes as he did on the bell tower and looked over at you for a moment to speak with a small smile on his lips. <br/>“Come Starlight let’s sit over here with each other”</p><p>He grabbed ahold of your hand again to lead you over to an old bench left of the statue. The bench looked like it was about to fall apart any moment it was so rotted away. He parted hands with you again to sit right down in front of it. He spread his legs apart and patted on the ground in front of him with both his hands and held out his hands to you. Beckoning you to sit with him.  “This way we can both see the sun together” He said smiling at you with his eyes closed. </p><p>Your face turned a bright pink as you put a finger up to your mouth trying to stop yourself from saying anything to mess this up. You obliged happily and carefully took one of his hands to sit between his legs. You seemed to be to far away for his liking because he put his hands on your waist and pulled you closer to him. So you had your back pressed against his chest. He then wrapped his arms around your torso and crossed his hands gently to rest them on your lap. The sudden movement made you make a small yelp but as you leaned into him. You relaxed your body and let your stiff bones rest against him comfortably. You let out a giggle at him softly as he set his head on your right shoulder. “Hehe Solaire…”</p><p>He lifted his head to rub the skin of his cheek on yours in a circular motion as he hummed at you lowly. “Yes Starlight?”</p><p>He was so affectionate with you, it was magical in a way. Like he was a wizard performing magic on you making you bend to his will but you were more then willing to be near him. Your face flushed slightly thinking about the fact you were here alone together. You could see his true colors and it was a little to tempting to think about. You put your hand up to your face again to laugh about the fact you knew how he was. He wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want, he was much to sweet to do anything without you asking first. You quietly said to him a little nervous. “Oh it’s nothing, I just wasn’t expecting that is all.”</p><p>He lifted up one of his hands to intertwine his fingers with yours as it was pressed against your mouth. His index extended up above your lip and very slowly dragged it down the middle of your lips teasing you a little bit.  Then brought back both your hands down to your lap to let them rest together, as he held you tightly with his other arm around your waist pulling you in very gently to him. He whispered to you softly but said it in a joking tone of voice. “I didn’t mean to startle you, can you ever forgive me?”</p><p>You decided to rub your cheek back on his cheek showing him the same love back. You playfully tease him.  “ I don’t know, hmmmm maybe if you answer my question.”</p><p>He lifted up the hand off your waist to start to run his fingers through your hair lovingly. He hummed at you softly “And what’s that Starlight?”</p><p>You knocked your head against his cheek very gingerly and smile wide at him. As you asked him curiously. “That’s it exactly, Why did you decide to call me Starlight? Is there any reason in particular?”</p><p>The two of you stared off at the horizon as the sun was giving radiant rays of sunshine to bounce off the mountain tops far away. It was glowing so brightly this morning as the clouds in the sky were being affected as well, making them turn a bright yellow in the after glow.  Matching the wonderful view before you, the feeling of the sun finally set in your soul. As you could feel it influencing you too and you so sorely missed it with all your heart. The rejuvenating feeling as your faith refilled felt so good as it made your soul more sensitive right now. It was enhancing your  senses to an extreme level now you were more in tune with it because of him. It made you realize you could feel Solaire’s soul much more clearly now. Not that you couldn’t feel it before but it just felt more powerful in a way. As if the sun was making the connection between the two of you stronger and it made you want to be closer to him right now more then ever. </p><p>He let out a low and nervous laugh next to you, As he squeezed down on your hand. His honey like voice as smooth as it was echoed in your soul, as his tone of voice changed in a way you never heard before come from him. It was so very sensual and it made you shudder as he turned his head to whisper right into your ear. “I said it before my dear Starlight. You are my north star in the night sky leading my way through the darkness. A star is just a sun to far away to reach out to touch but yet a star came to me. You are the sun I’ve always wanted starlight.” He leaned his head down to kiss you on the cheek cutely making a ‘mhwya’ noise as he did it and set his head back down on your shoulder. Like he didn’t just try and make you melt in his arms. </p><p>Your blush grew on your face from him confessing to you how he truly felt about you. It made you squeeze down on his hand back and push back into him to try to get closer to him. “… tha…. That was beautiful”</p><p>His fingers slipped through your hair to rub themselves on your cheek gently as his nectar filled voice whispered to you in your ear again. “not as beautiful as you.”</p><p>You turned your face away from him into his hand and covered the blush on your face with your free hand.  “Solaire…..please your going to make me explode”</p><p>You bounced up slightly in place as you felt him plant a single kiss on your exposed neck. It made you let out a gasp of surprise and you let go of your face but still frozen in place looking the other way. You squeaked out at him shyly. “Sol… Solaire… “</p><p>You lowered your eye lids as he planted a few more kisses along your neckline and let go of your hand to wrap it around your waist again to pull you closer to his body carefully. He whispered to you lowly in the same sensual tone of voice against the skin of your neck. “Am I bothering you my love? I can stop if you desire my sweet Starlight.”</p><p>You leaned your head into his hand cupping your face and rubbed it against his palm softly. You knew you were safe with him, you trusted him with all your soul. Even enough to take care of you while you were out, when he could’ve done anything to you in your sleep but he would never do anything to hurt you. It was just still new to you and strange. You mustered up your voice to repeat to him the phrase you always did when you wanted to be close to him.  “I don’t mind”</p><p>With that he didn’t hold back on you anymore and it made you jump slightly again at his touch. He gave you soft kisses all the way up and down your neck so tenderly. Much unlike how Oscar was doing it where it was rough and forceful. No, the way Solaire kissed you was much more amazing. They were so slow and precise, like every single kiss was specifically planted on your neck like he had already mapped out all of the sensitive areas on your skin. His lips felt like soft velvet as they touched you all over so sweetly. It made you shudder again and let out a lewd noise at the sudden sensation of lust running through your body.</p><p>He seemed more then pleased by you making such a wonderful noise as you feel him smiling against your neck. His voice nearly broke you out of the trance he put you under. “Just tell me if I’m going to far my sun. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Your mouth was a gape as you let out a quiet moan and stretched your neck out in response to him. You were so flush as it covered your entire face from being so embarrassed by him being so loving to you. You simply repeat to him the same phrase again to assure him quietly. “I don’t mind”</p><p>You could feel his mouth press itself back down on your neck but he had opened his mouth so he could run his warm tongue over your neck. Making it wet and slippery as he dragged it all around until he kissed you again. Pressing his lips down on your neck very gently to suck on it sweetly to lift up to let go of the skin. Making a sweet slobbery kissing sounds next to your ear. It made you moan out as he just kept kissing you like that all the way up your neck to the bottom of your chin. <br/>Your voice sounding broken and shaky as he kissed you. “please…. Don’t stop…”</p><p>He hummed at you back as a sign of approval. Then nudged your chin with his lips to try and get your attention to look at him. You hesitantly turn your head to face him with your face burning a bright red. With your eyes half closed and your mouth still open from trying to breathe from the intensity of his kisses. He lowered his hand from your face and to grab a hold of your hip to turn you so you had your legs hanging off his right leg. Just like you were in the bonfire room but in the opposite direction. You yelped again at the movement but didn’t fight him back. Allowing him to look down at you with a wide grin on his face. This position in particular made you think of when he shared his soul with you and how incredible it felt feeling his aura combining with your own. It made you wish you could feel that sensation of your souls becoming one with each other again. </p><p>He wrapped his left arm around you to set his hand on the side of your head and rub his fingers across your hair. As his right hand came up to put two fingers very gently under the tip of your chin, to push it up to look at him in his bright baby blue eyes.<br/>You could see his face get closer to yours when he slowly brushed his lips against yours barely touching them to immediately pull back but still close enough to breathe on your lips. The sensation of his lips brushing yours and the feeling of his breath made you shudder In his arms and he could feel it in your soul. He let out a low chuckle and smiled a little wider. As he asked you playfully “Do you think I can have another?”</p><p>Your pupils grew as large as they could go as your red cheeks felt like it was on fire now and you just felt like you would burst into flames if this went on any further. You looked away from him to fidget with your fingers in your lap, it seemed you lost all your nerve again staring into his eyes again. He had a habit of doing that to you somehow, it must be the way he looks at you with that look of want burning in his soul that you could feel so clearly. He was just so sweet to you but then your remembered as you looked over at the sunrise in the distance and frowned as you looked down at the grass beside you. “What about the sunrise Solaire? I don’t want you to miss it because of me.”</p><p>He still had his fingers under your chin and guided you with them to make you drift your eyes back onto him. “I’m not going to miss it, were experiencing it right now together. Let me rephrase my dear Starlight, do you think I can have another in the sunrise with one another?”</p><p>You swallowed down hard as you realized what he was saying now. Just as he said on the bell tower, the feeling your feeling in your soul was the sun. It’s enhancing everything that’s happening to you right now. You don’t need to watch the sun to feel what it’s doing to the two of you. The soul connection between the two of you was so incredibly strong right now, It was like every part of your body was vibrating from the sensation of water flowing through you. Almost like there was something more then the bond you had together, like you yourself are part of the river engulfing you on the inside. In its embrace and you were no longer two different entity’s. Almost in a way your souls were one at this very moment. No longer clashing against each other, just one soul together. </p><p>Even without touching him you felt like he was doing things to you that where much more indecent. Like this new combined soul was touching you in ways you couldn’t imagine was possible. It made you turn your mouth into his hand and let out a quiet moan into his palm.  He caressed the side of your face with his thumb to try and ease your plight. “it took you that long to notice, Your so innocent Starlight”</p><p>As you had your face buried in his hand, you took in a deep breath  through your nose while you had the chance. Taking in his own personal scent you for some reason or another wanted to know. You thought at first he would have a musky scent like most men did but his smelled much different then that. It did have a hint of musk but it was faint compared to the rest of it. His true scent was sweet like honeysuckle mixed with wild strawberries. He smelled so nice still even being down there in that swamp, his scent was so sweet and it made you not want to pull away at first just enjoying it for a second.  He laughed out as he shook his hand a little in surprise. Trying his best not to pull away from you.  “That tickles Starlight stop please”</p><p> You finally pull yourself away after gaining some of your nerve back, to lift your left hand up to cup the side of his face. Gently pushing his face closer to yours, you quietly say to him. “I would love to kiss you again”</p><p>His sensual voice spoke to you so softly as he lowered closer to you.  “I think I would like you to give me an Astora kiss”</p><p>You looked up at him a little worried and questioned him. “What’s an Astora kiss?”</p><p>He laughed at you as he closed his eyes to open them halfway to look at you. “This is an Astora kiss”</p><p>You could feel his thumb rub the side of your cheek as it drifted over to your mouth. To rub your lips gently on them back and forth. Before he slowly pulled your mouth open with his thumb and lowered it under your chin to push your face towards him. His open mouth met yours as he stuck his tongue deep into your mouth. Swirling it around your own tongue as if he was massaging it with each caress. You let your body melt against his as you went limp and he pulled you closer to him so you were leaning on him for support. You tried your best to return the exploration of your mouth but you didn’t really know what you were doing, so you followed his lead. Letting him guide you with each twirl until he extended it all the way down your tongue to pull it back all the way up to the tip. You gripped down hard on the fur of his armor as you moaned out in his mouth at the sensation. </p><p>Oh Gwyn this is so divine. I need more of him. </p><p>The feeling of your souls combining in this moment made everything much more sensitive. Your skin, your soul and most all the feeling of lust radiating through your entire body as it shivered in his tender embrace. Like he sent a lightning spear through his mouth and into yours. It traveled down your body in a wave all the way down your abdomen and in between your legs. It radiated there and it made you squirm a little not understanding what was happening to you. You tried your best to concentrate on kissing him and You let him take the lead this time curious what he would do and you really liked it a little to much. </p><p> </p><p>This was a much different experience then when you were down in the swamp. Though you felt his soul flowing through you then, the feeling of your souls being one made this so intense. It’s like you were experiencing it for the first time again but you could feel your soul as one. Like you were both one right now, two as one together. It felt so good to feel this close to him even though this was just a kiss, you wouldn’t know how you’d react if it was something else. </p><p>What would it be like if….. </p><p>Your mind reeled back not letting it go in that direction just yet but the feeling as your soul as one. You in turn couldn’t help but let the primal urges cloud your brain the more you kissed him, It was just so hard not to think like that and you didn’t know why. There was something about this new feeling that was corrupting your mind to think such lewd things. It was making the feeling in your lower half quiver at the mere thought of it, you were acting so wild. Like in a way this new feeling inside your soul, was doing something much more then combining your soul. As if your souls were…… </p><p>You pulled back from him for a minute to look up at him with a curious look in your eyes. “Solaire I have a question…”</p><p>He let his thumb drift over to your cheek again and rub at it gently. “I’ll answer anything you ask me”</p><p>You pressed your hand down on in the middle of his chest and then on your own. As you tried to form the words to say but after you thought them over first. You lifted up your hands to your face to messily cover it as you realized the inappropriate thing you were about to say to him. You shake your head trembling at the thought you were about to just say a nasty thing. “No never mind please forget it”</p><p>He laughed at you as he tore away your fingers to your face gently and you didn’t fight him back. You liked him touching you in every way even if you were so embarrassed, You only looked up at him as bright as a tomato you were so flustered.  He without hesitation copied what you did but in reverse as he spoke to you very quietly. “Our souls you mean? I’m guessing you want to know what there doing.”</p><p>You nodded quickly and silently to nervous to say anything to him right now. He asked you as he tilted his head at you. “Can you face me so I can show you?”</p><p>You looked down and away from him as you twiddled your fingers together. “what do you mean face you aren’t I facing you?”</p><p>He shook his head at you as he pushed you slightly away from him to grab at your right leg and bent it so it could pass by his body. Then set it on the other side of him so you had both legs around his torso, so you were literally facing him now. </p><p>Whoa what’s going on? Did I get him all wrong?</p><p>He put his hands at your waist to press your hips against his, so your chests were pressed up against each other. Your voice nearly cracked as you spoke each word. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He wrapped his arms under both your shoulders and hugged you loosely with his arms sitting on the edges of your waist. </p><p>All of a sudden you could feel it now, it felt so distant before compared to this. Now you could almost feel it so much like it was coming out with each breath. It was as you suspected. Your souls had merged into one soul and they were swirling around in both your chests in sync like they were dancing together. Like they were doing something amazing in this moment because the intensity you felt as you focused in on them made you moan out again at the sensation of them. Your hands lifted up to come up behind his back to grab at his surcoat firmly and bunch it up into your hands. You couldn’t still quite pin point what was going on so you decided to ask him over his shoulder. “What are they doing exactly?”</p><p>He laughed a little bit sounding a little nervous himself. “Do you promise not to get mad?”</p><p>You felt a little brave right now that he would say such a thing and turned your head to kiss at his neck a couple times mimicking what he did to you. It made him let out a loud moan in return of your efforts and he buried his face in the crook of your neck embarrassed of himself. </p><p>You raised your eye brows completely shocked at how sensitive he actually was, you only kissed him a couple times but he reacted like you did something much more to him. Your left hand pulled back to pet at his golden hair to soothe him as you spoke in his ear unknowingly. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to know what our souls are doing. I didn’t mean…”</p><p>He let out another moan in your shoulder as you finally realized you had your mouth right next to his ear and turned away your head on his shoulder to speak again. “I I I…. I’m sorry”</p><p>He took this opportunity to kiss your neck back to get you to turn your head to him and look up at him in the eyes as he was right in front of you now. He looked away from you as a pink blush was covering his face now. “Don’t be sorry, I liked it a lot. It’s just been a long time is all, I get a little carried away sometimes.”</p><p>Your hand was still on the side of his head and you started to pet him just as gently as he did you. You lost your nerve again to look at him but your mouth blurted out what you were thinking unconsciously. “I don’t know, I kind of liked it a lot too”</p><p>You realized that it actually came out of your mouth and your pupils  widen as big as dinner plates. With a hard thud you hit your head down hard on his shoulder and go limp. You were letting your mouth get the better of you recently and this was probably the biggest slip up yet. “I mean I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>He lifted up both his hands to pull your head back up so you were facing him again. His honey voice soothed you enough to calm down as you stared into his lovely blue eyes again. “To answer your question yes”</p><p>You blink at him owlishly like a animal stunned by a bright light. “yes what?”</p><p>He leaned in closer to you almost touching his lips against yours but just enough to where he could speak clearly. “Our souls…. You feel it don’t you? What their doing right now? Do you know what that is called?”</p><p>You looked away to embarrassed to say a thing. You weren’t even really sure if that’s what it was, you had no idea really. “I…. I’m not really sure”</p><p>You could feel his tongue drag across your lips for a second to make you shudder in his arms as a wave of your soul flowed through you and into him. His bright blue eyes had completely hypnotized you in his gaze, as he spoke you almost didn’t take in any of his words at all. His voice was low and sensual as before but you nearly didn’t hear it. “our souls are making love starlight”</p><p>You were so entranced by his deep gaze into your eyes like your mind was turned off. You didn’t  register his words at first and just stared at him blankly, Until your mind reeled back around to repeat the words over a couple times before you reacted. You stuttered on almost every word out of complete shock. “S-s-solaire a-a-are y-y-you serious?”</p><p>He pressed his forehead to yours softly and closed his eyes as he hummed at you sweetly. “I’m very serious, you initiated it after all…..” He opened them back up to look away from you and you could feel your souls beginning to separate. His voice changed to his unconfident tone when he was nervous about something. “We can stop if you want, I understand it’s very personal to experience it for the first time.”</p><p>You could feel the steam coming off of you as you nearly lost your nerve again but you nudged his forehead forward very slightly in response. You pulled back both your hands around his body and set them on both his shoulders to pull at the fur lining them. Trying to get him closer to you as much as possible. Your mouth betrayed you again and you stumbled on your words.  “please no…..I want you inside me” </p><p>You pulled back from him as your hair stood up and buried your head in his chest. To shake your head rapidly back in forth as you yelled at him. “That’s not what I meant…..I swear…. I didn’t mean it like that…. I meant your soul….”</p><p>Without even answering you he lifted up your head with his hand again just as gently as before. Not really forcing you but guiding you up to him. Just when you thought he was about to speak he leaned in to part your lips with his tongue, giving you that sweet Astora kiss you were craving so much for while you were talking. </p><p>One of his hands made its way up to the back of your head to tangle his fingers in your hair. The movement of his soul overflowed inside you as it crashed with your own soul again, swirling around one another. Twirling in your chest in the same way his tongue did as they mixed together. The feeling of your two souls sinking into each other as they melded into one created the sensation of over powering electricity through your body. It echoed throughout your entire being until it made its way down to the area that was so badly bothering you the more this went on. You wanted to cross your legs to try and quell the feeling but you couldn’t because you had them around him. The thought of being in this position like this with him made the feeling you felt even worse and you couldn’t help but to moan out in his mouth. He parted with you for only a second as you whined at him for more. He spoke  to you while he lifted up his other hand to rub it on your cheek gently. “Hush Starlight, I know what you meant. Not yet my dear, I would never defile you unless you asked for it.”</p><p>You stared at him blankly as your soul let out a burst of energy at his comment without your control. You couldn’t hide your true feeling from him, especially right now. You may have been soul bonded and felt each others feelings before but this was something much more. You didn’t know exactly what you might of done but he pulled his head back. To give you a half smile just barely showing his teeth at you. “Your lucky I have more control then Oscar.”</p><p>What was that supposed to mean? What did I just do?</p><p>The hand on the back of your head pushed you forward into him again but not quiet touching yet. It made your mind run wild and you were so over stimulated. That your brain short circuited again and you spoke your thoughts again. “Do whatever you want to me”</p><p>This time you didn’t even realize it came out if your mouth until he reacted to you by giving you that sly grin of his and spoke to you sensually against your lips making you squirm. “Are you sure about that? I don’t want you to regret something you don’t want.”</p><p>You weren’t thinking at all anymore, the feeling of your souls was washing all over you in a wave of utter pleasure that was making you lose your mind. When a surge of his energy shot through you, your entire body shivered at the feeling of your one soul touching you like that. You couldn’t take anymore and you pressed your lips against his to force his mouth open with your tongue. </p><p>He didn’t hesitate to kiss you back  either, you were so addicted to the way he kissed you. Like he was a drug you so badly craved and needed. Like you were a kid in a candy shop and he was the entire store all to yourself. You needed him so badly it wasn’t even funny at this point, the spell he put you under was more then you could handle but you didn’t care anymore. Your hands slipped over his shoulders and wrapped them both around his neck. When you unintentionally brushed the tips of your fingers on the back of his neck. Like before he let out a loud moan in your mouth and a burst of his energy hit you so hard it felt like you were dragged underwater. It made you shudder in his arms as your body shook and so did his. The courage you were feeling right now consumed you as your hand brushed against his skin again to get him going again. When he let out another moan and another burst of that same energy. It felt like you were being dragged around in an underwater current and it felt so good. You were so compelled to do more to him to feel that surge of his aura again inside of you. You unfolded your arms to set your elbows on the edges of his shoulders, so you could easily run the tips of your fingers down his neck on both sides very slowly. He let out a series of broken breathy moans into your mouth as his face turned a bright pink at the feeling of your fingers. As if in sync his moans sent a rapid overflow of his energy to radiate in your one soul, it made you almost faint from the extreme intensity of it pounding in your chest like that. Like an ocean was tenderly padding wave upon wave inside your soul in a rush of pure pleasure as you sunk further down into the ocean being absorbed into it.  </p><p>His hand on the back of your head pushed you closer to him as well as the other hand around your waist. He didn’t want you to stop and in this moment neither did you. Your thoughts drifted around in a sea not holding them down due to this intimate moment you were sharing with him. </p><p>His so very sensitive, all I’m doing is touching his neck. How would he react if I were to touch his arm or maybe his chest? Or even his legs…</p><p>With that thought driving you to sin even more in this moment. You set down one of your arms at his side to let your curiosity guide you into trouble. You bent your arm back so you had your hand sitting on his knee and dragged your hand across his leggings all the way up to his hip. He let out another set of half moans as they broke apart forming into the next one, the sensation of your combined soul was beating against your ribcage as he sent wave after wave of his aura inside you. You were so consumed by the feeling of your new soul that you continued on. Dragging your hand up his side and swirled it around his shoulder to bring it down his arm. Witch he still had around your hip but he reached up swiftly to intertwine his fingers with yours. All the while he hadn’t stopped moaning into your mouth the entire time as well as him sending surges of his soul through your body. You couldn’t seem to help yourself, you enjoyed the sensation of your one soul making such powerful vibrations a little to much. You had gotten carried away and didn’t realize how far you were actually going with making him go crazy as well. </p><p>He parted his lips with you to set his head on your shoulder and breathe out irregularly with a bright red blush covering his face. He spoke to you still trying to catch his breath, he nearly couldn’t finish like you had broken him. “Did Oscar tell you how to touch me…or something?”</p><p>Your left hand drifted backwards to rub your hands on his face to feel how really flushed he was and it surprised you how hot he actually was. You nudged the side of your head against his and giggled at him. You admitted to him.  “No, I just tried it. I like the way our souls feel when you send your aura through me.”</p><p>His hand at your waist squeezed you tightly to his body as he caressed his face against yours as he hummed to you. “I love you Starlight”</p><p>You felt brave again as you wanted to show him some affection back again. So you leaned down to drag your tongue across his neck and kissed him in the middle of his neck as he squirmed. Moaning out your name in surprise “Starlight”</p><p>You purred at him sweetly “I love you too Solaire”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is about Solaire and the undead meeting Logan on their way back to Andre and have a conversation with him. They learn alot from the wizard and what could be wrong with Oscar. </p><p>There is some Oscar x Undead fluff near the end</p><p>Please read with "earth druid" by neroche</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of you were exhausted and unsure of all the things that transpired in this short amount of time. The more you relaxed as you held him with your head over his shoulder and your eyes closed. The feeling of your one soul had still consumed you from the inside and you just wanted to take in every moment of this new experience with him. It was such a beautiful sensation being this close with him and you didn’t want it to ever end. </p><p>When you felt him nudge you with his head gently to get your attention. You in response nudged your head back against him lovingly to get him to laugh lowly at you. “Starlight, I hear someone coming. I think we should get up.”</p><p>You had been so absorbed in him,  you weren’t even listening to anything around you. When you picked up on the faint sound of footsteps faraway coming from the stone bridge where the dragon used to be. It made you jump a little bit thinking if it could be anyone from firelinks shrine. They believed you were with Oscar not Solaire. You would be accused of being a prostitute or something and the thought ticked you off. </p><p>You pulled back to look at Solaire in the eyes, who looked unconcerned right now about any thing. He just smiled at you the same way he always does and ran his fingers through your hair on the back of your head to pull you down into him for one last kiss for now. </p><p>Though you wanted to get up right now in fear of being caught by this mysterious person but you couldn’t resist the temptation of his sweet love flowing over you. The feeling of your one soul pounding in your chest as each second passed by, steady and slow like a heart beat. Even though your heart had stopped beating a long time ago due to the dark curse placed on you. It felt so magical to feel it again, though it was a false heartbeat it didn’t matter to you at all. It was your soul together as one and nothing really mattered right now. </p><p>Solaire tried to pull away from you the best he could. When you noticed the footsteps were nearly at the end of the bridge now and they were about to enter the room where the bonfire was. </p><p>Your skin crawled thinking about whoever it could be catching you and reprimanding you for being a  harlot.  You gulped not wanting to let go of him like this so soon but unfortunately you had too. You quietly whisper to him. “Can we do this again sometime soon?”</p><p>He leaned in to give you a loving peck on the lips and whispered back to you. “I wouldn’t want anything less”</p><p>Realizing what position you were in again it made you blush a deep red, as you tried lifting your right leg around him the same way it was lifted around him. You turned your body in one swift motion to face the direction of the sun, the way you were before all this happened to you. When you could feel his hands wrap around your sides softly and with such care. He helped you stand up on your feet above him, as you pulled away from him. You felt your souls separating as well suddenly. Forming into their own entities again and it made you whimper at the sensation of his soul leaving yours. You so desperately wanted more of that feeling of your one soul to continue embracing you but now wasn’t the time anymore. You glanced up at the blue sky and noticed the sun was high above the horizon now. It was time for you to go back to Oscar anyway and see if he was okay by himself. Though your soul ached and you could tell something was very off. You couldn’t quite tell if that was the feeling of your souls separating or if it was something else but you had a bad feeling radiating in the bottom of your soul and it made you feel uneasy. </p><p>Solaire stood up behind you to give you a quick hug from behind and let go immediately when you both finally spotted the person who took you out of your moment with each other. You peered through the doorway to see it was a person dawning long wizard robes and had an obnoxiously large hat drooping over their head to where you couldn’t see their face. They also had a couple books in hand and was writing something down in one of them as they stood in front of the statue in the room with the bonfire. You decided to walk down the stairs and through the doorway with Solaire right behind you with a considerable distance away. </p><p>The wizard didn’t even notice you walking up to them at all as they continued to write something down very quickly as if they were in a hurry. You spoke up to get their attention on you and they jumped a little bit backing away from you surprised by your voice. “Greetings, mayhaps are you lost friend?”</p><p>The person cleared their throat as they put their hand up to their face to try to regain their composure and spoke to you with a elder man’s voice that was deep and cracked by time. “Greetings my dear but heavens no I’m not lost. I have trekked this way long before, I know this route like the back of my hand.”</p><p>Solaire stood next to you and put his helmet back on to speak out to him and extended his hand out to him for a second. “We may assist you if you need help with anything.”</p><p>The man closed his book and put the quill he had away in a pocket he had on the side of his long robe. “Ah a knight whom would like to help. Hmm how lucid, a rare thing in these times. I would most appreciate it if you accompany me to the one called Andre. If you don’t mind, I most would enjoy company on the way there.”</p><p>You smiled as you looked over at Solaire and then back at this wizard. “that’s where we were headed for actually, please join us sir. We will keep you safe I swear it.”</p><p>As you were walking up the stairs above the bonfire room. You walked next to this older man who was a little fragile for this cruel land but he seemed to be able to take care of himself, He must have been most unlucky to have been cursed with the sign at such an old age. He didn’t have the strength like Andre to back him up at all and it made you wonder if he would fall prey if you left him alone by himself. You noticed he had pulled out a different book this time and was reading it underneath his hat. He was mumbling to himself the words written down and he was reading fairly fast. So it came out a jumbled mess of incoherent nonsense. You broke him out of his book to speak to him. “So what may your name be good sir?”</p><p>The man mumbled the last word of his sentence before closing it and holding it at his side with the rest of his books under his arm. “I seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. I get so absorbed into my work most of the time. I’m surprised I haven’t walked off a cliff yet and killed myself by accident. It’s far from my intention to be rude to you. My name is Logan Milady, I’m an esteemed sorcerer of the school.”</p><p>His hat was so extremely large it obscured any way of you seeing his face at all. You wondered how he managed to get around like that not knowing where he was going. Though he was a very capable wizard, you could sense the magical potential emitting from around him in your soul. You spoke back to him by patting him on the shoulder. “No worries, it’s quite alright. So Logan do you know of the wizard by the name of Griggs of Vinheim?”</p><p>His massive hat shook back and forth mumbling something under his breath that you couldn’t understand. He sounded a bit curious as his voice spoke up. “No I don’t. I didn’t know there was another wizard here in this land. Do you might know how skilled in wizardry he is? I’m intrigued to find anyone who might be able to match my intellect.”</p><p>You couldn’t say really because you weren’t a wizard yourself so you weren’t really sure how to answer him. You said back to him. “unfortunately I don’t know, I’m a cleric and wizardry is not my strong suit but he is fairly young. Though that doesn’t really mean much when the dark sign is involved.”</p><p>Logan fumbled with his books in front of him and pulled out the leather hard cover book he had been writing in before and pulled out the quill from his pocket. To write something down in it as he mumbled each word he was jotting down. He seemed to be taking notes about what you said and wanted to keep it for later. His mumbling worried you a little bit but it was probably just a bad habit of his, he was old and set in his ways. So it didn’t concern you that much. </p><p>His voice rung out as he continued to write down in his book. “That’s interesting, I’ll have to speak to this boy soon. I have been looking for my own apprentice to teach since I’ve come here and I’ve been here a long time. Most inexperienced young wizards quickly turn hollow here due to being so weak.” He turned his hat in your direction but not enough to where you could see him. His hat still dropped down low far below his chest. “Mayhaps you know if he is a wizard of the school or does he use hex magic?”</p><p>Solaire spoke up for you wanting to be apart of the conversation it seemed. “As far as we know he is of the school only, He didn’t come off to us as a dark mage at all.”</p><p>Logan turned back to his book under his hat close to his body so you couldn’t see what he was writing down exactly. He was writing down so hard and fast you could hear the quill dragging across the paper with a fury with each strike down of the tip. His voice mumbled something you could almost make out but you could only hear two words. “good” and then a few seconds later “teach”</p><p>While you were talking to this man, you had already made it to the gate just before the foot of the church. You smiled up at the church remembering this place fondly in your memory as the wonderful place you spent your first sunrise with Solaire. Logan tripped over the first step of the stairs he was so distracted writing in his book and began to fall forward dropping his books on the stone. When Solaire rushed forward behind him to grab at the edge of his robes, keeping him from falling on his face and possibly breaking something in the process. Logan put out one of his legs on the step above to stand up right to gain his balance. He said a little embarrassed of himself as he stretched his back up to ease the pressure on his spine. “Thank you my good man. Most folks would’ve just let me fall to teach me a lesson for not paying attention.”</p><p>Solaire let go of his robe now that he knew Logan had steadied himself and moved in front of him. To pick up all the books that fallen on the ground and said to him caringly. “Nonsense, an elder should always be taken care of. You may call me Solaire sir, I’m always here to help.” </p><p>He stood back up straight to brush off all the dust from the stone that had gathered on the books with his hand making sure they were clean and tidy. Before he handed them back over to the wizard. Logan let out a low laugh as he reached out to take them from him and tucked them underneath his arm. “Well Solaire, you are quite a knight. I haven’t been around many a Knight who had such a noble intent as thou. My damned inquisitive nature will get the better of me one day but perhaps are you from Astora?”</p><p>Solaire stepped out of Logan’s way so he could ascend the stairs and let him by as he responded back to him. “indeed I am, how could you tell?”</p><p>You followed Logan closely keeping up with him in case you’d have to catch him this time. Logan spoke back to him. “it was an educated guess but your attitude and your accent gave it away. It never takes me to long to figure out where someone is from and those from Astora are distinct. They always stand up from a crowd and you my sir are the full package.”</p><p>You said to him non threatening. “That’s very perceptive of you. Someone as knowledgeable as you should be protected, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you. You should think about going to firelinks shrine so you can be safe.”</p><p>Logan let out a short laugh as he pulled out his catalyst from his robe to show you the unique aged staff he had that looked extremely worn by time. “Milady, I’m quite able I assure you. There’s no need to fuss over me.  I’m very talented in the highest schools of magic, Not to be a braggart or anything that is. I have survived in this land many a long year and not once have I come close to death but I appreciate the concern.”<br/>
He slipped his catalyst back into his robe with his free hand to put it away and mumbled something under his breath. As his catalyst fell to the ground at his feet and slid down the stairs behind him. “Gwyn be damned not again”</p><p>Solaire backed up a few steps down the stairs to pick up the catalyst to step back up next to him and handed it over to the wizard without making a sound. “Here you go sir Logan”</p><p>Logan grabbed a hold of his catalyst and nodded at him shaking his hat a little bit as he did it. He sounded grateful to him  “My thanks knight Solaire and my apologies. I’ve been rather clumsy recently, The curse of this land makes my old bones a little disoriented as of late.”</p><p>Solaire waved him off in an understanding way as his sweet voice spoke back to him. “No need for apologies. As I said we are here to help and I fully agree this land twists the mind to the point of burdening the body. It’s very troublesome sometimes.”</p><p>Logan continued on till he got to the top of the stairs and was right in front of the doorway of the church. He tipped his hat back slightly with his hand to look up at the structure to admire it for a second. Your curiosity got the better of you and you leaned forward to look over at his face while you had the chance. </p><p>You didn’t know what you were really expecting. Maybe a beard just like Andre’s typical of most old wizards but you were surprised to find out. That was not the case at all, he didn’t have any facial hair actually he was completely clean shaven. He of course had long grey hair that hung low down to his shoulders. Though he came off as very old to you and sounded like it, He certainly didn’t look like it. He barely had any wrinkles and the only ones he did have are the common laugh lines most people get around the age of 40. He looked over at you studying him and half smiled at you for a second. When he grabbed the edge of his hat to lower it back over his face with his hand. “Milady you compliment me, I’m much to old for such things.”</p><p>You cleared your throat and walked in front of him Into the church. “My apologies, I suppose that was rude of me.”</p><p>Logan went on trying to compose himself as he spoke. “Its very much appreciated Milady, It makes me feel young again.”</p><p>You were to embarrassed to face either of them right now in this moment so you were In the lead inside the church and took in the architecture again around you. The atmosphere of this place made you feel like you were at home though it was far different from what you knew as a church. Being in a church like this relaxed you to no end because you grew up in one. Though the one you grew up in may have not been as small as this one but it was still quaint and reminded you of what little memories you had left from before Lordran. You spoke up as he passed you. “well on that thought. I must say, you don’t appear very old sir Logan. I’m no brown noser but you seem to be exaggerating your age.”</p><p>Logan’s hat shook with each nod of his head while he laughed out loudly. “ha my dear, no. I Indeed am very old. I’ve been undead for over a hundred years but thank you. I’ve haven’t been so amused in such a long time. You two truly are a pair I would’ve never expected to be in this land, most who are sent here are wicked souls with no sense of honor.”</p><p>Solaire piped in from behind him.  “so this curse affects you like a vampire curse? That’s very interesting. You can live for as long as you don’t go hollow.”</p><p>Logan shrugged his shoulders as he turned in the direction of the right doorway of the church. “The dark sign was not well documented outside Lordran due to the fear of anyone cursed with the sign.”</p><p>Solaire asked him as he caught up with the two of you to walk with him. “May you tell us more about the curse on this land that affects the mind?”</p><p>As you entered the doorway to step down out of the church logan spoke out like he was performing a lecture. “The curse on this land was a spell conducted by Gwyn to muffle the mind of all undead cursed with the dark sign so they would not have the drive to turn against him and seek to be the dark lord.”</p><p>You formed a line as you stepped onto the bridge leading to the stone building up to Andre. Solaire in front and you in back.<br/>
You questioned him curiously.  “The Dark Lord? What is that?”</p><p>Logan shook his hat at you as he mumbled something for a minute till he responded to you. “The Dark Lord is the one who will over throw Lord Gwyn and employ the age of dark Instead of sacrificing their soul to let the age of fire to keep going.”</p><p>You looked down at the forest below the bridge to think about his words over in your head trying to take it all in. When Solaire spoke up “Why would anyone want to let the fire die? Wouldn’t that make all men go insane?”</p><p>Logan went on explaining in the same tone as before. “Well if one is unfortunate enough to be tainted by the darkness of the abyss. It will corrupt your soul to turn against your own humanity and give in to the dark nature of man.”</p><p>Your voice spoke up loudly getting their attention enough to make them turn their heads back to look at you. “The abyss is real? I thought that was just an old wives tale to scare folks into not sinning”</p><p>Logan turned his hat back in the direction you were traveling and sounded like a professor teaching a student. “No Milady, The abyss does exist. In fact its buried underneath firelinks shrine beneath the water put there long ago to conceal it from spreading.”</p><p>The three of you entered the doorway of the building to not hear the sound of Andre hitting his hammer on his anvil and for some reason you felt like you were going to be sick all of a sudden. Like something had definitely happened while you were gone and your cleric intuition was going off majorly. When you heard the sound of Andre screaming far below you that made your heart sink. “Boy you need to speak to me! Look at me!”</p><p>Solaire quickly turned his helmet to look over at you as his soul was rushing around inside you in a violent manner that made you flinch at the feeling. There were tears welling up in the corners of your eyes and you just wanted to scream right now. When Logan looked between the two of you and sounded a bit concerned himself and he could probably sense the tension in the room. “Sounds like something is going on down there.”</p><p>You ran past the both of them as you spoke to them with a short response wanting to hurry down there as fast as you could.  “Excuse me”</p><p>You nearly tripped on your way down to the bonfire when you saw Andre coming up the stairs on the other side with Oscar in his arms. He met your eyes as you had just made it to the bottom of the stairs to stare at Oscar who looked to be conscious but something was seriously wrong. </p><p>Andre yelled over at you as you were just standing there frozen at the sight of Oscar’s grey pale skin frightening you. “Something happened to him, he was just sleeping up against the wall and he started to shake. When I tried to talk to him, he just screamed at me and fell on the floor to have a seizure. His been like this for several minutes now and won’t speak to me.”</p><p>You ran over to Andre who had to bend down slightly he was so tall so Oscar could be on your level.  You could see he had his eyes opened all the way and was looking up at the ceiling. Until his pupils had drifted over to you slowly, When you noticed they were hazy like they were grey and glassed over. </p><p>Did he go blind? What the hell is going on? I’ve never seen anything like this in all my years as a cleric. </p><p>You attempted to speak to him as you put your hand on his forehead to try and feel his temperature to see if he had a fever but he didn’t. “Oscar can you hear me? What happened to you?”</p><p>He managed to shake his head weakly at you as he stared at you with an expressionless look on his face. Solaire and Logan had made their way down to the bonfire room and had walked up behind you to look at Oscar. </p><p>Solaire put both of his hands up to his helmet as you felt his aura in your soul thrashing around like rushing rapids sliding over your body and crashing you around. His voice nearly broke as he spoke his name. “Oscar… by the gods”</p><p>Logan stepped over to the side of you to tip up his hat up to look down at Oscar and shook his head as he put his hand under his chin. “oh my, this is bad.”</p><p>You looked over at him frantically and as your tears were about to start pouring out but you held them back as hard as you could. Trying your best to figure this out instead of letting your emotions take hold and ruin any chance you had for helping him right now.  Your voice cracked from the effort of holding them back with much strain. “Do you know what’s wrong with him Logan? I may be a healer but this is beyond my knowledge of anything I know.”</p><p>Logan pointed to the wall in front of the bonfire as he tilted his hat back down to hide his face to everyone. “I need a good look at him. Andre may you set him down right there so I can examine him.”</p><p>Without hesitation Andre did just that and slid him down carefully on the wall in the corner where the stairs curved around the room, so he was propped up in the corner keeping him up right. Logan had got down on one of his knees very slowly, as his knees cracked in the process to knell next to him. He tipped his hat up again so he could look closely at him. You followed him swiftly and kneeled next to pull out your talisman before he reached out to push your hand down to stop you. Logan looked over at You and shook his head as he spoke to you with a low tone in his voice, sounding very serious. “Not yet Milady, let me look at him first.”</p><p>You put your talisman on your lap feeling crushed as you could only watch Logan do what he had to do to him.  </p><p>The wizard reached out to pick up Oscar’s arm to pinch at the skin to see what color it would turn under the pressure and to both of your surprise instead of it turning pink like it should’ve. It turned a faint shade of grey before it faded away. “oh…. “</p><p>He waved his hand in front of Oscar’s eyes to see if he would follow his hand and he did but only after a 10 seconds of him actually doing it. Though it was slow and delayed. Like he wasn’t all there right now and something was clouding his mind.<br/>
Logan shook his head “This is not good”<br/>
He reached up with his hand to take his index finger and thumb to spread the skin above and below Oscar’s eye. So he could get a better look at them and examined them for what felt like an hour. He definitely noticed the same thing you did and it wasn’t looking good. “hmmmmm”</p><p>He let go of the skin and turned his head to you with a frown on his face. He was looking at you with a softened look of sadness on his face and spoke to you quietly.  “Milady I have grave news about your slave.”</p><p>You shook your head at him. “He isn’t my slave but never mind that right now. What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>Logan looked down at your lap and then back at Oscar before he tipped his hat back over his face. To hang his head down so his hat was touching his knees. “I’m afraid it’s as we were talking about before. This man has been cursed by the abyss. He will succumb to the darkness very soon if he isn’t purified In the month or so”</p><p> </p><p>You look over your shoulder to look for Solaire but he was already in the middle of walking out the doorway to the fortress to probably go cry somewhere alone. He obviously couldn’t take all of this right now and he was much to proud to cry in front of other men. He didn’t want to give himself away that he cared for him much more deeply then a friend. With that you had remembered what Solaire had told you on the bell tower long ago and turned back to Logan who had already stood back up. He was looking down at Oscar and was frowning at the sight of him. </p><p>You held out your talisman to Oscar’s chest and began to send your aura threw him to try and wake him up but he was already healed. It felt like you were doing absolutely nothing for him and it frustrated you as you bit your lip. “How can we purify him? Is there a way?”</p><p>Logan hummed at you as he pulled out one of his books from his side to flip through the pages rapidly like he was looking for something in particular. He sounded distracted as he spoke to you and he drew out his words.  “There is a way…..its complicated……I wrote it down here once but……I don’t remember….. It off hand”</p><p>You sat there not daring to look away from Oscar as he stared at you in the eyes with that same blank expression. You couldn’t help yourself and let out all your tears as you hung your head over your chest to cry. Seeing him like this was to much, he looked devoid of all life like everything was sucked out of him. Like he would die at any moment and soon you and Solaire would too. The sounds of Logan’s pages stopped for a second as he put one of his hands on your shoulder to try and comfort you in his own way.<br/>
“It will be alright Milady. I just need to find this page to confirm my suspicion”</p><p>He let go of your shoulder to walk away from you to use the light of the bonfire so he could see his book better and search a little faster. The sound of the pages flipping filled the room again as he furiously slapped them against each other quickly as he was trying his best to help you. You let out a deep sigh from the bottom of your lungs as you lifted up your head to look up at Oscar who was attempting to move his lips to speak. It was so very quiet and harsh “I was tainted”</p><p>Your lower lids closed halfway as you looked at him as the tears were stinging your eyes and vision. Your cheeks burned from them staining them but you just kept crying knowing he might pass on. When you remembered what he did in firelinks shrine and for some reason….. </p><p>Something compelled you to lean in to be closer to him and put your hand on the wall next to his shoulder. To see his eyes widened at you as he stared back and you knew what you had to do. You pressed your lips against his to passionately kiss him like you hadn’t seen him in years. Like your life depended on it, you attacked him in the same way he did you the first time. Ravaging him as you parted with him to kiss him again even harder. As you continued on you heard the noise of Oscar humming at you through the kisses.  “mmmmmgh”</p><p>You opened your eyes to be completely shocked to see some color had returned to his face and he had opened his eyes to look at you. The grey had somewhat faded away and you could see his green eyes though they were slightly tinted grey. You could still see the green in his eyes shimmering at you with that look of want behind them and you knew he was still there deep down. </p><p>Oscar had managed to lift up one of his arms to set it on your back right above your hips and tried to pull you closer to him. Whatever you were doing, it was working. The hums of Oscar’s voice were getting louder and more frequent. As you decided for the two of you that you were going to be the forceful one and stick your tongue in his mouth and swirl it around in his mouth. Though he didn’t have the same vigor behind him as before, he dragged his tongue around yours as best he could right now. If Solaire liked kissing like that you knew Oscar must love it too, they wouldn’t be lovers if he didn’t. He responded to this by letting out a small groan and gripped down at the cloth of your robe hard with his hand and nearly pulled you on his lap. </p><p>The fire in your soul you emitted to him was burning enough for his own aura to wake itself up. Though it was distant you could feel it was getting closer to you gradually and your tears stopped falling knowing he might be okay now for the moment. Even for just a moment. You didn’t want to watch him die before you had to die yourself. </p><p>Logan’s voice broke you out of your moment with Oscar as he turned around to see the two of you. “oh my, well that certainly is going to make things easier for you.”</p><p>You pulled off of Oscar to look at him with a mournful expression. His complexion had almost nearly returned to him and he was looking at you with a loving smile on his face. His voice was still harsh sounding and scratchy. “Turtle Dove, I love you”</p><p>You stared at him as you tried to smile back at him but could only manage to form half of one. You nearly broke down again at hearing his voice sound like that. “I love you too Oscar”</p><p>Logan spoke up trying to get your attention on him. “that’s it exactly… “</p><p>You turned your body half way to look over at him. He had walked over to the side of you and bent down to show you the notes in his books as he pointed to them on the page so you could read it too. </p><p>“look here Milady, the only way to purify him is to experience true love’s soul mating in the great city of Anor Londo on the Summer solstice during a sunrise.”</p><p>You look up at him a little worried. “When might the summer solstice happen?”</p><p>Logan stood back up to stretch out his back to try and crack it, making it pop with each twist. “That will be happening in less then a month. 25 days to be exact. Just enough time for him, how lucky of you.”</p><p>You stood up to face him and shake Logan’s hand firmly. Then bow to him right after words, sounding as formal as you could to him to show your appreciation.  “Thank you sir Logan, You have been a blessing sent by the gods. You must be a saint for all the help you’ve given us.” </p><p>He cleared his throat at you trying to be modest a little bit as he spoke back. “Anything to help a maiden in love. I truly admire you betrayed the way of white for your own happiness, Not many are brave enough to do that. When you have the time, you must let me write down your aspiring tale sometime. When it’s complete of course.”</p><p>You nodded at him happily and turned your attention back over to Oscar to go sit next to him on the floor in front of the bonfire. He leaned his head on your shoulder and rubbed the top of his head on your cheek. He finally had enough strength to speak to you normally. “Turtle Dove…..don’t leave me again okay?”</p><p>You grabbed ahold of his hand with your own and gave it a tight squeeze. “I promise Oscar I won’t leave”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Logan has decided he is going to help the undead with her mission to cure Oscar and with the help of Andre. </p><p>They together create a watch for them that's bound to Oscar's life force. So they can have a physical timer on how many days they have left until they can purify Oscar. Along with time he has left to live and in turn being the amount of time the Undead and Solaire have left to live as well. </p><p>Please read with "The eye of truth" by Driver</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andre was still standing up against the railing with his arms crossed and seeming a bit worried at everything that unfolded in his workshop. While nearby Logan was sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed, in front of the kindled bonfire with two books laying on the stone next to each other. He was copying down all the information you needed to know about this cure. He was looking back and forth rapidly between the books as he did it his huge hat shaking and waving with all the movement he made. When the wizard had something to do he was really lively and wanted to rush to get it done in record time, like his life depended on it.  </p><p>Solaire still hadn’t returned it had been at least half an hour now, judging from the shadows that were casted from the tall trees standing high above the bridge leading to the fortress. Oscar still hadn’t moved much but you could feel the longer you were closer to him. The more you could feel his soul blazing get closer to you as time went on. Like somehow you were healing him without actually healing him but that couldn’t be true. You’re a cleric and everyone knows that the only way to heal is an estus flask or the healing aura of faith or even soul sharing. Though you were doing none of that right now, Could you be possibly be healing him with your soul just by being near him?</p><p>You called out to Logan across the room to talk to him. “Logan can you tell me more about this cure. I would like to know why does it  have to be on the summer solstice?”</p><p>He didn’t tear his eyes away from what he was doing to keep writing but he responded back right away to you with a hurried tone in his voice. “The reason why is when the summer solstice is in bloom, the sun is closest to our world. So all magic and faith is strongest at that time. Though magic nor faith is strong enough to cure the soul of the abyss. The sun radiates in all human souls and when the summer solstice is happening your connection to the sun is deepest and can purify the soul of all impurities such as the abyss. Did they not teach you this when you were training to be a cleric?”</p><p>You held your head down ashamed of yourself and a bit frustrated as your face matched those feelings. “They may have but I have forgotten a great deal of all that I’ve learned because of the curse on this land.”</p><p>Logan leaned in closer to his books and grumbled out at it as he sat back up and shook his hat.  “Gwyn damned me, ahh there’s a smudge on the bottom of this page. I must of not let the ink dry before I turned the page to go on writing. No matter, I can figure it out”</p><p>He flipped to the other side of the page to keep writing but much slower like he was trying to solve a hard equation and mumbled under his breath. You were slightly worried at that comment but you ignored it for the moment, to turn your head over to Oscar to look at him after he had just lifted his head off your shoulder. He reached up with the arm he had on the other side of his body away from you to set his hand on his lap. He had it around something very loosely and barely holding it with the tips of his fingers. He was pointing it in your direction to try and show you what it was. When you noticed it was the flower you had given him back in the undead parish a long time ago when you first ventured out together and he had kept it close to him while all of this was going on. It was still intact somewhat. It looked to be a little scorched from the fires of Quelaags flames and a couple petals were missing but it still had your aura faintly around it keeping it alive. It hadn’t wilted at all due to the faith you enchanted it with back then and it stood up strong on its stem despite all it has been through with him. </p><p>You looked up at him in the eyes and he was giving you what looked to be a genuinely happy smile. He also had that look in his eyes he had given Solaire just after they had kissed down in the swamp, that same vulnerable gleam in his green pupils as they shimmered at you with a deep passion behind them. That told you how much he really cared for you in his own way, you know how hard it was for him to show feelings because of his pride holding him back. You in response  held up your other arm along with your talisman to the top of the flower to surround it in a healing miracle, You refreshed the faith in the flower as the yellow aura that glowed around it expanded as you did it and the faint glow surrounding it grew to shine a bright border around it. </p><p>After you were done you set the talisman down on his lap next to the flower and wrapped your hand around his that was holding onto the flower. He in return moved his two bottom fingers away so he could intertwine them with yours and said to you very quietly. “I kept it safe for you, you know? I didn’t think much of it at the time when you first gave it to me but it grew on me. Like you did.”</p><p>You said back to him just as quietly as he did, while you rubbed your fingers against his very softly. “You didn’t have to do that but thank you. It seems it didn’t want to die either, you have that in common with it. Lets keep it that way together.”</p><p>Logan broke you out of your conversation with Oscar to loudly tear a page from his book and held it out from his body toward the buff blacksmith standing across the room. As he said to him. “Andre old friend, can you craft this schematic? I have the magnet you need right here.”</p><p>Andre pushed off the railing behind him as his arms fell to his side after unfolding them and walked over to the old wizard to swipe the paper out of his hand to look it over very quickly. Before he put both of his hands on his hips with the paper in hand at his side. “This is no problem, this looks to be only slightly different then a watch blueprint. I can craft these in my sleep, I’ll have this whipped up in a couple minutes.”</p><p>The wizard was rustling through his many pockets as he grumbled out in frustration. Trying to find whatever he needed to give him and murmured out. “Ah forsake my forgetfulness where is it?”</p><p>He then reached inside one of his back pockets  on the underside of his robe to pull out a small magnet no bigger then a tiny pebble you’d find in a stream and held it out to Andre. He sighed and said to him a bit relieved. “Here she is, damned little devil was hiding on me”</p><p>Andre just bellowed out his laugh at him as he took the magnet from his hands while smiling wide at him. “Logan you looney old oaf, how have you survived this long? You can be so daft when you aren’t delving into every book you can stick your nose into.”</p><p>Logan tipped his hat up to look up at him to give him a smirk. As he retorted back to him sounding not very serious. “You wound me Andre, you know as well as I do how uncoordinated I can be and your one to talk old friend. At least my travels have kept my brain sharp, I think I’ve seen nearly every inch of these lands but the city of Anor Londo.”</p><p>Andre lifted his huge arm to point at the entrance of the doorway to the left in the bonfire room to get the wizard to look over at it. “Well since the blighttown bell was wrung by someone, the fortress is wide open now. This is your opportunity to find the way there but I don’t believe you should risk going alone.”</p><p>The wizard brushed off his last comment and turned his attention back to his books to continue writing down with his quill on the next page where he had left off. “nonsense, I may be older then you but I’m not senile yet. Though I’m sure I’m not to far off now.”</p><p>Andre rolled his eyes at him then turned away from the wizard to laugh at him again and set his hand on the rail to walk down the stairs leading to his workshop. “Well don’t get yourself killed you old man. It would be tragic to lose the only scholar left in Lordran and my best friend.”</p><p>The wizard just kept writing with a rushed manner so much he stopped for a second to lift his quill off the paper. Then glance back and forth between the two books. To cross something out in one of the books he was writing in and began to rewrite whatever he was copying down. He mumbled something so loudly this time you actually heard what he said though it was chopped up like he wasn’t completing his thoughts and was skipping to the next thought. “all be damned no…..The abyss…..manifestation of darkness……sickness……slime……. Of the soul……gradual degradation……soul bond….”</p><p>You didn’t hear all of what Logan was trying to say but you could piece together what little he did say and it didn’t sound very good. He was going to give you the notes soon enough but you weren’t stupid. You were a cleric after all and healing was what you trained your entire life to do. Though you had forgotten a lot of your studies, performing the miracles were like second nature to you and you could never forget how to heal. Oscar’s sickness was going to get worse as time went on like all other life threatening diseases that couldn’t be cured, though his could be cured but it wouldn’t be for a long time till you could employ it on him. It only made you more frustrated at this situation knowing you couldn’t heal him right away like you really wanted to and having to wait just wasn’t something you were used to doing. The way the church would’ve looked at things was that it could be cured by faith or it couldn’t be cured at all. It made you feel so upset you squeezed down on Oscar’s hand in your realization of this grave situation. You were far from being able to help in any aspect and nothing could stop what was going on. Not even you could stop it, you had to just wait this out and hope he doesn’t get any worse in the meantime. All of the waves of sour emotions you were feeling made the knight next to you look over at you and saw you crying silently next to him as you stared at the flower in his hand. His angry voice made you look over at him in surprise from his sudden change of attitude. “Stop that, your acting like I’m already gone. Are you giving up on me already? You think I’m so weak I’ll just drop dead right now? I’m going to fight this till my last breath.”</p><p>His sharp voice forced your tears to stop, as you thought about how much you must be upsetting him and you were making this even worse for him to accept. You didn’t want him to give up hope because you couldn’t control yourself right now. You whiped the tears from your face with your free hand and said to him quietly. “No of course not, I just wish…..My faith was stronger so I could purify you right now.”</p><p>Logan sat up from where he was sitting and stretched his back out to straighten it while he put one of his hands on his spine to help it crack as he did it. Then said to you as he turned his hat over to you. “The strength of your faith has nothing to do with it Milady. It actually depends on the strength of how deep your soul bond is and how much you’ve gained an understanding of your souls essence as they are one. The aura that it emits when they are together creates a vibration that mimics the vibrations given by the sun. The human heartbeat as you recalled before you became undead also followed the same vibrations of the sun, to experience soul mating in the sun is the closest you can be to being alive again. Witch reminds me, I forgot to ask. Are you two soul bonded with each other already?”</p><p>Oscar chimed in before you could respond to him. “Yes we are but we’ve yet to soul mate. I’m sure you know how sultry an act can be and I’d rather not push her into such an unsavory thing.”</p><p>Your body trembled at his words and let go of his hand to put it up to your mouth to stop yourself from saying anything that was running through your mind. </p><p>Oh my Gwyn what in the world did I do with Solaire? Sultry? Unsavory? I know our souls were mating but to hear it come out like that makes it sound so much worse. If Oscar of all people is saying this it must be so much more then I initially thought……I don’t think I could regret it though, Solaire’s aura made it feel so special. </p><p>Oscar looked over at you to see how flustered you were and it seemed he wanted to say something to you but couldn’t say it right now. He only looked away from you in the moment. So he could put his hand down on your lower thigh to try and comfort you right now. It made you look down at his hand and notice how actually dirty your robes were from the sewer muck. The lower half was stained a dark brown and it faded away the colors due to the dirt and grime long dried into the fabric. That jogged your memory of how you wanted to go down to the forest below this place and clean yourselves up but now that Oscar was so weak as he was. Someone would have to be there to help him or at least keep an eye on him. While he was bathing. You’ve seen naked knights before and bathe them if in dire need. Though that was completely different, they were always female knights and even then you were always ordered to wear gloves as to not taint yourself with the act of touching another naked person. On top of that you didn’t know those knights personally and you’d never see them again. They would be transferred to another cleric as to not let the act taint you into any sort of connection with that Knight, despite them being other women. Being homosexual was frowned upon by the way of white and would often result in being executed immediately without trial. Though you didn't believe in such brutal violence for something as simple as free love, you couldn't contest the overbearing and totalitarian system that was hung over you like a blade ready to cut your neck at any moment.  Fear was always forced by the church to keep its control tightly on the masses and even on its own. No one was safe from the wrath of the church coming down on you but here in Lordran they couldn’t hurt you anymore. You no longer had to live in fear of the iron hammer of the church looming over you and threatening to end your life for anything minor you may have done by accident. You knew you loved both Oscar and Solaire. It was such a forbidden relationship that even you were a bit intimidated at first in fear of being killed by your own kind but now it wasn’t really a problem to you anymore. It was liberating to feel free enough to love who you wanted too and If that meant loving two men at the same time then so be it, as long as they don't either have a problem with it neither will you.  The thought of the bath crossed your mind again as you were floating around in a sea of mixed thoughts and you could only hope Solaire would come back soon so maybe he could do it for you but as time went on it appeared that Solaire was going to take his sweet time.  Hopefully he didn’t actually go into the fortress to try and clear the way in a desperate attempt to occupy himself into helping somehow. </p><p>Though like all your fears came true at once in a short amount of time. Logan stood up with his leather back book in hand and carefully tore out two pages in it, to fold them up into tiny squares separately from each other. Then began to walk over to you to hand them over as he mumbled something under his breath before speaking out to you. “All the information you need to know is right here Milady. As soon as Andre is done I’ll show you how to use the device I’m making him craft.”</p><p>Your hand very carefully took the pieces of paper from him and stuff them into your front breast pocket and buttoned it shut as they were now safely in place in your possession. “Sir Logan can you tell me something?”</p><p>He stood up straight to cock his hat at you nearly touching the top of your head. He was looking down at you like a father would look at a child.  “Yes what is it milady?”</p><p>You asked him curiously. “Why are you doing this all? We haven’t done anything for you. Yet you’ve gone out of your way for us, why is that?”</p><p>Logan let out a laugh at you while his hat shook with each slight movement of his hat. Looking like it would fall off at any second but it was much to heavy. He calmed himself before he spoke and cleared his throat in his fist. “To answer you honestly, I was in love once a long time ago. I’ve felt the agony of losing such a person when I was sent here and trust me. I’ve held my brother’s in my arms when they succumbed to the abyss, its not a pretty sight to witness. Besides that my dear, I’m frankly convinced I’ll need your assistance someday. Possibly more then once but we’ll come to that when the time comes.”</p><p>Everyone could hear a loud banging coming from the railing down to the blacksmith and it got everyone’s attention to look over to see Andre trotting up the stairs. “You sound like you’re a damsel in distress you old codger, do you need a prince to come save you too? Jests aside. I got that watch done you wanted, took me no time at all.”</p><p>The old blacksmith walked right over to Logan to hold his hand up to drop a golden pocket watch shaped metal object that swung back and forth from a silver chain in front of the wizard. Logan held up his hands carefully to take it from him and let the chain fall to the side. Grazing his finger over the button on the side to press it gently, so the front metal piece covering it opened wide to show the face of the watch. He stared at it for a minute analyzing it for a brief moment before he closed the face of the device with a click.  “Ah yes perfect as always my good man, you never disappoint me. Give me a few minutes and I’ll pay you, I need to enchant this first.”</p><p>The giant blacksmith patted the wizard on the side of the shoulder nearly sending him on the floor with his incredible power. The wizard only stumbled a little bit with his feet to regain his balance the best he could. Andre spoke out loudly while smiling at the other man. “No need, consider it the favor I owe you. I owe a lot to you old friend.”</p><p>Logan pulled out his catalyst from his robe and looked over at Oscar on the floor to beckon him with his hand. “please follow me Oscar, I need you to perform this spell. Your vital to this to be successful.”<br/>
The wizard walked slightly out onto the bridge leading to the fortress and set down the watch in the middle of the walkway. Then looked back to see you with your arms underneath Oscar’s elbows trying to get him to stand up, his legs wobbled like yours did whenever you had passed out as he was attempting to get them to work.  When they gave out on him and they buckled to where he fell into you. The sudden force of Oscar’s dead weight on your body  would’ve made you fall on the ground with him, if Andre hadn’t put his massive hand on your back and took Oscar by the arm. To help him stand up straight, as Oscar used his free hand to push against the wall as leverage to steady himself. He let out an annoyed growl in frustration as he stretched out his legs to try and wake them up from their deep sleep. </p><p>“I’m alright I just need…” he glanced over at you to hold out his arm to you the same way Solaire does to you and gave you a half smile. “I need you Turtle Dove…..” Andre let go of his arm knowing now that he could stand up on his own. </p><p>A deep sigh escaped your lungs and you gave him a somber smile back. You wrapped your arm loosely around his gently as to not hurt him right now. Though despite your efforts he still winced and made a low hissing sound as you grazed his skin by accident. You meekly ask him “I’m sorry are you okay?”</p><p>He let out a closed mouth sigh through his nose, he huffed at you and he shook his head a little annoyed with you. He began to walk over to Logan through the bonfire room taking his time so he didn’t rush himself to fast. He was very slowly getting his strength back with each step and soon he was pulling you along with him out onto the bridge. You helped him in front of the watch carefully and he managed to stand up right on his own without you or leaning against the railing of the bridge. As you backed up next to Logan, the wizard put his hand out to you to push you back behind him so you weren’t in the way. “we need a little space for this Milady. This is a very complex spell that requires zero interference.”</p><p>At that warning he gave, you backed up right up into the doorway leading to the bonfire and put your hand up next to your head on the rim of the entrance. To watch Logan lift his catalyst in the air high above his head to see the very tip of his catalyst to pour out a deep dark navy blue stream of magic. To twirl around in tight circles around the wizard in a sort of magical barrier as it fell at his feet. His long robe flowed with the spiral of magic he created and it flapped against itself. Making loud noises of the cloth slapping together. The edges of his hat as well swayed and almost looked like it would fly off of his head at any moment. The stream became thicker as he held it up higher and you could hear Logan speaking an old incantation in the primordial language of the gods. You had lost most knowledge of such things so unfortunately you may have been able to decipher before what he said but because of this cursed dark sign. You wouldn’t even know how to begin to understand what his saying right now no more then anyone else anymore. </p><p>The blue ripples of the magic cascaded along the stone walkway forming the fragments of broken magic into bubbles before they dissipated in the air high above Logan’s torso. It almost looked like he was surrounded in a mini vortex of magic from the way it was shaped. A small amount of wind was also swirling around with the magic making the leaves of the trees nearby rustle and crackle together as they hit each other. He was using a copious amount of magic for this one spell, what in the world could he be using?</p><p>Your ears perked up when you recognized a word he said as if it was just dangling from your memory and you had a hard time connecting the exact word in your language. As you said it yourself to try and jog your brain to remember but it refused to come to you. The magical barrier surrounding him stopped suddenly and was sucked back into the tip of the catalyst in reverse. As the tip of the staff gave off a condensed ball of magical energy as it glowed a bright almost blinding light. When Logan lowered his staff to point it toward the watch on the ground at Oscar’s feet and continued on with his incantation as he began to raise his voice to strengthen the power of his spell. That meant he was nearly at the end now of his spell and he was about to use it very soon. When your mind finally realized what that word you picked up on was……..The word meant ‘to bind to’ as in to bind you to something or someone. </p><p>You wanted to object but if you interrupted now you could possibly kill Oscar and yourself. Though you were not a wizard yourself, you knew the forbidden spells that binds anything are extremely dangerous and could kill if performed incorrectly or interrupted in anyway. You could only stand there and watch as you clenched your fist to dig your nails into your skin. To hope everything was going to work out right now, you had to have faith in Logan and his abilities. </p><p>Logan at that moment yelled out as magic from his staff came out like a massive overflow of an intense and persistent stream of magical energy. It surrounded the watch and Oscar in a spiraling tornado of magic. Just like the one that had been around Logan but it was much more fierce and violent. It was as if the wind around the vortex was embedded with magic and you could see the wind as a tangible thing before your eyes. It swirled around him so fast It created a whirlwind so powerful the trees in the general vicinity were ripped from the ground from the pressure and sending them over to the forest ground below. Knocking over a few other trees in the process that were in there line of trajectory as they fell. The leaves from the trees that had fallen flew around the magical barrier were being pulled in but quickly burned up in the intense magic barrier. Like sparkles of magic they burst like a flash of bright lights exploding all over the barrier around Oscar until they all had disintegrated into nothing. It was like watching a magic trick performed by a traveling wizard but this was much more then just a spectacle. Logan held up his other hand to grab a hold of his hat, so he didn’t lose it in the forest below because of the strong wind that was swirling around the area. </p><p>The edge of the tornado pushed Oscar forward with its gravitating force so he was standing directly on top of the watch and directly in the middle of the magical whirlwind. Any sane person would probably be scared out of their mind right now but not Oscar. He stood up strong and fearlessly as he looked over Logan’s hat to stare at you in the eyes with that look of fiery determination. </p><p>The wizard before you stopped the stream as suddenly as it started and rested his staff on the ground. To watch his tornado continue on, for only a couple minutes till it dispersed into the air. Like the bubbles of magic the edges of the barrier created it dissipated and subsided without the constant flow of magic to supply it with its power. </p><p>Oscar was now confident enough that he could move and bent over to pick up the watch. So he could  walk from the spot he was standing over to the wizard and opened the watch with the button on the side. To raise only one of his eye brows at him seeming confused. “So what exactly did you just do? I’ve never seen a watch like this before”</p><p>Your hand pushed off the wall as you ran over to the two men to see what they were saying. You needed to know just as much as Oscar did in case he were to pass out again, if something were to happen you’d need to know. You stood next to Logan and as the old wizard pointed to a fourth hand on the watch that a normal watch wouldn’t have. It was much larger then all the other ones and was a bright red so it stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the other hands. </p><p>“This hand right here is the day hand, it will tell you how many days you have until the summer solstice, the magnet inside the watch is enchanted to always know when that day is And this hand here…” He pointed to a very small 5th hand that was smaller then all the other hands and was painted a bright blueish color so it would stick out against the rest of the hands. The 5th hand was pointing toward the 1 on the watch. “…..this is the hand that is bound to you. It will tell you how much time you have left, if it ever reaches the 12th marker. You’ll be consumed by the abyss and milady you will too since your already soul bonded.”</p><p>You looked over at Logan concerned as you spoke to him. “if his bound to this watch will something happen to him if it’s destroyed somehow?” </p><p>Logan shook his hat at you “I put a strong protection spell on it to keep it from being destroyed but in the event a congested amount of magic does happen to affect it. It will explode before the tether has a chance to sway the tides of his curse.”</p><p>Oscar took the chain of the watch and slid it over his head to hang it off of his neck so it sit perfectly between his abs on his chest. You looked away from him to blush slightly. Trying to get yourself focused again you asked the wizard.  “What do you mean sway his curse? Are you implying there are things that can make this sickness of his go on even faster?”</p><p>Logan nodded at you as his aged voice cracked slightly. “Yes milady. Many things can influence the abyss in your soul, mostly feelings of any dark nature. Fear, jealousy, depression, loneliness and most of all anger.”</p><p>Oscar stepped back away from the two of you looking a bit mortified at what Logan said. “You mean I can make things worse by feeling? How do I just stop feeling?” he raised his voice  in an angry tone as he began to yell out at the older man. “I can’t just stop my emotions. I wouldn’t be human if I didn’t feel anything.  What do you expect me to turn into some emotionless sociopath? I’m not a monster.”</p><p>You reached out to try grabbing  at Oscar’s arm to try and calm him down but he pulled his arm away from you. To continue staring at Logan but because he couldn’t see his face. He quickly huffed out angrily through his nose. To push you and the wizard out of his way so he could enter back into the blacksmiths domain probably to go speak to Andre down stairs about his armor.  </p><p>Logan sighed as he mumbled again putting his staff back into his robe, making sure it was in place this time so he didn’t lose it. He turned his hat to you and extended his hand to you for a handshake. “I think you should keep an eye on that watch yourself. That boy of yours is going to be the death of himself if he doesn’t learn to control the abyss in his soul.” </p><p>You took his hand firmly and shook it as he continued to talk to you. “My best of luck to you milady, I think it’s time we part ways. You need to catch up with him before he runs off for good.  As for me I’m going into this fortress here to see if I can find anymore information on how to get to the city of Anor Londo.”</p><p>You said back to him sounding very grateful to him as you bowed to him in respect with your hands folded over each other on your lap.  “Thank you again for all you’ve done, We’ll find a way to repay you someday I swear it. And  don’t mind Oscar his a bit of a hot head, so please don’t be offended by him. He means no ill manners to you. It means just as much to him as it does me.”<br/>
Logan let go of your hand to put it back down at his sides to walk with you over to the parish bonfire. Speaking to you like a concerned parent. “I understand I’ve seen the abyss turn the most good natured of men into inhuman monsters. You shouldn’t let his words get to you if he hurts you my dear, his only going to get worse from here on out. Oh and if you have anymore questions come find me I’ll tell you anything you need to know.”</p><p>You walked into the bonfire room together now that it was empty it looked a little strange now it wasn’t full of people now, since you basically spent your entire afternoon here with everyone around you. Logan tried bending over to get his books off of the floor when you stepped in front of him, from the other side of the bonfire to pick up the books for him. “Here let me get those for you”</p><p>Logan hummed at you as he took the books from you to put them back under his arm. “Thank you Milady, here I want to give you this…”</p><p>He reached into one of his pockets to hand you a plain looking gold ring and set it on to your palm very carefully to close your hand on top of it with your own hand. He tipped his hat up with his hand to look at you and was smiling at you. “This ring is very special take care of her. It’s called the Darkmoon Seance Ring, it was written down that it is used for something relating to the dark moon of Anor Londo. I want you to have it because you’ve made quite an impression on me.”</p><p>You slipped the ring on one of your fingers to feel a surge of energy run through your body as you shivered. “Thank you Logan, I’ll treasure it and maybe I can find out whatever it is this ring is meant to do. I’ll definitely let you know when I find out.”</p><p>Logan tipped his hat back down to start to walk away from you and out the doorway towards the fortress. Putting his free hand up to wave at you as he spoke out to you. “Take care milady, I hope our paths cross soon. Stay safe and make sure that boy controls his temper.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is mostly Oscar x Solaire drama as well as hurt/comfort But there will be some soul fluff between the three. </p><p>Oscar and Solaire get into an argument with each other over what's going on and Solaire brings up a sensitive subject that causes everything to get really awkward between the three of them. </p><p>No threeway relationship is perfect and they tend to have alot of miscommunication. </p><p>Some sections are Solaire and Oscar speaking to one another in Astorain/French but I put the translation right underneath so you could understand what their saying.  :p</p><p>Please read with "you are my sunshine" by any singer <br/>And "summer" by erickd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With your help, you had gotten Oscar dressed in his armor that was fixed and strengthened by Andre. When you slipped his surcoat over his head, he flipped his faded red scarf over his shoulder and buttoned it together so it would stay in place. The silver chain of the golden watch hung right underneath the scarf so it was concealed by the fabric and hidden away. </p><p>Oscar looked over at Andre to give him a nod in thanks to him and said while putting his hand up to his chest to pad his chest plate with his leather gauntlet and gave him a half bow. “It fits just like it used to thank you Andre, I’m sure I’ll be back for you to fix it again.”</p><p>The blacksmith sat back on his stool to sit up straight to look at him and gave him a nod back. Then picked up his hammer to start working on the sword he was fixing before you showed up. “always a pleasure boy, it is my duty after all. Now don’t go and get yourself consumed by the abyss. I don’t want you to come back to kill me because I will put up a fight to stop you.” The blacksmith turned his attention over to you to speak again. “and you my dear, Don’t let that titanite demon down there get you. He may be stationary but don’t let him fool you, his very tough.”</p><p>The both of you listened to the older man’s warning and made your way down the stairs very slowly to expect an immediate fight to start up as soon as you entered the room below his workshop. Only to step down at the base of the steps and glance around to see the room you were in was completely empty.</p><p>You spoke up sounding a bit confused as you searched around the room for the demon. You had noticed a pile of dust directly in the center with a large split spear like catalyst laying on the floor next to the dust. “What happened here? Did someone already kill this thing?”</p><p>When you heard a familiar voice get your attention coming from the doorway on the other side of the nearly collapsed room call out to you and it made you look up to see a dark silhouette leaning up against a tree just outside in the vibrant green forest. “I wanted to come clear the way so we didn’t have any trouble right now. Is Oscar alright?”</p><p>You walked with Oscar by your side closer to the doorway to see it was Solaire standing there without his helmet on and it looked no where to be seen. Your voice called out to him. “How did you get down here behind us? You went the other way. There was no pathway down here from that side.”</p><p>Solaire was frowning at you with red eyes and stained cheeks just as bad as yours. His voice cracked at the sight of seeing Oscar again looking alright for the moment. “I took a shortcut when I lost my helmet down here. I still haven’t found it yet.”</p><p>Oscar reached up with his gauntlets to wrap his fingers around the base of his helmet to click it out of place and handed it over to you without tearing his eyes away from the other man. He walked down into this new area in front of you and stepped down onto the grassy ground on this verdant area. The other man seemed to bend up into himself as he got closer and his face scrunched up as Oscar approached him. It was uncomfortably silent as neither of the knights said anything to each other, When Solaire lunged forward into Oscar to give him a tight hug. Their armor clanged loudly making it echo off the trees around them and you could hear Solaire crying out over Oscar’s shoulder quietly. </p><p>He was letting out all of his emotions in a wave so powerful it consumed you from the inside. Like a crashing wave of a extremely icy cold tsunami that tossed you underwater to thrash you around in an unforgiving current. The overwhelming feeling of his soul hitting you so hard, triggered your own soul to react again to the situation and you burst into tears yourself. As your tears were falling from your face, you lifted up your arms to wipe them away with your robe and covered your mouth with it as to not make any sound right now to not disturb them. The intense sensation of Solaire’s soul was so strong you couldn’t help but continue to cry with him as he broke down with Oscar in his arms.</p><p>Oscar lifted up his hand to caress the other man’s hair to try and assure Solaire he was still here. Then spoke to him kindly to attempt to sooth him. “I didn’t want you to know, mon chéri. The last thing I want is for you to hurt.”<br/>(Honey)</p><p>Solaire pulled back to look at him in the eyes with a mixed face of anger and sorrow as he actually raised his voice at him. “It hurts you didn’t tell me right away! Do you even know how much I’d be heartbroken if you died? We’ve known each other our whole lives!”</p><p>His face softened into that of despair as he stared into the green eyes of the other man and squeezed his hands around the armor on Oscar’s arm. “Gwyn damn it sunshine……please don’t you dare leave me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </p><p>Oscar pulled him into another hug to hold him close to his body and kissed Solaire on the neck before snuggling his head up against it. “I would never leave you. You mean the world to me and you know it. Don’t you ever forget that or I’ll have to show you by force.”</p><p>In this moment to get out of their way together, you decided to sit down next to the pillar just outside the doorway on the stone step just above the grassy terrain. As the two men refused to part from one another like they’d never see each other again. You all the while couldn’t stop crying yourself due to Solaire’s soul being so overpoweringly strong right now.  Oscar told you he was sensitive but you never gave any thought about how actually delicate his emotions could be. Though you couldn’t blame him for reacting that way, to be told your long time lover was going to go insane and possibly die in the process was a lot to accept. You didn’t feel you had a right to be as upset as him since they knew one another for so long and he deserved this time alone with him. </p><p>The sound of the more sensitive man’s cries filled the forest more faintly this time as you could hear him mumble out in Oscar’s chest where he buried his head. “please don’t take my sunshine away.”</p><p>With that phrase it made you remember the song Solaire had hummed to you down in the sewer a long time ago and it felt like ages ago. Though it must of only been a week ago or so but you weren’t really sure since you were underground the whole time. You just knew that phrase was connected somehow to that song but you couldn’t really understand why. It made you look over at the two men as you heard Oscar hum that same very song softly to the other man and it produced your own soul to let out a warm calming sensation in your soul to relax your entire body. </p><p>An another wave flowed over your soul like a sudden compression to your chest. It made you fall back into the stone of the pillar at the feeling of such a contrasting surge of Solaire’s aura radiating through you. The two energy’s were warm and cold as they mixed  together and combined into a slightly less freezing sensation consuming you but still very cold. </p><p>Solaire was crying so hard he collapsed on the meadow below,  pulling Oscar with him on their knees and sat on the heels of their boots together. Then buried his head in Oscar’s scarf to cry out a muffled yell he was so upset right now hearing that song come from him. Oscar was still sweetly petting Solaire’s hair with his leather gauntlet to drift to the back of his head, so he could undo the band holding Solaire’s hair up and to let his long blonde hair fall to the side. Oscar ran his fingers leisurely through his beautiful shining hair as he continued to hum to him lowly like he was singing him a lullaby. </p><p>Solaire lifted up his head to set his chin on the other man’s shoulder to open his mouth to begin singing the familiar tune and did it so perfectly like he had trained his whole life to sing. He was almost like a choir boy, he had the most gorgeous tenor voice as he sung in the language of his people to the other man. “Tu es mon soleil, Mon unique soleil. Tu me rends heureuse, Quand le ciel est gris. Tu ne sauras jamais, chéje À quel point je t’aime S'il te plait, n'emporte pas mon soleil au loin”</p><p>You recognized the song now as if it jogged your memory back from the very depths of your subconscious. Even though you didn’t understand the lyrics at all, the way he carried out the song made you remember exactly what it was. It was an ancient tune that dated back long before the age of script was introduced and it was considered a holy song among the church. It was on the level of a very old hymn to praise the sun in all its glory, it was so paramount compared to other hymns. It was always sung when the sun was ever preached about. Though there was another version of the song that had much different lyrics that you were aware of now that you remembered it. It was a twist on the melody that would be sung to a lover or a loved one to whom they cared for so immensely and wholeheartedly, that they would compare them to the almighty sun that everyone would worship. </p><p>Oscar joined in to sing alongside him in their language but at a much deeper tone. He was a baritone compared to Solaire’s much higher voice and the sound of their voices together created this melodic harmony as they hugged one another close. </p><p>Even though you were feeling the sadness emit off of them in your soul. A smile creeped over your face at the flawless unity of their declaration of love for the other so elegantly. You knew they were in love but the sound of them praising one another. It made your once alive heart warm as well as your soul and you let out a surge of your energy in response to such a loving scene playing out before you. It must have been stronger then you thought it was because they both stopped singing in the moment as they both twitched their body’s at the sensation you sent out to them. Solaire lifted up his head from Oscar’s shoulder to let his hair gracefully slide across his face. To look over at you with flushed cheeks and reached out with his hand to you. He beckoned you with his hand to come over to them and join them so you were apart of their moment together.</p><p>You couldn’t deny him right now with how terribly upset he was and obliged him happily to get up where you were sitting. Then walked over to them and knell down behind Oscar. You set his helmet down next to you and hug him from behind. With your arms wrapped around Solaire on the other side of him and his around your sides in return. Your head rested on the opposite side of Oscar’s shoulder. Solaire waited for you to get settled to began to sing that same song in english along with Oscar trailing right behind, so you could sing a long with them. <br/>“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey, you never know dear how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away. The other night dear while I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried.”</p><p>The overwhelming feeling of their two souls at this moment let you drift as you sung with them and closed your eyes trying to enjoy this with them. You felt at peace in this moment and you concentrated on their souls in your mind. Trying to practice visualizing their souls as a physical construct, though it was very difficult to do so. You could feel them both twist around each other but another was with them as well. It was your own soul joining them as they danced together in unison  in a most wonderful tango and for a second you could feel them melding together then separating right afterwards like they had pulled away from each other. </p><p>Oscar let out a gasp like he was trying to catch his breath and stopped the song in the middle of the verse to push off of Solaire. When you could feel the fire raging around your soul like a flame out of control as he panicked at the sensation. He said with a bit of worry in his voice. “That was……strange. Did either of you feel that?”</p><p>Solaire brushed his long hair out of his face with his hand and reached up to cup Oscar’s cheek with the palm of his hand now that he had stopped crying. He gave the rougher man a slight smile as he spoke to him flirtatiously. “I felt it too. Did it hurt you? Are you okay? Do I need to give you CPR?”</p><p>Oscar let out a quiet laugh at him and tangled his fingers in Solaire’s hair to run them through his long strands of lovely golden locks.  Then set his hand on his shoulder and pull him closer to him. Saying back to him jokingly. “Oh no I’ve stopped breathing, Someone please help me”</p><p>Solaire hummed at him sweetly as he leaned in to press his lips against the other man’s and being on Oscar’s neck still you were right next to this display of love. It made you blush a faint shade of pink but you didn’t pull away or  avert your eyes from them. They were kissing the other so lovingly and sweet, it was magical to watch them being tender with the other even closer then before. </p><p>When you could feel Oscar’s hand wrap around your fingers on top of your hand and lifted it up off of Solaire’s side. To rub your hand against the other man’s lovely soft long hair and you intertwined your fingers into his hair just as he did yours so many times before. With Oscar’s hand still on top of yours, he encouraged your fingers through Solaire’s hair to rub your fingers across his neck. You tensed up at that moment knowing exactly where this was going when you heard a muffled moan come from his mouth into the other man’s. Oscar was guiding your hand across Solaire’s neck so mercilessly not letting up on him for a single moment, witch made him in turn let out that broken moan you had got hooked on hearing back at the alter. Along with the surges of his energy that drew you in like a moth to the flame, when you focused on your individual soul signatures again. You felt like your own soul was gravitating towards their souls that had already melded together into one. Their souls created this beautiful deep purplish entity and had both of their elements mixing together to create this kind of smoky like soul when they were together. You were unaware of your own souls element but you had a hunch of what it could possibly be, there was only one element you could compare to the sensation whenever they touched you. The electric charge that was sent through your whole body whenever you felt any extreme emotion around them or when they touched you in a certain way. It echoed through out the vessel you called your body, though your soul was not yellow like normal electricity. It was a bright pure white that jittered around with your irregular emotions. You were broken out of your concentration by Solaire coiling his arm up around Oscar’s neck to grip down at your hair gently with his hand and pushed your head down into Oscar’s neck. The sudden movement let out a surge of your soul like a spike of electricity and you could feel your soul being dragged into their one soul closer. As your soul was barely skimming the edge of their one soul, a massive sensation surged through your body. Even though it was just slightly, it sent a gush of their one aura to run through your entire being before it was cut off just as abrupt as you touched it. The wonderful feeling made you open your mouth and grazed your teeth across Oscar’s neck as you let out a moan and this made him respond by sending a flaming surge of his aura through your soul. Witch made Solaire also react by pushing his lips against him even harder, as you could see both of their jaws lower together at once and you knew they were giving each other that Astora kiss you were so addicted to. The waves of their aura beat in unison with such a relaxing beat that mimicked the feeling you and Solaire had experienced not to long ago. With your soul being so incredibly close to theirs it was like it was dragged into their one soul without your control and the awareness you felt at this moment. You felt your soul mixing with theirs into this beautiful shining light violet soul and it was so overwhelming you couldn’t help but moan out into Oscar’s neck. As you pressed your lips on the skin on his neck to try and show him some love now that you were all together. You also wrapped your hand around Solaire’s neck gently and rubbed it back and forth to try and get him going again. This made them both moan out at the same time as you opened your eyes to look up at them. </p><p>They were both blushing as they continued to kiss one another and you could feel what was going on through their souls at this very moment. They were both loving this just as much as you but something in you made you question what was really going through their minds right now. </p><p>You closed your eyes again to let the melding of your one soul consume you in its embrace knowing that they both had prompted this to happen and with that you let out a deep breath. Then kissed at Oscar’s neck sweetly up and down his neck just as he did to you so forcefully but fondly at the same time. Witch made Oscar tear away from the other man to look at him in the eyes to speak to him. “Honey, it’s going to be okay as long as we stick together. This time I swear I won’t take off on you out of nowhere again.”</p><p>You peered up at the two to see Solaire looked over at you for a second and you could see inside his eyes now that you were connected as your eyes locked for a split second. It was so clear how he communicated it to you even though he didn’t say a single word to you, it was like he was telepathically telling you what he was thinking. He was still very worried about him and he didn’t want to let this go. He looked back over at Oscar with a depressed look in his eyes and a cold resurgence of his aura vibrating in your one soul together and it made you shiver at the sensation. As he spoke back to Oscar lowly. “Sunshine I know how you are, don’t tell me that. You’ve told me that before. You’ll take off on me and you’ll get sick somewhere alone. You have to stay with one of us at all times or else you could kill us all. You have to give me something of yours so I’ll know you’ll stick around this time.”</p><p>Oscar pressed his forehead against Solaire’s and lifted up his other arm to wipe away a stray tear from falling down the other man’s face. “I promise I won’t go off again, I don’t want you to cry anymore over me. You don’t deserve to hurt like this again. I know I haven’t treated you very well over the years, you should have so much better then me. Yet you stuck around anyway because your so damn stubborn.”</p><p>Solaire let his hair fall in front of his face as he tipped his head down slightly, the look he had in his eyes was so unsure of his words. His voice was defensive and unconvinced by Oscar’s words.  “You know you can’t keep any promises, don’t lie to me. You’ve broken every promise you’ve given me and you know it. Why can’t assure me that you’ll stay this time? Please”</p><p>Your eyes widened and lifted up your head from Oscar’s neck as you wanted to open your mouth but you weren’t sure what to say. They were fighting and the instability of your souls in unison began to make your one soul to break half meld apart as they were desperately trying to hold onto each other. </p><p>Solaire went on speaking quietly this time, as tears were falling from his face again and turned his head away from the other man along with you. “How am I supposed to trust you? I know I told you I’ve forgiven you but I just can’t forget what you did back then. I was so lost without you when she tore you from my arms and it took you so long to come back. Not to mention all those other times you ran off on me without saying a word.”</p><p>Oscar let go of your hand to run his own fingers through Solaire’s hair and tried to brush it out of his face so he could look at him. “we’ve talked about this she meant nothing to me, she was a temptress that I got rid of for my honey bear. You know I get distracted with any little thing that crosses my path. I swear to you I won’t break this promise again, I’d do anything for you Mon coeur”<br/>(my heart)</p><p>With that interjection of Oscar’s you could feel your souls snap from the dance they were going through, as Solaire’s soul was powerfully rushing around like a raging river out of control. That’s not what he wanted to hear come from him and Solaire was not happy about it.  You could feel Solaire’s hand slip from your neck to fall at his side and he pulled away from Oscar. He turned his head away from him and slumped over himself burying his face in his hands. His voice was so different to what you were used to, it was so disheartened and depressed sounding. “Stop lying to me, that’s what you always say when we talk about this. You can’t even say anything different this time, why can’t you just be honest with me?”</p><p>Oscar reached out to him with his hand but not quite touching him. He wasn’t really sure of himself if he should even try, like he knew he said something he shouldn’t have. His voice matched the other man’s tone and lingered on his words as he spoke back to him. “Sol I…..please calm down. I love you…….everything will be alright…… I’m going to be okay really”</p><p>You backed off of Oscar realizing the short moment you had as one was cut off so suddenly and stood up to go sit by Solaire to let him fall into your chest to comfort him. While he cried out at the other man. “Oscar this is to serious for you to be lying right now! Your not going to be alright,  your slowly dying on me and you can’t lie your way out of this, I already know enough. You can’t do this to me again! bon sang”<br/>(Damn it)</p><p>Solaire hummed at you to get you to look down at him. “we weren’t talking about you starlight. Oscar cheated on me a long time ago when we were young. So please don’t think this is about you at all.”</p><p>Oscar dropped his hand on his knee and balled it into a fist. Then sounded a bit defeated as he spoke back to him. “Why do you always got to know everything so well about me?”</p><p>Solaire dropped one of his hands on your lap to look over at the other man through his hair. Sounding a bit bitter as he responded back to him. “because I love you, why can’t you just tell me the truth? Please do it for me, Do it for us. if you have any respect for our relationship anymore, you’ll do it.”</p><p>You looked over at Oscar and held out your hand to him like you wanted him to come closer to the two of you. He hesitated at this and refused to come near. He only responded to him as he couldn’t look him in the face as he spoke. “I can’t….just…. don’t worry about me. I think you shouldn’t have found out, I wanted to keep it hidden away from you.”</p><p>Solaire pulled himself away from you to look at Oscar with the most depressed look on his face and sounded broken like he just tore him down. “Why wouldn’t I worry about you? Sunshine…….stop this. You have to come clean about what happened to you, this is to important to all of us.”</p><p>Solaire grabbed at your hand on his shoulder and squeezed down hard on it. He was so very upset right now with Oscar and he needed you right now for support so badly. You could tell if you weren’t here right now that this may have escalated even more if you didn’t hold him close. </p><p>Oscar let out a long sigh and stood up off the ground to walk over to the other man. Then held out both his arms to him, As if he was asking Solaire for a hug or at the very least to hold onto his hands.  “I will stop lying to you if you just come here please. I’m sorry I pushed you into being intimate when you were still upset with me chérie, pardonne-moi."<br/>(Honey, please forgive me)</p><p>Solaire let go of your hand to stand up to face Oscar with a more relaxed face but still a very wary shine in his eyes like he was being deceived by him. He said to him still sounding very hurt. “It’s hard to believe you when you’ve said that before. How can I be sure you won’t lie to me again?”</p><p>Oscar pointed to you on the ground and spoke seriously to Solaire in their language to keep what he was saying from your ears. “Si je décolle, le soleil peut violer les étoiles”<br/>(If I take off, the sun can violate the stars)</p><p>Solaire stepped back and turned his head away from you to hide a blush covering his face. He nearly stuttered on his words as he spoke back to him like he was surprised at whatever he just told him. “Oscar Non, elle n'est pas un jouet.”<br/>(no, she’s not a toy)</p><p>Oscar said to him while he reached out for his hands to get the other man to look at him in the eyes and said back to him. “Je veux que tu sois heureux pour ne pas pouvoir faire ce que tu as fait avant.”<br/>(I want you to be happy so you can’t do what you did before)</p><p>Solaire gazed down at their hands together looking like he was about to start crying again but he held them back. He said back to him lowly. “Je ne connais pas Oscar. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, tu agis comme si mon soleil.  se couchait pour toujours.”<br/>(I don’t know Oscar, You are my sunshine. You act like my sun is setting forever)</p><p>Oscar continued on trying to get him to listen. “Je vous en prie, promettez-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses encore du mal si je ne suis pas là.”<br/>(please promise me, I don’t want you to hurt yourself again if I’m not here)</p><p>Solaire looked up at him and then down at you still at his feet completely confused on what was going on. “Je resterai avec elle si c'est ce que tu veux dire mais je ne vais rien lui faire à moins qu'elle ne le demande”<br/>(I’ll stay with her if that’s what you mean but I’m not going to do anything to her unless she asks)</p><p>Oscar laughed at him before he responded to him. “Qui pourrait résister à votre langue d'argent? N'importe quelle femme mourrait pour être avec vous. Je suis sûr que si vous continuez à lui parler comme vous le faites, elle vous suppliera de la déflorer.”<br/>(Who could resist your silver tongue? Any woman would die to be with you. I’m sure if you keep talking to her the way you do, she’ll be begging you to deflower her)</p><p>Solaire’s face turned a bright red and looked down at you for a second. Then turned his head away quickly from you when you looked up at him with a questioning look on your face. “Seulement si elle me l'a demandé mais je ne sais pas qu'elle est si innocente.”<br/>(only if she were to ask me but I don’t know. She’s so innocent)</p><p>Oscar leaned into the other man to make a biting motion at him. “Te sentirais-tu mieux si je faisais ça en premier?”<br/>(Would you feel better if I did it first?)</p><p>Solaire snapped his head forward to look at him still blushing as well as a little ticked off. “c'est un concours, laissez-la être pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle en dise quelque chose.”<br/>(It’s not a contest, just let her be for now until she says something about it)</p><p>You had no idea what they were saying back and forth but whatever was going on it seemed to have calmed them both down. You felt a little awkward now about this whole situation after you realized this was all over another woman and you began to doubt what they said before about you being the only one. It made you feel a surge of jealousy  and betrayal through your soul. Like they have both led you on and it made you feel so downtrodden. </p><p>You stood up off the ground to step away from both of them and put your hands behind your back. Then averted your eyes away from them when they both looked at you, wondering what you were doing right now. You bowed to them both out of instinct to excuse yourself. Then began to power walk away from them down the path to let them have more time alone right now and you winced at the thought you probably should’ve done it much sooner. It wasn’t your place to be involved with whatever they were dealing with and you just wanted to get away as far as possible. You were so hurt by them when you felt like you trusted them so much not even hours before. The only option you had was to run away from all of this and hide yourself in a hole somewhere alone. </p><p>You followed the path along the grassy walkway till you had gotten to a stone wall that looked out of place along a cliff. You looked over to see a section of the wall had a door with a magical seal on it that glowed a bright blue around the seal to keep it from being opened. A seal like that takes days to complete even with a drove of magical users to help perform the spell. The magical energy in this particular area was extremely thick and you just knew that if one door was here, then another must be close by. If you learned anything about wizards over the years, they liked to leave a trail behind to show how really competent in magic they could be and if these wizards was strong enough to put a seal on a door. They had to of created a place where they must of rested to charge up their energy while they were performing the seal. With that thought in mind, you followed along the wall to the left with your hand and passed by the pile of stone in the way. To set your hand on top of a wall to the left of it and you noticed this wall looked also out of place. Like it was once a doorway covered up by bricks to block it off. When you set your hand down on the stone to test the wall, it fazed right through to the other side without breaking the barrier. Your gentle touch to the magic kept it from falling apart and sputtering out into fragments of energy around you. </p><p>This wall is an illusion, if I go through to the other side they might not be able to find me here. </p><p>You turned your head around to see that they didn’t follow you at all and frowned as you thought about leaving them behind. You felt severely guilty and crushed by the fact you may have caused their relationship any distress and walked through to the other side of the wall. To see a bonfire in front of you near a cliff high above the forest below. You let out a deep sigh and sat next to the bonfire to kindle it with a spare humanity you had tucked away in one of your pockets and layed down next to the bonfire with your hand under your head to cushion it like a makeshift pillow. </p><p>You looked over at the illusionary wall to notice it was undisturbed and still looked to be an ordinary wall separating you from the path you were just on. You turned your attention back over at the bonfire and stared at it. As the arms of the fire flew about with the slight breeze of the wind and blew it about to calm down right after as soon as it stopped. You felt a sinking feeling of pain in your soul as you dug into the dirt with your fingers and bit down on your lip. When you thought about how you could be the third wheel of their love for each other and you were just a nuisance to them both at this point. You felt a touch of anger seething around as well knowing that they both tricked you into this and how stupid you were to think that you meant anything to the either of them. You just wanted to go back to the asylum to waste away in your cell like you were doing for so many years before. You had been here with them this entire time and you knew nothing else but them. You betrayed your own kind for them and made yourself a heretic. You stripped yourself of all your honor for them and yet you felt so empty like it was all for naught. You were in such shock that you couldn’t even cry to let out your frustration and you only stared at the bonfire being comforted by the warmth of the fire. You closed your eyes to take the fire in and you thought about Oscar’s soul warming your own soul from the inside. As that crossed your mind, your eyes shot open to realize that wasn’t just a thought running through your head, you were actually feeling that right now. </p><p>Your ears perked up when you heard Oscar call out for you down the path way far away but you just continued to lay on the ground not really wanting to talk to him right now. You just wanted to be left here alone away from them both. </p><p>“Turtle Dove?”</p><p>You kicked at the bonfire with your boot in frustration. When a spark from the fire flew onto your boot to skip across it and caused a small fire on the bottom of your robe. You sat up in panic and tried to squash the tiny flame with your breath like you were trying to put out a candle. Though that didn’t help at all and it made it get worse. The tiny flame grew into a small fire and began to burn the edges of your robes away slowly. You jumped up from where you were sitting and quickly pulled your robe over your head in one swift motion as to not catch your hair on fire too. You threw the robe on the ground in front of you and stomped down on the flame with your boots making a lot of noise in the process. </p><p>“Starlight? Is that you?”</p><p>By Gwyn’s first born son, they are really close already. </p><p>You looked down at yourself for half a second to see you were only wearing your undergarments on. Witch consisted of a half corset like bra and some underwear but that was it. You we’re so afraid to move right now, in complete fear knowing that they must of heard you behind the wall in your panicked state of mind. </p><p>“Turtle Dove stop hiding, I know your behind this wall. We need to talk to you.”</p><p>Your entire body froze when you saw the illusionary wall was hit with a swing of their swords and the magic around the wall started to break down but it was fading away slowly. Giving you just enough time to quickly roll behind the wall, next to where the illusionary wall was. Where it was still solid and as you rolled away you managed to grab your robe on the ground  to bring it with you. You held up your robe to cover your body up, then when they didn’t enter right away. You tried so hard to put your robe on as fast as possible but you put it on upside down and just decided to pull it over itself quickly to deal with it being inside out for the moment. You had no time to worry about it being on right. </p><p>Oscar walked in first to look over at you by the wall with his helmet on now and questioned you. “why do you have your robe on like that?”</p><p>You gulped feeling a bit embarrassed they almost caught you. “I caught my robe on fire and I tried putting it back on but I put it on wrong when you guys broke the wall”</p><p>Solaire walked beside him still without his helmet on and tilted his head at you. His long blonde hair fell to the side as he spoke to you. “Why didn’t you tell us not to come in then? We would’ve waited for you.”</p><p>You looked away from Solaire not wanting to let him read your soul right now  but he was most likely going to feel it anyway. Your voice betrayed you and you sounded like you wanted to cry again. “I thought it would’ve been better if I just disappeared.”</p><p>Oscar turned to Solaire and grumbled at him. “See I told you, we gave her the wrong idea. She thought we were talking about her.”</p><p>Solaire walked over to you against the wall to speak sweetly to you. “We weren’t talking about you Starlight. We were talking about something that happened a long time ago. Don’t think we were arguing over you okay?”</p><p>You still weren’t meeting either of their eyes and looked down a the stone hanging off the cliff to your side. Your soul was giving off surges of your feelings towards the other two men and they knew exactly what you were feeling. You held your arms close to your body as a feeble attempt to hide yourself from them and spoke to them as your voice grew so quiet they almost couldn’t hear you. <br/>“Let’s just forget I was ever apart of your relationship okay? I don’t want you guys to be unhappy because of me. You guys are so cute together and I don’t want to….”</p><p>Solaire didn’t like that response come from you and cut you off before you could finish your sentence. His hand cupped your face so fast you didn’t even see it move up to you. He made you look him in the face and he was giving you such a somber gleam in his eyes. As he spoke to you his voice was that sweet and low tone that made you melt whenever he talked to you. <br/>“Starlight my love, please. You don’t make us unhappy. You are the only one we’ve allowed to be close to us both, you mean so much to us. We give you enough trust to not to tear us apart from each other, don’t you see that? We love you, ma lumière des étoiles”</p><p>You stared at him still overwhelmed from just moments ago and whined at him. “You don’t mean that Solaire.”</p><p>Oscar reached over to run his leather gauntlet through your hair gently and cooed at you. “You sound just like him right now, it’s a little funny actually.”</p><p>Solaire leaned into you to give you a hug and pulled you tightly against his body to make sure you couldn’t try and pull away from him. Not like you could’ve because he had you pinned against the wall. Though you didn’t have the heart to fight him back when he tried to kiss you to get you to listen to him. You couldn’t help it when he held you so close to him and you kissed him back just as sweetly as he was you. He pulled back to set his head on your shoulder and whispered in your ear so lowly that Oscar couldn’t hear him. “My dear starlight. I mean every word I say to you. Don’t ever doubt me, that really hurt you would question that I love you after what we went through at sunrise. I wouldn’t of let that happen if I didn’t love you.”</p><p>You whispered back to him. “I’m sorry, I won’t doubt your judgement again. I want to feel close with you like that again.”</p><p>He rubbed his lips slyly on your ear away from Oscar’s line of sight and it made you shudder as he whispered back to you. “Soon mon amour, lets let everything calm down first okay?”<br/>(My love)</p><p>You giggled at him as Oscar leaned in over Solaire’s shoulder  to cock his helmet at you and put his hands on his hips. “What are you talking about? Keeping something from me?”</p><p>You looked up at him and stuck your tongue out at him to tease him. “well you guys were talking behind my back, why don’t you tell me what you said and I’ll tell you what we said.”</p><p>Solaire tensed up in your grasp and Oscar stepped back from you to turn around with his hands up in the air as he shrugged his shoulders. “Well touche Turtle Dove you win”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>((I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was working on this Big Hat Logan one shot and it turned into this elaborate deep story that had gotten really out of hand. So I've decided I'm going to connect them at some point in the future and when I'm done with this story. I'll start the new story under a different title because it'll be a different undead reader. They'll be vastly different from each other and have little to do with the other. The only thing they have in common is that they will be set in the same universe of Lordran and the same time period but the storys will be separated completely other then the undead that are in firelinks shrine. The environmental things that happen in Lordran will count but the interactions between the two readers will be extremely limited and they won't actually affect each other's Story's. Once I'm done with the rough draft of the second readers epilogue, I'll post it under a different story title.))</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This chapter is about the journey down to Darkroot Basin and the fight with the hydra. Oscar is starting to have problems controls his emotions and he lets his jealousy of Solaire take over his mind. This chapter has lots of drama with mild fluff scattered about. </p><p>Please read with "Float on (slowed)" by Modest Mouse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were standing behind Solaire looking over to the side of him at the sight of the drop off of the mossy cliff in front of you. The edge was lit up by the glowing magical flower that grew all over the forest floor. The high view sent a shiver down your spine from the realization that you’d have to walk across the cliff side to get down to the lake in the distance.</p><p>Oscar turned around to face you and laughed out at you. “I felt that, don’t worry about it, we’ll keep you from falling again.”</p><p>Solaire didn’t turn to look at you but he spoke to you getting your attention. “Starlight do you think you could put my hair back up? I’d rather have my hair up so i can see where I’m going. I don’t want Oscar to do it, he has a tendency to pull on my hair when he does it.”</p><p>Oscar extended his hand over to set Solaire’s hair band into your palm and nodded his helmet at you, then turned his head to joke at him.<br/>
“I can’t help it, I never had long hair. How am I supposed to know how to put it up? And its just so tempting. Your face looks so cute when your uncomfortable.” </p><p>Oscar reaches over to Solaire’s head to pull on a strand of his hair that was dangling in front of his shoulders. It made him bend over with the tug on his hair to ease the pressure and stood on only one of his legs to balance himself from falling over to the side.<br/>
Solaire grumbled at this sounding a bit annoyed at him. “Ow Oscar.  Stop please, that actually hurts this time.”</p><p>Oscar let go of his hair so the other man could stand up straight again. Solaire turned his body to glare at him with an irritated look in frustration and slid his hand across his head to brush all of his hair behind his head. He may have been mad at him but he spoke to him calmly.<br/>
“Bon sang, what was that for?”<br/>
(Damn it)</p><p>Oscar turned his helmet away from him regretful for causing him pain after what just happened and half heartedly said. “Sorry Sol, I didn’t mean to pull on you that hard but It was pretty adorable.”</p><p>You could sense the tension returning in your soul at the words of the two men and  walked up from behind Solaire to wrap your arms around his upper torso in a hug to pull him tightly to your body. He leaned back into you and relaxed his tense muscles now that you were close to him again. You rubbed your cheek gently on the back of his surcoat before speaking to him quietly.<br/>
“Let’s stop fighting please, I think we’ve had enough fighting for one day.”</p><p>Solaire let out a sigh and softened his expression at Oscar to glance at him with a worried look. He reached out to hold Oscar’s hand for a moment and smiled at him softly. He spoke to him very calmly to assure you both that everything was going to be fine. “It’s alright I forgive you, just be more careful next time please. You know I can’t stay mad at you for very long.”</p><p>Oscar turned his helmet back over to him and squeezed down on his hand as he spoke back to him.<br/>
“I know…….don’t ever change Sol.”</p><p>You hummed against his back as you rubbed your face on his surcoat again and his aura was rushing around inside you like a small river caressing your body so warmly. That it made you not want to let go of him in this moment. You said to them both quietly to try and help the situation.<br/>
“we just need to relax together, let’s go and get ourselves a bath and wash up these clothes of ours. I think we’ll all feel better after we’re all cleaned up.”</p><p>You could feel Solaire’s chest expand as he let out his hardy laugh in response to you.<br/>
“I don’t even know how you could stand even touching me right now. I feel so dirty from not taking a bath in so long.”</p><p>You rubbed your face on his back again and pulled him close to you as you spoke back to him.<br/>
“I like the way you smell, your really sweet either way.”</p><p>Oscar piped in sounding a bit happier then he has been in a while.<br/>
“Yeah I agree, you always smell really good.”</p><p>Solaire chuckled nervously at your compliments and nearly stuttered on his words shyly.<br/>
“Ha you two are to much.”</p><p>You let go of Solaire’s body to reach up with your hands and carefully ran your fingers through his hair to brush it with them to get out any knots. It didn’t work at all because it seemed that his hair had got several knots in it from all the commotion from earlier that you couldn’t get out. His hair was pretty stuck in a rats nest that wasn’t going to come loose without some help. He ended up tilting his head backwards towards you and pleaded for you to stop . “ow, ow, Starlight forget about them right now please.”</p><p> </p><p>You shook your head and couldn’t help but smile as he begged you so cutely. He sounded like a child just now about to start crying but Oscar did just pull on his hair. He must be sore still if he pulled on it as hard as he said he did. You figured you could get them out when he was washing his hair once you get down to the lake. His hair was so beautiful and long that you were a little jealous of it.  He took very good care of it that it even shined still in the low light of this dark forest. You would love to wash his hair for him if he let you, you haven’t been able to bond with someone like that in a really long time. Your face flushed at the thought of possibly being around two naked men and it made your soul pound in a powerful wave around you in response. You tried to get it off your mind for now by tying his hair up with his band not as high as he usually had it but it was only temporary till you got down the hill. After you made sure it was tight enough to stay in place, you walked up beside Solaire and smiled at him as you wrapped your arm around his.<br/>
“All done, let’s get going. I want to just get this cliff over with.”</p><p>You were very nervous once you saw how small the pathway was down the side of the cliff and you nearly backed right up to where you just were when you saw it. You didn’t have a chance to because Solaire pulled you along with him not realizing you were attempting to get away from him. He was so much stronger then you that even he didn’t realize his own incredible strength sometimes. So you kept yourself extremely close to him out of instinct and pulled him as tight to your body as you could. Even though you were the one nearest to the wall and he was the one walking on the edge at risk. You were still scared out of your mind by the edge of the cliff side and it felt like it was taunting you with how actually close it was. The incident down in Blighttown only made you more scared of heights and the dirt was much thicker here you could tell. Your boots didn’t give way like the dirt down in blighttown from all the years of flooding and erosion that happened down there. So digging into the wall to ease the fall like Oscar did would be near impossible with how dense the dirt was so packed together. </p><p>You kept so close to the wall that the moss on the dirt was rubbing off onto your robes, though it didn’t matter to you. You had to go clean up soon anyway so a little dirt meant nothing if you could keep from falling. You pulled on Solaire’s arm over to you every time you felt like he was to close to the edge and since the slippery path was so very narrow. You were doing it every time the edge curved slightly inwards making the path much smaller but he didn’t seem to mind at all. He just looked over at you each time and appeared to give you a sweet smile at your signs of concern for his well being.  It was hard to really see each other clearly with how thick the fog was here but you could tell by his aura washing over you, that he was not irritated with you. He squeezed down on your arm to assure you he wasn’t going anywhere and would humor you without any doubt to your judgement. </p><p>You nearly made it halfway down the cliff when your nerves were starting to bother you as you saw the lake in the distance get closer. The sight of the edge of the water made your thoughts run wild again in a sea of mixed emotions that you couldn’t control.</p><p>I have to take a bath with them soon which means that i won’t have any clothes on. I’ll be exposed to two men, there would be no turning back at this point. I’ve already committed hersey at the highest level by attacking Rhea so what does it even matter at this point? But I’ve only ever been around other women in a bath and even then the celibate oath you all took as a child kept anything from going on. You were all so scared of them branding you with the dark sign and sending you to Lordran that you wouldn’t even dream about it. </p><p>I don’t even know what to expect from them, I don’t know how they’ll both react. Will they act like wild animals like my teachers would tell me they would? They always warned me to stay away from men and told me tall tales of how manipulative they were. I don’t know if I should even believe them but I have no other knowledge really about them. The church wouldn’t allow me to be around men period and the only experience with men I’ve had so far are these two for the most part. What if they have ill intentions for me down here and this is all some sort of sick game their playing with me? What if they force themselves on me? What if they force themselves on me at the same time?</p><p>It made your face light up to a bright red thinking about being nude around them. Sure you we’re talking about it like it was no big deal but it was a really big deal to you. You had never seen a naked man before and you don’t know how you’d react to such a situation. Would it escalate from the fact your naked or would it just go smoothly and you’d just enjoy looking at each other? You didn’t know if you were ready for this just yet but you had to bathe. Your clothes were dirty and you had planned this long before anything was going on between the three of you. This had to be done wither you liked it or not and it wasn’t like they were going to let you bathe off by yourself with the possibility of hollows or demons hiding away to jump out at you all alone.</p><p>Your thoughts were taking you over in a swirl of panic and you scrunched your face up from over thinking everything again. You looked up at Solaire who wasn’t paying any attention to your nervous breakdown and let out a sigh to ease yourself but it didn’t make you feel any better. So you leaned your head against his arm to hide your blush from him to try and get him to talk to you. Your arm squeezed down on his arm hard like a scared child afraid of the dark and hummed at him nervously his name with your mouth closed. He looked down at you cuddled up on his arm and reached over with his other hand to rub it on the top of your head gently to comfort you. His honey sweet voice was as calm as ever and relaxed you as he spoke to you.<br/>
“Don’t worry, I won’t let Oscar do anything to you while I’m around. I won’t let him come near you until your ready.”</p><p>Oscar was in front of the two of you and turned his helmet to lift one of his arms up in the air to shrug his shoulder at you both. He jokes with him at first but turned it into a serious tone as he turned his head toward the path ahead.<br/>
“Hey, I’m not a total animal, I’m only partially feral…..and you can try Sol….we can see who wins.”</p><p>Solaire laughed at him before he spoke back to him.<br/>
“very amusing sunshine, you know I’m stronger then you. I can tame you without even trying.”</p><p>You chuckled at his comeback to Oscar and rubbed your head against Solaire’s arm again lovingly. You had got so sucked into your thoughts that you had forgot that he was here for you and would do anything to keep you safe.<br/>
“Thank you Sol, you’re the best.”</p><p>Oscar turned around to face you both and put his hands on his hips to joke at you playfully seeming not very serious. “If he’s the best what am I? Chopped liver?”</p><p>You lifted your head up to give him a smile and you stuck your tongue out at him to joke back.<br/>
“No your chopped salmon because your fishy as hell.”</p><p>Solaire let out his hardy laugh so hard he tilted his head back to put his hand up to his head in amusement and used the same hand to wave it at Oscar as he kept laughing at him. He sounded very happy and it was like music to your ears since they had been fighting not to long ago.<br/>
“She’s got you there Sunshine, you’re pretty pushy with her.”</p><p>Oscar huffed through his nose at you and crossed his arms to turn back around toward the direction you were walking to stomp away angrily. He sounded pretty pissed off even though he just seemed to be in a good mood only seconds earlier.<br/>
“Well, I didn’t know you love Solaire more then me. That’s sure nice to know. Why don’t you two just get married and leave me behind.”</p><p>Solaire stopped laughing at his comment to look down at you with a very upset look on his face and he glanced over to Oscar for a second then back to you. He was  giving you a silent sign to go talk to him about it, so things weren’t so awkward again after you had just patched everything up. It was to soon to have another fight break out and all this stress on Oscar isn’t going to help his condition according to Logan. You had to help him stay grounded and supported right now. Even if he was going to be emotional about it you had to help him right  now, you hadn’t shared the notes Logan gave you yet with Solaire. So he didn’t know how really severe the situation really was or even about the watch yet. You felt like you should tell him but with how Oscar was acting at the moment, you didn’t want to make him anymore angry unintentionally. So you had to go over to talk to him to calm him down but the narrow pathway was extremely slippery on this stretch of the pathway. </p><p>You gulped down hard as you frowned up at Solaire in fear and looked over at the cliff side separating you from Oscar. It was still pretty thin and it made you really nervous that you had to let go of his arm to get over to Oscar. He really wasn’t that far from you, he was maybe about five feet away but the distance still chilled you to the bone. You had to be at least sixty feet above the stretch of land where the lake was on still but there was a second cliff that stretched past the walkway you were on. It had to be another forty feet down past the level of the lake and it loomed in the distance every time you got to close to the edge of the cliff.  If you were to slip here you’d fall all the way down right pass the second cliff side and you’d certainly die falling almost a hundred feet. </p><p>You squeezed down on Solaire’s arm hard to look back over to him again with a sad look on your face and he gave you a half worried smile back In response to your nervousness. He cocked his head at you curiously and shook his head to the side to tell you that you didn’t have to do it if you didn’t want to. He could feel how scared you really were from you expressing it to him through your soul and he read you like a book. He always took your feelings into consideration first no matter what it was and he wanted you to feel safe. He remembered that you were scared of heights and he didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want to do.  He didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable and respected your choice to be reluctant. He babied you a lot and it was really nice to know he was looking out for you. The more you spent time with him, the more you trusted him and at this point you would probably never doubt his judgment. </p><p>It didn’t really matter right now, you felt like you had to do this and you just had to suck it up. You had to be brave and just get it over with. The more Oscar broods by himself, the closer to death you’ll all be if you let it go on. You only had so much time to cure him of this sickness and if he shortens that time to short. You’ll all get sucked into the plane of nonexistence for the damned and fall into the void of the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>You pulled down on Solaire’s arm to bring him closer to you and made him bend over slightly so he would match your height. He looked at you questioningly not understanding what you wanted from him and you cupped his cheek with your other hand to pull his face into yours. You gave him a surprise kiss to fuel your courage and hummed at him against his lips. He hummed back at you to kiss you back just as passionately after the shock wore off from your sudden sign of affection to him out of nowhere. You parted your lips with him to look up at him with a nervous smile and gave him a peck on the lips quickly. Before you let go of his arm to run as fast as you could over to your moody comrade.  With your arm reached out towards him to grab for his arm to make yourself feel safe, you called out to him.<br/>
“Oscar wait a minute. Come here, that’s not what I mea…..” </p><p>Before you could finish your sentence you let out a yelp as your foot landed on top of a rock covered up by moss on the cliff side and your foot slipped as you lost your balance. You were far enough away from the both of them that neither of them could reach out to grab for you. Your pupils narrowed as you cried out a frantic call out for forgiveness as you prayed outwardly to the both of them.<br/>
“Forgive me all father Lloyd.”</p><p>Oscar had turned around at your sudden prayer out of confusion since you normally didn’t just pray for no reason. He was just in time to see you falling right off the cliff side and you were already halfway off the cliff clawing at the ground to keep yourself from falling any further. Unfortunately it didn’t work because of the thick foliage being covered in condensation and slime from the fog covering the area. You attempted to grab ahold of the edge of the cliff desperately still but the dense moss covering it had made it slippery and wet so you couldn’t hold onto it at all. Your fingers slid right off of it and you cried up to them out of fear that you had just killed all of you.<br/>
“I’m sorry, forgive me.”</p><p>Solaire tried jumping down to grab ahold of your hand before you disappeared into the darkness below but he was just short of grabbing your hand and you only grazed finger tips with him. You could see tears in his eyes forming for you as you fell out of sight into the fog below and he called out to you. “Starlight! No!”</p><p>A shriek escaped your mouth as you fell right on your butt on the walkway right under the cliff side and you sat there stunned for a second out of shock. You were so scared that you were about to die that you couldn’t say anything to them up above you and that was a huge mistake. You heard the two men start to argue with each other probably out of all their pent up bitterness from earlier. </p><p>The sound of metal clanging could be heard echoing above you like a hard force had hit something metal. Solaire’s sounded irritated with him again more then ever and he was actually yelling at him for once. “Oscar! We’re going to die now. She died because you couldn’t just talk to us about what’s wrong with you.”</p><p>You stared at the walkway in front of you to notice that the pathway was about to curve down to where you had just landed and you hadn’t noticed because of the angle of the cliff side. Oscar should’ve noticed but it seemed like he was to distracted with being so angry that he wasn’t  paying any attention to the path. You were about to open your mouth to speak up to them but your ears perked up to the sound of metal clanging again before you could. The clang this time sounded like metal hitting metal like it was Solaire’s chainmail this time you were hearing being hit by Oscar’s armor.<br/>
Oscar yelled back at him up above and he sounded very angry with him so much so you could hear the hate in his voice.<br/>
“Well how would you like it if I just took her all to myself like you? Huh? Maybe I should’ve because it’s not like I’m even here to you anymore. I bet all of that back there was just a show for her so you could look like the better one! You say she wasn’t a toy but you acted like she was your little plaything. I could feel that you had already soul mated with her earlier, do you think I’m blind? Do you think I wouldn’t notice? va te faire foutre, you were trying to replace me!”<br/>
(Go fuck yourself)</p><p>You quickly got up from where you were sitting and put your hand on the wall next to you to use it to stand up. You tried opening your mouth to call up to them but again you were cut off before you could say anything.<br/>
“He.. “</p><p>Your head bobbed down as you winced and clenched your teeth at the sound of a loud clang echo off the wall up above you. One of them must of pushed the other against the wall and they were actually fighting right now. Both of their emotions were out of control from the thought they were about to die and they were letting everything out in waves of their souls in an angry clash of their auras. It hurt so bad you gasped at the feeling of both of their auras hitting you so violently in a rush of fire and water. They fought with each other Inside your chest in a intense surge for control and it was so painful that you couldn’t breathe for a minute from the constricting sensation of their auras contrasting one another’s. Being melded together they created such a wispy like feeling that was magical to be around but countering each other you could feel how total opposites they were. Even their personality’s were nothing alike and when it came down to it,  everything about them was different. When you realized this you questioned how they even got along at all in the first place but maybe it was because they were so different. They were attracted to each other for the sheer fact they acted completely different. They can’t repel the other because they belong together.<br/>
You could hear Solaire’s voice quiet back down as it cracked at the end of his words he was so upset.<br/>
“You really think I would do the same thing to you that you did me? This was your idea in the first place. We’ve been together for seven years, you should know by now I love you. I’ve loved you since we were kids and you think I’d just abandon you? I don’t want to lose you….Sunshine…..Don’t leave me…..”</p><p>The sound of Solaire’s muffled crying could be heard from up above you and now that they had both quieted down enough for you to call out to them up above.<br/>
“Hey um, I hate to interrupt you two but I’m not dead.”</p><p>You could hear both of their armor clanging around together when you looked up to see Solaire peaking out over the edge of the cliff on his knees. His ponytail fell past his face as he locked eyes with you and an over powering positive rush of his aura hit you directly in the soul with a powerful force that it made you reach up to grab at your chest. His eyes lit up when he saw you and it quickly turned into tears of happiness with a very sad looking smile accompanying it. “Starlight.”</p><p>You reached up with your other hand to Solaire to show him you were here and he reached down to you to grab a hold of your hand. Your fingers intertwined together as you spoke up to him.<br/>
“I’m alive Sol, I’m still here. Please stop fighting.”</p><p>His so cute sometimes, I don’t think I could ever be mad at him. Hmmmm I feel really weird all of a sudden, I must be dizzy from falling still because my body feels a lot lighter.<br/>
…wait a second…</p><p>Your heels were lifted off the ground with such a force that you felt a little whip lash when your body had stopped moving for a second when you were halfway up over the cliff. His other arm reached down to the same arm he was pulling on and grabbed at the back of your elbow. He jogged your body upwards when he did this and he pulled on you with both his arms right after not giving himself a chance to lose his grip on you. In no time at all he pulled you up right over the side of the cliff with no problem at all. He did it all so fast that you couldn’t believe it yourself and you were completely stunned by his show of strength. You were just so glad that you were close to them again, even if it was totally unnecessary what he just did. They could’ve just walked around the pathway to get to you down below but you didn’t mind because it was Solaire. He was just trying to help you in his own way and you couldn’t argue with that. Now that you were safely on their level again, he hugged you tightly to his body so hard he kept you from breathing for a second. After a minute of his intense hug, he pulled back away from you to put both of his hands on your shoulders. His tears had stopped streaming down his face at the sight of you in front of him again alive and well. His voice was still broken but he sounded much calmer now at the sight of you.<br/>
“Don’t scare me like that. I nearly jumped off with you the first time it happened, I probably would’ve done it this time.”</p><p>One of your hands came up to set itself on top of his chest directly on the center of his sun and spoke quietly to him.<br/>
“Don’t talk like that, you matter more then that. You mean so much to the both of us, Isn’t that right Oscar?”</p><p>Solaire’s eyes widened as he looked at you in the eyes like he was surprised and looked over at Oscar who was standing right next to him only inches away. He had moved closer to him and Solaire hadn’t even noticed because he was so worried about you. Your eyes met with Oscar’s for a brief second to see he had calmed down but had an expression of regret covering his face. He was holding his helmet at his side closest to you and leaned into the other man to get closer to him. Oscar’s free hand came up to set itself on his shoulder and pulled on it towards him to make Solaire turn to him. </p><p>Solaire’s arms slid off your side as he turned his body over to him with a frown on his face but had a look of love in his eyes unwavering that were shining at him. Oscar looked down at his sun on his chest and looked away over to the wall in frustration with an upset expression on his face. He spoke to him lowly and filled with sorrow as each word left his mouth.<br/>
“I’m sorry honey bear….I was just angry at you. You know I got a sharp tongue sometimes and I don’t mean what I say.”</p><p>Solaire let out a deep sigh from the bottom of his lungs slowly and leaned into the other man to press his body up against his. He wrapped his arms around Oscar in a hug gently and hummed at him to get his attention. Oscar turned his head over to him to give him a somber expression back as he leaned into him as well and pulled back with his hand on Solaire’s shoulder to bring him even closer to him. Their heads tilted as they pressed their lips against each others in a deep kiss and you could feel a wave of their souls reverberating in your own soul. It felt like for a moment they melded together their souls, to pound in a wave of their soul beat to you as each second passed. It was only brief as they were kissing because Solaire didn’t seem to not want this right now. </p><p>He pulled back off of the other man to give him a half smile with that same look flowing around in his blue eyes at his long time lover. Oscar didn’t seem to notice or he was just being selfish because he only leaned into Solaire for another kiss. Solaire let out a short sigh and pulled off of him completely to turn his body back over to you. He stepped forward beside you to hook his arm around yours and pulled you close to his body away from the edge of the cliff side. Oscar didn’t seem very happy about this reaction from him and turned back around to face the path way again away from the two of you. He let out another huff through his nose and put his helmet back on his head to click it back into place on his armor. </p><p>Solaire turned his head to you and gave you his normal happy smile like nothing was wrong and coiled his other arm around his body. To set it on top of your lower bicep and rubbed at it softly with his hand. His voice was calm now and smooth as butter as it always was.<br/>
“Come on Starlight, were nearly down at the bottom now. I think we all need some talking to do once we get down to the lake.”</p><p>You smiled back at him worriedly but quickly turned your attention over to Oscar who was already turning around the curve on the pathway. You had thought you locked eyes with him as he was going under the side of the cliff, though you couldn’t see through his helmet. It definitely felt like he was looking at you but you couldn’t really be sure. </p><p>Is he angry at me or is he still mad at Solaire? I’m to scared to go catch up with him, I don’t want to fall off again. </p><p>You reluctantly stayed put with Solaire, You didn’t want to make the same misstep on another hidden rock on the pathway. It may have gotten a little wider but you didn’t feel safe just yet. You were so close to death just seconds before, that you didn’t want to make the same mistake again. Solaire was right, you could talk to him once you were all safely at the bottom of this zig zag death trap. Everything went quiet between the three of you and none of you made a sound till you had gotten to the ground below. </p><p>Oscar was several yards ahead of Solaire and you at this point since he was power walking so fast he was almost sprinting. He was nearly at the edge of the wall about to pass by it when he had slowed down to look at the open meadow. He was probably looking for any of those sentient bush like creatures that would stay hidden away until you had gotten close to them. You turned your attention over to Solaire to whisper over to him very quietly.<br/>
“Do you think he’s been acting differently lately? Logan told me he’d act differently but I didn’t expect it to happen so soon.”</p><p>Solaire shook his head in agreement and turned his head over to you to whisper back to you.<br/>
“yes, he’s been acting very strange. He’s never been this emotional with me before…….” He paused to look over at Oscar who had stop to wait for you up ahead and turned around to look at the two of you.<br/>
Solaire whispered to you quickly as he pulled his head back to appear to the other man you weren’t talking behind his back.<br/>
“I’m concerned something else is going on we don’t know about. There’s something he’s not telling us that maybe even Logan couldn’t pry out of him.”</p><p>You turn your head back over to Oscar who stepped forward enough to where he was in earshot so you kept quiet and ended your conversation quickly before you could add anything else. </p><p>The pathway was wide enough now to where you felt safe to let go of Solaire’s arm to step in front of Oscar. He had his helmet back on so you couldn’t read his face but you felt no ill feelings coming from his soul. So you wrapped your arms around him in a hug to bury yourself into his scarf and turned your head to the side so you could speak.<br/>
“Oscar, I love you just as much as Solaire. You can trust me I wouldn’t lie to you, I’m a cleric. Lying is not in my nature to do, we just need to take a break. We should just enjoy each other’s company and be merry for the time being.”</p><p>His arms made there way around you to pull you into a hug as he let out a long sigh. He rubbed his hand on the back of your robe as he spoke calmly to you.<br/>
“No it’s me, I just can’t seem to control myself since we went down to those old ruins. Being around the darkness here is messing with my humanity.”</p><p>You rubbed your head on his scarf to feel the pressure of the watch underneath on your cheek and it made you frown knowing he was sick. You were a cleric, you’ve trained all your life on how to heal sickness and you couldn’t heal him of this horrible disease. It was just so frustrating and it bothered you to no end.<br/>
“We won’t let you go back down there again. Just stay with us please.... You should...”</p><p>A sudden force ran through your body as you shot open your eyes to see Oscar was hit by something from behind and he was falling forward on top of you. Luckily Solaire was near by and grabbed a hold of your robe on your back to pull you off of Oscar as soon as he noticed. He pulled you into a strong hug and wrapped his arms around your chest tightly to keep you close to his body protectively. So the weight of Oscar’s armor didn’t fall on top of you and break your bones again. Oscar landed right on the ground helmet first at your feet and was covered in a thick watery like substance that produced a trail of steam to come off of him. It was so thick with energy that the steam was almost opaque and it had a familiar essence about it that you recognized faintly.</p><p> So you reached out your arm to let the steams energy flow over your hand to examine it with your own souls aura. You pulled back your arm to stare at your hand to see the steam was attracted to your skin and didn’t want to pull away from it. You knew immediately what this was, it was the distant cousin to faith and they were very deeply connected. Soul energy was unmistakable now that you had gotten so used to feeling it all the time. Both of these energy’s use your souls aura essence and it can be filtered and used in two unique ways. This was the type of soul energy that was looked down on by the church because of the nature of some users using it for dark intentions. Anything that uses soul aura for anything other than faith was looked down and shunned by the church. You were so blinded being guided by them that you had little knowledge of it but Logan had showed you that they weren’t as bad as the church made them out to be. He really proved to you that this energy is just as sacred and important to humanity as faith. You spoke to them both quietly to not alert any nearby enemies you were around the corner.<br/>
“That was a magical burst of energy but this is much different than normal magic. That wasn’t a soul arrow, it looks like it had the element of water infused with it. I’ve never heard of such a spell before.”</p><p>Solaire let go of you so you could knell down next to Oscar and help him stand up by holding onto his hand firmly to steady him till he was upright. He stood up above you and grumbled while rubbing at his back to get some of the water magic off of him. He turned around to peak his head out from the side of the wall cutting you off from the field where it came from. He spoke lowly in a whisper just loud enough to where you could still hear him.<br/>
“I don’t see anything but crystal golems and as far as I remember from training golems only use magic that only affects their surrounding area.”</p><p>You leaned behind him to stare at the grassy field that looked mildly peaceful at the moment. There were healthy looking trees everywhere and rabbits could be seen jumping about in the tall grass. The rabbits were leaving behind trails in the grass as they jumped around like they were playing together and seemed unfazed by the magical stream of energy that just passed over them. This forest would look so beautiful if it wasn't for the fact it was so dark here and the flowers that lit up the area only added to the creepiness about it. The thick low hanging fog filled the air everywhere and it made this dark forest look even more eerily ominous. It was giving you really bad vibes, almost like something bad had happened here,  you could feel it in your soul it was so spooky. You were very sure of it now, something really really bad happened here a long time ago. The view of the lake was obscured by the angle of the field being at a slight curve, which made the trees cover up the lake in your current line of sight. The golems were fairly far away and didn’t even seem to pick up on you from this distance. You spoke quietly to them.<br/>
“It could be a secret sorcerer, toying with us. We should be careful, we won’t be able to tell where they are until they attack us again.”</p><p>You held up your talisman to Oscar’s back and flowed your healing miracle around the two of you in a bright radiant yellow glow. After you were done you put your talisman back in your front breast pocket and pulled out your weapon as you walked out from the edge of the cliff. You glanced over the field to see nothing was around and stepped forward hesitantly as the two knights followed your lead by walking in front of you. </p><p>The three of you made your way up to a tree close by when you spotted a large blast of energy tearing through the trees ahead of you coming right for you. It was so huge that it was twice as big as the trees and even the most talented of mages couldn’t make a stream of magic that big. You rolled over to the left up a small hill to get out of its way and they both followed you. The three of you got right out of the way of the burst of magic just in time as it hit the ground because the water from the burst of magic flew up into the air all around you. Your back got covered in its water and it weighted down your robe with its magical energy making it harder to move. </p><p>You looked at the dirt where you just were and noticed that the grass below was soggy with water from the impact. It had made a small puddle of water that dug a hole into the dirt from the powerful force hitting it so hard.  You stepped forward to see the very edge of the lake below the tree line just barely in the distance up ahead and you saw something white slithering around the lake side. You squinted your eyes to see that the head of a serpent like creature slid into your view and was looking directly at you. Then another serpent like head craned down below the treetops into view to cock it’s head and open its mouth up wide to shoot another stream of magic in your direction. </p><p>You were pretty far away from it and you had plenty of time to grab ahold of both of their hands to pull them along with you. Right over to the left side of the hill behind a wall blocking the view of the lake from this angle. </p><p>Oscar looked back at the spot you were just standing to see smoke drifting up into the air and water flooding the ground below in a small pool of water. He turned back to speak a little worried.<br/>
“What the hell is that thing? That doesn’t look anything like the dragon we fought before. Did that thing have two heads or was I just seeing things?”</p><p>You let go of their hands to turn around to look at them confident in yourself as you spoke to them.<br/>
“I remember reading about a thing like that before I left for Lordran. They call it a Hydra….it’s a relative to the dragon I believe. It has seven heads and the only way to kill it is to cut off all of its heads.”</p><p>Before you could form a plan with them, two of the crystal golems around you had noticed you were invading their area and came running as fast as they could toward you. Oscar and Solaire pulled out their swords in unison in front of you and stepped behind you to protect you while you weren’t paying attention. Solaire blocked the heavy blow from the golem as it came down on him with a jumping attack with its spiky crystal arm and he slid back into you from behind from the powerful blow. You turned around to see Oscar was already up in one of the golem’s face with his sword swinging against it and causing bits of crystal to fly around after every blow. He didn’t seem to be doing any damage to it at all and Oscar noticed this immediately and stepped back away from it.<br/>
“This thing isn’t being affected by my sword at all. What kind of golem is this thing?”</p><p>A shine of light flew through the air suddenly as you felt a rush of wind pass by your robes and a charge of energy flowed off of your body in tiny electric trails as it passed by you. A lightning spear came up to hit the golem in the arm and broke it off at the sudden burst of its miracle energy. The golem stumbled back at the loss of its arm as the other golem ran past it to swing down its crystal arm at Oscar. He put his shield up to parry the slow swing of the creature to send it off balance into the other golem and it fell on top of it with its heavy weight. The golem below was pushed so deep into the dirt that half of its body was buried underground. Solaire threw a couple more lightning spears from his talisman at the golem on top  and broke off the spike on its head and another in the middle of its body. Chunks of the crystal flew about in shards and you covered up your face with your hands to keep any bits of them from getting into your eyes.<br/>
You quickly reached out with your  arms right afterword to wrap them around Oscar to pull him out of the way and back behind Solaire. He reluctantly let you guide him backwards and didn’t fight you back knowing he couldn’t do much right now.<br/>
You spoke up as you held on to him to keep him from charging in blindly again like he always does.<br/>
“Their weak to lightning, let Solaire take care of this, don’t hurt yourself for nothing. We need you to stay healthy remember?”</p><p>Oscar grumbled at you but kept his shield handy in case he had to run in and do something. The golem that had been buried underneath the other golem pushed the weaker crystal monster off of itself with its arms so hard, it slammed it up against a tree nearby. The tree couldn’t take the strong force of the heavy golem hitting it and it fell over on the ground. It was pushed over so hard the roots of the tree were uprooted as well because of the massive weight being pushed on it so fast. The weaker golem that hit the tree crumbled into dust at the damage the other golem did to it and faded away. The first golem tried getting out of the ground but it was stuck in the dirt and it only wobbled trying to get up like a turtle on its back unable to get up. </p><p>Solaire took this opportunity to throw two more spears at it in the middle of its body and caused it to fall apart into pieces of crystal as the chunks faded away into dust. You let go of Oscar’s torso to approach Solaire and hold out your talisman to him.<br/>
“Here you just used a lot of your faith, take some of mine. I think we’ll need you to take out the heads of that Hydra with your spears.”</p><p>He nodded at you to press his talisman against yours to allow you to pour your faith into him as much as you could. You transferred more then half of your faith to him until you felt his soul pound off in a wave of his aura when he felt the threshold reached to tell you to stop. You pulled your talisman back to smile up at him with a worried look.<br/>
“Let’s try not to get to far away from each other, we don’t know if it will try and grab one of us.”</p><p>Oscar stood beside you in a defensive stance ready to charge at the beast keeping you from your time to relax with each other. He spoke to you both to get you to look over at him.<br/>
“It would help a lot if you could use that miracle too. Can’t you show her how to use it Sol?”</p><p>Solaire pulled you close to him for a moment In a half hug and patted you on the head as he spoke up.<br/>
“I’d teach her how to use it but this isn’t really the time to practice using miracles. I’m sure I can take out this Hydra if you two distract it.”</p><p>He let go of you now that you both noticed Oscar had started charging down the hill without you toward the lake and you both ran after him to descend the hill closer to the Hydra. You ran in between the trees to avoid the streams of water magic it was spewing down at you to keep you from getting any closer. It was difficult the closer you got to it but you kept sprinting even if it felt like your lungs were going to explode. </p><p>Oscar hid himself behind the tree closest to the lake with his back up against it and waved his hand over to you to direct you over to him. The Hydra noticed the three of you but turned its attention over to you as you approached the lakeside and blasted a powerful stream of magic toward you out of one of it’s heads. You were pretty close to the lake now so you had only seconds to roll away in the shadow of the tree Oscar was behind. You could feel the resonant magic flowing over your head as it hit the ground right where you were before you rolled away and you were glad that it was just water magic you were facing. If that was fire magic then the whole forest would be on fire right now and you’d be trapped in an inferno of destruction. Solaire didn’t hide away with you to protect himself from the monster. He actually rolled in the opposite direction of you so he could throw a lightning spear up at one of its heads of the beast decapitating it. It left only the neck of that particular section of the hydra but it crumbled up into itself as a defense mechanism to heal the wound. You had to kill it before it had the chance to regenerate its lost head swiftly or you’d be wasting your energy for absolutely nothing. </p><p>The Hydra blasted out a stream of magic with one of its heads down at Solaire in response to this attack on its body. Even though he was extremely close to it, he managed to roll away to the side to get out of the magic’s way to throw another spear up at it while in the middle of his roll but missed it by hitting its body instead. </p><p>Oscar ran out from the cover of the tree with his sword in hand to lure the attention of the beast over to it on the right side of the lake. He ran into the lake to splash around the water on purpose to make as much noise as he could.  He definitely had its eyes on him now because you heard a roar come from out of one of its mouths up above. It echoed around the high dirt walls of the dark basin and shook the tree you were behind due to it being so close. You had optionally trapped yourself down here with this dangerously massive monster but this thing was no gaping dragon. It didn’t scare you no matter how loud it roared at you, this creature was not mutated by the curse of the land yet. </p><p>You stepped out of the shadow of the tree with your weapon drawn, you felt slightly nervous you had to fight such a beast foretold to be undefeatable. Not many humans had successfully defeated a hydra and lived to tell about it. </p><p>You hadn’t even had the chance to move yet when the neck of one of its heads came around the side of the lake low to the ground to try and sweep Oscar off his feet. He had noticed this long before it had started to move but Instead of backing off of it. He intentionally stepped forward in its way to slice right threw the neck of the beast with his sword and cut it right off. You looked up at the Hydra staring down at you with one of it’s heads extended out right above you. It bore its sharp teeth down at you and let out a long growl warning you it was about to attack you. It was to far away for you to reach up and swipe at it with your weapon but it’s long necks could easily stretch out to swallow you up. You backed up trying to get away from it before it shot another stream of magic at you or tried to eat you. </p><p>While that head was focused on you below it, a blast of yellow energy hit it in the neck just below its head and caused it to be decapitated. You rolled out of the way of the falling head over to Oscar who was knee deep in the lake attempting to get all of the attention on him. </p><p>You didn’t want him to be alone out there in case he got snatched up by one of the mouths of the beast and quickly ran through the water over to him. You had severally injured the Hydra and only four of its heads remained on its body. </p><p>Oscar backed up into you in the water and almost fell over from you bumping into him. He turned his helmet to look over at you and shoved you behind him without hesitation.<br/>
“What are you doing? you have no armor on. Are you trying to get us killed?”</p><p>One of the heads of the hydra lowered to the ground and stretched itself out on the lakeside toward Solaire with its mouth open to blast out a strong water magic stream directly into his body. It sent him flying back into one of the tree tops with a hard crash and he fell all the way down the tree hitting the branches all the way down. </p><p>You left Oscars side to run out of the lake towards Solaire who was knocked back pretty far away from the two of you. He was groaning in pain up against the tree as you got closer to him,  even he couldn’t stand a burst of magic that powerful.  He was covered in that magical water like substance just like Oscar was and he was dripping wet with the magic as steam was drifting off of him into the air. The bark of the wood was also covered in it and it almost looked like the tree was burning at the sight of the magical smoke. </p><p>You kneeled down next to him to press your talisman against his chest to flow the very last of your aura into him in a bright yellow miracle. As you used your other hand to pet at his hair gently and used your fingers to catch ahold of the strand of hair that had come loose from being hit so hard. You brushed it back behind his ear to get it out of his way, since you didn’t have time to fix his ponytail. You spoke to him sounding pretty worried about him.<br/>
“Solaire please don’t pass out, I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry you by myself.”</p><p>You drained yourself of all your faith and you couldn’t pull from your own soul anymore without taking from your own life force. He lifted up his head to look up at you with a pained smile and joked with you playfully.<br/>
“Are you calling me fat?”</p><p>You held out your hand to him to help him off the ground now that he was all fixed up and said back to him.<br/>
“Fat? What are you talking about? You’re all muscle. I wouldn’t be surprised if you could carry Oscar with his armor on and me at the same time.”</p><p>He let out a low laugh at you and looked over to Oscar who had managed to cut off another head while you were distracted with Solaire. Your long haired Knight grabbed a hold of your hand to pull you along with him back over to the Hydra so you weren’t alone by yourself near the other two golems who didn’t seem to notice you yet. </p><p>Only three heads were left but the Hydra seemed to be acting more defensive now and pulled back from attacking on the ground in favor of blasting water magic down at Oscar. You felt really worried when he had barely rolled away in time and you were getting really nervous now that if they got hurt you wouldn’t be able to help. You were completely drained of all your faith and the darkness covering the forest had made it drenched in its darkness. There was no way you could refill your faith right now, so you had to make sure they were going to be safe. You ran back over to Oscar to try and coax the Hydra to attack you instead of them. It was in your nature to heal and protect, even if that means putting your life in danger for others. You had a duty to serve them in any way you could and that meant you had to be the  target for now. It seemed your efforts were noticed because all three of its heads looked down at you in the lake below it. They were close together to try and protect itself from any projectiles coming from Solaire nearby. </p><p>The eyes of the beast peered at you with its magical slits with malice in its eyes for invading its home. The soul of the beast radiated through your soul as you locked eyes with it and it expressed its pain to you unintentionally. Your awareness of souls was getting stronger by the day and you didn’t expect to feel the soul feedback from the creature. The window to its soul was so clear to you that you could see everything it was feeling right now. It was mostly pain and hate but their was a hint of motherly instinct behind it. Did this thing have baby’s somewhere hidden away underneath the lake below?</p><p>You stood there shocked and stunned for a second, at the sudden feeling of the hydras soul flowing inside your body. It took you by complete surprise and you didn’t know how to react to feeling it so clearly. The Hydra didn’t care at all that you were questioning your moral compass for it and opened all three of it’s mouths to charge up its magical energy deep inside it’s long gullets. Before it could release its magic at you,  another lightning spear came up to hit the head of the hydra closest to him and decapitated it. Since the heads were so close together, it’s feeble attempt to protect itself only back fired on it. The spear managed to cut through the right head’s skull of the hydra and buried itself inside the middle heads neck. It didn’t cut it all the way through like it should’ve even though it exploded in a burst of miracle energy. The head of that neck hung off to the side and shot the stream of magic out of its exposed neck up into the foggy sky blanketing the forest in its darkness. </p><p>You pulled out some firebombs that you had tucked away in your back pocket that you forgot about and just now remembered you had them. You threw one of them up at the head barely hanging off as it flailed around in pain and you were lucky enough to land the shot before it curled up into itself to try and heal the wound. The firebomb fell right down Into the middle of its throat and it’s neck exploded into fire, blood and muscle all over your body. You had gotten covered in blood from the creature and your hair as well as your robe was completely drenched. You tried shaking your head to get the blood out of your eyes but you were blinded by the magical essence of the beast. You dropped your hands into the water below you to cup a small pool of clean water in your palms and washed off your face enough to where you could open your eyes. You complained out to no one in particular as you grumbled.<br/>
“I don’t know what’s worse, blighttown or this creatures blood all over me.”</p><p>Only one head remained and it seemed pretty angry now it was the only one left and let out a roar down at Oscar below it. Solaire threw a lightning spear at it but it had moved just before it could hit it and swiped it’s head down on Oscar like a hammer to try and crush him into the lake below. </p><p>It slammed down hard on top of him sending his entire body underwater and he sunk into the dirt beneath the surface of water. He was stuck down there and he needed help getting out right now before he drowns. While it still had its head down low to the ground, you took this opportunity to run over to the last neck of the Hydra to come down on it with a heavy attack. You had managed to decapitate the last head and the hydras body curled up into itself as it slowly faded away into dust. The grey dust had fallen into the water the Hydra was just making its home in and mixed in with the water as it scattered about. </p><p>You rushed over to dig around the dirt in the water to feel around the lakeside for him as fast as you could. You splashed around the water while you crawled around on your hands and knees to desperately try and find him. You were about to start really panicking when you couldn’t find him till you felt the familiar feeling of metal on your skin. You pulled at his chest plate as hard as you could but he didn’t move at all underneath the dirt. You weren’t strong enough to even lift Oscar normally with his armor on, there’s no way you could get him out when he’s pushed down at least a foot or two of dirt below the surface of the water. He wasn’t going to budge for you no matter how hard you tried but you knew who could help him get out.<br/>
You waved over at Solaire to get him to come over to you and called out to him.<br/>
“He’s right here, I need you to pull him out. Make haste, we don’t know if that thing knocked the wind out of him.”</p><p>Solaire rushed over to you across the other side of the lakeside and made splashes in the water around you as he dropped down to his knees beside you. You grabbed ahold of his wrist gently  just below his iron bracelets and guided him through the water to show him where Oscar’s chest plate was. It didn’t take him long to pull back hard on his armor and he lifted Oscar’s upper body right out of the water with one quick movement. You leaned back at how fast he actually pulled him out of the water like it was no problem at all for him. </p><p>Holy dung pies, how strong is he? </p><p>Oscar let out a gasp very loudly and took in every breath shallowly so he could get as much oxygen as he could. He held up his leather gauntlet to his chest as he began to cough out all the water he had swallowed and hung his head down so he didn’t spit all over the two of you. His hard coughs made you really worry about him but you could tell he was alright. The softened dirt under the lakebed combined with his heavy armor kept him protected but it still made you nervous knowing you couldn’t heal him if he needed it right now. </p><p>Solaire reached up with his hands to twist Oscar’s helmet out of place so he could breathe better without it on and gave him a happy smile. His sweet buttery voice spoke softly to him to try and calm him down.<br/>
“You nearly scared us half to death Sunshine. You need to be careful right now, we already talked about this.”</p><p>Oscar kept his hand on his chest  while he continued to cough a couple more times before responding back to the other man. He snapped at Solaire sarcastically and turned away from him looking pretty angry again.<br/>
“I know I seem to be just getting myself into every situation I can to kill us all huh? Are you going to keep treating me like I’m some weakling that’s to fragile to defend themselves? Because I’d rather you just stop making fun of me.”</p><p>Solaire frowned at him and didn’t say anything back but put his hand on his shoulder Instead. He didn’t seem to want to upset him anymore and just tried to physically comfort him at his response. Oscar looked over at you with a vulnerable look in his eyes and a rush of his fiery aura filled your body in a powerful wave of positive warmth. His tone changed to a concerned pitch when he saw what you were covered in right now.<br/>
“Gods you look worse than me, I hope that blood is from the hydra.”</p><p>Your eyes widened at him once you realized he was covered in water and grabbed for his scarf around his neck. You unbuttoned it quickly to throw it off into the water beside you while you were nearly yelling at him.<br/>
“Oh my Gwyn, Oscar the watch! Logan never said anything about it being resistant to water!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be working on the next chapter for a while because this next chapter is the whole reason I started this story in the first place. </p><p>The infamous Darkroot Garden chapter where things start to get really spicy between the three of them. I've been planning the Darkroot Garden chapter since the very beginning and I'm really excited it's finally here. </p><p> </p><p>Sugar, spice and everything nice is incoming your way. Be prepared for the tooth rotting smut is at last at the brink of this tale. <br/> ( ˘ ³˘)♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Infamous Darkroot Garden chapter is finally here, I'm sorry it took so long. I wanted this chapter to be perfect and I got way to obsessed with it. It's nearly 29,000 words long I got so into writing it even though I didn't intend it to be that long. </p><p>There's a smut warning for the end of the chapter but the focus is mostly on how it ends up happening between Oscar and the undead. I also used gender neutral words during the smut because I was unsure of which most people prefer. </p><p>This chapter is the turning point for this story and it's where it begins to unravel the true conflict I have planned for the future. </p><p>Please read with these songs.<br/>"Monkey Tree" by Mother Mother<br/>"Tunnel of love" remix by ilytommy<br/>'Underwater love" by Smoke city</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark golden watch on Oscar’s chest stared you back in the face and it looked to be fine but it was soaked in the water from the lake. You quickly grabbed ahold of it and lifted it up around his neck to look at it a little closer to examine it. You pushed the button on the side to pop open the face of the watch to see the hands were still moving on the inside but it was giving off sparks of dark blue magical energy off of the center of the watch. The resonated magic bursts bounced off the skin of your hand and dissipated soon after as they fell to the water below. </p><p>You lifted it up to your robes to wipe off any water that was covering the outside so it didn’t get anymore damaged. You spoke to him concerned as you bent down to show him it.<br/>
“It looks to be working but I still think we should find Logan to check if it’s lost its magical spell bound to you.”</p><p>Oscar set his hand on your wrist to push your hand down so he could look at the watch but quickly took his hand back and waved it off like the magical sparks that touched him had hurt him. He winced and held up his hand up to his mouth as he snapped a little irritated he was in pain.<br/>
“Damn, I think your right that really stung. It’ll be a hassle to find Logan again….we don’t even know where he is, he could be anywhere in Lordran by now.”</p><p>You got up from where you were kneeling next to him to stand up and walk over to the tree you were just hiding behind fighting the Hydra. It was the closest to the lake and it had a branch sticking out perfectly at eye level that you could use. You turned your head slightly to the side to try and look back at him as you slide the chain of the watch on the branch. You quietly said to him sure of yourself.<br/>
“I know where he went, when you took off after you got mad at him we talked for a little bit before he departed. He went into that old fortress that kind catarina knight was resting at, you remember him right? He drew us that map of the parish.”</p><p>You stared at the watch hanging off the branch and cupped your hands to pray silently for it to dry off without giving you any trouble. After you were done you reached into your pocket to take out Oscar’s locket to slide it across the same branch so it would be safe from the water along side the watch. You stared at the two golden necklaces next to each other hanging off the tree for a second and squeaked out at them nervously.<br/>
“We should hurry up and get this over with, we need to get going as soon as possible if we’re to get there in time. He could travel to another area if we’re to slow and we won’t be able to find him.”</p><p>You reached into your front breast pocket to grab for the notes Logan gave you and started to make a pile at the base of the tree as you emptied out your pockets. You unstrapped the pouch you had hooked to your side and unbuckled your belt to set them both in the pile of things you made. You lifted up your hands to undo your braids wrapped around your forehead to let your hair fall down to your shoulders and you felt how greasy it was from all the travels you had been through. </p><p>Solaire walked up beside the tree in front of you to look over at you getting ready and nervously smiled over at you. He began to unhook his own belts and set it next to your things at the base of the tree. He stood back up to speak calmly to you to get you to look at him.<br/>
“Are you sure your ready to do this Starlight? You understand we’re about to be indecent right? If it’s to much for you, I can force Oscar to come with me to the other side of the lake.”</p><p>You bent over to rummage around in the small pouch you had strapped to your side on the ground and pulled out a piece of light blue cloth that appeared to have something wrapped in it. You stood back up to look down at the ground where the tree dug itself In to the dirt and turned pink for a second while you gripped down on the cloth bunched up you had in your hands. You held it close to your body and sent out a nervous charge of your aura around you.  You stayed quiet for a second and looked over at Solaire to grab for his hand gently. You nervously spoke to him as you squeezed down on his hand.<br/>
“I……I… I trust you guys…..I believe you’ll keep me safe and I’m sure it won’t be so bad if your around. ” </p><p>Your eyes drifted away from him to look around frantically as your face lit up even brighter after what you just said and pulled your hand away from him to hold it at your chest. You shivered from knowing you might of just made that sound a lot worse then you intended and lost your voice as you spoke quietly to him.<br/>
“let’s just keep our distance for now…..p…please…I’ve only ever been around naked women before in the bath.”</p><p>He lifts up his hand that you were just holding to pat you on the shoulder witch made you jump in place from your nerves starting to take control of you. The closer that you got to this the more nervous you were acting and they could both see and feel it radiating off of you.<br/>
He rubbed at your shoulder with his hand softly to try and relax your tense muscles as he spoke smoothly to calm you down slightly.<br/>
“Of course Starlight, take all the time you need to get used to this. I’ll make sure Sunshine doesn’t lay a finger on you until you allow it.”</p><p>Your face flushed at his statement and nervously clenched the cloth you had in your hands even harder as you shivered in place for a moment. Your soul pounded out off each thought flowing through your mind and sent off electric charge’s around you. Solaire let go of your shoulder to back away from you and nodded his head at something right behind you. You tensed up right when you realized you just told them both you were scared out of your mind and you panicked thinking about how everything could go wrong if you gave them the wrong impression. They seemed to both sense your sending them strange surges of your aura and the worst thing was you didn’t even know what you were telling them. Just when you think you’ve figured out how soul bonding works, it seems to surprise you because of your inexperience with it. You were so far behind them at your ability to sense everything, that it scared you knowing there could be something your telling them you didn’t want them to know yet. You hadn’t been with them for very long as a weird three person couple and you had to be wary about them still. You weren’t even sure how to approach either of them anymore because of their recent fights. They’ve both been acting different since the swamp but it’s probably because your together with them now. You had no clue how to go about this bizarre relationship because you were never in a normal relationship beforehand. How are you supposed to know how to deal with two men if you hadn’t even been with one first? On top of that you weren’t sure what would happen to you if you lost your purity to them, the church said you’d lose your faith forever if you broke your oath. You thought you let it go but you didn’t really think about it to much till you were heading down to the lake and they both could sense how nervous you felt about it. </p><p>I can’t let this get to me, I need to show them I’m fine with this or they could take advantage of me. I still have to be careful or else I….I may…….. With them. They could take my purity and I……I could lose my faith forever. </p><p>Your face lit up a bright red when you felt the weight of Oscar’s armor wrapping around your waist and pulling you close to his body. You were startled out of such a indecent strain of thought about them and jumped in place from the fear they could possibly know what your thinking by what your feeling. You shivered up against his armor as you panicked by sending off more waves of your aura to them in charges of electricity. </p><p>Oscar growled in your ear as he leaned down to set his head on your shoulder and rubbed his cheek on yours gently to get you to turn your head to him. You were so out of your mind spooked right now, that you fully believed they somehow knew everything you were thinking about them. Your body completely stiffened up like a board and you froze in place like a scared animal caught in a trap. Oscar huffed at you as he tried nudging your chin but you remained still and only whimpered at him in fear. He grumbled at you over your shoulder.<br/>
“Turtle Dove stop being so scared of me, your acting like I’m some sort of demon come to rape you all night long. I swear you can trust me, I promise I won’t bite you…..to hard.”</p><p>Solaire looked completely disgusted at him that he would say such a horrible thing to you and sternly said to him while he crossed his arms showing how upset he was with him.<br/>
“Sunshine, that’s not funny. You need to apologize to her right now. That was the rudest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth, I don’t want to hear you speaking to her like that again.”<br/>
Oscar rolled his eyes over at the other man and rubbed his cheek on yours while he spoke to him jokingly.<br/>
“Alright mom, fine.”<br/>
He continued on to speak to only you in a dull tone as he squeezed you tighter to his armor.<br/>
“I’m sorry Turtle Dove, I can’t seem to control my mouth recently.”<br/>
He purred into your ear a low whisper hidden away from the sight of Solaire and rubbed his hands along the outside of your robe slowly around your waist.<br/>
“hmmmm it must be something about your aura.”</p><p>You felt so embarrassed and covered your face with your hands to hide your blush taking over your cheeks. You realized that they were both more in tune with soul energy long before you could pick it up. They knew how to read you right away which means…. </p><p>Oh my Gwyn, he knew all along. Of course they can sense my true feelings were soul bonded, I can pick up on there souls feelings clearly now. Why wouldn’t they be able to feel mine? ……..He knew I had these feelings about him way back when I woke up in firelinks shrine in his lap after we saved each other at the undead asylum. Which means Oscar must of known back then when I first met Solaire how I felt about him and the feelings I expressed through my soul about them both long before I even knew about it. That explains why everything was so awkwardly tense when we were in the sewer together and why Oscar tried killing Laurentius after I passed out. It’s the reason why they both argued over me getting hurt when my ribs got crushed and why Oscar tried fighting Lautrec for my honor. How Oscar knew what I was feeling about him being topless in the swamp and how I felt when he touched my chest for the first time. Even Solaire must of sensed how I felt about him when I woke up in the bonfire room in his lap and that’s why he was being so sweet to me. They both knew what I was feeling in my soul this entire time and I’ve been telling them everything by saying absolutely nothing to them. Somehow being in this situation with them is mostly my own fault and I initiated all of this unintentionally. </p><p>You squeaked out at him nervously through your fingers to scrunch up into him embarrassed of yourself.<br/>
“No I’m sorry……I’m a cleric...I shouldn’t be feeling such things about you. Please forgive me, I wouldn’t be a cleric anymore if I were to lose my faith.”</p><p>You uncovered your face to see Solaire in front of you without his surcoat on or his chain mail anymore. He must of taken it off while you were distracted by Oscar and You didn’t even hear him doing it. His top half was bare and your eyes without your control automatically drifted curiously at it instead of his face. You had seen Oscar without his armor on twice now but never had you seen Solaire topless. You knew he was much more muscular then him because of how wide his upper body was but you didn’t expect his muscles to be as big as they were. Even though his shown you several times how strong he actually was and the overall size of him in general. You didn’t really believe such a man could ever exist because of them being an exaggeration of the human body.  He was just like one of those perfectly sculpted old statues of the gods they used to worship from the land of Thorolund come to life. You hadn’t had much experience with men so you really didn’t know any better but you could see now you were completely wrong. Your teachers told you to be wary of soldiers because they could overpower you and he could do that so easily if he wanted too. They both used to be soldiers for the Astora guard or at least Oscar used to be and you didn’t pay much attention to it until right now. They were the very thing they always told you to stay away from and you shivered thinking about it for a second. Your face lit up a bright pink as your mind reeled back to your reality on who exactly you were staring at and you relaxed a little bit knowing he would never do such a thing to you. </p><p>He smiled down at you a half smile warmly and you just now realized how much taller he stood above you. He was just massive all around and you never paid any attention to it until now. He was so much taller then both Oscar and you that he towered over you personally at least a foot above you. If you didn’t already know who he was, you’d probably be completely intimidated by him. </p><p>He cocked his head to the side and said to you as sweetly calm as possible to keep you from panicking anymore.<br/>
“You’ll always be a cleric even if you’ve been excommunicated from the church. I think it was very brave of you to stand up to her for us, you surprised me. But what do you mean lose your faith? I’m very certain there’s no way you could ever lose your faith when it’s apart of your soul. Did the way of white really teach you that?”</p><p>Oscar set his head on your shoulder and spoke angrily as he pulled you tightly to his armor.<br/>
“That sounds like just another lie they told you to keep you in line like a trained dog. Those self righteous bastards only wanted you to be a nun for the rest of your life so you’d stay under their thumb and hold you down so you’d fear flying away from them. You don’t have to be worried about being a caged bird trapped by their iron bars anymore because we’ve opened the door to your prison of lies. Ma petite tourterelle can spread her wings out wide to soar wherever she wishes to learn the truth that’s been hidden away from her.”</p><p>Your eyes made their way up to Solaire’s face as he wrapped his hands around your neck slowly to set his hands on your back loosely to pull you into him. He pressed his lips against yours just long enough to get you to lean into him for more but he pulls away from you leaving you confused. He lowers his eye lids at you to purr his sweet voice down to you while reaching back with one of his hands to rub at your left cheek with his thumb very gently.<br/>
“Please forgive me, This was Sunshine’s idea……Don’t worry, calm thyself. I won’t let anything happen to you remember that. je t'aime lumière des étoiles.”<br/>
(I love you starlight)</p><p>Before anything else could be said, you felt them both grip down on your robe from both sides. Your eyes dilated as you felt them both pulling it off of you and with one swift movement your robe was pulled right over your head. It ended up behind you in Oscar’s hand far enough away so at the moment you couldn’t quickly reach for it with your hands. </p><p>You stared at Solaire in the eyes like you were just stabbed right through the chest and you froze in place again from being sandwiched between the two with no clothes on. All you had on was your undergarments but those didn’t really help much in your mind. You knew you had to do this with them but it was still freaking you out. Your soul vibrated a strong surge of your soul out around you in a electric blast of mixed emotions.<br/>
You pried open your mouth that was giving you trouble with fear and squeaked at them a prayer before stuttering to them extremely quiet.<br/>
“Cleanse me of my sins Goddess Velka. P…Please excuse me…I…..I…..I…..I think……I think need to go sit down…..”</p><p>Your soul gave off a powerful pound if your aura around you as you stiffly walk to the right in between them so you could get away from them to cool down for a minute. You trudged through the deep water until it came up just above your knees and you frowned looking down at the crystal clear water. This is what you wanted after all, to have clean water to bathe in and here it is in front of you but you couldn’t be more upset with it. You sat down in the water anyway despite the fact they could still see you if they were close to you. At least you could be covered up slightly by the water and that eased your nerves even if it was only a little bit. The water came up to the middle of your chest but just low enough to where the water wouldn’t cover up your breasts. You held up the blue piece of cloth you brought and unwrapped it slowly to uncover a handmade soap bar you had bought from Domhnall on your way down to Blighttown. There was something familiar about that strange man that you couldn’t quite pinpoint, you were convinced you hadn’t met him beforehand. No, It was the way he talked and his odd accent seemed so familiar to you but you quickly dismissed it as just a mindless thought. It was probably just your imagination playing tricks on you because of the cursed dark sign and Oscar’s sickness of the abyss. </p><p>You tried to get your mind off of everything so you weren’t sending them the wrong message with your feelings. So you dipped your head underwater to get your hair wet enough and flipped it back as your body came back out of the water. You lathered up your hands with the soap and rubbed it into your hair to make sure it was soapy enough.<br/>
You could hear them both splashing around the water behind you and you clenched your teeth together. Your soul gave off powerful vibrations of your soul around you the closer they got. You pulled your hands down to your chest to freeze in place until you could feel their presence right behind you. Their auras were so clear to you now that you could feel almost everything about them in a 10 foot radius. The burn of Oscar’s aura was intensely blazing out of control in swirls of his fire around him and it felt so warm heating you from the inside. He was expressing how excited he was for this and he seemed to be feeling feistier then usual. It was confusing you on his intentions and you worried about what else he was planning. Where as Solaire’s soul was tame compared to his but you could tell it felt really off for him. His aura was sending off cold irregular waves of his soul and he felt really tense to the point he was trying to let you know something silently. You weren’t really sure what he was trying to tell you and it only made you more nervous so you closed your eyes shut. Almost like you were acting like you had gotten soap in your eyes, when you felt in your soul that Oscar had sit next to you in the water. He was fairly close to you about a foot away but he faced the direction of the center of the lake with you. He bent up his knee up out of the water farthest away from you and set his arm on top of it to rest it there. His fiery soul was so clear to you even with your eyes closed that you could feel exactly what he was doing right now. He turned his head to look over at you and he was smiling almost evilly at you. A powerful rush of his aura burned your soul from the sudden force of it hitting you so hard, so you chirped at him nervously while turning your head to him still not opening your eyes.<br/>
“Yes Oscar, Do you need something from me?”</p><p>Oscar turned his head away from you to look at something behind  you with a shit eating grin on his face. You could feel Solaire was still standing there behind you and it was starting to make you panic so you sent off strong electric charges of your soul.<br/>
Oscar felt how you were reacting to their presence and sent off a flaming burst of his aura to echo off your soul to get you to do it again. He said to you calmly as you fidgeted with the soap bar in your hands.<br/>
“Well you know, you can’t really take a proper bath with your other clothes on….”</p><p>You felt Solaire put his hand on your shoulder from behind and it made you jump in place enough to open your eyes to see what was going on. He wanted to assure you he was going to take care of you and sent off a calming wave of his aura through your body now you were touching to relax you. His honey sweet voice spoke over to Oscar to make it known he wasn’t going to let him pressure you into anything right now.<br/>
“Sunshine stop.....Don’t push her it’s a miracle she’s even allowing this much with us….”</p><p>You reached up with the bar of soap in your hand and over your shoulder to Solaire’s hand to try to give it to him. You rubbed your cheek gingerly on his soft hand to show him that you appreciated him for standing up for you.<br/>
“So…Solaire can you wash my hair? I…. I’ll wash yours if you do…..”<br/>
He rubbed the back of his hand on your face gently to relax you and calmly spoke to you.<br/>
“Of course Starlight, I would love too.”</p><p>He took no time to take the soap from your hand but what you didn’t expect was him to sit down behind you. Not quiet up on your body but close enough to where you could feel the heat come off of his chest so close to your bare skin. He slid his legs around the sides of your body but kept them away from you so he wasn’t touching you with them and it felt like you were boxed in even though you had the freedom to move away. You had already been in this same very position with him before but you had clothes on at the sunlight alter when you were on his lap. It made your mind run wild in a swirl of mixed emotions that made you oddly curious about how actually close you were to him. You wanted to turn around and see but you panicked thinking about how he was naked. You blushed a faint shade of pink from the fact you were so close to him without any clothes on and you tried to remember it was Solaire. He would never force himself on you, he’s had plenty of opportunity to do it beforehand and it wouldn't be very hard for him considering how strong he is. He actually seems to be doing the exact opposite and you’ve noticed how he's been really protective over you suddenly. He slowly ran his fingers through your dark blue  hair so gently as he always does managing it very sweetly as to not hurt you. He knew exactly how to manage long hair so any type of hair for him is no problem at all, even your thick hair that you preferred to keep up in braids.</p><p> Your unique blue hair was a really rare color that no one you knew seemed to have and you hated it a lot because of it. You thought about how nice it would be to meet someone who had hair like yours, so you could remember where you came from. You still hadn’t seen anybody else who had the same type of hair since you’ve been to Lordran and it really made you start to lose hope you’d be able to find out anytime soon. Though some of the people you’ve met hid their faces behind headgear and you really couldn’t tell half the time. You still felt like you should at least try and reconnect to your roots to see if there was anything you could learn about yourself. If only you could just remember your own name you might be able to figure it out but that seemed all but hopeless now. You liked their nicknames so much, you completely forgot to even tell them your name and you regretted it because of that. You didn’t know about the memory curse back then until it was to late. You forgot almost everything about your past life outside Lordran that only the faintest of memories of Thoroland still remained in your mind. The curse of the dark sign engraved on your body could manipulate your mind in so many unknown ways, so you had to hold on to the time you’ve spent here and everything you’ve done with them together.  It really didn’t matter that much if you couldn’t remember your past when you could just make new memories with them, this was your life now and you had to just enjoy it while you can. Any day it could happen while your fighting demons, one of you could be struck down and you could all die or you’d all could get sucked into the abyss because of Oscar getting angry about something. You had to enjoy the present with them and just be with them for now. </p><p>Your muscles eased the tension you were putting on them to lean your head back into Solaire’s hands and hummed out quietly to him. You let your blush fade for a minute to just relax at his calming aura washing over you and soaked it all in like the water around you to relax from the fact he was here for you.<br/>
Your voice returned to you and happily said to him as you rubbed your head into his hands again.<br/>
“Thank you Sol…..not many people can handle my frizzy hair.”</p><p>He let out a quiet laugh out before rubbing his fingers all the way through your hair gently to find any knots that he could find to get them out. He massaged your scalp so softly as he made sure the soap was deep in your hair and was very careful not to touch you other then your head like you asked him. He said to you sounding almost chipper as he ran his fingers through your hair again to get you to send off another wave of your aura to him.<br/>
“Everything is going to be fine Starlight…..nothing is going to happen to you while I’m around, I promise you’ll be alright.”</p><p>Oscar smiled over at you mischievously and spoke to you normally.<br/>
“You two are so cute together, it’s a little sickening sometimes.”</p><p>You chuckled nervously at him and put your hand up to your mouth shyly.<br/>
“Well is that a bad thing? I really like how he’s looking out for me, I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t here.”</p><p>Solaire lowered one of his hands to massage your right shoulder closest to Oscar for a moment to get you to hum out at him as he spoke sweetly to you.<br/>
“I can’t help it, your just so innocent. I feel obligated to take care of you.”</p><p>Oscar made a gagging noise and stuck his tongue out in response to such a heartwarming  statement come from the other man. You looked over at him confused because he’s said much worse things to you before but he only stared back at you with envy glinting in his eyes accompanying a mischievous smile. He looked back at the longer haired man and punched him in the shoulder to make his hand slip down your back to make you jump slightly in place. Oscar laughed at your nervous reaction to Solaire’s touch and moved his hand to press down hard near your navel to push your body up against Solaire’s body. You tensed up being pressed up against him and realized you were naked up against a man and you shivered from feeling the warmth of his skin touching yours. Oscar swiftly moved his leg to crawl on top of you and pinned your arms with his hands up against the other man’s chest. You whimpered at him and turned your head to look up at Solaire behind you who was  looking over your head at Oscar  very unamused by him trying to force himself on you. He wrapped his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him protectively and lifted up his left leg out of the water to kick at Oscar really hard in the chest to get him off of you. He fell back into the water where he was before on his butt and sneered at him so hard he showed his teeth while he growled angrily at the other man.<br/>
“c'est des conneries, Solaire what are you doing?”<br/>
(This is bullshit)<br/>
You squeaked out nervously as Solaire felt how nervous you were and let his arms rest loosely around your waist to ease your nerves.<br/>
“O..Oscar…”</p><p>Oscar reached over to drag his fingers across your stomach to make you squirm closer to the other man and you whimpered up at him quietly.<br/>
“make him stop please.”</p><p>Solaire reached up from your waist with one of his hands to slap away Oscar’s arm off of your body and pulled you into him to protect you from the other man. He calmly spoke over to him a bit annoyed and set his head on top of yours to rub his chin across your soapy hair.<br/>
“Stop, leave her alone. She asked us to not get to close to her right now and I’ll make sure you follow it.”</p><p>Oscar scoffed at him and rolled his eyes while he said sounding pissed off.<br/>
“So it’s alright for you to touch her then? How is that fair?”</p><p>Solaire realized he was right and let go of your body to move away from you so he wasn’t touching you anymore. You felt the coldness of the fog returning to your back and frowned wanting to feel him close to you again. </p><p>Solaire cleared his throat to try and calm himself to speak back softly to you both.<br/>
“No it’s not alright, I’m sorry Starlight.”</p><p>You quietly spoke back to him as you fidgeted with your fingers nervously.<br/>
“I don’t mind if your keeping me safe.”</p><p>Oscar grumbled at the other man to look out to the lake with you to stare at the shine from the fireflies skimming across the surface of the water and let out a laugh loudly. You questioned him.<br/>
“What’s so funny? Your making me paranoid now….”</p><p>Oscar looked over at you to give you a wide smile with a fiery glow in his green eyes shimmering at you mischievously.<br/>
“Oh its nothing…..I just won the bet that you wouldn’t hide yourself from us if we took off your robe for you. You’ve made this a lot more interesting then we expected Turtle Dove.”</p><p>Solaire raised his voice at him from embarrassment but still kept it at a reasonable level for him.<br/>
“Sunshine! Are you serious?”</p><p>You blushed at him in shock knowing Oscar knew you better then you did yourself and it was a little scary knowing he could predict you so well. You turned your body slightly to the side so you could look back at Solaire behind you, when you turned your legs were touching his underwater with nothing keeping them back from each other. Your blush covered your face in a brighter shade of pink but you felt a little more comfortable with touching him since you were just pressed up against him seconds before. So you tried your best to ignore it but a pound of your soul echoed off over to him and you watched his face blush faintly. As he looked away over at Oscar and moved his leg away from you to give you more space.<br/>
You spoke to him trying to not let your voice crack but failing horribly from your nerves bothering you.<br/>
“Solaire....What did you expect me to do?”</p><p>He continued to look away from you and handed over the bar of soap to you. He spoke back nervously trying to avoid answering your question and ignoring the fact Oscar just tattled on him.<br/>
“I’m done with your hair, Don’t listen to Sunshine. He’s just trying to mess with you, it’s just a little game he plays with everyone he likes.”</p><p>Oscar laughed out even harder to  splash water into Solaire’s face with his hand to get him to turn his head back over to you. Solaire leaned forward slightly to let his hair slide over his right shoulder and whiped the water out of his eyes with his hands. He looked down at you worriedly and sent off cold waves of his aura to the both of you like he was extremely upset at him. Oscar sensed this but obviously didn’t care because he kept splashing water in the other man’s face to try to get him worked up while he blurted out loudly.<br/>
“You know what you said she’d do….Your such a coward when it comes to talking about yourself, If your not going to tell her I will.”</p><p>Oscar spoke out loudly to embarrass the other man intentionally and splashed more water into his face to get him to keep looking at you while he spoke.<br/>
“He bet me you’d hide yourself behind one of us in fear and he thought since you’ve been so skittish with me lately. He said you’d cower behind him to get away from me.”</p><p>You locked eyes with Solaire as he felt a surge of your soul give off a wave of anger to him they bet on you again but the way he looked at you melted away any doubt you had about him. He looked at you so sad that it almost appeared he was about to start crying and wanted to hug you but he promised you he’d stay away from you. Your face softened as you looked at him and gave him a sad expression back. He spoke to you quietly as he looked away from you at the water between you.<br/>
“Starlight….I’m sorry….He goaded me into it.”</p><p>Your eyes drifted down his chest to stare at his massive muscles unconsciously and another wave of your aura flowed out towards him. He looked up to notice you looking at him like that and cocked his head to the side like he was confused by your actions. He also seemed really shocked by your waves of aura and sat back upright to stare at you with a puzzled look on his face. You turned your head away from him and looked over at the waterfall in the distance to try and hide your face to him nervously he just caught you looking at him.<br/>
You spoke out quietly to him while you accidentally set your hand on top of his lower leg in the water.<br/>
“I…..I don’t mind……I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”</p><p>You jumped so hard you splashed the water around you once you realized you were touching him again and pulled your hand out of the water quickly. When you jumped you leaned the side of your body into Oscar instinctually you scared yourself so much and you could feel Oscar’s arms wrap around your waist loosely to pull you into him. You squeaked at this sudden touch from him and tore yourself away from the both of them. So you could stand up out of the water and walk behind them to get some distance from them.<br/>
You chirped at them nervously trying not to stutter but failing horribly.<br/>
“L…lets….get you boys cleaned up.”</p><p>Oscar huffed at you through his nose in frustration and stared at you as you were walking behind him. He gave you an irritated glare in his eyes and sent off an angry burning flow of his soul out to you. He spoke to you dully like he wasn’t happy you were coming close to him.<br/>
“Do you think I’m unable to wash my own hair? Just let me do it myself.”</p><p>You pulled your hands back from him and looked over at Solaire next to him in the water warmly smiling up at you with his eyes closed. He said to you smoothly to assure you everything was fine.<br/>
“Sunshine doesn’t really like anyone touching his hair…..I suppose you’ll just have to do me…..I hope that’s not a problem with you.”</p><p>Your eyes drifted to his broad chest again unconsciously as he opened his eyes to look at you staring at him but he seemed unfazed this time or he didn’t notice. He only smiled up at you a little wider and hummed to you sweetly. Your eyes darted away quickly over at the middle of the lake as a pink blush covered your face again and you chirped at him quietly.<br/>
“No of course not, I don’t mind.….hehe”<br/>
You tried to laugh but it came out as nervous and awkward as you felt right now. </p><p>You moved behind Solaire to sit down in the water just like he had been but for some reason you were a lot closer to him then you intended to be. Your legs were up against his hips and you were nearly pressed up against his back. You wanted to move away from him but you didn’t at the same time. So you decided you’d just let it go for now, you wanted to be close to him anyway it wasn’t so bad like this after all.  You ran the bar of soap through his hair to lather it up in a thick layer of soap and your fingers smoothly ran through his straight golden hair over and over to make sure it was deep enough to wear it would all get clean. He sure had a lot of hair and it was so thick that it was a hassle to get the soap all throughout his hair. You never really noticed how long his hair was before because you were so upset earlier you weren’t really paying attention to it. It was so rare to see a man with hair this long that came down nearly to the middle of his back and he didn’t even show it off. </p><p>You massaged his scalp with your fingers gently on the top of his head as he leaned his body into you. You realized how really close you were to him when he pressed his back on your chest so your breasts squished up against his skin and he hummed out at you occasionally making your thoughts go wild in a sea of questions.</p><p>What the hell is going on? Is this some sort of test their trying to put me threw? Or Is this another bet? Am I just thinking about this to much?</p><p> </p><p>You tried not to freak out but he kept pressing into your chest as you ran your fingers down his hair and seemed to finally notice how uncomfortable you felt. So he leaned his head to the side to look at you behind him and he gave you a sweet half smile as he purred over at you.<br/>
“Am I making you uncomfortable? I got a little carried away again, it just feels so good.”</p><p>You brushed his bright golden hair away from his eyes and behind his head. So he could turn a little more to stare at you with the light blue glowing irises that shined at you a crashing wave of his watery smooth aura. The sensation took over your soul in a warm feeling of love and you felt your face flush for doubting him. He was expressing that he had no ill intentions for you right now and he didn’t want you to worry about this. You brushed some stray soap off the side of his face where his hair was just rubbing up against it and half smiled at him nervously. You leaned your body into him from behind and wrapped your arms around his rather large torso to hug him loosely. You set your head on his shoulder to kiss at his cheek cutely and said to him quietly.<br/>
“I trust you both won’t hurt me. If you were going to do anything to me, you would’ve done it already. I need to get over being so anxious about us, please be patient with me.”</p><p>Oscar looked over at you pressed up against Solaire bare by your own volition and piped in a comment playfully to tease you.<br/>
“Then come sit in front of me Turtle Dove and I’ll make sure you’ll get used to it. I promise I won’t touch you, I swear on my honor as a knight… “</p><p>Solaire shook his head at him and laughed out hardly at what he just said. He rolled his eyes at Oscar and spoke over to him unamused by his so called word.<br/>
“Sunshine please, that means absolutely nothing coming from you.”<br/>
While he was moving around a bit of soap rolled down your face and actually got into one of your eyes to blind you momentarily. You let go of him to sit back into the water to try to get it out with the knuckles of your hand but you were just making it worse. You started to cry from the pain and whimpered uncomfortably as you put your forehead on Solaire’s back. You cried out to them both to get their attention.<br/>
“Ow….I just got soap in my eyes…..Can one of you get me over to the waterfall so I can wash it out….”</p><p>You felt one of them grab for your right hand but you were so concentrated on your eyes you couldn’t quiet feel who it was right away. You had to focus in on their aura to really feel witch one it was….It glowed a fiery hot blaze of his aura as he spoke to you sarcastically.<br/>
“Your such a mess today, your so clumsy it’s a little ridiculous…..come on.”</p><p>He got you to stand up with him out of the water by balancing you with your hand while your eyes were glued shut. You dared not to try and open them now he was naked right next to you but it’s not like you could if you tried because your eyes were burning right now. Oscar pulled you close to his body to hook his arm around yours like Solaire usually does and it made you slightly nervous but not enough to refuse him. It seemed like Solaire was following the two of you because you could feel his watery aura staying close behind. He might of wanted to wash his hair off to and wanted to keep an eye on Oscar so you weren’t alone together just yet. He could feel how much Oscar was pressuring you through his soul and the fact he tried taking you right on top of him was reason enough for him to stay close by. </p><p>Oscar held you close to his body until you could feel the warm water of the water coming off the cliff high above. He slid his arm off of yours to back away from you and surprisingly left you alone for the moment. You leaned your head back to rub at your eyes to get the soap out as the water flowed over your body. The water felt so nice to be under finally, it felt like Solaire’s soul washing over you in a warm tender embrace coddling you so sweetly.<br/>
You kept your face up under the water fall to get out all the soap in your eyes and spoke out to them relaxed for once.<br/>
“This water feels so nice, it’s been so long I almost forgot how it used to feel taking a bath. I can  remember the bath houses in Thoroland were never this empty, it’s really nice having it all to ourselves.”</p><p>You lowered your head to look forward at the cliff behind the waterfall to feel Oscar’s aura right behind you and you felt his hands  undoing your half corset while you were distracted. You quickly covered your chest up with your hands as it fell into the water in front of you and leaned forward scared out of your mind. Solaire was standing next to you underneath the waterfall and he was washing out all the soap that was in his hair. He had his face pointed up at the waterfall and didn’t see what had just happened to you. He lowered his head to keep his eyes closed and said calmly like he still had no idea what was going on.<br/>
“I agree, we should do this more often. I don’t want to get that dirty again now we know where this lake is, this could be our special secret place to bathe at alone.”</p><p>You whimpered quietly to get his attention but he continued to keep his eyes closed as he brushed through his hair with his fingers. He started to hum with his mouth closed an unfamiliar song and continued to run his fingers through his hair very slowly enjoying the feeling of the water. The sound of the waterfall must of muffled you and he didn’t hear you at all trying to ask him for help. So you cried out to him with panic in your voice and shivered below Oscar as he ran a single finger up your spine.<br/>
“Solaire, please help…”</p><p>He opened his eyes to look down at you after you called him and stopped his humming abruptly as it began. He noticed you had curled up into your self under the waterfall and realized Oscar was looming over you like a wolf ready to attack his prey. Solaire brushed all of his hair behind his head to look back at Oscar behind you holding up your corset in his face like he was taunting him.<br/>
Solaire turned around to look at him a little mad but stayed very much under the waterfall to get all the soap out of his long hair.<br/>
“Sunshine please, you act like a dirty old man sometimes. Just leave her alone or I’ll have to show Starlight glace au soleil.”</p><p>Oscar growled at him lowly and threw your corset in Solaire’s face to angrily speak back at him.<br/>
“Oh we’ll see about that. You know how that always turns out come get some big boy.”</p><p>You kneeled down into the water below the waterfall to try to hide yourself from them and you kept your eyes closed shut from knowing they were both standing up. If you turned your head over to them now you’d see them both on display to you and you didn’t know if you were ready for this just yet. You were so scared to even think you were this close to them at this point that it drove you a little insane knowing you hadn’t even seen the true body of a man in something other then crude art. You really didn’t know what to expect because of the church sheltering you and telling you so many lies about men that you weren’t sure of anything anymore. This was something they said they’d do and you were reeling back to all your teachings for advice. It only made it so much worse and you sent off electric charges of your questioning feelings to them in powerful waves.<br/>
You squeaked at him quietly trying not to drown yourself from being so close to the water.<br/>
“Oscar please give that back…..I’m indecent please.”</p><p>Oscar tried stepping into your line of sight behind the waterfall but you already had your eyes closed and turned your head over to the direction of Solaire anyway. Oscar’s voice was very close to you and you could feel his aura burning you from only a foot away. He snapped at you annoyed that you were acting like a child and leaned down towards you.<br/>
“Turtle Dove were all indecent, just relax. Your already committing a sin by being here with us, it’s not like it really matters anymore. You’ve probably been damned by the gods thrice over now, what are you even worried about?”</p><p>You tensed up at his words and felt your soul give off a rush of your aura in a powerful electric wave of your hidden lust for them both accidentally. You panicked as you felt Oscar put his hands under your armpits to pick you up out of the water quickly and set you on your feet so you were standing up facing him. From the pressure of his hands you had no choice but to let go of your chest and you were on display to him as your soul charged out powerful streaks of electricity all around you. He kept holding on to you so he could look at your body and sent a intoxicating wave of his burning fiery aura through out your body to heat you up since you were touching. You started to feel so uncomfortably hot at feeling such a powerful surge of his aura that your eyes shot open from being in eye level with him. You whimpered at him as you tried to squirm away but he kept a really hard grip on your body so you couldn’t get away from him. His eyes were shining a frisky glare at you like he was about to pounce you any second and his soul radiated the same feeling back to you as you stared at him in the eyes. You realized once he sent it back what you actually said to him and you shook your head to try to tell him to stop. Before he could do anything else Solaire’s arm swiped down hard on both Oscar’s elbows to force him to release you from his grasp. You were so spooked by all of this that you backed up in the water right into Solaire and you felt your body pressed up against his again. He wrapped his arms around your torso protectively just like he did when Oscar was about to fall on top of you earlier and crossed his arms over each other. So he could put both his hands over your breasts to cover them up for you so you didn’t feel uncomfortable. He just gently cupped them and didn’t move them at all not wanting you to be upset with him for touching you. He stood up much taller then you so he could set his head on top of your head to look over at Oscar with a calm face and soft smile almost like he was taunting him back.<br/>
“Sunshine please stop, she’s not ready. She hasn’t asked for any of this yet let her be.”</p><p>Oscar growled at him as he stared at him a piercing glare so angrily, you felt Solaire’s soul react to being cut so deeply.<br/>
“Why are you such a pain in the ass when it comes to her? You weren’t saying that when you kissed her down in the swamp…How is that fair?”</p><p>Solaire spoke over your head and rubbed at your wet hair gently with his chin.<br/>
“That was different, it was completely harmless.”</p><p>Oscar snapped at him angrily while crossing his arms.<br/>
“So your telling me forcing her to kiss you is different from what I’m doing? How is that exactly?”</p><p>Solaire quieted down his voice and gave him a stern glare back.<br/>
“She was telling me she wanted it through her soul and I just…..”</p><p>Oscar unfolded his arms to calm down slightly to speak back to him still very irritated.<br/>
“So tell me again how is this any different?”</p><p>Solaire held you harder to his body and you felt so confused that you didn’t know how to feel about this anymore.<br/>
“…..You can’t just expect its acceptable to do anything like that yet, she’s too innocent to understand what she’s actually saying to us.”</p><p>Oscar stepped closer to the two of you as he spoke to him with a devious tone in his voice.<br/>
“She just needs a little encouragement like you did….isn’t that right honey bear?”</p><p>Oscar moved in closer to you and pressed his body against yours to push your head down with his hand so he could give Solaire a forceful kiss out of nowhere. He wrapped his arms around him to pull you into him so you had your face pressed against his chest. The water was sliding over the three of you in this moment and the water felt so smooth running over your body just like Solaire’s aura. You felt both of their souls pound in unison and you panicked as you tried to squirm from Solaire’s grasp on you but he held you tightly to his body. This wasn’t a good time to be soul mating because of how it made you feel physically, if you let yourself get dragged into this something definitely was going to happen.  Solaire was so focused on Oscar right now that he didn’t notice you were trying to get away sandwiched between them. You struggled desperately underneath them but you just only ended up rubbing yourself up against the both of them. Their soul beat was becoming stronger as each second past they were kissing each other and you felt your own soul drift closer to there’s being in-between them. Your soul was drifting unwilling towards their one soul and it made your soul impossible to try to control. Now your soul has gotten a taste for their souls, it’s like you didn’t have any way to stop it and you felt the intense feeling of it melting with them. Which caused you to let out a gasp at the sensation of them combining together all of a sudden and you opened your eyes to see Oscar’s chest right in your face. It made you blush a deep red and you scrunched up from the fear of where this was going. If your hair wasn’t soaking wet, it would be standing up right now. You let out another gasp when you felt something hard pressed up against your lower back and you squeeked out loudly to get their attention.<br/>
“Solaire, please let me go!”</p><p>You felt them both pull away from one another and you closed your eyes again. You put your hands on the sides of your head and shivered below them both like a scared animal. You felt Solaire back off of you and let go of your body to get far away from you. So he could turn his back to you to speak so nervously his voice cracked.<br/>
“Oh my Gwyn Starlight. I’m so sorry……please forgive me.”</p><p>You felt Oscar reach out to cup at one of your breast to squeeze at it to make you jump in place to open your eyes to look at him. He purred at you with his voice as he looked at you with lustful eyes.<br/>
“Look at what you’ve did little cleric girl. You’ve done and got Solaire all worked up trying to protect you. I didn’t think you had it in you haha or did I? What are you going to do now?”</p><p>You unconsciously let your eyes drift down his body unwillingly and you didn’t know why you did it because you saw all of him before you. Of course Solaire wasn’t the only one turned on by this and you saw what you didn’t want to see right now. They were both hard right now and it sent your entire body into a state of complete shock. You didn’t know what you were expecting when you stared down at Oscar but you let curiosity drive you so you couldn’t help but look. This was your first time peering at a man and you couldn’t control your soul from reacting to seeing what a real man looks like for the first time. You sent out a strong electric charge out through your combined one soul and you let your fear take control of your body as you stiffened up straight. Oscar growled over at you lowly as he made a biting motion at you and squeezed down on your breast to get you to send another wave of your aura out for him. Solaire let out a quiet moan behind you and you felt him send you irregular waves of his aura back to you in mixed emotions. You gulped down hard as you felt a dizzying feeling in your head taking over your mind and feared this escalating so fast all of a sudden. You felt the feeling of flight kick in your mind and you pulled down away from Oscar as fast as you could. </p><p>You quickly turned to bolt away from the both of them towards the middle of the lake and splashed around the water as you did. You ran so far that you almost fell right into the cliff in the middle of the lake but you stopped just short of it to see it was stopping you from going any further. You let out a deep sigh and figured it would be better if you didn’t stray into the deep water. There could be another demon down there ready to snatch you up and drag you into the abyss below to drown you. So you decided to just hide yourself here at the edge since there wasn’t much option to do anything else, it wouldn’t be so bad if they just left you alone for now. </p><p>You felt your soul leaving their souls when you ran away from them and this made you calm down a little bit knowing you were safe for the moment. You stared out at the lake just trying to breathe in and out to calm yourself knowing you were so close to possibly doing something with them. The sight of the fire fly’s flying around you and skimming across the lake lighting up the edge of the water as they went eased your nerves. You were slowly getting back to normal and you were able to feel your soul calming down as well.  You were so focused on your soul you didn’t even notice the feeling of one of their souls until you felt someone sit behind you in the water. They gently coiled their arms around your waist to pull you in between their legs for a hug from behind and you were so spooked you couldn’t tell who it was right away. You stiffed up like a board when you felt the familiar warmth of Oscars soul but it felt different this time. His soul was circling your soul in a deep caress so close he was tempting you to meld with him. He was pressuring you so extremely hard to soul mate with him without even saying a word to you. It was so difficult to try and control yourself but it seemed he already had you ensnared in his trap. He had you right where he wanted you and it looks like Solaire isn’t going to show up anytime soon. He spoke to you lowly to try and calm you down but still had a deviousness hidden in his words.<br/>
“Sorry about that Turtle Dove, We didn’t think that would happen so fast. Are you upset with me?”</p><p>You looked down at his hands wrapped around you just below your chest and put one of your hands on top of his to intertwine your fingers together. He made you feel a little guilty and you didn’t want to fight with him about it because of his sickness. You didn’t want to be the cause of him getting any more sick and you certainly didn’t want to be the cause of you being the catalyst of being sucked into the abyss to soon. You squeezed down on his hand to quietly speak to him nervously.<br/>
“I’m not upset with you, that was really scary is all. I’m sorry if it seems like I don’t trust you. I’m just scared I’ll end up losing my faith and then I’ll be useless.”</p><p>He sets his head on your shoulder to look out at the lake with you and squeezed down harder on your body with his arms to pull you closer to him. He spoke to you softly still as he seemed to be behaving himself for the moment.<br/>
“No it’s alright, I’m the one who should be apologizing to you. I forget how innocent you really are and I don’t really think about what I’m doing with you. You already told me you’ve never been with a man and I should be more considerate of your feelings. You’re my delicate little bird and I tend to be too rough on you. Though I’m curious, why do you think you’ll lose your faith? What did they tell you exactly would happen?”</p><p>You chirped at him as you nervously shivered up against him.<br/>
“They told me if I ever break my purity I would lose my faith because that’s what holds all clerics close to the sun.”</p><p>Oscar laughed out over your shoulder and purred back to you lowly to try to get you worked up.<br/>
“What kind of nonsense is that? Solaire can use faith just fine and I know for a fact he’s anything but pure. Don’t let him fool you, he can be just as perverted as me if you let him.”</p><p>You looked away at the water beside you to quietly speak back.<br/>
“But he’s a man that’s not the same, he wouldn’t be punished.”</p><p>He questioned you a little confused while looking over at you on your shoulder.<br/>
“Being a man has nothing to do with it. Wait do you think the gods favor men over women?”</p><p>You looked over at him to give him a nervous half smile and quietly spoke to him.<br/>
“That’s what they taught us when I was learning to be a cleric. It’s hard not to forget something like that.”</p><p>He looked at you concerned and it quickly turned into an angry expression as he spoke sounding irritated again.<br/>
“That’s not true and you know it in your soul. They brainwashed you to keep you caged up so you wouldn’t run away or break any of their rules. Now look at where you are, you’ve been exiled to lordran. Did staying faithful to the church save you from being banished here? No it didn’t and now your being punished for staying loyal to them. Trusting their words now isn’t worth it anymore if your stuck in this god forsaken land till the end of time.”</p><p>His soul swirled around yours to skim his energy across your soul to echo off his burning aura in a wave of his warm flames to you. He kept trying to tempt you to soul mate with him and he could feel how much you wanted too but you were terrified of this escalating again.<br/>
You shivered against his chest and looked away at the lake nervously trying not to bring any attention to it. So you changed the subject as your voice got quiet.<br/>
“Wh…..Where is Solaire? Did I upset him?”</p><p>Oscar leaned in to you to plant a kiss on the middle of your neck to make you relax back into him. He lifted up his head to your ear and one of his hands came up to cup at the bottom of your chin to keep you still so you didn’t pull away from him. He whispered in your ear in a devious tone of voice.<br/>
“Oh he just had to go cool off after you made him go over the edge…..I haven’t seen him so flustered in a long time…. I’m proud of you.”</p><p>You questioned him curiously while you stopped struggling to just relax for the moment.<br/>
“You mean he’s mad at me? I didn’t think he could ever get mad he’s so calm all the time.”</p><p>Oscar bit down on your ear for a second to get you to send off another electric surge of your aura to shoot through his body and he purred into your ear while you squirmed again.<br/>
“oh Turtle Dove, you really have no idea do you?”</p><p>You stopped squirming to question him again confused.<br/>
“Idea about what?”</p><p>Oscar dragged his tongue across your neck to get you to lean more into him and purred against the skin of your neck.<br/>
“You’ve been telling us how much you want us through your soul since we’ve come down to the lake. You haven’t stopped doing it and your making us both go feral for you. Even Solaire can’t hide it from you when you soul mate with him and neither can I. Your making us both really confused by doing the exact opposite of what your feeling.”</p><p>He lifted up his head to rub his cheek on yours possessively as he continued to hold your chin tightly with his hand in place. You squeaked out at him nervously enjoying his touch.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was doing.”</p><p>You closed your eyes unable to move around at all because of him holding on to you so hard and concentrated on your soul inside your chest to feel how extremely close Oscar kept trying to get to your soul with his. His soul was rapidly circling around your soul to warm you with his flames, the residue aura he was giving off to you kept soaking into your own. It caused you to slowly get used to this and you really didn’t know how to feel about this anymore. It was like he was dragging out your true feelings for him from the bottom of your soul and you weren’t sure what to do now Solaire wasn’t here. Oscar was so close that you could feel his aura running through your body in waves of lustful fire that were trying to pull you into him. His souls energy was so powerfully clear that you could feel it affecting your own souls mood and you couldn’t really stop it. He was slowly dragging you into this rabbit hole with him and no matter how hard you pulled back from his soul. You still felt yourself slipping into this and you were starting to get scared again from the unknown. </p><p>Your muscles tensed up again as you squeaked out quietly at him.<br/>
“Is Solaire going to be back soon? I need to apologize to him too. I don’t want him to be upset with me.”</p><p>Oscar pressed his lips down on the edge of your shoulder to get you to jump in place and spoke against your skin not wanting to pull away from you.<br/>
“We’re going to be alone for a while, you really did a number on him. Trust me, He’s far from mad at you at the moment.”</p><p>The hand he had on your chin drifted down to your chest and rubbed at your breast gently as he kissed your neck up and down forcefully. Your hand gripped down on his hand gently and he responded to this by rubbing hard on your nipple with one of his fingers as he purred at you against the skin of your neck.<br/>
“Turtle Dove, please. It’s only fair after all.”</p><p>He used Solaire’s words against you to make you give in to him and he knew you wouldn’t be able to resist him much longer if he kept this up on you. You felt him smile against your skin as he kissed up your neck and you felt his soul swirling a blaze of his fiery aura to you in waves as he continued to tempt you with his familiar warmth that you had gotten so used to feeling. You were so fond of his fire being inside you caressing you all over that the thought of mating with him was sending your own soul into a frenzy of passion for him. He wrapped his legs on top of yours to pin you down in the water and purred to you against the skin of your neck.<br/>
“I want to soul mate with you, I can’t stand sensing Solaire’s aura all over you. I want you to be covered in my soul so he knows your mine too. He would agree with me that it’s only fair, you know he would. That is unless you only want to be with him now and you don’t want me anymore.”</p><p>You gulped down in fear knowing this might lead to something else because of the intense nature of soul mating. You were extremely hesitant to do this with him of all times but you did mate with Solaire without asking Oscar first. You were sure he must of felt left out somehow and you were being selective with them about it. He made you feel really guilty by reminding you that was an issue from their fight from earlier and you didn’t want to be the cause of Oscar getting anymore upset. You couldn’t have him degrade anymore of his time because of you being a selfish brat. You had to show him that you loved him just as much as Solaire and if you refuse him now. Another fight could break out and you don’t need that to happen right now of all times. You shivered at the thought of them fighting naked and your face lit up a bright red at the picture of them in your mind wrestling in the water. </p><p>You let out a long deep sigh from the bottom of your lungs and turned your head so you could look at him on your shoulder staring you back. You looked at him worriedly and squeaked  quietly over to him.<br/>
“Can you promise me you won’t do anything else? I don’t want Solaire to get mad at me. I don’t think I could handle myself if he saw me doing anything dirty, I don’t want him to be disappointed in me.”</p><p>Oscar growled at you lowly and said back to you while he looked at you mischievously with his lustful green eyes.<br/>
“I promise I won’t do anything on my honor as a knight.”</p><p>He gave you a toothy grin as he barely showed his teeth to you and slammed his soul into yours so forcefully that you let out a quiet moan looking right at him. The sensation was way more intense this time then when you first felt it with Solaire, it happened so smoothly with him but Oscar overwhelmed you with the sheer power of the sudden melding of your souls. The tendrils of his soul consumed you into his soul so fast that your whole body heated up and filled you in every inch of your body. You turned your head away from him to cover up your mouth with your hands trying to quiet yourself as his soul overwhelmed you with all the waves he was sending at you. His fire felt so different when you were together, it felt just like that dream you had when you first woke up in Lordran. The same feeling of the blistering heat that made you feel so hot you felt like your entire body was on fire but it didn’t hurt like your dream did or at least not yet. Your eyes lit up pink electric sparks of your aura at your revelation but you quickly melted back into Oscar at the feeling of your one soul vibrating a surge of his raging fire. It felt so unlike when you were with Solaire, his aura is so calming it made it feel so smooth like every inch of you was gently being caressed by his water in a warming light blue storm cloud. It happened so seemless with him  you didn’t even feel it when it initially happened but with Oscar it was no where close to that, your auras clashed when they were together. Your one soul with Oscar felt more like a raging tornado out of control that was on fire with his aura and gave off sparks of your energy in streaks of pink electricity. It was so much more intense and demanding for control over your body. Like every whip of the wind inside your body happened you felt the fire fill you up with his aura. You let out another moan in your palm to quiet yourself so Solaire didn’t hear you and thought about if he catches you how embarrassed you’d be. You tried to squirm your legs together but Oscar pried them apart with his legs holding them down. You felt completely exposed to him and you were so dizzy with your one soul you couldn’t fight back. It took you over making you nearly blind from the lust he was expressing to you silently without saying a word. He was wanting you so badly and you could feel it in your one soul vibrating through out your body. He couldn’t hide it from you like this and unfortunately it was making your soul reflect it unconsciously. You secretly wanted him too but you were so scared of such things you weren’t sure how to take it all in. You couldn’t control your body from reacting to his lust for you radiating in your body and you sent out a charge of your soul back to him in response.<br/>
You looked up at the lake in fear as your eyes widened from the realization of what you just told him and you nearly screamed but you kept quiet in fear of Solaire catching you like this with him. You uncovered your mouth to try to not moan through your low whisper at him.<br/>
“Please Oscar…I didn’t mean that….I don’t know if I’m ready…. Please you promised me”</p><p>He lowered his hand that was on your chest down to the top of your right thigh to rub at it but stopped to kiss at your neck again while you shivered in his arms and stretched up your neck in the air at his touch. He nibbled at your neck gently with his teeth to make you whimper at him and he purred at you deviously through his soft bites on you.<br/>
“I don’t keep promises, Ma petite tourterelle. I just want to hear my little bird sing for me. You’ve never been this scared of me before, let go of your fear mon amour.”</p><p>You quickly turned your head to him on your shoulder to look over at him lifting his hand off your breast to stick his index finger up to his lips to hush you.<br/>
“Shhhhhhh. I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>You stared at his green shimmering irises looking at you with such a passion behind them as he kept his eyes on yours to show you through them along with your one soul, that he deeply loves you. He sent a powerful vibration of his aura in a burst of warm fire to signal to you what he was about to do to you. Your eyes narrowed into tiny pricks as you shook your head at him while trying to pull away from his grasp. You squeaked nervously at him while you squirmed up against him.<br/>
“No Oscar, please. What if Solaire finds out? You can’t…..He would….”</p><p>His hand that was around your waist pulled you tighter to his body as his other hand set itself back down on your thigh under the water to rub it up and down your leg. He kept staring at you with a fiery blaze of his aura burning in his eyes and only smiled at you just barely to tease you. He purred back at you with his voice as he cut you off from going on.<br/>
“He would do what? He’s been so obvious I’m sure you’ve sensed how tense his soul has been around you. Turtle Dove, do you still doubt that Solaire wouldn’t want to have soul sex with you too? I’ll have to prove it to you then, I can make him do just about anything I want.”</p><p>You turned your head away from him to blush a bright red to cover your face up with your hands to try and hide yourself from him. Your thoughts ran wild with the mere mention of Solaire doing anything like that with you and you sent off electric charges of your aura in your one soul making Oscar groan into your ear.<br/>
You shivered as you chirped at him quietly.<br/>
“Oscar!......I’m pure, if you touch me anymore then I won’t be celibate anymore. What if it’s actually true and I lose my faith?” </p><p>Oscar huffed through his nose irritated with you being so reluctant and he pulled away from you to set his arms down in the water next to him. You could feel the cold air touching your back again which caused your one soul to ache for him to return to you.  You uncovered your face to look back at him confused and questioned him quietly.<br/>
“What are you doing? Are you mad at me?”</p><p>Oscar leaned forward slightly but not enough to be touching you to speak to you dully.<br/>
“Well, if your really dead set about upholding some oath that the way of white forced on you go ahead. We’ve both told you that was a complete lie but it’s fine if you don’t want to believe us. I don’t want you to hate me if you really want to stay untouched….Heh well I suppose Solaire was right about you, my little bird wants to stay caged up forever.”</p><p>He made it sound like you didn’t want to be with him but that was far from the truth. You just didn’t know how to feel after this but you could still feel you were connected to him even though he had pulled away from you. Your one soul refused to split from each other because you held onto it so desperately, you wanted to be close to him but you kept letting your fear take control of you. You were so conflicted, every part of your body was screaming at you to give into him and love them like they wanted you too. You wanted it so badly that you couldn’t stand it but all you could think about was the fact you had never done anything with a man. You had no idea what to expect to happen and it only made you more scared. They taught you such cruel lessons about how much it would hurt and how painful it would be. You we’re terrified of being intimate with them and on top of that there was two of them. They could really take advantage of you if they wanted to if you give them permission. You didn’t want to think this far ahead because you were so scared of it, so you had no idea what to do. Your teachers said you’d be so tainted from losing your purity so much that not even a pardoner could forgive you. That you’d be damned to the abyss for all time for such an evil act of sharing your body with more then one man and that you’d be just as fallen as a dark wraith. But you were already at risk for falling into the abyss because of Oscar’s sickness and you were damned like he said under the waterfall. You’re already doomed to the abyss so what does it matter, you were going to fall into the darkness anyway. </p><p>Your mind reeled back at that thought and you remembered all the lies the church told you about. How they told you all wizards were psychopathically evil and wanted only what they desired but Logan had showed you that he was the most giving person you’ve met while you were here. How they told you all pyromancers were all unintelligent barbarians that couldn’t speak coherently but Laurentius was one of the most eloquent speaking undead you’ve met. They widely used slavery in the church with the excuse they were serving the church and told you lies that they were well taken care of. They looked down on you for not being from a Thoroland bloodline and that you didn’t have their signature dirty blonde hair. They always preached about how two men were considered to be a sin against the church and they would publicly search them out to ruthlessly kill them in the streets to maintain their ideals. If anything being apart of the church was more like being a prisoner to the way of white and you just now realized Oscar was completely right about everything. It made you feel so confused not knowing what to believe anymore but all you knew were their teachings. You grew up in the church since you were a small child and you were only taught how to heal those who needed it. You had been with them for so long that you had no clue what land you even hailed from originally, it was all a blur to you thanks to the dark sign. You’ve never felt more alive being undead with them in lordran that you couldn’t understand how much you actually might have missed if you were free like you are now. We’re you no more then a slave to the church? We’re you no different then Petrus to them? If one of their own blood was considered a slave to the church, you would’ve been most likely turned into a slave eventually if you’d continued to stay in Thoroland. Being branded with the dark sign released you from your ties to the church and being banished here was more of a blessing then a curse in a twisted sort of way. If anything being here with them was meant to be and this was all the plan of fate rolled out in front of you. You were tied to them long before you even came here and destiny brought you together just like Solaire said when you first met him. This was all apart of fates plan and you don’t have a right to resist what is meant to be. You had to soul mate with him like Logan said and you had to do it often to strengthen your soul bond. You had to do it as soon as possible or you might not make it strong enough for the ritual. It was fate that you were here right now with him and you had to decide wisely or you could ruin your future if you refuse him. You didn’t want to resist fate if this was meant to be and you let go of your fear to lean your head back into his chest to get his attention. </p><p>After a minute of staring out at the water of the lake and watching the firefly’s flying all around lighting up the surface of the water. You thought to yourself how they were like little suns putting on a show for the two of you and closed your eyes for a brief second to take in the feeling of the water surrounding  you to remember Solaire’s sweet aura to calm yourself down. You opened your eyes so you could scoot back into him to press your back up against his chest by yourself willingly. You closed your eyes again to take in a deep breath and set your right hand on top of his hand in the water next to you. You stared at the fire fly’s dancing across the water in the air and quietly confessed to him.<br/>
“Oscar, I’m sorry I’m doubting you…….. I have been excommunicated and I shouldn’t worry about being punished anymore. I suppose after being flogged so many times I seem to have PTSD fearing they’d come after me and cut my head off for abandoning the way of white. I’ve already committed heresy and treason for what I did to Rhea alone. If anyone were to find out we were all together, we would be shunned or possibly hunted by everyone for doing something so unnatural. I don’t think anyone would understand what we have together, it’s something really special and I don’t ever want to be without it. The real reason why I’m so scared about this is that you’ll hurt me, I’m a virgin and I’ve never been even this close to a man before.”</p><p>You changed your voice to sound a bit chipper to continue on while turning your head back over to him to smile barely at him.<br/>
“Though if we’re undead how can the gods punish me if we can’t really die? What are they going to do? Damn us to the abyss twice?”</p><p>He leans back in to you to wrap his arms back around your waist but lifted up his right hand to your lips to press it down on your skin to shush you. He planted a kiss on your ear to purr his voice in a whisper to draw you into him.<br/>
“Shhhhhhh……I just wanted you to say it yourself I know…….Your soul told me long ago that you wanted to be my mate, I’m not blind. Your aura has been so potent since we came down here that I can’t control myself and your making me go wild for you. I would’ve taken you earlier but Solaire wanted to protect you from me.”</p><p>You shivered up against him at his confession and tried to imagine what it would look like. To have Oscar mounted on top of you and have Solaire holding you tightly from behind to ease your nerves. You cleared your throat to try and get your mind off of it before you send Oscar another wave of your hidden lust for him. You said quietly back to him trying to sound confused but only sounded nervous as your voice cracked.<br/>
“I’ve noticed he’s been really protective of me since we came back from the sunlight alter but he also seems to be acting a little nervous around me too.”<br/>
Oscar rubbed his hand on the side of your leg softly under the water to purr at you sensually in your ear to tease you.<br/>
“oh poor naïve little Turtle Dove, he already told me what you did to him at the sunlight alter. He let me know everything when we were alone by the tree together and he warned me to stay away from you because he wasn’t sure if you meant it or not. He was so flustered when he told me about it, you should of seen the look on his face. I love that cute face he makes when he gets embarrassed about something, it drives me crazy to see him all worked up. He told me all about how much you were driving him insane with your aura and how hard it was for him to resist reacting to you. But mon amour I don’t want to resist my little bird like my shy honey bear, I want to make my little bird sing.”</p><p>You sounded even more confused as you didn’t notice how close his hand was getting to your inner thigh.<br/>
“but he didn’t say anything about it to me. Why didn’t he tell me he was bothered by it? He said he wanted to do it again with me, it didn’t seem like he was lying about it.”</p><p>Oscar let out a short sigh from your innocence and shook his head on your shoulder as he purred at you a deeper tone to get you to react.<br/>
“No Turtle Dove, he loved it a lot…..He told me he wants you just as much as me but he wants you to come to us first. I know your to shy to do that all by yourself. So I want to show you how soul mating is really meant to be experienced, allow me to make you sing mon précieux petit oiseau.”<br/>
(My precious little bird)</p><p>His hand that was at your face drifted down to your thigh again underwater and started to rub at it while you squirmed up against him. He purred to you in your ear his low voice to try and win you over.<br/>
“I love you vous êtes mon âme, you lit the fire in my soul, it burns as bright as the sun for you. I’ll treat you right Turtle Dove, I won’t be ruthless until you beg me for it……”<br/>
(You are my soul)</p><p>You felt his soul rage throughout your body as he spoke covering you in an intense wave of your one soul together and it burned you so warmly from the inside. Your body felt so hot from his fire that a dizzying feeling was starting to take over your mind. The sweet feeling of his love flowing into your one soul together made you let out a moan as he rubbed his hand inwards towards the middle of your legs. The combination of your souls mating and him touching you made your face turn a dark red.<br/>
You let out a breathy moan and  managed to squeak out at him.<br/>
“O…..Oscar…..I love you too.”</p><p>He pressed his lips against your neck to bite down gently on your skin to send a swirl of your one soul to backlash a surge of its fiery electric charge throughout your body. While you were still in a state of want and begged him for more silently through your soul for him. He took this opportunity to slip his hand all the way between your legs and pushed your underwear aside so quickly your head was spinning. He stuck his index finger inside you without any warning with the help of the water surrounding you down there. An electric wave echoed off of you and reverberated into him so hard he groaned out against your neck. He bit down on you so hard he nearly broke your skin and held on to your neck with his teeth possessively. He didn’t want to let you go now that he had you completely in his arms and seemed determined to mark your neck as his own physically on your body. He began to move his finger slowly inside you or at least you thought he was since you haven’t experienced this before at all. You let go of your fear at his touch and eased your body into his chest to relax in his arms. You melted being with him like this and put both of your hands on his lower thighs under the water. You whimpered at him as he quicken his pace on you to show no mercy, he could feel how you felt about this and knew you couldn’t hold back from him. You had never felt this feeling before in your abdomen, though you felt it when you were mating with Solaire. You didn’t feel it so clearly like you we’re right now and Oscar seemed to be bringing out that same feeling deep inside you. It didn’t help your one soul was twisting your reality as well and you couldn’t help but to want more of all of it. </p><p>Every time he pumped his fingers  inside you with such a strong force, you couldn’t help to let out electric waves of your aura that mimicked that of the soul beat. Oscar followed your lead and joined you to create that same sensation with him that the sun had helped you achieve not to long ago. You gripped down on his thighs again as he bit down hard on your neck on a different spot to try and get you to moan out for him again. You did of course but you didn’t hold it back this time by being consumed by lust and you loudly called out for him.<br/>
“Oscar, this feels so wonderful!”</p><p>You heard the familiar voice of someone else behind you and your face flushed knowing exactly who it was.<br/>
“I leave for 30 minutes to wash our clothes and you try to defile her? This is the fourth time now do you have any honor at all?”</p><p>Fourth time?</p><p>You tried to pull off of Oscar as much as you could but you couldn’t move away from him because he gripped down on your waist with his other hand to keep you close to him. He kept fingering you casually like this was no big deal and he didn’t seem like he was going to stop at all at this rate. You panicked at this awkward situation you were in and covered up your face with your hands to try to hide yourself from Solaire in embarrassment. You leaned forward over your body to curl up into yourself and tried not to make another sound in fear that Solaire was about to find out what was happening to you. The water could keep you concealed for now but once you make a lewd noise he is definitely going to find out. Oscar refused to stop what he was doing to you and actually started moving his finger even faster then before to try and get you to reveal yourself what was going on. You refused to moan out to let him know but you couldn’t help but let your soul send off waves of your aura with each thrust of his hand inside you. Your body curved up as tightly to your body as you could go and pressed your face up against the water like before trying your hardest to hold yourself back. You whimpered like a dog continuously as he continued to torture you, away from the sight of the other man. </p><p>Oscar turned his head to look over at Solaire standing up beside him and smiled at him like he was a predator out on the prowl ready for the hunt. He spoke normally to him like nothing was going on between you two but continued to slip his finger in you slyly under the radar.<br/>
“Well wouldn’t you if you had her alone to yourself after what just happened?”</p><p>Oscar scoffed at that comment he just made and laughed out loudly from behind you. He rolled his eyes at him and spoke dully sounding a little irritated.<br/>
“I take that back I know you wouldn’t, you’d probably just find a way to cover her up to make her feel safe.”</p><p>Solaire noticed how distressed you were from the way you were positioned and could feel your soul telling him how upset you felt. He frowned over at you concerned something bad had happened to you and quickly turned his head to look down at Oscar with a sharp glare in his eyes. He wasn’t happy about this and he was going to find out what’s going on whether you liked it or not. He lowly questioned Oscar sounding very irritated but still fairly calm for him.<br/>
“What’s wrong? What did you do to her? Why is she so upset?”</p><p>Oscar rolled his eyes at him again and fingered you so hard you whimpered out more frequently to them to try to stop yourself from reacting. He said back mockingly to Solaire while he leaned a little closer to you.<br/>
“Nothing is wrong, i didn’t defile her yet I swear.”</p><p>Solaire’s glare sharpened at him and he crossed his arms across his chest to look down at him seriously. He said back sounding pretty mad at him now he knew for sure he was keeping something from him and he wasn’t very happy about it.<br/>
“Sunshine stop lying to me, What did you do to her? You did something I can tell, I can always tell. The air around here reeks of your disloyalty and I’m honestly not very surprised.”</p><p>Oscar turned his head away from him to brush off his look like he had done it many times before and said back mocking him while he kept fingering you.<br/>
“That may be true but I didn’t do anything to her as bad as you think I did, I’m not going to tell you. Why don’t you just ask her yourself what I did to her if your so concerned.”</p><p>You continued to whimper as Oscar picked up his pace on you while you were hiding, which caused you to scrunch up so far you had your face halfway in the water. You felt the water ripple as it softly paddled your face with its warm caress and your eyes narrowed in fear from the realization of who could be making the water move like that.  You froze in place from shivering to pull back from your hands for a second to see Solaire had sit next to you in the water and he was facing you while looking very worried over at you. He still hadn’t noticed what Oscar was doing to you under the water and you were about to explode from embarrassment when you looked at him in the eyes. He read your soul even if you tried looking away from him quickly and you tried not to look at him again by burying yourself back into your hands. He put his hand on your shoulder to try to calm you down but it only made your head feel dizzy from the confusion of everything going on. You jumped in place at his touch and started to shiver uncontrollably from being so exposed without him even knowing. You tried your best to control your soul from letting out lustful surges of your soul but Oscar wasn’t going to let you back out of this now. </p><p>Solaire cocked his head at you confused and he looked over at you worriedly like he still had no idea what was going on to you. He hummed at you sweetly to get your attention and calmly spoke down to you as he tried to get closer to you.<br/>
“What’s wrong Starlight? You can always tell me what’s wrong…..What did Sunshine do to you? I promise I won’t be upset, I just need to know if I should kick his ass or not.”</p><p>Oscar let out a loud laugh in amusement Solaire still hadn’t figured out what he was doing to you yet. He leaned his torso into you to press his chest up against your back and curled his body around your body as he set his head on your shoulder. He looked over at Solaire with a smug smile covering his face and gleamed a cocky flare of his aura in his eyes at him. He stuck two more fingers into you suddenly and forced them Inside you to cause you to stiffen up your body into him. He held you tightly to his body around your waist and squeezed down on your hips hard to keep you close to him. You refused to uncover your face as you bit down on your lip to keep yourself from making a noise but it became to much because of how many fingers he had inside you. With one hard thrust of his fingers you couldn’t hold it back anymore and you slipped by letting your one soul consume you briefly. Your mouth opened up wide and you let out a loud moan right in front of Solaire. You squeaked a small noise from the fear he knew what was going on now and tried to turn your head away from Solaire to hide yourself from him. </p><p>Oscar reached up with one of his hands to cup at the bottom of your chin much harder this time to force you to turn your head back over to Solaire and held onto it tightly to make you face him. He taunted over at the other man as he refused to let up on you and ruthlessly slid his fingers in you to get you to moan out again while you were looking at Solaire. He deviously stared over at him while rubbing his head on your back fondly and to show the other man you were all his at the moment. He brushed your hair away from your neck to reveal the marks he left on your skin and growled a low purr at him mischievously.<br/>
“She agreed to it all by herself……isn’t that right Turtle Dove?”</p><p> You struggled to try and turn your head away from Solaire in shame of yourself but you couldn’t move at all from the way he had you pinned down. You locked eyes with Solaire and quietly said to him shyly trying not to let yourself go hollow from this insanity.<br/>
“Solaire please forgive me……”</p><p>He frowned seeing you look so upset and tried reaching up with one of his hands to push the other man off of you. The hand Oscar had on your chin quickly slapped down on Solaire’s arm away from your body and then pet at your wet hair with the same hand possessively to taunt him. Solaire tried arguing with him calmly like he wasn’t thrilled about this and sounded very serious like he wasn’t playing around with him anymore.<br/>
“Sunshine stop, you’re making her feel uncomfortable. Get off of her now, leave her alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Oscar leaned more into your body and forced your legs further apart with his legs that were hooked around yours under the water to get you to moan out for them. He said back to him mischievously while he planted kisses up your spine to get you to shiver against him.<br/>
“Why? You got to touch her why can’t I? Are you going to share her with me or not? She’s only uncomfortable right now because she thinks you’ll be mad at her. She was liking it before you showed up, why don’t you just join me instead? She already told me she wants you to mate with her, I think you should indulge her and show her why I call you my honey bear.”</p><p>Solaire looked so surprised at what he said that he seemed to have checked out for a minute and stared mindlessly at the other man as a pink blush covered his face. He was so shocked that he’d say that, he was unable to even form any words to speak back to him. You looked away from Solaire at the lake and quietly whimpered underneath the other man.<br/>
“Oscar……..why would you say that?”</p><p>Oscar kissed you on the back of the neck to get you to send a wave of your aura off to the both of them. You had covered up your face with your hands now you were free and turned your head away from Solaire completely embarrassed Oscar just made that up to get him to react. You didn’t want to see Solaire looking at you like this after that and you just wanted to drown yourself in the lake.<br/>
Oscar growled against your skin while he ran his tongue up your neck to get you to shiver. He glared at the other man deviously and purred over to him lowly.<br/>
“What does Turtle Dove think? Would you like to fly freely with Solaire in the night sky and create a beautiful aurora together. Or would you like to finish what we started mon amour, don’t you want to burn as hot as the sun he desires so much to have?”</p><p>You felt Solaire had stuck one of his hands between the two of you and pushed Oscar as hard as he could away from you. Oscar fell back into the water on his back and let go of your body so you were free for the moment. When he pulled away, you felt his fingers slip out of you and you sat up right to look over at Solaire completely terrified as sparks of your electricity flashed around in your eyes. You crawled pathetically in between Solaire’s legs and sat closely to him at an angle. You faced him with your legs bent up against his right leg and slipped your head underneath his chin. You wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug and whimpered to him like a terrified animal. You didn’t even care right now your chests were touching each other’s, you couldn’t take being so exposed. You just wanted to feel Solaire’s smooth aura so you could calm down in his arms, you didn’t want to leave him at all after that.</p><p>You could feel your one soul with Oscar was still connected even though you had pulled so far away from him and you felt the overflowing anger Oscar was expressing to you through it. He was sending the fire tornado in your chest out of control in a spiral of angry bright light red flames and crackles of your pink lightning. You refused to pull yourself from Solaire’s chest and squeezed your arms around his body. One of his arms wrapped around your back  to pet at your wet red hair on top of your head with his hand slowly to get you to calm down, his other arm set itself on your waist to pull you into him gently.  His honey sweet voice spoke down to you softly as he attempted to send off waves of his smooth aura to ease your nerves.<br/>
“What all did he do to you Starlight? Please tell me. I won’t be upset with you, I know Oscar made you do this. I just want to help mon étoile brillante, this isn’t your fault.”<br/>
(My shining star)</p><p>You scrunched up into his chest and whimpered at him as Oscar answered him for you.<br/>
“You shouldn’t clip the wings of a bird that can clearly fly and you know she’s been asking for it. Who are we to deny her if that’s what she really wants?”</p><p>Solaire looked over at Oscar in the water with a sharp glare angrly and spoke calmly as ever but had a razor like cut to his words.<br/>
“You don’t have the authority over her to say when she chooses to be with us, that’s her decision only. You know what soul mating does to us and I told you not to do it with her while we were here.  I’m very disappointed that you’d try to push her into it, she’ll never want to do anything with either of us if you force her into having sex with you. She should have all of our undying respect and I believe we both need to be courting her like any maiden deserves. She’s a lady, you can’t just treat her like a common harlot, she’s not your toy to play with however you want.”</p><p>Oscar growled out at his words and you could hear that he had stood up out of the water behind you. You were so upset you couldn’t tell what he was doing but it didn’t matter since you were with Solaire now. He moved his hand that was on your waist under your head and he gently pushed on the tip of your chin with his fingers. He lifted up your head so you were at his eye level and he saw how scared you were from the horrified look in your eyes when they locked together deeply with his. Your head felt like it was spinning so fast that you could hardly focus anymore, so you looked down at his chest to let your face turn pink and squeaked at him.<br/>
“Solaire…..I’m scared……please help me…..”</p><p>He rubbed his thumb gently at your cheek to sooth you with his touch and looked at you so softly his eyes flowed with his watery  love as he purred back to you lowly.<br/>
“Your so innocent…….I wish I could be as pure as you sometimes…Don’t worry Mon petit lapin effrayé I’m here for you.”<br/>
(My scared little bunny)</p><p>You looked at him confused and chirped as you questioned him.<br/>
“but you’re the purest person I’ve  ever met.”</p><p>You could feel all of a sudden Oscar had gotten closer to you from behind and wrapped his arms around you to push your legs up over Solaire’s leg so he could turn your body to the side. You were in the same position with Solaire you had been in with him when you had passed out down in the sewer but right now neither of you had clothes on. Oscar reached into the water with both of his hands on both of your lower body’s simultaneously and you jumped closer to Solaire instinctually but you only felt Oscar’s hand moving up and down on his body. You felt he had slipped three fingers back inside your core between your legs and you saw Solaire’s face light up to a bright pink as he looked down at you in his lap with a surprised expression on his face.<br/>
Oscar purred at you from over your shoulder into your ear as he breathed into it to tease you.<br/>
“I already told you Turtle Dove, he’s anything but pure. He knows what it’s like to take his soul mate as his own and I can attest he definitely has taken me in more ways then one. We both know he wants to make you burn as hot as the sun coming over the horizon little bird, I know you can see it in his eyes.”</p><p>You realized what was going on when Solaire couldn’t meet your eyes anymore and refused to even look in your direction anymore. You knew right then that you weren’t the only one being touched right now by Oscar and your face turned a bright red at the thought you were in the same exact situation as before but you couldn’t get away this time.  Solaire turned his head over to Oscar frustrated with him and looked very upset while he tried to argue with him nervously.<br/>
“Sunshine stop! Your moving to fast for her! She’s not ready yet! It’s to soon to be doing anything like this, your making it look like we’re both perverts.”</p><p>Oscar growled over your shoulder at him as he kissed up your neck to get you to whimper against his chest and send off a electric charge of your aura in a strong wave of lust for them. You couldn’t help but express your feelings to him because of Solaire’s aura consuming you in his sweet watery soul.<br/>
“Then why haven’t you stopped me yet? I know you can feel it too. She’s telling you it right now and your just ignoring it because you think she’s not ready. Well why don’t you ask her yourself instead of just assuming that’s what she wants.”</p><p>Solaire looked away at the lake away from you and let out a sigh trying to relax himself. Oscar used his own words against him and he was trying to think all of this over silently. He brushed all of his hair behind his head with his hand and set his hand on your head to pet at your wet hair again. He spoke calmly to you while still keeping his head turned away from you.<br/>
“Starlight…..Does this make you feel uncomfortable? Please don’t agree to anything because your with us like this. I’ll make him stop if you want me too. </p><p>Oscar had pressed his body hard up against your side so you had no choice but to lean into Solaire and he intentionally stuck his fingers deeper inside you to get you to moan against the other man. You turned your head to the side to look up at Solaire with a deep red blush covering your face while you looked him in the eyes.<br/>
“if you’re here, I don’t mind.”</p><p>Solaire gave you a nervous half smile and looked over at Oscar who was giving him a mischievous grin back to tease him.<br/>
Solaire spoke to you while still looking away to embarrassed of himself to meet your gaze.<br/>
“Are you positive Starlight? I don’t want you to regret this. Being intimate like this might lead to something else, this is serious.”</p><p>Your one soul with Oscar vibrated as you felt the flames of the tornado inside you cradle you in a sweet embrace so intense you curled up on Solaire a little further from the feeling of Oscar touching you. You realized you buried yourself into his pecs and you lifted up your head to look up at him with the fuzzy feeling in your head nearly blinding you.<br/>
You quietly said to him the same words you spoke to him back at the sunlight alter when you mated with him.<br/>
“I don’t think I could regret being close to either of you, I love you both with all my soul.”</p><p>Oscar leaned over your body to push you completely against Solaire’s body and you looked up at the two men above you just like under the waterfall. Oscar had leaned in to get closer to the other man so he could speak to him only inches away from his face and cocked his head to the side. He playfully cooed at him as he moved his hand a little faster on his lower body in between you and Solaire.<br/>
“I told you she said it was okay. I guess she just wanted you around to watch over her or maybe she wants something else from you.”</p><p>Solaire groaned out at the feeling of Oscar’s hand rubbing on his dick and his face turned pink as he attempted to argue with him.<br/>
“I don’t know Sunshine, this doesn’t seem right.”</p><p>Oscar moved his hand so hard on his dick in response to that, Solaire leaned into you a little bit as he moaned with his head turned away from you. Oscar  purred at the other man as he kept moving his hand on him with no mercy.<br/>
“Then stop me, come on. Get up and stop me, I dare you.”</p><p>You blushed at seeing Solaire so flustered and you smiled a little bit at seeing how passive he was being with Oscar. You felt a surge of bravery overtake you at the sight of him and you reached up with your hands to gently cup at his face. You turned his head over to you so he was looking at you and you could see now that he was completely flush a deep dark red worse then you had ever been. He was trying to hide it from you and he didn’t want you to know how turned on he was by all of this. He looked away from you shyly over at Oscar and frowned at you he was so embarrassed. You pulled his head down to you and kissed him so sweetly he relaxed his muscles into you. You pulled back to look him in the face close to yours and let go of his face to set your hands on his chest. You quietly said to him to assure him you we’re okay with this now you were close to him.<br/>
“I really don’t mind Solaire. When your around nothing matters anymore.”</p><p>You laid your head on his pecs to look up at him fondly as sparks of your pink electricity zig zaged all over your eyes. Solaire closed his eyes as he looked down at you and rubbed at the top of your head softly to let you know he was here. He opened his eyes to look down at you pressed up against him and gave you the same look he always gives you when he would try to tell you he loves you through his soul. His blush still covered his face but it had faded to a light pink now he knew you were sure about this.<br/>
The sound of his sweet nectar filled voice calmed you down as you looked at him in his blue shining eyes.<br/>
“I suppose if you insist Starlight, I can’t refuse you. If this gets to be to much, please let me know alright? Soul mating has a…….certain effect on us….”</p><p>Oscar leaned into the other man to plant a kiss on the edge of his shoulder to make him blush at you just like he was seconds before, with a surprised look on his face. Oscar kept kissing up his neck till Solaire had turned his head over to him to give him a worried look.<br/>
Oscar spoke to him lowly in a devious purr.<br/>
“Why can’t you just say it honey Bear? She’s not a child. I’ve already told her everything we were talking about at the entrance of the forest or at least all the things about you.”</p><p>Solaire furrowed his eyebrows at him like he had betrayed him and he blushed a dark red. He said softly as he tried to hold his composure but failed by stuttering slightly.<br/>
“S.. S… sunshine, why would you do that? She wasn’t supposed to know yet.”</p><p>Oscar eased up on you for a second to rapidly pump his fingers in you so you’d whimper against the other man’s chest. Solaire blushed down at you unsure about this still and bit down on his lower lip conflicted by the position you were in with him. Oscar continued to purr over at him and gave him a cocky grin to taunt him playfully.<br/>
“Does it really matter that much? You’ve got her right below you with no clothes on and you still haven’t stopped me have you? Maybe it’s because you want it too, I know it’s been a long time since we’ve done anything because of her. Why not show our little bird what you’ve been craving. Or should I force you to?”</p><p>Solaire held you close to his body a little tighter and spoke down to you sounding really worried.<br/>
“Starlight….. are you sure about this?”</p><p>You rubbed your head against his  chest and quietly spoke up to him so softly he could barely hear you.<br/>
“I don’t mind if you’re here holding me, that is if you don’t think any less of me.”</p><p>He softened his look into that sly grin he gave you back in the swamp and he reached up with his right hand to pet at your wet hair on the side of your head fondly. He curved his body around you to get closer to you as his chest pressed up against your side and he pulled you in slightly closer to him very gently. He pet at your hair lovingly with his hand for a second, then he ran his fingers through your hair as he spoke his honey filled voice down to you.<br/>
“Of course not, I’d be delighted to hear you sing for us. I’ll make sure we’ll take care of you, I won’t let you be devoured by this wolf mon petit lapin.”<br/>
Oscar leaned down to set his head on your shoulder to whisper to you deviously in your ear so Solaire couldn’t hear him.<br/>
“I told you, don’t let him fool you. He wants you, can you see it now? His just being shy about it because he’s worried you’ll reject him. Why not show him what you really think about him? You showed me how you really felt about me, after all it’s only fair Turtle Dove.”</p><p>The water between the three of you began to ripple at Oscar moving both of his arms on your body’s at the same time much faster this time. You wrapped your arms around Solaire tighter to bring him closer to you and slid your head underneath his chin as you curled up on his body. Oscar pushed your head down a little further so he could give Solaire a kiss above your head. This time you were in the opposite direction and you were staring at Solaire’s chest in front of you but you weren’t as panicked like before. You concentrated on their auras to feel them both washing over you, Solaire’s smooth aura made this much easier on you and you weren’t scared anymore. </p><p>This felt so magical to be with them both like this and it made you feel so dizzy that you almost felt drunk from all the new feelings you were experiencing with them. It was uncomfortable how dizzy you felt like you were about to pass out at any moment but you felt reinvigorated when you felt Solaire’s soul drifting towards your one soul. It didn’t take long for you to feel the feeling of his soul joining the two of you inside your one soul. You felt a crackle of your electricity buzz in your ears as they combined together and you gasped out like it had taken your breath away. You still weren’t used to feeling all three at the same time and you couldn’t control yourself anymore like all the primal urges that were buried inside you were forcing their way out of you. You heard a moan come out of Solaire’s mouth above you and felt his right hand curl around you to grab a hold of your breast to gently squeeze at it. He hadn’t touched you like that before but he was so much more caring to you then Oscar. His touch was always so soft that you always wanted more of it, so you nudged your head against the bottom of his chin to tell him to keep going.  He hummed at you above your head through their kiss and rubbed his palm slowly across your nipple in a circular motion. You let out a whimper to him as Oscar noticed this and seemed a little jealous he had your attention on him still. So he shoved his fingers deep inside you while he rubbed down hard just above your entrance with his thumb. The vibrations of your one soul with them took you over in your body with the feeling of the soul beat and you could feel the thunderstorm raging around in your soul as each beat hit your chest. It felt like your one soul glowed bright light violet storm clouds that rained dark violet flames of Oscar’s aura and light purple streaks of your electricity. It was so surreal to be so deeply connected to them and you basked in the tender warmth of the smoky clouds that vibrated the beat of your souls together as one. </p><p>Oscar pushed on the side of your body with his so you were squished between them and you heard another moan come from Solaire above you from being so close to you. Oscar was kissing him so forcefully that you could hear it happening right over your head and you could feel Solaire had lifted up the hand he had resting at your waist to reach up to wrap his arm around the other man’s back. Oscar’s hand that was between you and Solaire was moving rapidly up and down on him so fast that it was nothing compared to what he was doing to you. The feeling of his hand rubbing up against your hip made you whimper up against Solaire’s chest as you felt Oscar move his  hand down intentionally as he hummed through his kiss with Solaire deviously. Oscar was rubbing Solaire’s dick against the skin of your hip to get you to do something and you did by sending off nervous charges of your aura to them. They both pulled away from each other so Solaire could look down at you below him worriedly as Oscar kept rubbing his dick up against you on purpose  to make you squirm in his grasp. Solaire blushed a faint red at your reaction and spoke down to you calmly as he pet your hair to sooth you.<br/>
“oh sweet Starlight, I won’t hurt you. It’s how I feel about you,  don’t be scared. I’m sorry, mon étoile je t’aime. Is this to much for you?”<br/>
(My star I love you)</p><p>Oscar pulled back to growl into your ear lowly away from the other man and bit down on the crook of your neck hard. He dug his teeth into you so much he left another dark bruise on your skin and you let out a moan looking right at Solaire. You squeaked at him as your eyes drifted away  shyly at the lake as Oscar kept kissing up your neck.<br/>
“N..No, I’m just nervous is all.”</p><p>Your eyes shot open wide when Oscar had grinded up against your side with his dick and you looked back at Solaire in the eyes like a deer about to be shot with an arrow. Oscar planted three kisses across your shoulder blade to force you to turn and look at him with a red blush covering your face. He purred at you the language of his people to woo you over as he continued to grind his dick against the side of your body.<br/>
“Mon tourterelle timide, je veux te faire planer au-dessus du soleil avec moi.”</p><p>Solaire’s eyes widened as he looked at him really shocked like he had said something he didn’t want to hear and he wrapped his arms around you so you were tightly pressed up against his bare body. You felt his hard dick pressed up against your hip and your face lit up as bright as a tomato. Solaire sternly glared at the other man as he spoke to him sounding serious again.<br/>
“Sunshine no she’s not ready, I won’t allow you to do that.”</p><p>Oscar pulled his hand out of your aching body to cup your cheek with the same hand forcefully to get you to turn your body slightly towards him. Oscar translated himself since Solaire refused to do it and purred at you as he rubbed his thumb on the side of your chin.<br/>
“My timid Turtle Dove, I want you to soar above the sun with me.”</p><p>He reached down into the water to grab for your hips and turned you so you were facing him completely like when Solaire was washing your hair. You had your back pressed up against Solaire again the same way and you could feel his heat radiating your lower back coming off his dick pressed up against you. You felt Solaire wrapped his arms around your waist to press you as tightly as he could to his body to try to protect you but he only made the pressure between the two of you even hotter. It made you blush a deep red from the feeling of him rubbing against your back and you squeaked out at them both.<br/>
“Oscar…..what do you mean by  that? Are you implying we do something else….”</p><p>Solaire put his head on top of yours to look over at the shorter haired man and rubbed his chin on top of your head to relax you. He said back to you with concern in his voice and hugged you protectively to his body.<br/>
“This wolf is asking you if he can take your purity mon petit lapin.  I can put a stop to this right now, I don’t want you to be forced into this anymore. His going to far to ask such a delicate….”</p><p>You put both your hands down in the water on Solaire’s upper thighs to cut him off and you rubbed the top of your head on the bottom of his chin to feel his watery aura rushing through you. He shivered against you as he curled his body around you at your touch and melted his tense muscles into you. You let out a deep sigh being relaxed by him being close to you and his aura was just so intoxicating like the soft waves of a calm ocean. You could feel Oscar was attempting to crawl over your body anyway but Solaire held out his hand to stop him from getting on top of you. Solaire pushed on his chest to get him away from you so he fell back into the water on his butt again and Oscar grumbled at the longer haired man as he shot him an irritated look.<br/>
“Why are you making this so difficult? We already talked about this, she agreed to this. What more do you want?”</p><p>Solaire pulled back his arm he just pushed him with so he could run his fingers in your wet hair gently as he spoke back to him still sounding very serious.<br/>
“We talked about if she was willing to do it, not forcing ourselves on her like a couple of feral animals. She needs to decide that for herself, you can’t just assume she would want us to take her virginity right now.”</p><p>His body shivered as you sent an intense charge of your aura through your one soul to send a message to him and you rubbed your hands down both of his legs to make him moan out over your head. You gripped down on his legs with your hands to get him to hum at you sweetly and you quietly spoke to them both.<br/>
“Thank you but…...We need to do this anyway to strengthen our soul bond. The wizard Logan already told us we needed to soul mate for the ritual to cure Oscar, I need to just get this over with even if it’s scary.”</p><p>Solaire ran his fingers threw your hair gently to brush at it lovingly for a second and he quieted down as he spoke to you sounding pretty serious.<br/>
“You shouldn’t feel like you have to do this. I want you to do it because you feel comfortable with us.”</p><p>You turned your head to plant a kiss on his chest and gripped down on his legs even harder to get him to send off a relaxing wave of his aura out in your one soul as he shuddered at your touch. You cuddled up against him and rubbed your body against his to get him to relax as you quietly confessed to him.<br/>
“I do feel comfortable with you though……I…I think I’m ready, please let me do this Solaire. But I need you with me, as long as you’re here I’ll be alright.”</p><p>Oscar got closer to loom above you like a predator ready to pounce and growled lowly a purr at the other man. He grabbed for one of your legs and slid his hand up the center of your legs to stick his fingers back inside of you suddenly. He stuck three fingers back inside you and fingered you so fast you melted your body to slide down Solaire’s chest slightly. Oscar hooked his other fingers he wasn’t using around the edge of your underwear and took his hand back to slide it all the way down your legs quickly to pull it off of you. He held it up out of the water in front of Solaire like it was some sort of trophy and threw it at his face to taunt him.<br/>
“I win…”</p><p> Solaire looked at him unamused like he wasn’t impressed and looked down at you still pretty worried about this as he spoke back sternly to him.<br/>
“She’s not a contest…if you say anything else like that again, I’ll have to show starlight why you don’t like your hair being touched.”</p><p>Your underwear fell somewhere off in the lake to the side of you and Solaire looked back at the feistier man worriedly. Oscar growled at him a low purr as he leaned over your body to get you to lean further up against Solaire.<br/>
“I’m not being rude, I’m just telling the truth. Are you going to deny my little bird her desire to be free? Or are you going to let her do what she wants and let her fly for the first time?”</p><p>You rubbed your hands down Solaire’s legs and then back up again to get him to let out a quiet moan at your touch. Your voice cooed to him sweetly to assure him you were fine with this.<br/>
“I want to learn how to fly with both of you.”</p><p>Solaire let out a sigh and reluctantly unwrapped both of his hands from your waist to intertwine them with your fingers on top of his thighs. He exposed your body to Oscar in front of you and calmly spoke down to you a little nervously like he still wasn’t convinced but gave in anyway.<br/>
“If this is what you really want starlight, I can’t tell you no. I won’t leave you I promise, I’ll be here with you through it all. je t'aime mon lumière des étoiles.”</p><p>Oscar crawled over to you and spread your legs apart with his  but kept his distance from getting any closer to you. He cupped your face with both of his hands to look down at you and you noticed  his wet short hair was making him look so incredibly attractive right now. He leaned into you so close he breathed on your lips to tease you and purred at you his language to hypnotize you with his lust.<br/>
“Petit oiseau chante ta chanson d'amour, chante à travers notre âme et dis-nous ce que tu ressens vraiment pour nous.”</p><p>While you were staring at him in the eyes you felt something rub up against the core in between your legs as he got closer to you and you whimpered as you squeezed down on Solaire’s hands gently in reaction to this. Solaire rubbed at your hair softly with his chin and he hummed at you as you sent out a charge of electricity into your one soul to radiate in all three of your body’s. Solaire calmly spoke to you as if nothing had changed and it was relaxing to have him so close.<br/>
“He said, little bird sing your song, sing through our soul and tell us how you really feel for us.”</p><p>You looked up at Oscar timidly as your eyes shimmered and you blushed at him a bright pink as you spoke quietly to him.<br/>
“Oscar, please be gentle with me. You’ll be my first and I’m really scared about this.”</p><p>He moved his hand to pet at your hair and pressed his forehead against yours to show you he was serious. He deviously cooed his voice to you lowly in a deep tone to relax you.<br/>
“Don’t be scared mon amour. I will treat you right and I mean it this time. Please sing for me my little bird, grace me with your song of love.”</p><p>Oscar leaned down into you to wrap his arms around your waist to pull you into him and pressed his lips against yours to give you a deep astora kiss. His tongue forced itself inside your mouth so fast sparks of your purple electricity flashed over your eyes in anticipation of this actually about to happen to you. Oscar hummed at you through your kiss and you passionately kissed him back with your tongue just like Solaire had taught you how to do. He moved his hips to grind his dick against your virgin entrance under the water and you sent a charge through your one soul from the sudden lust for him overtaking your body. He kept grinding up against you to get you to send off intense waves of your hidden lust for him as you whimpered through your kiss with him. He pulled back one of his hands to grab a hold of his dick and pressed the tip of it against your untouched core. He rocked his hips slightly to only let just the tip of him enter inside your body and he wrapped his right arm around your head to tangle his hand into your wet hair as he pulled you closer to him with both of his hands. You moaned at him through your kiss and gripped down on Solaire’s hands to ready yourself for the unknown. He reacted to this to begin humming to you that song that had meant so much to them both to calm you down as he kept running his fingers through your wet hair and until his hand drifted down to Oscar’s hand so he could put his hand on top of his. Solaire flowed his watery aura into the both of you just as soft as the water around you and he caressed your one soul in sweet waves of love to dull the pain you were about to feel. The clouds of your one soul vibrated out of rhythm of your soul beat and glowed brightly a lighter shade of violet. The streaks of your purple  electricity raged in a burst of your powerful bolts across the clouds. The violet fire that it rained grew larger until they were giant fireballs that kept growing in numbers as he rocked his hips into your core slowly to prepare you. Oscar growled at you against your lips and he bit down on your lower lip possessively as his body moved closer to you. His voice was muffled by holding onto your lip but he growled at you seductively to tease you.<br/>
“Ma petite tourterelle soit libre et vole avec moi.”<br/>
(My little Turtle Dove, be free and fly with me.)</p><p>You opened your mouth up wide to let out a loud moan to the new feeling happening to you and melted more down Solaire’s body as the other man pulled your hips into his.  Oscar slowly slid all of his dick inside you with the help of the warm water making it slightly easier on you but you still felt a surge of pain shoot through your entire body like he hit something he wasn’t supposed to. You tore your face away from Oscar to turn your head from him to press your cheek against Solaire’s chest behind you as your hips locked together for the first time. Your breathing hitched as you closed your eyes from the pain rolling over you like he was tearing you up down there and you gripped down hard on Solaire’s hands as you tried to hold back your tears.  Oscar curled his body into you without moving his lower half at all so he could plant a kiss on your neck softly to ease your nerves and he didn’t want to pull away from it. He dragged his tongue across your neck to get you to stretch it out and lifted up his head to purr lowly into your ear.<br/>
“You’ll get used to it mon amour, just relax. I’ll go slow so it won’t hurt so much. Ne pleure pas mon amour”<br/>
(Don’t cry my love)</p><p>He kissed at your neck softer this time as he began to move his hips slowly into yours like he said he would and you could feel him rubbing on your insides. The walls of your core were burning as he stretched you out to fit himself inside you and you scrunched up into him to try to help the pain. You felt so full that a resurgence of your soul echoed violently off of you and it consumed you in a hazy violet fog that tinged your vision faintly. A quiet moan escaped your mouth as you felt a mix of pleasure drifting from your abdomen down to your core and mixed feelings overtook you in a combination you felt oddly comfortable with. Solaire stopped humming to you for a moment to softly speak to you on your head.<br/>
“Do you want me to make him stop? Your hurting I can feel it.”</p><p>Oscar stretched up his body away from you so he could look at him while you were still attached to him and slammed his dick into you hard to make you moan out to them. Solaire looked at him concerned but Oscar only purred back at him mischievously.<br/>
“Stop trying to ruin this, don’t you want to mate with her too?”</p><p>Solaire sent off a powerful wave of his aura to come crashing around you like a huge wave thrashed you about in its strong vibrations. Your one soul’s clouds turned a shade darker for a moment as they expanded and constricted. His voice broke as he shyly spoke back to him and squeezed down on your hands gently with his.<br/>
“Only…..if she would allow it.”</p><p>Your face was already flush from all of this going on but you felt a dizzying high at the sound of him confessing. The beat of your one soul vibrated violently with a crash of your purple electricity and let out your aura out to him in a powerful electric surge of your one soul. Your head nudged upwards to rub at his chin gently and squeezed back on his hands as hard as you could before confessing back to him by using his own words against him.<br/>
“The stars yern to be closer to the sun.”</p><p>Solaire looked away from you shyly to cover up his blush with one of his hands to hide himself even though you couldn’t see him from this angle and spoke to you nervously as his voice cracked.<br/>
“Starlight…I…uh...um.”</p><p>Oscar leaned forward towards Solaire above your head and playfully made a biting motion at him as he purred over to him.<br/>
“hmmm……..I’d like to see you mate with her. I think it would be hott to see you acting like the dominant one with someone else.”</p><p>Solaire blushed at him a deep red and quietly said back to him meekly.<br/>
“Sunshine please….your embarrassing me.”</p><p>Oscar leaned into him to force Solaire to kiss him above your head and pulled away from him to press his forehead against the other man’s to purr at him lovingly.<br/>
“Ma ours de miel timide, your so cute sometimes.”<br/>
(My shy honey bear)</p><p>Oscar leaned down to look below him at you with a devious smile on his face and he started to rock his hips in rhythm with the soul beat inside your chest. His dick hit a hidden sweet spot inside your body and you curved your spine upwards toward him. A whole new feeling flows over you as he followed the harmony of your combined soul and it felt like you were all connected to each other so close. That you could feel what their body’s were feeling on top of yours and you realized this is what Oscar was talking about with Logan back at Andre’s shop. Soul mating on the deepest level was so intense that you could understand everything about him while he was inside you. The storm of your one soul was getting stronger and the clouds of your soul were becoming more violent as time went on. You felt so consumed by the feeling of your one soul your head spind out of control so fast you were feeling light headed. Your violet vision faded over your eyes hazier but you didn’t pay much attention to it from being consumed by these new feelings you were experiencing with them. </p><p>Your right hand let go of Solaire’s hand to reach up out of the water to wrap it around the back of his neck behind you to pull him closer to you. He hummed at you sweetly and brought his head down to set it on your shoulder. He drifted his free hand to your cheek to rub at it gently to get you to look over at him and he stared at you in the eyes sweetly with his beautiful blue irises lovingly. He sent a relaxing wave of his violet storm clouds aura into you and it made you react by sending a shocking surge of your violet electricity back to him right after.<br/>
His sweet voice spoke softly to you as he rubbed your cheek with his thumb softly.<br/>
“Mes deux soleils rayonnants brûlent si vivement ensemble alors qu'ils gravitent l'un dans l'autre que je suis aveuglé par leur belle lumière incandescente.”</p><p>Oscar leans down to bite down on your exposed neck hard to make you moan up at Solaire and he grabs for your hips hard to push his dick deeper inside you. He thrust himself so deep this time,  you cried up at Solaire a broken moan with a hint of pain in your voice. Oscar was starting to be not so gentle with you anymore but it was starting to not hurt as bad as before, like your body was starting to get used to it. You couldn’t help but pull down on Solaire’s neck to make him lean down to kiss you to distract you. He stuck his tongue into your mouth so sweetly like he was trying to keep your attention on him so he could make the pain you were feeling not hurt as much and wrapped his free hand around your upper body to cup at one of your breasts to roll it around in his hand. </p><p>Oscar lifted up his head off your neck to groan out in your ear before translating for Solaire since he was occupied with your mouth.<br/>
“he said, My two radiant suns burn together so vividly as they gravitate into each other, that I am blinded by their beautiful incandescent light.”</p><p>Solaire let go of your other hand to run his fingers through your hair to set his hand on the back of your head to urge you not to pull away from him. You set your left hand on his lower thigh to squeeze down on it and stretched out your body to get closer to him. Now you were fully exposed to him Oscar leaned down off your neck to lick at your unoccupied nipple to make you whimper into Solaire’s mouth. Oscar growls at you as he pressed his lips against your breast to suck down on it while he continued to slide his dick in and out of you with the rhythm of your soul beat. You cried out in Solaire’s mouth and rubbed your hand from the back of his neck to the side of it. You kept rubbing at it until he finally reacted and moaned out quietly in your mouth. You wanted more of both of their auras it was just so primal to feel this way but you wanted them both.</p><p>Oscar dragged his teeth across your nipple and bit down on it gently as he picked up his pace on you. His dick stretched you out to fit him perfectly but it still stung slightly like you were being stabbed down there. You pulled away from Solaire to breathe and moan out while looking at him in the eyes. He ran his fingers through your hair as he smiled softly down at you and spoke to you lowly.<br/>
“Ma chère étoile is still so innocent even if Oscar has taken you as his, you’ll always be pure as the sun itself to me.”<br/>
(My dear star)</p><p>You looked up at him shocked he wasn’t disappointed in you in some way but Oscar did know him longer then you. He wants to take you for himself and he doesn’t mind sharing even if this must be awkward for him.<br/>
“Solaire…….”</p><p>Oscar reached over with one of his hands to cup at the bottom of your chin again to get you to turn your head to him and he pulled you so close that you could feel the heat coming off of his lips. He purred at you seductively as he rubbed at your chin with all of his fingers. </p><p>“But right now your all mine mon petit oiseau. I’ve desired to take you like this since the swamp and now I finally have you. Je t'aime tourterelle.”</p><p>A overwhelming feeling of his violet flames rained inside your body as it filled you up with his love for you and your body heated up almost uncomfortably hot at the sensation. You whimpered up at him as he rocked his hips into you and moaned at him with your mouth open. It was starting to feel good now  and you were getting used to this thanks to Solaire distracting you. Oscar pulled your head into him with his hand to give you a sweet astora kiss and he continued to thrust his dick inside you a little bit harder now that he could sense you were enjoying this. When your eyes fluttered shut you could swear you saw flashes of irregular violet electrical flashing your vision. You reached up with the arm you had on Solaire’s leg and wrapped your arm around Oscar’s neck to pull him closer to you. </p><p>Solaire kissed at your neck softly the same way he did at the sunlight alter and pulled on the skin of your neck so sweetly. The hand he had on your breast pinched at your nipple with his index finger and his thumb to roll it gently in circles between them. </p><p>Oscar pushed your hips hard down into him as he slammed his dick inside you. It felt like he was rubbing you raw down there even with the water helping you but you didn’t care anymore. If your going to be damned, you might as well be damned for something that actually means something. At least you could be damned with them and that’s the only thing that matters. </p><p>Oscar pulls off of you so he could look at you below him and between the two of them. He smiles down at you lovingly and leans his body all the way against you so he could lay on top of you. He reaches up to wrap his arms around your neck to put both of his hands behind your back loosely and purrs lowly as his eyes burned his light red aura in his irises at you.<br/>
“Am I still hurting you Turtle Dove?”</p><p>You pulled down on Solaire’s neck to bring him closer to you while staring at Oscar in his vibrant green eyes and quietly chirped at him.<br/>
“No, it feels good….”</p><p>He rubs at your hair on the back of your head with both of his hands and he buries his fingers into your wet hair to push you closer to him.<br/>
He growls at you lowly through his teeth and coos to you seductively.<br/>
“You feel good too.”</p><p>He rocks his hips in a rhythm of your soul beat in this new position as he held you tightly to his body.  You cried out a moan to him and a electric surge vibrated out of your one soul around you. </p><p>Solaire rubbed his cheek against yours as he pinched at your nipple slightly harder and purred at you sweetly over your head as he set his chin back down on the top of your head to rub at it lovingly.<br/>
“Your song is so gorgeous, I want to hear more of it.”</p><p>Oscar pulled you closer to him but you were still leaning up slightly against Solaire. He set his head on your shoulder to kiss at your neck forcefully and possessively bit hard down on it for a second to let go so he could purr lowly against your skin mischievously.<br/>
“That can be arranged.”</p><p>He rocked his hips into you so hard you threw your head back into Solaire’s chest to look up at him above you and let out a loud moan to him while your eyes were locked with his. Oscar buried his face into the crook of your neck to kiss at it forcefully while he thrusted his dick into you like his life depended on it. You looked up at Solaire in the eyes looking down at you with a somber smile on his face and he let go of your nipple to ghost the tips of his fingers across your chest. He dragged his fingers all over your torso faintly in circular motions and slowly slipped his hand between the two of you as he curled his body around yours to set his head on your shoulder. He reached all the way down your torso to rub his fingers gently above your entrance and rubbed his cheek lovingly on your own cheek almost in a possessive manner just like Oscar. You let out a breathy moan as your vision blurred again a violet fog blinding you for a brief moment and you felt your one soul radiating in your mind as it kept flashing across your vision. It was taking over your sight with every pump of him inside you and it was really scaring you now. You felt like you were actually going to go blind and even with your eyes closed you could only see violet.  All you could see was violet shaded over everything in a thick contrast, that is when you could see what was around you. It felt like your head was pounding a piercing headache suddenly and you didn’t understand what was going on. Your arm slid off of Solaire’s neck as you suddenly felt like all your energy was being drained from your body and you couldn’t hold on to him. He leaned back to look down at you confused from your sudden change of mood but he couldn’t tell what was wrong with you yet. Your eyelids lowered as you looked up at Solaire above you and started hyperventilating frantically like you couldn’t breathe anymore. Your vision came back to normal for a moment but you still felt the dizzying feeling swirling around in your head making you feel like you were spinning around in circles violently fast. The worst thing about it was you felt like you were gaining momentum as everything kept spinning out of control and your vision was blurring so bad you could hardly make out Solaire’s face anymore. </p><p>Oscar bit down hard on your neck while he was pressed up against it and refused to let go of it. He ruthlessly rocked his hips against you so you’d moan up at Solaire and he just smiled down at you sweetly like he always does. He started to hum to you that song to you again you had fallen in love with and rubbed at the top of your entrance a little harder with his hand. Oscar dug his teeth into your neck hard enough he left another bruise on your skin to mark you as his mate and growled at you while he was doing it. Your vision blurred again a violet fog to the point you couldn’t see anything around you again and the dizzy feeling in your head was getting worse. You suddenly felt nauseous and you swallowed down hard to try to ease your stomach but it didn’t help at all. So you whimpered up at Solaire like you do when your scared and slumped your body more into his lap as your energy kept draining from you. </p><p>Solaire looked down at you concerned and took his hand back from between your legs to pet at your hair gently to try to sooth you. He looked you over to stare at your tired expression and he furrowed his eyebrows noticing something was wrong with you. His voice cooed down at you sounding so worried about you that he cupped at your face with both his hands to keep you looking up at him.<br/>
“Starlight? Something feels off, tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>You looked up at him weakly as the dizzy feeling was taking over your mind and you could hardly focus in on his voice anymore. You felt so tired like all of your aura was drained of everything you had and you were so empty that you could hardly stay awake. You felt so confused like you didn’t know where you were or what was going on. All you could see was the silhouette of Solaire above you looking down at you shaded in light violet and you tried to focus in on him to keep yourself from slipping anymore. You felt like you were falling all of a sudden and you gripped down on his lower leg with one of your hands to make yourself feel secure but the feeling continued on echoing in your mind. You started to panic uncontrollably thinking you were falling to your death again and you began hyperventilating even harder from being so scared at this point.  Your eyes darted around trying to see if you could see anything around you and panicked when all you saw was a thick heavy violet fog covering everything. Your eyes looked back up at Solaire or what was left of him in your vision and you held your breath for a second like you thought you were drowning. You opened your mouth to take in a deep breath of fresh air as you attempted to speak but your voice was so weak and quiet that neither of them could hear what you said.<br/>
“Solaire…..help me.”</p><p>Oscar bit down hard on your neck in another spot to get you to moan out to him since you were consumed by your one soul still,  you felt him biting down on you. He pulled away from you to look up at Solaire with a cocky shine in his eyes and made a biting motion at him playfully. He smiled deviously up at the other man and mischievously growled a low tone.<br/>
“Your just jealous she’s mine right now. I’m sure you don’t have to worry I won’t keep her from you,  I know she wouldn’t be able to resist you.”</p><p>He leaned in to give him a quick kiss on his lips and turned his head to the side to kiss at his neck up and down forcefully. The hands Solaire had on your face drifted down your body to wrap them around your waist loosely from being so absorbed into Oscar’s touch. He bit down on Solaire’s ear to get him to moan at him and he let go of his ear with his teeth but stayed close to purr into his ear playfully.<br/>
“But who could resist you Honey Bear. I know I couldn’t.”</p><p>Solaire turned his head away from him to look down at you and he rubbed at your hair as he watched your eyes color fade for a second to a dull grey and reappear before him. Oscar leaned into him to kiss on the edge of his shoulder forcefully and made the other man blush faintly as he spoke sounding worried. </p><p>“Sunshine please look, can you stop for a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Your skin color was fading slowly away to a light shade of grey and your breathing became more raspy as you struggled to breathe. Oscar didn’t stop what he was doing and he was so consumed with trying to make you both feel good he hadn’t noticed what was going on with you. He had gotten way to into this and he wanted to show his love for once to the both of you. It was such a rare thing for him to show affection like this, that if you didn’t feel like you were dying right now you’d be really into this. You looked up at the two dark silhouettes above you and recognized them faintly as the two men you had spent so much time with. Solaire pushed on Oscar’s chest with one of his hands to get him off of him and he looked down at you completely mortified by what he was looking at and spoke so worried his voice cracked.<br/>
“She’s pale look at her, she can’t breathe. You need to stop get off of her.”</p><p>Oscar was so focused in on the other man that he still hadn’t picked up on your aura fading and he leaned back away from him as he let out a frustrated growl. He stopped moving his hips and remained still to look down at you below him as he spoke confused but slightly angry.<br/>
“What are you talking about? She’s always pale....oh….oh no.”</p><p>Solaire wrapped his arms around you tighter as he tried to get you away from Oscar and he calmly argued with him as he lifted his leg out of the water to kick him in the chest to force him off of you.<br/>
“There’s something wrong with her soul don’t you feel it? You need to stop, get off of her.”</p><p>Oscar fell back into the water on his butt in front of you and he grumbled at Solaire angrily. He crawled back on top of you quickly before Solaire could push him off again to hover above you and cupped your chin with his right hand. He pushed your head down to force you to look at him in the face but your vision was completely blinded from seeing anything at the moment. All you could see was the violet fog that glowed dark purple spots of your panicking electricity and you couldn’t even see their silhouettes anymore. Oscar rubbed at your face softly as he realized now Solaire was right and  questioned you as he actually sounded serious for once.<br/>
“Turtle Dove? Why do your eyes look like that? You look like your blind…..Wait, no….. Oh dear gods no. ”</p><p>You went completely limp from the lack of control of your muscles and you slumped your body back into Solaire. You slid all the way down his body so fast, your head almost fell under the surface of the water. Solaire pulled you up out of the water and turned your body so you had your legs over his again. He intertwined his fingers with one of your hands to hold on to it and to show you he was going to be here for you. He put his other hand on the back of your head to support your body and held you protectively close to his chest. Oscar tried talking to you but it was so muffled like you had fallen underwater. You knew you were in Solaire’s lap or at least you thought you were. Your pretty sure he pulled you out of the water, they wouldn’t of let you drown right in front of them, would they? Oscar tried to lean in to hug you from the side but you could feel Solaire had pushed him off of you again with one of his legs to get him away from you. The muffled sounds of Oscar making a fuss from not being able to come close to you could be heard faintly but you couldn’t understand a word of what he was saying like it was all unintelligible static. </p><p>Your connection with them was fading so rapidly and you were losing your grip on reality without the feeling of their souls inside you. You never realized how much you relied on their soul’s energy until you couldn’t feel it anymore, they were a part of you after all  and it felt like pieces of your soul had been painfully ripped suddenly from your body. You felt like you were severed from them both when you couldn’t feel their aura’s, including surrounding you with their auras familiar warmth. You enjoyed having their auras inside you so much, that being without them was utterly terrifying to you.  You missed the feeling of the intangible aura of their souls, that you had no ability to sense before you met them but now you  enjoyed them so much you basked in them a little too covetously. The draining feeling was taking over your mind and clouding even your thoughts in a thick fog so much you were losing your ability to comprehend anything. You lost your ability to move around at all and you laid helplessly leaning against Solaire’s chest. You whimpered at them both a pathetic cry and weakly spoke to them quietly but loud enough to where they could actually here you this time.<br/>
“I don’t feel good, Oscar….Solaire…..please help me…”</p><p>Everything went black as your body went completely limp in Solaire’s arms and all your senses dulled to an almost non existent sensation. You couldn’t even feel their souls with you anymore, you couldn’t feel anything at all. You felt so alone without their auras with you but you knew they were still there with you. </p><p>All you could hold on to in this state was your hearing returning to you occasionally and you tried to hold on to their voices so desperately to keep yourself awake. You kept falling in and out of consciousness so you couldn’t hear all of their conversations. You could only pick up on bits and pieces of things they were saying to each other. You felt so far away from them and the feeling of their souls was gone but you at least had the sound of them to ease your mind. You may not be able to move or see but at least you knew they were both here for you and whoever was holding you had refused to let you go since you past out. Even though you couldn’t sense which one it was, it didn’t really matter. You were with them both and you felt oddly safe even though you were paralyzed. Though soon after you felt content with this state of nothingness and you had no choice but to accept it. Your vision flashed colors of violet and white in a blinding burst of your released one soul. You started to get scared again when your vision had turned completely black suddenly and stayed that way permanently. The blackness reminded you of the darkness of the abyss and you were missing the flashes of colors to brighten up your vision. At least violet was the color of the three of you together and you could be comforted by the thought that color was yours. You didn’t like seeing nothing at all, black was devoid of soul and it made you feel so empty without them. You were terrified you were being dragged into the abyss when your consciousness kept fading for longer periods of time. Until you had finally slipped completely asleep in the arms of one of them holding you tightly to their body. Their broken conversations is all you needed to feel safe but each time you woke to hear them talking. Their voices became more broken and static as time went on while you were like this. You couldn’t keep your consciousness awake anymore then a few seconds at a time and it was diminishing very quickly. As long as you knew they were both here for you, you had to have faith in them. That they’ll find a way to wake you up, you just have to trust them and have faith they will help you like they have before. You had to have faith in them that they were telling you the truth and this wasn’t a part of breaking your oath. You had to trust they weren’t lying to you, they wouldn’t of shared their souls with you if they didn’t care about you. This has to be because of something else, you didn’t want to fall…..not yet. </p><p>… </p><p>“I told you something was wrong with her.”</p><p>… </p><p>“Turtle Dove wake up!”</p><p>“Get off of her.”</p><p>… </p><p>“What the hell was that for?”</p><p>“You did this to her.”</p><p>… </p><p>“I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry I promise I won’t...”</p><p>“You can try, you can’t be around her all the time….”</p><p>… </p><p>“Why do you blame me for this?”</p><p>“Because look at what you did to her, this is your fault.”</p><p>“I didn’t do this to her! You act like I’ve stabbed her with my sword and cut her open.”</p><p>… </p><p>“….Gentle with her.”</p><p>“No, you can’t. Leave her alone.”</p><p>“…think I’d touch her while she’s sleeping? Do you think I’m an old lecher?”</p><p>…</p><p>“…..mate with her so soon, she wasn’t....”</p><p>“…you heard it. How can you say I…She was telling us she wanted...”</p><p>“…doesn’t matter, she didn’t understand...to much trust…”</p><p>… </p><p>“…carry her for a little bit.”</p><p>“No…her go till we get back to...”</p><p>“Fine, have it your way...”</p><p>… </p><p>“…looks just like you did.”</p><p>“…have you seen…</p><p>… </p><p>“…help wake her up.”</p><p>“He’s new apprentice’s were just…..”</p><p>…</p><p>“Thank you…”</p><p>“What did I tell you about calling me…”</p><p>… </p><p>“…..going to see if your going to be okay.”</p><p>“If he’s still there, we don’t know if he…”</p><p>… </p><p>“…her already please?”</p><p>“No, I’m not going to...”</p><p>…</p><p>“…her for five minutes?”</p><p>“No, stop asking me….”</p><p>…………</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it's been so long. I wrote this chapter a while ago but it got deleted by word and I got pretty frustrated about it. I rewrote it to make Oscar less of a jerk because there's a reason he acts the way he does.</p><p>I'm splitting up this scenario of Oscar and Solaire alone into two chapters to get it out faster in case anyone who still watching is waiting for this to update.</p><p>This is the first of many turning points in the story where everything begins to change with Oscar's sickness and things will get very dark from here on out. I warn all of you now, this is NOT a happy story. Dark Souls is not the universe of sunshine and rainbows and I aim to capture that feeling of hopelessness. </p><p>This chapter is focused heavily on the the relationship of Solaire and Oscar. It will explain how they work together and more about their dynamic that needs to be addressed more. This chapter has a ton of hurt and (failed) comfort, slight minor fluff, angst and lots of self hate.</p><p>Logan's notes will be finally be read, so the sickness Oscar has makes more sense in context to how the abyss affects souls. </p><p>Songs that go along with this story are:</p><p>Don't go into the woods by Harley Poe<br/>Sink into the floor and die by Feng Suave<br/>She's not there by The Zombies</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~Oscar’s POV~~~~</p><p>Crawling back in between the other man’s legs, you got closer to her and cupped at the bottom of her chin to get her to lower her head to look at you. Your eyes widened with panic and you spoke seriously as your voice got quiet when you finally realized Solaire was right.<br/>
“Turtle Dove? Why do your eyes look like that? You look like your blind….Wait, no….. Oh dear gods no.”</p><p>Her eyes seemed to be void of any color and the whites of her sclera were a faint shade of grey. It almost appeared like she was blind and couldn’t see you at all just like what happened to you in Andre’s shop. she stared back at you blankly like she was unaware you were in front of her or said anything to her. She went completely limp in Solaire’s lap and slid down his chest so fast she dipped her head underwater for a second. Solaire panicked slightly by wrapping his arms around her body hard and pulled her out of the water very quickly. He put his arms under her legs to turn her so she had them over his legs like you put her in before all of this started. You felt a extreme stinging sharpness stab at the center of your soul at the sight of her like that and your soul couldn’t help but express your guilt to Solaire to show him you were sorry. He didn’t move or even flinch at your remorseful waves of fire to him and he didn’t bother responding back to you. You looked down at him unsure of what to say for once and you silently accepted this was going to cause even more tension between you two. This couldn’t of ended any worse and you feared this was going to put a further spike into your already fragile relationship with him.</p><p>Her soul has weakened for some reason and by the looks of it. It’s the same thing that happened to me but how could this happen? Isn’t this what we were supposed to do? This doesn’t make any sense. Did I do something wrong?</p><p>Solaire cradled her by putting his hand behind her head to hold her up close to his body and held onto her hand with his other hand to assure her the two of you were there. By the way he was holding her you had to look away from them over at the lake as you felt a sudden rush of envy overcome your soul. </p><p>Why is my own fate working against me? Am I just cursed to cause them pain because of this sickness?</p><p>Solaire stared down at her with a somber frown and pet at her semi dry hair with his hand on the back of her head as he spoke sternly up to you.<br/>
“Was this worth it to you?”</p><p>His words cut deeply into your soul and you felt a twinge of physical pain shoot through your arms for a second. A wave of dread washed over you and it overtook you while you were in a state of denial over all of this. You didn’t want to believe this was happening but it was clear as day this was kick started by the intimate moment you had so insisted on having with her. </p><p>She’s going to be okay, she has to be. I just have to wake her up like she did me and pull her out of the abyss with my soul but how am I going to convince Sol to let me get close to her? </p><p>You were kneeling on your knees in front of them and your eyes drifted down to the water in front of you to think over for a minute what you were going to say. A dreadful sinking feeling consumed your soul and it felt like it was  sucking you into something away from your one soul underneath the water deep below the dirt. Your lone soul felt like it was getting heavier by the second like it was trying to leave your body and it was putting a major strain on your consciousness to stay awake. You gripped at your chest with your hand as if you were cut off from breathing mid breath for about a minute before a strange pressure was put on the base of your throat. You took in a deep breath to fill up your lungs with air and felt another stinging feeling stabbing at your soul repeatedly like you were a pin cushion. It suddenly stopped after a few seconds but it was brief enough to make your soul feel like it was draining gradually. You weren’t sure what to believe was going on because all of a sudden your hands were shaking without your control when you looked down at them. This strange sensation caused you to send off a panicked wave of your fiery soul to warn the other man what was happening to you in case he was feeling it too. When you looked up, you saw him staring daggers at you with a fierce disappointment in his eyes and his soul didn’t feel like it was fading at all. Whatever you were experiencing had something to do with her soul you figured and you had to avert your gaze from him.<br/>
The look he was giving you meant he wasn’t going to ever let this go and it was well deserved. This was probably the angriest you’ve seen him in a long time, he was usually very lenient about your mistakes but this you could admit was pretty bad. This silent communication without talking was how he preferred things, he was much to prideful to express himself like you did. It was how you communicated with each other since you were children and you always understood what he was trying to say to you with his body language even before you were soul bonded. You were the only one he ever trusted to let down his guard for until her, underneath it all he was really shy about showing his real emotions and he would usually bottle them up until he couldn’t handle it anymore. They would overflow into an explosion he couldn’t control, similar to you but in a much different way. He would become extremely depressed and you could feel through his soul how close he was to his tipping point. It was really difficult to knock him down but when he fell, he fell hard. He would refuse to do anything at all. He wouldn’t eat, he wouldn’t sleep, hell if he had his way with it he wouldn’t even breathe. Not that you needed to eat and sleep now but back then he did, That was a huge problem at the time. He was unstable when he got like that and you feared the day he would ever be like that again. So you learned how to tip toe around his feelings to protect him but this time you had dug yourself in a hole so deep you couldn’t get out.</p><p> He felt so strongly about protecting her, that this was tearing him up inside just as much as when you were dying on the floor above Andre’s shop. You may have been delirious at the time but you sensed his fear of losing you. He was to embarrassed to cry around anyone and you don’t blame him for leaving, you know how hard it was for him. He trusted her to take care of you and he couldn’t handle the fact he had failed to be there to protect either of you.</p><p>Though when you really thought about it, you questioned why he trusted her with something so serious so soon. You didn’t want to believe they were getting this close already without you and worried Solaire would prefer being with her over you since they had more in common. They often bonded over their fondness of the sun, the one thing he strived toward. Maybe it was just your imagination but the jealousy was eating away at your soul and the sight of him hugging her tightly to his body made the darkness of the abyss look more appealing. </p><p>You shook your head to purge those evil thoughts out of your mind and you convinced yourself there had to be something really wrong with the three of you while you were in this forest. </p><p>You shouldn’t of pushed her so hard into this, it was wrong of you not to let her come to you on her own volition. On the other hand you were waiting forever to do anything with her, it felt like she was holding back because she feared you, she was unable to let go of being a cleric and needed a little push. Ugh, why did you have to feel so conflicted on something that was so obviously wrong? Your thoughts ran wild with the idea of her blaming you for all of this and feared she would pull away from you to confide in Solaire. Turtle Dove would have every right to leave you behind by yourself. Solaire’s soul was so noble that you felt you didn’t deserve him, especially after this.</p><p>This is all my fault but I can’t give up now. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him, we’ve been together for so long that I wouldn’t be able to go on. I can't let him walk away just yet, he has to know I’m willing to fix this.</p><p>You stared back at Solaire with a serious look in your eyes and spoke to him in a low tone.<br/>
“No it wasn’t, I’m sorry. You were right, hate me all you want. I deserve whatever you want to say to me but I know how to wake her up. Just give me a chance Sol please.”</p><p>You sat up on your knees to lean forward to attempt to wrap your arms around her in a hug like she did you to give her some of your unfiltered aura. It should help to keep her soul afloat until you could figure out how to fix this. Even though you were still naked, all of this drama had made this heated moment into a cold piercing storm. Not that you’d want to do anything with her passed out, the thought of that was completely sickening. The crackling lightning strikes to your soul told you Solaire was in a very defensive mood and he didn’t want you to come any closer to them. He lifted up his right leg out of the water to aim his kick for the center of your chest and knocked the wind out of you again. Your lungs burned as you coughed out  and lost your balance, splashing around the water as you fell back on your butt once more. You felt a flare of your soul rage out of control in an angry response from him kicking you yet again and you tried your hardest to resist it. Your soul refused to listen and it disobeyed you with a heavy passion behind it, sending a burning wave of your aura to flow through your one soul to hit him in the chest. He groaned out from the painful sensation and you barked angrily at the other man as your soul flared with your words.<br/>
“Gwyn damn it, stop kicking me! I told you I know what to do! I’ve already been like this twice and I know how I pulled out of it!”</p><p>You realized how you were yelling at him and regretted it immediately after it came out of your mouth. You couldn’t meet his eyes knowing what you did and quieted down your voice to almost a whisper in shame of your outburst.<br/>
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take this out on you……..but I’m not lying to you this time. Please believe me sol….I can do this.”</p><p>Solaire huffed at you softly through his nose and shook his head to disagree with you. He looked away to pull her closer to his chest and spoke almost monotone like he wasn’t ready yet to forgive you for anything.<br/>
“No, just leave us alone. I failed to protect her from your sickness and its my duty to make up for my mistake. She needs me right now and I don’t need you getting her anymore sick.”</p><p>The burning fire if your soul was reduced to a cold ember barely aflame, he not only blamed you for this happening. He also blamed your sickness for this, he was saying you had infected her in some way. You felt empty inside like your soul was almost gone but it remained just hardly hanging on. In the slight shred of hope that maybe she could wake up and she would be okay.<br/>
Solaire’s face suddenly looked surprised and you noticed she was weakly squeezing back on his hand. You heard her speak to the two of you quieter then normal but it was so distorted it was difficult to make out.<br/>
“I don’t feel good, Oscar….Solaire…..please help me…”</p><p>This can’t be happening. What did I do wrong? Please gods no, I can’t see them go through what I’ve been going through. Gods above please spare them, they don’t deserve this.</p><p>Her eyelids closed shut and her body went motionless as she passed out in his arms but you had noticed before she did. Her skin color had faded to a darker shade of grey and her soul felt like it had almost extinguished itself. Solaire curled his body around her in fear she was hollowing again and you could see him physically shaking from all of the stress consuming him. If she were to die, you’d all die. There would be no going back to a bonfire, being bonded made you impervious to true hollowing but made it to where you only had one chance to live. Once one body dies, the other’s aura will drain until they would be taken by death. Only unless they died at the same time could they be reborn, though such a thing would be unlikely. What would be the chances of you all dying at the same time? It would be totally impossible. </p><p>Are they going to suffer just as much as me? Are they going to feel the same soul pain I’ve been feeling? I….I can’t……I can’t let this happen…….I...won’t let this happen.</p><p>You lifted up your hand to attempt to put it on his shoulder to comfort him but you quickly changed your mind and took it back before you could. You didn’t want to make everything worse if this had something to do with your tainted soul somehow. You stood up out of the water and looked to the side away from them sitting in the water. You had to get away from them, you were the problem like he said. He was right, Solaire was always right. So you separated your soul  from there’s to make sure you weren’t hurting them anymore, sparks of your soul shattered painfully in purple fragments of your fire as it split apart. It hurt a lot to rip it away like that and it caused your soul to pound in sore beats in protest but you choose to ignore it. You were already walking away from him toward the tree and dully let him know you were doing what he asked.<br/>
“Your right, I’ll be by the tree when you want to talk…..”</p><p>Solaire didn’t respond to you, he didn’t want anything to do with you at the moment and both of you needed a couple of minutes to cool down. It was better that you stay apart for a bit so you didn’t snap at each other while she was passed out. She needed positive energy and he was the only one who could give it to her right now. You were the problem and you knew it, you couldn’t do anything for her right now.</p><p>He can take care of this better then me. She doesn’t need my soul hurting her, if anyone was going to pull her back. It would be him.</p><p>You slowly trudged your way through the water over to the tree in front of the lake where you stripped and stared at the golden watch hanging on the branch next to your locket. The watch was giving off a strange black magical aura from the inside, giving your soul a feeling of great despair. The sparks of broken magic were seeping out of the grooves of the watch holding it shut and they burst into a tiny explosion of magical energy just before they hit the ground. Unlike white magic where it dissipates after a few seconds of being exposed to the air in a wispy like magical steam, the watches black magic rained down onto the ground and pooled around the base of the tree. It sunk into the dirt next to her things but they were just far away enough to where they wouldn’t get covered by it. The tree appeared to be turning a dark grey around the roots peaking out and it seemed to be spreading slowly up the trunk. Black magic always bothered you, it was soulless and evil.  The sight of the watch made you want to throw it into the lake seeing it suck the life energy out of even a soulless tree.</p><p>The suspicion you had about the watch in the first place was right but you weren’t entirely sure on how exactly it was connected to everything. This was all that freaky wizard’s fault, if you hadn’t let him enchant your soul to this watch this would’ve never happened. You don’t know what you’d do if you saw him again but you know it wouldn’t end peacefully. </p><p>You kneeled down on one knee to rummage around the pile of items she had made near the base of the tree next to Solaire’s things in search of a clue. You couldn’t really remember but you thought that wizard had given her something while you were trying to wake up from the abyss. You rattled your brain trying to recall what it was but nothing came to mind. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you picked up both of their talismans to notice something faded brown had caught your eye. A piece of paper was wedged underneath her small leather pouch and was sticking out just barely enough for you to see it.<br/>
Setting her pouch aside, you picked up the unknown parchment to realize that it was several old thin pieces of paper folded over each other. It was mostly covered in that black magical energy, it was thick, viscous and had a slimy like quality to it. A shudder ran down your spine remembering the pain you felt when you were encased in the slimy waters of new londo. It brought back the helplessness you felt in the very pit of your soul, it terrified you to ever feel that kind of deep pain again. Carefully avoiding touching the tainted sections with your bare skin, you inspected the papers to search something, anything that could help her. The unfamiliar handwriting on it didn’t look to be the neat and blocky style that those from the hand of Thoroland tended to use. This penmanship was elegantly written with the wavy and curved style of olden times. The kind that those of versed scholars and artistic bohemians only tended to use due to its pleasing aesthetic that required extreme levels of concentration. </p><p>This has to be it, I hope that whatever I need didn’t get destroyed by that black magic.</p><p> You were so disoriented in front of that bonfire, you couldn’t piece together anything between the time you were flailing on the floor and her kissing you. The whole thing was wiped from your memory and if he happened to say anything while you were like that, you couldn’t remember it. Solaire probably knew next to nothing since you sensed him leaving. So basically this damn paper is all you had to go off of right now. Hopefully it has something, anything at all. </p><p>I wish I didn’t allow that wizard to use dark magic on me, maybe this could’ve ended differently. He better pray to Gwyn he doesn’t run back into me, I’ll show him what kind of pain he caused us.</p><p>You looked over your shoulder at Solaire to see he was still in the spot in the lake you left him in, the waves of his unfiltered raw aura were flowing into her and it kept her soul hanging on by a thread. He was being desperate about it though, pulses of his soul were coming out in bursts from him being so upset. He was closer to losing it then you thought, you had to hurry up and do something before he falls. You had to keep his spirits up somehow or else you’ll all end up dying. You let out a long sigh as you turned your head back to the papers to concentrate on them. </p><p>Their counting on me, I have to find something now. Solaire can't do this much longer, I need to show him hope. Any hope that everything is going to be okay.</p><p>Holding them away from the shadow of the tree, you skimmed across the papers noticing they were mostly destroyed from the black magic. A lot of it was unrecognizable but you read over what was left anyway in case there was something here. </p><p>Damn it, please Gwyn be useful. </p><p>The manifestation of darkness is a very painful process that degrades the soul over a long period of time, in the cases I have recorded the process came with gradual physical and mental changes that occur in fluctuating patterns. These changes are never concrete in nature but are influenced by the stress level of the affected.<br/>
If the soul reacts at all to any level of stress, it will increase the speed of the sickness by how much they may let it distress them. The abyss is fueled by elevated negative emotions the soul produces and it will use that against the host to become stronger. This will result in the abyss to progress faster and use these negative emotions as a type of leverage to dig itself deeper inside the soul to feed off of it. The abyss is more then just a regular infection, unfortunately it cannot be slowed down with faith but it has been observed that the aura of direct sunlight can calm the soul when in distress.<br/>
Once the host has reached dangerously high levels of abyss sickness, the body will begin to exude slime in a futile attempt to cleanse itself from the foreign substance. Do not touch it, this slime is toxic to all who have yet to be infected. If even a small amount of this slime enters the pours of your skin, the abyss will have seeded itself inside your body and will lay dormant until a negative emotion is produced.<br/>
.<br/>
The slime is the purest concentrated form of the abyss mixed with the tainted aura of the affected, making it a tangible source of unrefined darkness. This substance has its own law of physics due to it being partially ethereal in nature and can pass through solid objects if it has no soul but will absorb Into anything that has a life force. All living organisms can also be affected by this slime even if it does not have a soul but only under the conditions if the abyss is nearby, areas such as Darkroot Garden, New Londo and the Tomb of the Giants are known for housing the abyss.</p><p>Plants and small animals with their low life force will not last long when exposed to the abyss. Evidence has shown that most larger animals can last longer then humans if they weigh more and this confirms Beatrice's theory that physical weight plays apart in how fast the abyss progresses.</p><p>That’s pretty sick to sacrifice a defenseless animal for research but if he’s right, since she weighs less then me……Gods why?</p><p> When affected for the first time, the initial shock of the abyss taking host inside the soul will cause the affected to lose consciousness for much longer then all other abyss attacks that occur after that.</p><p>Several different interviews with previous hosts have stated that the waters of New Londo are the source of this affliction. Information about this is limited due to the affected always uncontrollably shaking and in some extreme cases will experience  seizures when recalling the event. It seems to be a primal reaction caused by the abyss to elicit fear in the affected so it may feed off their soul. Unfortunately this subject could never be ethically pushed lest their  soul span be shortened for the sake of research. The most data ever recovered on the subject was that direct contact with the slime of pure abyss will cause the affected to have violent hallucinations and will range differently based on the fears of the affected. The abyss inside the host will also manifest these same hallucinations from time to time seemingly at random causing a massive overload to the soul, the auditory…</p><p>The first section of the papers were cut off mid sentence by a small smudge of slime but after what you read, you didn’t want to risk touching it.</p><p>The human soul is not powerful enough by itself to fight off the abyss for long and will require constant exposure to the sun to help calm the soul. Though as stated it is unable to slow the process, it will prevent it from getting any worse for a brief amount of time. Without this exposure, the abyss will pick up in speed by itself the longer the affected is away from the sun regardless of their stress levels. This sun therapy can only prolong the affected being taken over by the abyss and once progressed far enough the sun can't help anymore.<br/>
.<br/>
All my studies have shown that the sheer will of the affected will increase overtime despite the internal soul pain they experience and will refuse to give up even in those with a more reserved temperament. Unlike hollowing where the affected will lose the will to go on, the abyss has a way of manipulating the mind to believe they can overpower the abyss especially in the grim last stages. Tests have produced that the reason for this is because the abyss can feed off the souls aura more easily this way if the affected is not in a state of soul weakness. The abyss needs to feed off the soul and the longer the affected is alive, the stronger the abyss becomes. </p><p>The rest of this paper is destroyed, that told you the sun is what she needed right now and it boggled your mind as you had to stop to think for a minute.</p><p>The sun? Solaire was right about something he didn’t even know about? How in the world did he have that much intuition? Is this just a coincidence or does he just have some hidden foresight I never noticed?</p><p>You felt like tossing these papers in the water to get the slime as far away from you as possible and wanted to run over to tell Solaire the news of what you found but something compelled you to keep reading. It really unnerved you he wrote this like he was studying whoever he was watching like they were some sort of lab rats, you wanted to know if there was anything else you might need to know just in case.</p><p>How do we even know if he's telling us the truth about the abyss or if we’re just another fresh supply of guinea pigs for him to observe. I hate this guy, I hope I can slit his throat when I see him again.</p><p>It looked like the heavy ink had gotten smudged near the bottom of the page due to the black magic leaking on to it. You couldn’t make out what it said so you decided to just flip over the paper to the next page to continue reading on.</p><p>The stages of degradation will depend on the base negative emotions of the affected and will be tailored specifically to that particular undead to break their mind. They will focus in on a specific: object, undead, something said or a hallucination and  will display uncharacteristic delusional behavior depending on the temperament of the affected. There are in definite stages that will always occur during degradation that have been examined and they can not be skipped or prevented……..</p><p>……..</p><p>The whole section about the symptoms were destroyed and there was nothing there left to read. Just your luck……</p><p>Hmmmm I did have a hallucination  when I was in Andre’s shop. I don’t know if they could handle going through visual hallucinations like that, i didn’t even know how to handle it myself. If Solaire were to hallucinate a sun with his vivid imagination then he’d wind up killing himself somehow. He’d be overjoyed to jump off a cliff to find his sun…...I should really keep an eye on them both.</p><p>You glanced down to the bottom of the page that looked to still be in tact and read it over quickly.<br/>
.</p><p> The abyss can prevent hollowing during the stages of the Infection but the process of the abyss mimics early symptoms of hollowing resulting in false diagnosis if one is unversed in the abyss. The key giveaway is the color of the skin of the undead, those who turn hollow begin to lose layers of skin slowly until the sensitive muscles underneath are exposed. The abyss on the other hand remains dormant most of the time until it progresses into the next stage and will suck the life force out of the undead making them have a grey skin tone from the lack of aura and they will not lose their skin. The last stage of hollowing verses the abyss is vastly different in what happens to the soul afterwards the process is complete. Hollowing preserves the soul and essentially keeps the original essence of the undead housed inside the body. The soul will be permanently disconnected from the mind and will no longer be able to be repaired together. This Is the concept of losing ones sanity when hollowing, the loss of connection will turn the undead into a mindless zombie unable to maintain any comprehensive thought. The soul will remain in a clear state due to the dark sign preserving the life force of the undead even after the soul is ripped from their body. The abyss is much more violent in the last stage and will alter the soul……..</p><p>You let out a irritated sigh that these papers seemed to be getting worse as you went on and were even more covered in the thick black liquid from the watch. You flipped over to the next page to continue reading on.</p><p> </p><p>This paper was damaged the worst by the dark energy of the watch since it was the last one left and not much was able to be read off of it. Unfortunately it appears you’d have to speak to Logan personally to ask him what it said but you weren’t sure if you should risk having these soaked papers around if this dark energy is actually the slime he was talking about.</p><p>A last resort if desperate is soul……</p><p>……difficult process and it requires immense pools of dark magical….The soul bonded partner will not be at any risk during…. the affected will be at high risk…..instantly consumed..…imbalance of soul energy. There is a safer…..no magical interference but it’s a long process of separation…….</p><p> </p><p>…….the abyss does not attach it self to both….. this is because…… host to control but it can…..leak through bonding……creating a new parasite…..Once the affected is taken over by the abyss completely during the last stage of degradation the part…….</p><p>You grinded your teeth seeing the very section you needed the most had been damaged the worst by the slime, whole sentences were entirely unreadable thanks to the splotches and it covered almost every other line. You’d definitely have to go see that old man now and being civil with him is going to be really hard for you. You understood why you’ve been acting the way you have, the abyss is pulling out your anger and you didn’t know how long you could control yourself from these outbursts. You had to be careful not to hurt them but how long could you really last?</p><p>…..periods of soul weakness, where the soul will react negatively to soul stimulus. If example soul mating is performed…… weakness, they will suck the reserved aura out of the soul…… any left. This is very dangerous for….. the soul is ever completely drained of aura, the affected and the partner will…..the nature of the soul bond…...</p><p>We'll all die….because of me.</p><p>……weakness will Instinctually try to repair this flaw by severing…… body from the soul temporarily…… mimicking a hollow like hibernation.</p><p>…..will be a small window of time where the soul can survive for two hours exposed…..or be taken near a bonfire. This is a result of the sun and the fire of the first flame…..rejuvenating an undead’s aura. If in the case where you can’t return to the surface…..unfiltered soul treatment can be administered…..until returned to the……. </p><p>…. will stop feeding off the soul to preserve the life of the body so that it may claim….host…. the occurrence the affected is ever exposed to sunlight……then removed….. the body will……not enough to…….causes a stage of no return…… soul where they repel…… unable to recover and will essentially turn into an empty husk…...seize control…..</p><p>…… case the soul connection has been….. positive soul treatment or…… soul will not show signs of immediate…..take from an estimated two hours to three days…..seize control over the body. Positive soul treat….. recovery is quicker and this will help their body fight off the ab…... Once the affected has awoken, parts of the brain….. cut off for a short amount of…..affect the decisions not typically..…this will also happen more over time the more the abyss has con….. Social interactions will be undoubtedly……difficult….like those who are turning…..speaking words will never be…..abyss…..mind controlling parasite. The soul will react negatively by…..dark sign will not save…….feed off the abyss……It is not real…..manifestation of fear manipulating……Do not encourage…..</p><p>A soul parasite? Turtle Dove, Everything is going to be fine, you’ll see mon petit oiseau. I'll just have to buckle down to talk to that old man and ask him what these missing sections say. I’m not going to let this bother me, I can’t make you any worse if this is because of me.</p><p> </p><p>A long heavy sigh escaped your lips at what was left on the papers and tried to piece it together the best you could. You ended up being distracted by the watch hanging off the branch still giving off dark bursts of hex energy and you felt compelled to hold out your hand to it. For some reason you felt an overwhelming feeling to touch it but you fought it with all your soul and backed away from the tree. Jumping a little bit, you were spooked by the sound of Solaire splashing around the water behind you and within that second some of the slime on the paper had dripped down the back of your hand. It felt so intensely cold running across it and at the same time it burnt your skin reminding you of the abyss and your hand started to shake at the sensation. You switched the papers into your left hand so you could get it off it by wiping it on the bark of the tree. You turned around to see Solaire walking toward you with her still in his arms and his face was covered in that almost soulless expression you feared to see on him. You had to say something, she needed him to be his overly happy self but what could you really say to make this situation better? So you held out both their talismans to him and spoke to him concerned to get his attention.<br/>
“I need you to look at these papers Sol. It’ll explain about what’s going on. Can you let me have her for just a minute? I promise I’ll be gentle with her.”</p><p>He walked passed you and refused to take the talismans from figuring out by himself soul sharing wasn’t going to work. He didn’t even so much as look in your direction and ignored you were talking to him at all. He carefully set her down at the base of the tree to lean her up against it so she wouldn’t fall on the ground and kept his worried eyes on her as he stood back up. The sound of his broken voice tore at your soul and confirmed your fear of him falling into despair.<br/>
“No, you can’t. Please just leave her alone. We don’t have time to waste on whatever you think you’ve found. we need to make haste for Logan, she needs to see him right away.”</p><p>A whipping flash of fire raged upwards in your chest like you were breathing fire and your voice spoke harshly over to him as you tried to defend yourself.<br/>
“Come on, do you think I’d touch her while she’s sleeping? Do you think I’m an old lecher? Why don’t you trust me anymore?”</p><p>He hung his head down and stayed quiet hurt by your tone of voice with him. You bit your tongue and put a hand up to your mouth to shut yourself up, you knew better then to raise your voice with him while he was depressed. You didn’t mean to yell at him, he didn’t need that. He walked around the back of the tree to grab for your leather surcoat he had put on a branch up pretty high off the ground. He pulled on your surcoat so hard he broke off the thick branch it was on and caused pieces of wood to scatter about on the grassy field below. Your entire body flinched at the sound of it breaking knowing you had just made him feel worse and you were mentally beating yourself up to punish yourself.</p><p>I’m a god damn fool, did he really deserve that? I did all of this not him. Everything is my fault.</p><p> He reached inside your surcoat to grab for the end of the branch to throw it off in the middle of the field behind him and shook it out like it was a rug to get out the hidden pieces of wood. He walked back around the tree to glare directly at you in the eyes with a cold unforgiving stare and spoke seriously in a quiet tone.<br/>
“Oscar, you’ve changed and I don’t like it at all but we have no time to discuss your ill behavior. I just want to focus on leaving so we can get her soul healed.”</p><p> </p><p>He used your real name in private for once, he really meant how mad he was with you. He would never do that unless you had fucked up big time with him and was done dealing with you. Dropping your hand off your mouth, you stared down at the ground for a moment lost as your eyes darted back and forth.</p><p>He kneeled in front of her to hold up one of her arms to slip her arm through the first sleeve of your leather surcoat. </p><p>Swallowing your pride you decided he was right and spotted the rest of your metal armor next to the tree. You slowly walked over to the freshly cleaned iron and appreciated for a minute how thorough Solaire was about cleaning it. He really loved polishing it, he was such a nut for detail and you couldn’t help but faintly smile for a second before it faded. You picked up the leggings to begin the long process of putting your suit back on, you knew this was going to take you a long time. It always takes much longer to put it on then to take it off, this would be a perfect time to make up with him if you could.<br/>
If he'll let you, maybe……</p><p>You mustered up your pride to make a joke playfully to lighten the mood and stuck your leg through the left leg of your leather leggings.<br/>
“Is my surcoat the only one that’s dry? I’m going to feel naked without it. Heh maybe we should give her my armor too.”</p><p>He turned his head to glare at you seeming very unamused by your inappropriate attempt to be funny at such a horrible time. His piercing eyes cut into your soul so deeply you almost lost your nerve to keep talking, you could feel his extreme cold watery aura rush your body in a sudden force of his discontent with you. He looked back down at her and spoke very quietly over to you while he cupped her cheek with one of his hands.<br/>
“I shouldn’t of let you convince me, she wasn’t ready. I warned you and look what had to happen because you didn’t listen to me again.”</p><p>You had to avert your eyes from him and stayed still like you were frozen unable to move. Your thoughts overtook you in a sea of emotions and you continued to talk down to yourself unknowingly.</p><p>He's right, I should’ve listened. I was being rash and now look at them both. This is ALL my fault.</p><p> He lifted up her other arm to attempt to slip her arm through the other sleeve of your coat that was left and did it very careful as he slipped her head through the top.<br/>
Without your control a burning hot flare of your soul took you over and felt it making you angry again. You tried pushing it down but you were already opening your mouth before you could. Your voice raised again sounding harsh and you heard yourself speaking but you were unable to stop it.<br/>
“You heard her. How can you say she wasn’t ready? She said she wanted to while you were right there. What are you going deaf? Maybe we should get you both checked out because we don’t need you dragging us down too.”</p><p>You recoiled at your own words so hard you hit the back of your head on the tree behind you with such a strong force it almost felt like someone had smacked you with a massive war hammer. Putting your hands on the back of your head to quell the headache forming, your eyes widened questioning what the hell just happened.</p><p>What the fuck was that? Did I even mean to say that? Where did that come from? I’d never talk like that about either of them! What the hell is wrong with me?</p><p>“Sol….I….I’m sorry…..I didn’t…..”</p><p>He didn’t acknowledge you hurt yourself, he was to upset by what you said to care about wither you were okay or not. He let go of her arm to give up on the sleeve half way to let out an irritated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. He slumped over himself and put both of his hands on her shoulders to keep close to her.<br/>
You leaned forward to look at him still with your hands on your head and noticed through his hair he had been crying silently while he had his back turned to you. He sounded so defeated when he whispered back like you had beaten him down to nothing.<br/>
“It doesn’t matter, she didn’t understand what she was doing. It’s both of our faults for allowing this. I can’t believe I didn’t see it, I should’ve known then to allow the same thing to happen to her that happened to me.”</p><p>You set your hand on his shoulder and pleaded with him to calm down as you tried to defend your actions.<br/>
“W..w…w…wait a minute Sol, hold on. That was different, I didn’t rush you into that, we did….”</p><p>He slapped your hand away from his shoulder and lifted his head to glare at you angrily. His bright blonde hair slid past his face but it had become messy and tangled, a stark contrast to his normal need for order.<br/>
“We were young and stupid but I’ve moved past it……I don’t want to talk about it….”</p><p>Your hand reached out for him again but when his eyes glared at your hand, you took it back to set it down on the ground.<br/>
“I didn’t know that sol, why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>He noticed how messed up his hair looked and turned away from you to pick up his comb off the ground. He smoothed it back with the comb like it normally was and began to gently pick through his hair slowly to avoid pulling on his own hair. Typical Solaire, he had to fix the imperfection or he’d go insane. He responded short with you but not as angry this time, he seemed to be calming down by concentrating on his hair.<br/>
“Because I did about five years ago.”</p><p>You realized you hadn’t finished putting on your leggings and stood up quickly to pull them up to your waist to strap them in place.<br/>
“I don’t remember that, are you sure?”</p><p>He combed through a particularly tough knot that had formed in his hair and came to another one just below it. As you finished your sentence, the comb dropped out of his hand on the ground as he let go of it and stared down at it mindlessly lost in thought. Overwhelmed by all these feelings bombarding him at once, you seemed to hit his breaking point by total accident. His expression went flat, devoid of all life and his voice was monotone as he spoke to you.<br/>
“I guess it really doesn’t matter, does it? Just forget I said anything.”</p><p>Hateful thoughts ran around your head like a race horse and you screamed at yourself knowing if he wasn’t going to do it, you had too.</p><p>Oh my Gwyn, I should’ve just kept my mouth shut! He doesn’t need to know what’s wrong with me! I'm a monster! I’m the only one who deserves to deal with this god damn sickness! </p><p>You gripped down on the notes in your hand and crumpled it into your palm to try to hide it from the other man. The slime on the papers covered the inside of your left hand and it burned your skin so much you almost felt like you were about to faint from it draining your energy. None of you had the chance to read these notes yet but it was better that they didn’t know what was going to happen to you. The truth is that you deserved every minute of this pain. </p><p>The same sinking sensation as before was pulling hard on your soul and you felt an existential dread wash over your body in its dark embrace. The abyss had already been degrading your soul longer then you thought it was and it would explain everything perfectly why you’ve been so angry. You were a monster, you’ve been feeding off of their souls without you knowing it. You’re the reason why she had passed out down in the sewer, it was the abyss in your soul leaking into her soul while she was weak from the tea. You were the reason why she had that unusually aggressive outburst at Rhea and got her kicked out of the way of white. You’re the reason why Solaire has been so outwardly emotional when he would never express this much. It all connected together leading back to you, the source of the problem. That damned serpent cursed you, ever since you left those old ruins it feels like the abyss has been progressing faster the longer your down in this dark forest. Just like those wizards notes said it would, you had to get out of here. There was no way any sunshine could reach down here but the trees on the cliff weren’t that tall. It had to be the dense fog surrounding the forest, the sunshine couldn’t get through down here and it made you remember what the notes said. The abyss is housed in other places then new londo, this must be one of them. Is it possible at all that this fog is the abyss? The water wasn’t tainted here so where else could it be but the air?</p><p> Being in the dark for so long without the sun made your soul hurt and it makes you feel so angry to the point your starting to lose control of yourself. All of these negative feelings were going to make the abyss stronger, you had to keep yourself under control. This was not what you wanted, you just wanted to make her feel loved in your own way. You just wanted to free her of all of her chains holding her back so she could fly freely like she deserved to be but it had completely back fired on you. This special moment ended up being a total disaster and there was nothing you could do about it. Everything was falling apart right in front of your eyes and it was all your fault. </p><p> </p><p> You were thinking to yourself about all of this while Solaire wasn’t paying attention to you having a crisis, he had slipped the leather sleeve down her arm and pulled it down her body so she was covered up by your blue surcoat. Once he was done making sure she was decently covered up, he straightened the flaps on the bottom and messed with the shoulder pads until it sat perfectly on her enough for him. She looked really ridiculous with it on, like a child in a shirt three times to big for her. He tried to make it look good on her but it didn’t fit her at all, size wise or the Astora style. The only thing that matched was her blue hair with the blue of your coat, the whole scene would’ve made you laugh if you weren’t having a mental breakdown at the moment. Solaire stood up straight and walked over to his chainmail to grab for it hung up next to his white tabard on the same branch that was still wet.<br/>
He carefully put it back on to cover himself up and fussed with the front until he had it just where he wanted it. He bent over to pick up his belts off the ground and began to hook them around it.<br/>
You sat down on the roots of the tree to calm yourself down and concentrated on wrapping your leg armor on your legs to hook them in place as a distraction. You looked over at the other man to notice he was doing a serious faux paw he would never do with his armor, so you had to point it out for him.</p><p>“Sol are you feeling alright? Your belts will just catch on your chainmail and scratch them. You don’t want to damage them, I know you to well. Maybe you should wear your tabard too if your so avid on wearing them.”</p><p>He took a second to adjust the height of his belts to make a point and ignored what you said. He bent over to pick up his iron bracelets and slipped his hands through his bracelets in a hurry. He pushed them down around his wrists so they were tightly in place before responding to you dully.<br/>
“I’ve told you a million times already, its a surcoat and yes it’s still wet. I just washed all our clothes about an hour ago but I don’t have much of a choice. We have to search out that clumsy old wizard we met near the sunlight alter, Logan was his name I recall. I believe he knew the secret to waking you up and we need him to do it again to her.”</p><p>Did she not tell him about what happened? I thought that’s why they were staying far away from me on the cliff side, what were they talking about then? I heard her say my name.</p><p>You laughed at him quietly to ease your nerves and picked up your pauldron to brush some dirt the had gotten stuck to it while it was drying. You playfully insisted with him this petty disagreement you love to bring up to tease him for fun.<br/>
“Sol we’ve argued about this so many times. I have a surcoat, You don’t.”</p><p>He could see what you were trying to do by distracting him from the real issue at hand and responded to you very short as he tied up his long hair behind his head with his hair band.<br/>
“No its definitely a surcoat, you’re wrong. I’m not changing my mind about it.”</p><p>Forcing a smile on your face, you  played with him some more to try your hardest to get him in a better mood.<br/>
“Alright, alright call it what you want but that won’t change the fact it’s a tabard.”</p><p>Solaire glared at you for a second and shook his head to give you a half smile briefly melting away the wall he put between you. He couldn’t help but chuckle nervously at your insistence but it fell flat at the end when he looked down at her still unconscious.<br/>
“Oscar please, I’m not in the mood to debate. We have more important matters to attend too.”</p><p>Setting your pauldron down on top of your pile of armor, you got up to knell down next to her so you were at eye level with her but kept your distance from her like Solaire had asked you too. Examining her face you noticed her eye lids moving like she was having an intense dream and heard her hum lowly in her sleep weakly like she was distressed about something. Solaire got down on his knees directly in front of her and right next to you to put his hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. He took his hand back and shook his head before speaking quietly as to not disturb her like she was sleeping.<br/>
“She’s not hot, its just like what happened when we were in the sewer. I wonder if this could be connected to it somehow. What do you think?”</p><p>He definitely doesn’t know anything about this sickness you have. As far as he knows your sick with something but not with what it is exactly. If he were to ever find out what was really wrong with the three of you, he would be so utterly devastated that he’d fall into a depression much worse then he is now. If your assumption about the notes were right, he’d most likely absorb the abyss from your soul as well, if he hasn’t already. You can’t let him know anything more then he already knows, the last thing you need is to have him trying to kill himself Inadvertently. You can’t handle seeing him like this, you need him to be his cheerful and somewhat ditzy self. Long ago you promised him you wouldn’t lie to him anymore but that was a clear blatant lie and he knew deep down you couldn’t stop. Altering the truth was the only way to preserve his childlike sweet nature, you felt it was your duty to keep him happy and you had to lie no matter how much your dignity objected. </p><p>Lowering your head to look down at the ground to avoid looking him in the eyes, you lied to him through your teeth to try to divert his attention.<br/>
“Probably not, you shouldn’t look to much into it Sol. That tea really messed with us if you remember right. I think we should head out, Logan will tell us everything we need to know once we find him. I’m certain he can’t be to far away, we only just left.”</p><p>I won’t even give you half a chance to talk to that old man if this plays out the way I think it will. Forgive me Honey Bear. You don’t know how much I really love you.</p><p>Setting your right hand on top of his hand that he had set flat on the ground, he didn’t pull away from you this time which surprised you a little bit. You looked down at your hands together and noticed a splotch of your skin on the top of your hand had been stained from the slime of the watch. It was just as grey as her skin and it sent a wave of fear to radiate in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t bring any attention to it by looking quickly away so you didn’t miss this opportunity to be close to him. Curling your fingers in between his to hold his hand, you squeezed it gently to show him any sort of affection he so badly needed. You had to enjoy all the time you could with him, who knows how long you’ll be around.</p><p>A powerful pressure of dread hit your chest when he turned his head to look at you with the most somber expression you had ever seen on his face before. Each beat of your soul pounded painfully like it was being hit up against a wall but suddenly you felt a wave of warmth wash over you. The contrast almost blinded you with the feeling of them mixing together and you realized where this was coming from. He smirked at you so barely you could hardly see it and you felt his fingers squeezing back on yours.<br/>
You resisted the dread in your soul by mimicking his beats back and everything around you felt as though it was vibrating. He still cared for you after all the terrible things you’ve done, he wanted to share his soul beat with you still. Though you wondered if this was just an adverse effect of him trying to heal her, you couldn’t help but doubt if this was wrong. She needed him, not you. Wait, that reminded you. Tearing your eyes away from him to observe her moving slightly at his soul energy, you knew what you had to do. </p><p>Her soul was so drained by the abyss, waking her up wasn’t going to work right now until you got her into the sun. She needed time to recover her aura in the sunlight quickly and some positive energy from at least one of you to keep her going. </p><p>He sighed frustrated you refused to look at him and his good mood dropped immediately when he stared back down at her. He attempted to keep the beat going on despite being mad at you again but it had become a much weaker flow. He struggled to keep positive but it was fading fast, still he didn’t stop. He kept pushing himself to keep a steady rhythm in some kind of hope it could help, he didn’t want to give up on her. Feeling him acting so desperate about this was tearing at your soul and the dread you felt before was echoing around Inside your body. </p><p>How was he going to react if any of you were to get any worse? You couldn’t let that happen, you couldn’t let him lose his innocence that you’ve tried so hard to preserve over all these years. His soul is so pure, you couldn’t let him lose the only thing keeping him going on being ignorantly happy. You’d do anything for him to stay the way he is, even if you had to make yourself look bad. It was all for him, everything you’ve done since you’ve first met him has always been for him even if he didn’t know it. You changed the subject back to what you were talking about and leaned your head against his shoulder in a silent attempt to apologize to him while you spoke lowly.<br/>
“Speaking of that old wizard. It wasn’t him who pulled me out of whatever that was. It was really Turtle Dove who brought me out of it, you forget she’s a cleric. She must be some kind of holy reborn saint sent to save us both from our life of ‘forbidden love’.”</p><p>You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at your own sarcasm and it had turned into full blown maniacal laughter. You noticed how you were overreacting to everything going on and nervously drawled your laughter down to a slow before clearing your throat. He grunted unamused by your way of trying to play the situation and tore his hand out from underneath yours to keep whispering in a hushed tone.<br/>
“That wasn’t funny Oscar, stop talking about her like she’s not here.”</p><p>Try all you want Sol, I’m going to make you forgive me if it kills me. Fight me all you want, you know who always wins. </p><p>Pushing your doubt aside to take a chance, you felt a vigor of high positivity run through your veins. Slapping him hard on the side of his arm, you turned your head to plant a kiss on the edge of his shoulder quickly. Playfully flirting with him as you kissed him on the same spot to get him to react to you.<br/>
“My lovely sweet bear, you are so perfectly virtuous. I wasn’t laughing at her, I was just playing with you. s'il te plaît mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. »<br/>
(Please my love, don’t worry)</p><p> </p><p>He hummed under his breath quietly and turned his head to the side to cover up his faint blush with his hand to hide it from you.  He lowered his head as you leaned in to kiss at his neck lovingly and set one of your hands on the other side of his neck to pull him into you. He made a cute held back moan in his palm unable to stop him self from letting it out and grunted at you quietly to express how he didn’t want to do this right now. He grabbed for your hand on his neck and forced you to let go of him. He pulled off of you to lean forward and carefully picked her up in a marriage carry. When he lifted her up off the ground he adjusted her so she was in a comfortable position for him and stood up straight. He looked down at you with a softer looking glare and spoke back sounding defeated again like he had already lost her.<br/>
“Oscar we don’t have time to fool around, not while she’s like this we can’t. We have to go now.”</p><p>This is it, just a little bit more. </p><p>Standing up with him you stayed your distance and out stretched your arms to either side like you were asking for a hug. A weak devious smile spread over your lips and forced yourself to continue flirting bluntly to cheer him up.<br/>
“Why not? Let me draw out that sweet honey from my bear. Just for a minute, I won’t take long.”</p><p>He took a step back to get away and blushed a bright pink as he looked down at her in his arms. He looked utterly confused and hesitated before taking another step back. You knew his honor wouldn’t let him but this was the only sure fire way you knew to break him of his depression as fast as possible. You didn’t really want to do anything with him, it was all a bluff and you knew he’d raise you for the sake of his duty. As you expected him to do, he spoke back sternly to refuse.<br/>
“N…no Oscar. we have to leave, there’s no time. She needs us to take care of her…..besides what if she hears us?”</p><p>Why are you so cute when you squirm? I know you are going to say no but Gwyn damn it... </p><p>You pressured him by taking a step forward to close the distance and lowered your voice to a purr to try to draw him in just like you know the way he likes it.<br/>
“Then let us make time. Just for you, it’s only fair after all, I would so love to feel your soft skin. Le soleil veut te faire brûler mon amour. Come on Honey bear.….”<br/>
(The sun wants to make you burn my love)</p><p>His cheeks turned a bright red and you could see his muscles tensing up at your words. He looked away from you at the tree to not give in and pulled her closer to his chest to remind himself he had to stand his ground for her sake. You were pawing at his one weakness and frankly you wanted to push it knowing how easy it was for him to give into you. He may of acted all proper most of the time and tried his hardest to hide it away like it was some sort of curse but this was the one thing he was terrible at hiding. His souls aura warmed itself to its normal temperature and you knew you had fully succeeded this time to pull him out of it. You had done it, now you just had to not say anything stupid to ruin it.</p><p>He stuttered on his words as his voice cracked completely embarrassed now and made sure to choose his words carefully like she could hear him.<br/>
“N..N..No Oscar, I said no. The clock is ticking. We need to get her to Logan….. w..w..we need to find out what’s wrong before something else happens to her. If you keep asking I’m going to leave without you.”<br/>
Stepping forward again, you got so close to him you leaned in a little to confident with yourself that you had melted his strong repose somehow and gave him a kiss on the cheek playfully. You stepped back to give him space to think and purred lovingly at him.<br/>
“Your so adorable when your serious. Just trust me, I can take your mind off things.”</p><p>He let out a sharp breath and turned his back on you to walk away up the grassy hill to show you hadn’t changed his mind.<br/>
“That’s it, I’m going. Hurry up and get the rest of your armor on, we need to move. Make sure to get the rest of her things too and catch up to me on the path.”</p><p>Your mischievous smile slowly disintegrated off your face into a frown and you couldn’t explain why your soul was hurting like this. An unbearable pain was radiating in the base of your chest, like your lone soul had shattered into tiny pieces like glass. It hit your chest so suddenly and retracted back into place with a forceful pull. The flames surrounding your soul burned an icy cold sting that swirled around it while it beat out of rhythm for a second. When the beat went back to normal, it made you feel really concerned about the state of your soul. Your soul never felt cold in all your years of fighting with him, why now? Glancing up to see the shadows of the trees falling over his figure, your soul was slowly warming itself as you watched him getting further away from you. That reaction didn’t make any sense to you at all, you had already predicted this was going to play out exactly like this. You’ve been rejected by him many a time the same exact way when you tried to cheer him up by flirting but this time it seemed to hurt, It hurt a lot.</p><p>Everything will be alright honey bear, I won’t let you know. I promise….you’ll never need to know. I’ll protect both of you even if it kills me.</p><p>A melancholy smile covered your face as you stared at the two of them disappearing under the tree line and you let out a quiet short laugh at yourself. You were always doing this, making fun of yourself for being so loyal to him. He was so oblivious to everything around him it made you kind of happy he never noticed the little things you did for him, in a weird way you liked it a lot. He meant the world to you and he deserved to be pampered after all the horrible things you’ve done to him. </p><p>The balled up papers in your hand dropped to the ground and you kicked them straight into the lake like a soccer ball to get rid of them for good. Turning away from the notes they sank into the water dissolving the already thin old paper and it made the water around it the same black inky slime that it was covered in. It was better this way, you had to protect Solaire from finding out. Only you should be burdened with the knowledge.</p><p>This was far worse then anything you’ve ever lied to him about before, this was your life's on the line now. They both don’t need to worry about if tomorrow will be your last day or even next week. You wanted to take this on by yourself and be the only one to have the pressure of saving your lives since it was your fault they were going to be affected by the abyss. The intense determination you felt caused your soul to burst into a powerful wild flame that lifted you up out of your slump and you were feeling reinvigorated with a plan. Logan had something down on that paper about curing this as a last resort and you were going to force it out of him if it’s the last thing you do.</p><p>Picking up your chainmail underneath the tree, you pulled it over your head carefully as to not catch your hair on it. Quietly you spoke to him knowing full well he couldn’t hear you from this distance but said it out loud for your own peace of mind.<br/>
“Your right, you’ve always been right. I’ll fix this somehow, I swear to Gwyn. I won’t let either of you die because of me.”</p><p>It didn’t take you long to put on the rest of your armor and you rushed yourself by stuffing all the items near the roots of the tree into her pouch. You made sure to cautiously grab the watch by the chain and slipped it into her pouch in a pocket on the side and threw your locket over your neck to let it hang off your chest. </p><p>That watch is going to leak all over her pouch, I’ll have to get rid of it when we find Logan. I’ll just tell her I dropped it somewhere, I can’t have her getting anymore sick.</p><p>You threw Solaire’s tabard over one of your shoulders and tossed Turtle Dove’s bright robes over the sharper side. Your pauldron would probably cut right threw Solaire’s tabard due to it being so worn, it wasn’t really that sharp but you didn’t want to take any chances. The material from her robe was made with a much stronger fabric that wouldn’t rip as easily, the way of white really wanted their sheep to look good. The sight of Solaire beginning to walk up the slippery cliff in the distance made your soul churn knowing that cliff caused you just as much problems as the lakeside. Not only did she nearly kill herself trying to apologize to you over something you were mad at Solaire for but also what you had said to him up there was how you really felt about being left out.</p><p>Though you said you were sorry, you really weren’t deep in your soul and he knew that. Attempting to play it off like you always did when you said something stupid to him, you were just as predictable as he was. He learned your game long ago when you couldn’t look at him in the eyes when you were talking to him. The innocent shine in his eyes made you feel so guilty causing you to confess on your own that you lied to him to lift your conscious. This is how you learned to get around it, as long as you weren’t looking directly at him in the eyes. Lying to him was a breeze and regrettably you abused it a little to much. So much in fact he eventually picked up on it and began to disagree with you about things when he caught you in one. This time you had to perfect the art of lying, this time you had to look him square in the eyes and lie straight to his face, his life is depending on you lying to him.</p><p>You’ll have to have a serious talk with Turtle Dove about this when she wakes up, she has to keep this a secret. She is a cleric after all, keeping secrets is what she trained all her life to do.</p><p>As long as I keep the veil over your eyes for as long as possible, you’ll never need to know mon vieil amour. I will find a way to fix this, one way or another. </p><p>A sudden wave of paranoia creeped over your soul and you felt a gaze of something looking right through you into your tainted soul. You were absolutely convinced someone was watching you and it felt like it was coming from behind you somewhere. Whipping your body around to scan the lake quickly, you saw only the faint orange glows of the fireflies skimming across the water. Glancing up at the high cliffs surrounding the lake that closed off this little area into a basin, you squinted your eyes to see a dark figure was standing on the right side of the lake up on top of the cliffs below a tree. It was small from the distance you were at and it was so dark up there that you couldn’t quiet make out if it was an animal or another undead staring back at you. The figure wobbled for a second and backed up into the shadows of the dark forest behind it. You turned your back to the lake and started power walking almost in a sprint to catch up to Solaire. </p><p>If you knew how to get up there you’d slice up whoever that was for spying on you and kick them right off the cliff to make sure they were dead. You tried to convince yourself to calm down but thoughts if they were watching you the whole time made your soul burn uncontrollably.</p><p>I’m sure it must just be a forest dweller of some kind, they may of heard me putting on our armor is all. They better not of been spying on us at all when we were mating. </p><p>It took you a bit but you had finally caught up with them near the middle of the pathway where Turtle Dove had fallen off the side. Passing by the indent you made in the wall of dirt where Solaire had slammed you in to it. A sudden pressure was put on your soul like it was being pulled down again and your soul burned painfully an intense fire that heated your body up very uncomfortably. You ran up next to Solaire and turned your helmet to look over at him to speak a little out of breath from running to catch up to him.<br/>
“Sorry it took so long. Her robe kept catching on my armor, it almost ripped on my pauldron. Its pretty durable though, I never would’ve expected the way of white would’ve made such protective robes for their clerics. I figured they didn’t much care for their flock.”</p><p>He kept his eyes on the path and seemed concentrated on getting back as soon as possible. Though something in you doubted he might be thinking the same thing you were about seeing that hole in the wall. His voice was flat again and seemed uninterested in your explanation.<br/>
“Just make sure you don’t ruin her robes. I think you’ve done enough damage to her today, don’t you agree?”</p><p>Why don’t you just stab me right in the heart too? You can be so vicious when you want to strike a low blow in my soul. </p><p>Your body felt numb to his sour words but you had to stay strong and keep your mouth shut or it will just be another tally on the endless board of mistakes you’ve made. The abyss in your soul on the other hand was fighting you tooth and nail for control over this situation. It wanted you to make that mistake,  your soul burned for you to scream at him right now but you had to resist. </p><p>It’s not his fault, you were the one who caused this not him. So what right do you have to be angry at him for? Keeping your pace steady with him so you could walk beside him close to the wall of the cliff and you cleared your throat to gain your composure back.<br/>
“Look Sol you know I didn’t mean for this to happen, I had no idea her soul was so unstable. It felt perfectly fine to me when we were soul mating before you showed up and I didn’t pick up on any….”</p><p>He cut you off by walking a little faster then you to get ahead up the path to try and get away from this conversation. He spoke back to you hurriedly like he wasn’t interested in speaking about the subject yet.<br/>
“Lets focus on getting back instead of talking of what we can’t change. Starlight doesn’t need to hear about what happened, I don’t want it to upset her.”</p><p>A twinge of resentment in your soul reacted by bursting a strong wave of your fiery aura in a flame so hot your face burned up with anger. The abyss took control for a moment and made you sprint in front of him to get in his way. Turning around to force him to face you and blocking him from going any further. Crossing your arms over your chest plate, you tapped your foot at him like you had lost your patience with him straight up ignoring you. Your voice barked loudly in objection to his behavior to you and stood your ground.<br/>
“Then stop being so motherly and let me carry her for a little bit? Stop treating me like a child! I’m older then you!”</p><p>His stare was much softer like he had given up and a cold backlash of his aura was coming off of him in icy cold waves. Your eyes narrowed as you just realized you did it again and you stepped aside to lean up against the wall to put your hand up to your forehead to think.</p><p>You did it again, why does this keep happening? You had let him fall Into a deep despair, despite all the efforts you made to cheer him up. It meant nothing because you were the problem. Neither of you will be stable enough to heal her as long as you kept doing this and she was going to get worse if you didn’t stop. </p><p>Your gaze drifted from the moss on the path to look over at them maybe two feet away from you and your face twisted from concerned into complete terror as you spotted how dead she looked to be in his arms.</p><p>Her body was grey and motionless, much like a corpse would be after a couple days. The sight of a dead body never scared you before because you trained all your life to be a soldier but seeing her like that broke you. She was so devoid of all life and if you didn’t see her faintly breathing, you would’ve been sure she was dead. She was still alive though, she was fighting it off just like you did. </p><p>She doesn’t deserve this, she sacrificed her own safety to save Solaire and you from dying by forcing an estus down your throat that you refused to drink. She flogged herself almost to death thinking she failed you, she didn’t even know who you were and this is how you repay her? </p><p>Tearing your eyes away from them once you looked up to notice Solaire was glaring at you again, you had to avert your eyes back down to your feet in shame of yourself. He huffed at you more frustrated with you then he was before and walked past you up the mossy pathway to keep going.<br/>
“Then stop acting like a child. I promised I would protect her and I intend on upholding my vow to her this time. I’m honor bound to go through with my word.”</p><p>Watching him walk away from you, a violent storm raged out of your soul and It filled you up with its fire so hot your eyes burned with the passion of the sun. The abyss was taking you over in its embrace and you couldn’t stop yourself from pushing off the wall with your hands. Jogging your way back next to him, you managed to mince some of your words to force control over the abyss.<br/>
“Fine, keep your honor but I’m not going to give up on asking you. Let’s go big boy, I got all day.”</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh and responded back like he was tired of your endless insistence to convince him of something he refuses to do.<br/>
“We don’t have all day and I’ll just tell you no but that’s not going to get us anywhere is it? So you might as well stop.”</p><p>You elbowed him in the side just below his rib cage to startle him enough into letting out a gasp, he turned his head to give you a dirty look. He didn’t want you to try in tickle him while he had her in his arms but you insisted on badgering him about giving her up.<br/>
“Not going to happen, you know how stubborn I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>